


【DMC】Chimera

by Whistlez



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 143,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistlez/pseuds/Whistlez
Summary: 以哨兵-向导设定为核心的架空平行世界。灵感来源于DMC5维吉尔登场时的介绍：The alpha and the omega.





	1. Children

1.

八岁的维吉尔跟着弟弟徒步穿过一片原野。天气很好，只是早春的风还带着一点针刺般的寒冷，绿油油的草地中点缀着刚刚开花的冬乌头，风信子，雏菊和香堇菜。他们要去但丁吹嘘了好几天的“秘密基地”。

这是做兄长的为了艺术做出的让步和妥协。之前他们约定，只要维吉尔跟着出来一次，那么但丁在这一天接下来的时间内都不可以再干扰他的阅读。然而看着弟弟连跑带跳、兴奋过头的样子，维吉尔已经开始隐隐怀疑这种口头契约的实际约束力。

“看！是土拨鼠！！”

一颗石子精准地落在了那只肥硕的动物脚边，让它扭动着屁股钻进了洞里。但丁对他的兄弟发出愤怒的嘘声。“你干什么，维吉尔？”

“别忘了那只兔子的下场。”

但丁曾经太过用力地向他炫耀一只野兔，以至于把兔子抱得窒息而死。之后他足足难过了两天，常常缩在哥哥看得到的角落里抽抽搭搭地流泪，让维吉尔莫名其妙地也背负上了一点负罪感。这可真叫人恼火。

但丁从土拨鼠逃脱的沮丧中恢复过来大概只花了三秒，他得意忘形的笑声大概只有一公里外的聋子才听不见。“快跟上，维吉尔！别慢吞吞的！！”

维吉尔脱下靴子，蹚过一条刚解冻不久的小溪。冷水像针刺一样戳着脚心。他不愿像不懂事的兄弟那样穿着靴子跳得水花四溅。

“我不认为妈咪会喜欢你湿掉的鞋子，还沾满了泥。”

话虽如此，但妈咪从来不会真的对他生气，维吉尔想。但丁不管做了什么都能得到原谅，只要他带回去一朵蔫蔫的野花，父亲母亲就会结论一致地认定他们的次子是个贴心小天使。他们会把他抱起来，称赞他，亲吻他。

维吉尔很听话。维吉尔很懂事。但也就到此为止了。

你应该有更伟大的目标。他想，把一朵小小的紫花地丁夹进诗集里。

“……还要多久？”  
“快到了，就在前面。”

最终的目的地是溪谷边缘的树林。一棵枝干粗壮扭曲的山毛榉树上搭建着一座简陋的树屋，或许是从前的巡林人留下的。但丁抱着树干灵活地爬了上去，潮湿的枝叶在他脚下吱吱作响。

“我发现的，这里！”他的语气骄傲得就好像亲手建成了Mallet城堡。“安静，秘密，没人找得到。你也可以在这里看你的书。”  
提到书的时候但丁做了个鬼脸，好像那是什么讨厌的仇人，比如蛀牙。

作为一个隐蔽的场所确实很好，但任何地点沾上了但丁就绝对与安静无缘。维吉尔想。他把诗集夹在腋下，仅凭一只手和双腿的力量往上攀爬，动作比弟弟更快，更矫健。但丁在树屋的边缘伸出两只胳膊，可维吉尔并没有多余的手递给他。

“你的脚在流血唉！”

他撑着陈旧的木板跳上树屋，随后才后知后觉地发现小腿上有种突兀的刺痛感。维吉尔皱着眉把诗集放在一边，在一堆落叶上坐下来。这就是不穿靴子的坏处，但如果身手更敏捷的话，本来可以避免。他对自己的表现不太满意。

但丁挂着一副大惊小怪的表情，扑到他的兄弟身上。伤口很小，但意外得流血挺多，像雪白的腿肚上缠了一根红红的线。维吉尔不知道是不是应该像个英雄一样，撕开自己的衣服包扎伤口。  
“不过是个擦伤罢了。”他轻描淡写地说。

然而但丁盯着那道红线的眼神有些奇怪，几乎可以说痴迷，维吉尔不安地发现；抓住他脚踝的力气又远远超过一个八岁孩子应有的。

“爸爸说，小伤口舔舔就好啦。”

“不，别那么做。”维吉尔严厉——自以为严厉地说，声音比他预想得小了不少。但丁已经在舔了，柔软湿润的舌头不断扫过小腿侧面，仿佛有一道电流从脚趾钻进他的胸口。痒极了。  
“你的血是咸的欸。”但丁被哥哥拉扯着银发抬起头来，鲜红的舌尖在嘴唇上滚动了半圈。

“血就是咸的。”维吉尔希望能用知识更好地展现兄长的威严，“眼泪也是。海水里有许多盐分，而人类的祖先从大海中诞生——书上是这么说的。”

“随便啦。”但丁晃了晃脖子，“我找到了这个秘密基地。我还帮你治好了伤口。我是不是世界上最好的弟弟？”

“你想怎样？”

“亲我一下。不然我就告诉妈咪。你最近都没有好好给我晚安吻。”

维吉尔板着脸，嘴唇在弟弟额头上撞了一下。可是但丁没有就此满足。他用力掰下哥哥的脖子，直到他们的嘴唇胶着在一起。维吉尔甚至能尝到一点口水的味道。他愤怒又困惑地推开幼弟。  
“晚安吻不是这样的！”

“爸爸妈妈就是这么亲的！”但丁用比他更响亮的声音回答。他理直气壮地在维吉尔的脖子上又咂了一口。“还有这样。”

“……但丁。”

维吉尔威胁地压低了眉毛，虹膜几乎像蓝宝石一样熠熠生光。这是一个信号，通常来说他的下一个动作就是把弟弟砸进沙发垫子里。但这次很奇怪，一股难以名状的力量迎面穿透了他——像氤氲的蒸汽，又像清爽的凉风，奇迹般地驱散了动手或动脚的冲动。那是一种纯粹的喜爱、快乐，还带有一点点畏缩，却又逼着自己去挑衅这种不安，为了得到幼稚的“奖赏“。

那绝对是但丁。

归根结底他不讨厌但丁。不是真的讨厌。他只是讨厌自己如此容易被但丁所影响。但丁的情绪、但丁的喜恶、但丁的愿望。

行星围着恒星旋转，而世界围绕着但丁旋转。

“……你听见了吗，维吉尔？”

但丁并没有刚从一顿毒打中逃脱的自觉。他闭着眼睛，两只手臂仍搭在哥哥肩上，沉浸在属于森林的气息里，“我能听见好多鸟在唱歌，有山雀、乌鸦、知更鸟。还有松鼠。还有吱吱叫的狐狸。”

“你又不知道狐狸是怎么叫的。”维吉尔不甘心地说，他只能分辨出一些模糊的兽吼。

“我就是知道。”他的幼弟洋洋得意地炫耀自己过人的感官。“我还能听见一头棕熊，刚从冬眠的地方醒来——”

“……带着两头小熊。”维吉尔补充道。“所以说狐狸是你编的。”

“才不是！”

他们又比了一会儿，争着说出听见的各种野兽的叫声，到后来两个人都开始胡编乱造；很明显，知晓更多动物名称的维吉尔大获全胜。在他用拉丁文说出“骡子”以后，但丁不得不愤愤地放弃，但他并没有认输。

“我一定会转化成像老爸一样厉害的哨兵。我会当上塔里的首席。”

“不，想都别想。我是长子，你是弟弟——将来也会是这样。我是首席，你最多是次席。”

“才不！！你是笨蛋！！！”

像往常一样，他们终究还是打了起来。树屋在男孩们的混战中发出不妙的嘎吱声，逼迫两人提前收了手。一个人收获一个青掉的眼圈而另一人的牙龈出了血。

但这次，但丁没有计算积分，而是用了一种与往常不同的嘲讽方式。

“妈咪说，我们两个长得那么相似，说不定将来会和同一个向导匹配。我要把你的向导抢走。”

“哼。”维吉尔用一个不屑的表情回答了一切。

“你会把她也写上名字吗？你的向导？在她的脸上用墨水写着Ver——gil——”但丁拉长了声调。

“不需要。哨兵和向导的链接是很牢固的，那种精神上的互相——稳定，理解，共鸣。”维吉尔一连用了三个从书上看到的复杂词汇，顿时将弟弟震住，“不可能被你幼稚的干扰所破坏。想想爸爸妈妈。”

但丁的嘴唇高高撅了起来，那种满脸不服气可又无话可说的表情出现在他脸上。“我的精神动物一定比你帅。”他想了很久，说道。

维吉尔同样嗤之以鼻。虽然因为血缘关系，一个家族的精神向导往往倾向于同一种群，但性格才是决定性因素。但丁的精神向导顶多是一只愚蠢的斗狗，而他的至少是边境牧羊犬。

“等等，那是什么？”

“什么什么？？”

维吉尔听到了从很近的地方传来的声音。像某种小兽，可这里是树屋，不可能有动物爬上来他们还毫无知觉。他猛地站立起来，瞪大眼睛。

就在那个时候他看到了。一只棕黄色的幼崽，比野猫大了一圈，耳朵是半圆形，有一条细细的尾巴。那小东西就藏在但丁身后的阴影里，像巡视着自己的领地一般，慢吞吞地踱着步子。

那是只小狮子。该死。但丁的精神动物是狮子。

维吉尔决定不告诉他，否则自己的余生都可能被但丁的得意忘形所淹没。令他更加懊恼地是没有看见属于自己的——难道说他的分化真的会比但丁来得迟吗？

“……我们该回去了。”他突兀地说，把诗集重新夹到胳膊下面。但丁顿时大为失望。

“可我们才玩了一会儿！！”

“太阳已经升得很高了。午餐时间不出现，妈咪会担心。”

维吉尔走出树屋，随后他又看见了——并且大喜过望。另一只幼崽蹲伏在树枝上，慵懒地划动着尾巴。那是一只浑身漆黑的小东西，没错，一只黑化的美洲豹。或许成年后体型比狮子略小一点，至少他的转变时间不会输给但丁。

自信和野心再次充满他的身体，像喝完一整碗滚热的汤。维吉尔嘲笑似的回头看了一眼弟弟，从树屋上一跃而下，在落地之前及时地改变姿态、稳稳地保持了平衡。

但丁本来已经踩到树干上的凸起了，现在却不甘示弱地跟着跳下来。落地的瞬间他爆发出一声哀嚎。“脚，脚麻了——呜呜呜呜呜呜——”

“抽筋了吗？”

但丁抱着小腿开始打滚。维吉尔坚信他并没有那么疼，但如果放任他这样的话，回去免不了和母亲告状。他不甘心地看了眼树屋，小狮子和黑豹的幼崽已经不在那儿了。但不知为何他看到一只蓝色的鸟儿，像讥笑似的拍了拍翅膀。他以前从没见过那样的鸟。

“别喊了。我背你。”维吉尔最终不耐烦地蹲了下来。“你什么都不准和妈咪说。”

“我不说。”但丁艰难地蠕动着，圈住兄长的脖子。维吉尔用手臂挂着他的膝弯，把心里的一万句抱怨压下去。一路上，他能感觉到弟弟在玩他的头发，冲他的脖子吹气。

这家伙怎么可能是狮子。

“……到家了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“到——家了吗？？”  
“没有。”  
“到家了吗？”  
“没有。没有。闭嘴，但丁。”

TBC


	2. Departure

九岁那年他们完成了转化。

作为首席哨兵和向导的后代，这个家庭早早地为双胞胎做好了准备。即便如此，感官过载的痛苦还是来得猝不及防。几乎是同一天的同一时间，两个孩子同时爆发出饱受摧残的号泣。光线太刺眼，气味太难闻，持续不断的噪音能把人逼疯；连最柔软的布料摩擦在皮肤上的感觉都仿佛用钉板犁过皮肉。斯巴达和伊娃以最快的速度抱起他们两个，跑进了哨兵专用的静室。所有的门窗都用遮光材料封上，墙壁是吸音的，被褥的材料是特质的丝绒。

维吉尔还是头一次体验如此巨大、难以描述的痛苦。他想这大概就像诗歌里所说的，为了爱人身受地狱的烈火炙烤，心痛得像要爆裂。  
母亲将手放在他身上。“你还好吗，维吉尔？”  
全身都很疼。但比起先前尚能够忍耐。  
“……我没事。”  
别走。

母亲的手离开了。她转向在床上打滚的幼子，满脸都是痛心和担忧。“宝贝儿，你要冷静下来，学会控制它——你可以做到的。来。忘记疼痛，忘记声音和颜色。找到你自己。”  
她的声音是如此有魔力，连哭闹不止的但丁都渐渐停止了抽噎。另一张床上维吉尔也同步感受到向导的力量。她们的低语能让暗示成真，仿佛一道无形的屏障在他们身边渐渐生长。

“妈咪——小鸟。”但丁迷迷糊糊地说。

伊娃露出了柔和的笑容。她的精神向导是一只鸽子，羽毛雪白，有一双红宝石般的眼睛。它时不时地在屋内盘旋，而双胞胎都暗暗祈祷它在自己的床头停下。  
但鸽子最终停在一头成年雄狮的头顶，明黄的鸟喙疏理着羽毛。那是他们的父亲，孩子们同时意识到。维吉尔再次不甘心地磨起了牙。似乎但丁才是更像父亲的那个。  
奇怪的是，他在恍惚中仿佛还看见了另一只鸟——那只蓝色的鸟，有着怪模怪样的头颅。他记得好像在什么书上的插图中看过类似的动物，可能是一本神话小说。但疼痛很快又像汛期的河水那样暴涨起来，意识散乱成一团不成形的东西。

父亲和母亲整个白天轮流陪着两个孩子。到了夜晚，难受的感觉随着温度和亮度的下降有所减轻。维吉尔希望自己能像母亲劝说的那样更快地陷入昏睡，一觉醒来后就成为转化为强大而无畏的战士。  
黑暗中有什么东西接近了他。床垫深深地凹陷下去，那个暖烘烘的气息和呼吸的频率维吉尔太熟悉了。

“别过来，”年长的孩子像兔子似的蜷起腿，警告道，“我会把你踢下去。”  
感官过载的哨兵寻求另一个哨兵的安抚，无异于两只豪猪试图用身体摩擦取暖。然而但丁无视了这些，他小声呜咽着搂住了兄长的胳膊。“我好疼，”他哭着说，“帮帮我，维吉尔。”  
“我不可能帮你。碰到我你会更难受。”

不合常理的事情再次发生了。他们的疼痛并没有加剧——随着兄弟的双手双腿同时缠上来，皮肤的燥热和烧灼感如同海潮般缓缓褪去，留下冰凉的抚慰。裸露的肌肤亲密地贴合在一起，像他们出生前那样。  
为了减少对触觉的过度刺激，两个孩子都没穿衣服，只用父母穿旧的柔软布料充当被子盖在身上。当他们紧紧相拥时，维吉尔发现兄弟的排水器官正在自己的大腿上蹭来蹭去，他嫌恶地像要避开那玩意，好像那是某种脏东西，可惜两个人过于牢固的接触粉碎了他的意图。

“维吉尔，你真好。”但丁发出一声软绵绵的叹息。“我好多了。你疼吗？”

当痛苦减退到一定程度以下，原来只是背景杂音的难堪和羞耻就会渐渐占据上风。年长的孩子板着脸翻了个身，试图背对着尴尬的源头。然而但丁却不依不饶地把冰凉的双手插进兄弟下巴和肩膀之间的缝隙里，像弹奏竖琴那样勾动手指。尽管内心暴怒，生理上的刺激却逼迫维吉尔发出一声坏掉的汽笛般的狂笑。

他猛地翻回来，快速有效地展开了打击报复。维吉尔一面忍笑一面用力咯吱幼弟的脖颈，但丁同样笑得上气不接下气，双手却更加肆无忌惮地在哥哥身上怕痒的地方抓挠——腋窝，肋下，肚子，大腿。当斯巴达和伊娃被这古怪的动静吓得半夜惊醒时，兄弟俩已经为了痒痒游戏搞得差点过呼吸。

“是但丁先动手的！！！” 维吉尔总算找回了愤怒的表情。  
“嗯，嗯。原谅他吧，维吉尔，你是哥哥。”做父亲的迟疑地说，安抚地摸了摸他们的头。“你们需要更多休息，孩子。”  
“很高兴看到你们好点了，宝贝。”伊娃亲吻了两个孩子的面颊。  
他们离开房间，没有想到新生哨兵的感官已经敏锐到隔着墙壁也能听见喃喃细语的地步。

“……你做了什么，亲爱的？简直就是奇迹！”  
“……什么都没做。这太神奇了，简直就像有一个隐形的向导帮他们调低了感官的接收阈一样……”  
“没准因为他们是双胞胎？心灵感应之类的……”  
“他们是双胞胎没错，可首先他们两个都是哨兵……我也不知道该怎么解释……”  
“别担心。他们转化得很顺利，或许命运就是偏爱我们的孩子。”

年长的双子陷入了沉思。他隐约感觉到这种现象很不寻常，在没有向导介入的情况下，转化阶段的热度没理由会那么轻易熬过去。父亲之前说他们可能要卧床三天到一周。他可不相信弟弟那套愚蠢的“爱的抱抱”理论。根据经验，大多数情况下爱和抱抱都不能解决任何问题。  
“但丁……你做了什么吗？”他小声摇晃着身边的兄弟。但丁早就抓着他的手臂睡着了。

当他们恢复到可以下床的程度后，关于感官和身体的训练立刻就开始了。斯巴达手把手地传授两个儿子各种格斗的技巧，伊娃则教授他们掌控、稳定自己的精神。不出维吉尔所料，亲眼目睹自己的精神动物让但丁得意了好久。而且精神向导绝对是主人最纯粹意志的体现，那只狮子无时无刻不在骚扰、挑衅他的Shadow——是的那是维吉尔给美洲豹起的名字。他也渐渐理解了自己的精神向导为什么会是豹——Shadow一有机会就跳到高处，享受片刻的孤独和安宁；任凭狮子崽在下方不甘心地嚎叫、磨爪子。  
但丁发誓要给他的精神向导起一个比“暗影”更帅气的称呼，可惜花了好几年都没想出来。

麻烦的是，除了Shadow，维吉尔也经常感觉到蓝色鸟儿的存在。它通常老实地躲藏在所有人的视线之外，偏偏在他感到焦躁不安的时候探出头，给他带来莫名其妙的困惑和压力。他不觉得多出一种精神动物会是件平白无故的好事——何况那还是只鸟，也不是什么猛禽，看起来毫无战斗力。

在向双亲求助之前，他倾向于先从家里的藏书中寻找答案。斯巴达收藏了大量讲述哨兵-向导的诞生以及自我剖析的文献，可是维吉尔花了很久很久，才找到一丁点与自己的状况可能有关系的记载。

“……综上，‘奇美拉’是一种极其罕见的情况。它们的五感与体能的强化程度十分接近哨兵，也能够进行直接的精神干涉。它们通常包含至少两组DNA，也就是所谓的‘嵌合体’。如果说哨兵-向导在普通人中的出现几率是百万分之一的话，那么嵌合体则在特殊人群中出现的概率估算为亿万分之一，或更少。目前，各国均没有关于这种畸形病例与哨兵或向导发生结合的记录。奇美拉的生理数据报告来自于遗体解剖。”

虽然只有短短几行字的介绍，但隐藏在字里行间的无形恶意令维吉尔不寒而栗。

我是哨兵。他对自己说。只是哨兵。我会比但丁更强，甚至将来，比父亲更强。到了那个时候我就可以——

他始终拿不定主意是否要向父母坦白此事。不知为何这种感觉让他觉得十分羞耻，仿佛进入青春期的男孩不确定要不要和父母讨论一下梦遗。  
维吉尔未曾料到，短暂的犹豫令他永远失去了机会。

双胞胎十三岁那年，伊甸与因佛利联邦的战争爆发，作为因佛利同盟国的普格特里也被迫参战。作为曾有丰富经验的一名退役指挥官，斯巴达被再次强行征召到了前线。他尽了最大努力将他的向导和伴侣保护在后方。仅仅过了六个月，塔便发回了不幸的电报。斯巴达的名字出现在阵亡哨兵名单上，虽然战场上并没有找回他的遗体。

从那天起，伊娃的身体就渐渐衰弱，直至卧床不起。没有医生能确诊她实际的病因，只知道她时常突发性地失去意识，思维空白，类似哨兵的“神游”症状，伴随着脏器不同程度的衰竭。被强行断开链接对结合的双方确实都是巨大的折磨，但通常来说失去向导的精神崩解足以杀死一个哨兵，而失去哨兵的向导往往却能够存活。可惜对于这个家族来说，通常的情况无法套用。

剧变令男孩迅速成长成大人。他们学会了做家务，照料病人，以及合力应付居心叵测的“亲朋好友”。来自塔的联络人密切监视着这个家庭，新生哨兵虽然不像向导那么稀有，但对于刚刚在战争中损失惨重的普格特里来说，仍然是相当珍贵的资源。

这些人的存在加剧了维吉尔与生俱来的敏感和偏执。他带着父亲留下的东洋长刀“阎魔”，每日早晚在家里的房子和庭院附近巡视一圈，像极了反复确认领地的大猫。令他意外的是，他的兄弟并没有像小时候那样给他添麻烦。但丁没有哭，没有找茬，没有问个不停。他沉默地配合哥哥做些简单的护理工作，甚至开发出了演技方面的拙劣才能。他在母亲的病榻前总是嘻嘻哈哈地笑着，甚至故意和维吉尔打闹；伊娃床前的鲜花也每天更换，从不枯萎。

然而对于在转化时同步觉醒了并不想拥有的共感能力的维吉尔来说，同胞弟弟在他面前就像一个透明人一样。他能清晰地感觉到，但丁的担忧、悲痛和恐惧正随着母亲的病情与日俱增，隐约成长为一只庞大的怪物。

那是伊娃再次陷入深度昏迷的一个夜晚。维吉尔打电话给他们的家庭医生，却得到了那个人已经外出的通知。他试图联络二十公里外的市镇医院，被告知他们不会为神游症出诊——因为没什么能做的，毫无必要。

他们放弃了她，他想，仿佛刚刚被一盆冰水浇醒。这种情况下唯一能够帮到她的只有她的伴侣，她的哨兵。

维吉尔抬起头，不意外地看见但丁靠墙站在对面，半个身子隐没在阴影里。  
“我恨他。”  
年长的孩子很清楚他在谈论谁。但丁一直试图隐藏的情绪像火苗那样冲他猛扑过来，并不存在的尖啸声穿过颅骨。  
“父亲只是在尽他的责任。他已经……殉职了。”  
“他怎么能那么做？他怎能这样对她？”  
“他不得不去。否则我们所有人都得上军事法庭。” 维吉尔试图用常识赶走兄弟的无理取闹。“或者，你觉得他带母亲一起去前线会比较好？”  
“我们可以……逃走！全家一起。去伊甸，或者林勃自治州——”  
“带着两个累赘偷渡国境线？我们会被岗哨直接击毙的，蠢货。”

但丁猛地走了过来，他的精神向导紧随其后。他蓝色的眼睛里沸腾着什么东西，维吉尔以为他会冲过来给自己一拳，他已经想好了怎样躲避然后反手把他砸进地板的几个预案。然而他年幼的兄弟只是捏着拳头冲他低吼。  
“……我不会成为他那样的人。无论发生什么，我绝对、绝对不会离开我的向导。”  
“……如果你能说到做到。”

维吉尔目不斜视。他慢慢地控制肋间肌，吸气，然后吐出。他不知道但丁急于证明什么，而疲惫感渐渐代替了愤怒。Shadow在他脚边伏低，露出牙齿，但丁的手却慢慢垂了下来，落在幼狮颈后新生的鬃毛上。  
“我要叫它Rebellion。”他说。

一周后他们在老宅的后院举行了葬礼。除了两个孩子之外，来参加仪式的只有牧师和医生，以及一个自称是斯巴达旧识的怪人。

——如果那家伙在觊觎着什么的话，那么这里肯定要让他失望了，维吉尔不屑地思考到。在母亲卧病期间，房子里值钱的资产早就变卖一空。父亲的墓碑之下只有一个空空如也的盒子。当所有宾客离开之后，他把那本夹着干花的诗集放进铁盒里，亲手将它掩埋。

做完这些后，维吉尔慢慢走回寂静的空屋。他能听见弟弟压抑的呜咽声，混杂着雨水砸进泥土的声音，像落入陷阱的幼兽的哀嚎。  
维吉尔意识到，从母亲倒下到病逝，他还没有哭过一次。

他突然转过身。蓝色的鸟儿落在那对并排的墓碑上，像个雕塑似的望着他。  
“……滚。”  
他没有发出声音，只是用嘴唇的动作、用意识对它叫喊。被裹紧的悲伤在嘶嘶地冒烟。  
鸟儿歪头打量了他一眼，扑腾着翅膀，飞走了。

TBC


	3. Family

3.

下午九点半。地下酒吧刚开始营业不久，暖场乐队已经开始试图挑起人群的兴奋，不过目前还不算太成功。

玛丽·卡琳娜·安坐在吧台边上，一棕一蓝的两只眼睛透过酒杯观察她的目标。老鲍比是她母亲的朋友，就是他提供了关于“他们”的情报。

那对来自雷德格雷夫的孪生兄弟是塔中名副其实的怪胎。他们无疑是新招募的哨兵中最强的一批，仅就外表而言已经显眼到难以忽视的地步。传闻他们每项体能测试的结果都能刷新近十年来的纪录。与此同时，在没有向导介入的情况下，他们还表现出了惊人的精神稳定性。最好的例子就是，酒吧这种充斥着震耳欲聋的摇滚乐、反复闪烁的强光、人类体臭和刺鼻香水味的地方无疑是超感者的地狱，几乎没有一个未结合的哨兵敢于踏足这种地方。然而双生子中的一人却是这里的常客。

这种稳定性比单纯肉体的强悍更能激起哨兵们的狂热嫉妒。毕竟，战斗能力姑且还可以通过训练培养，但感官过载和神游症的折磨却是时时刻刻陪伴未结合哨兵的噩梦。每一个“待匹配”向导的出现都能让新人哨兵们打得头破血流，那可以关系到他们整个的人生和未来。  
吉尔维和托尼·雷德格雷夫从不参与这种竞争。他们只是冷眼旁观，仿佛观望一群发情的牲口。传说吉尔维至少还会使用人工向导素，因为他身上偶尔能闻到类似的气息；但托尼，托尼连人造的药物都不需要。他就是个面对结合热也能冷静开枪的怪物，强大得毫无道理。

根据情报，玛丽很快区分出了这对双胞胎。穿大红色风衣，背后插着双枪的是弟弟托尼，他正在愉快地舀着一杯草莓圣代。先不说在酒吧吃甜点这种习惯有多么莫名其妙，单看他的外表，你绝对不会觉得他是不好相处的类型。比起边上那个梳着背头、眼神冷淡、翻动着一本医学专著的兄弟，托尼看起来就像那种常见的邻家大男孩，开朗、活泼、友善，会对漂亮姑娘吹口哨，会搞点出格的恶作剧。  
但她不能小看任何一个哨兵的破坏力。而且这对兄弟确实太古怪了，他们仿佛把嘈杂的音乐当成了白噪音，像置身于静室一样游刃有余。这不可能，除非有一个隐藏的向导替他们屏蔽了感官的一切干扰。

“……托尼·雷德格雷夫？” 她的手指在大腿外侧的弹夹上摩挲了一阵子，总算下定决心走过去和他们打招呼。穿红风衣的那个坐在高脚凳上转了过来，嘴里咬着金属勺。  
“叫我托尼就好，小姐。我该怎么称呼？”  
“随便你。”玛丽摸了摸外耳廓，这是她改不掉的坏习惯。“我听说你帮人解决麻烦。用来交换一些东西。”  
“取决于是什么样的麻烦。”托尼嬉皮笑脸地扯了扯同伴的衣袖，“对了这是我老哥，维——吉尔维。他不常来这里，也不喜欢说话。你这种美女会让他害羞。”  
吉尔维冷哼了一声。如果目光能变成无形的刀子，托尼大概已经变成了八等分。  
玛丽尽可能地无视了那个像冷柜一样的哨兵。如果老鲍比说得没错的话，生意只需要和托尼谈就好。“我可以付现金，预付百分之三十。另外我听说，你们在找人去掉手环。”

后一句话明显让两人都产生了兴趣。连安静的吉尔维都从密集的小字上抬起了视线。“你有门路？”他第一次开口道，磁性的声音自带一丝讥讽的效果；甚至不是刻意为之。  
“我母亲生前认识不少怪人，其中就包括哨兵。有时候他们会找她牵线帮忙。”玛丽尽可能地让自己的声音听起来满不在乎，“奈尔·戈尔茨坦，听说过吗？她是个真正的艺术家。”  
双胞胎对视了一瞬，又很快转开目光。玛丽观察着两人手腕上的监视手环，最低阶的银白色金属——塔给每一个哨兵配备的基础装备。对于大部分普通民众来说，哨兵就像不定时炸弹一样属于极端危险品，就算退役，也必须时刻生活在塔的掌握之下。

“……拆掉它并不难。”吉尔维注意到了她的目光。  
“困难的是拆掉之后它还能实时向上面反馈你们的生理情况，对吧？”玛丽挑起眉毛。“包括脉搏和血压，呼吸频率，信息素水平之类的。”  
“哇哦，蕾蒂（Lady），你知道的确实不少。” 托尼一口喝光了杯子里半融化的奶油。“所以你说的那个奈尔，是个机械极客之类的？作为让她帮忙的代价，你这个中间人要收多少？还有——”  
当兄长的打断了他，“报酬可以稍后再谈。我更在意的是，既然你也认识别的哨兵，还有什么样的麻烦需要我们解决。”

玛丽深吸一口气，眼睛闭上又睁开。“我母亲的熟人早就不干这行了。我需要现役哨兵，因为我要找的人就在塔里。”  
“只是为了现役？啊，失望，我还以为你找上门因为听说我们是最棒的。”托尼露出一个笑容。他炫耀的口气不太讨人厌，或许全怪那张脸。玛丽猜想这对兄弟的母亲想必是个大美人。  
“如果你们愿意接这个委托的话，详情去别的地方谈。”

兄弟俩都站了起来，做哥哥的把一张纸币放在吧台上，尽管他自己什么都没有点。他们跟随她走出酒吧后门。两人的个子都很高，托尼的红色大衣下面基本是裸着的，肌肉的线条相当出色——可能这就是他决定这种穿衣风格的缘由。相比之下吉尔维则从头到脚包裹得严严实实，看不出身材好坏，不过他有一双长到吓人的腿。

“我希望你们帮我调查一个人。他现在就在塔里任职。很好认出来，因为他的眼睛和我的一样——”当他们在深夜的小巷里安静而快速地移动时，玛丽再次开口道。  
“瓦登伯革氏症候群。”吉尔维的声音从身后传来。“异色瞳，常伴有单耳或双耳听力障碍。”  
“……你懂得不少。”  
“哦他可是罕见遗传病方面的大师。糟糕的兴趣，是不是？”托尼笑嘻嘻地补充。“等等，听障？那你是怎么跟我们对话的？？”  
“不是完全听不见，只是比普通人的听力下降了60%-70%。”玛丽解释道，“而且我早就植入了人工耳蜗。父亲还教过我读唇语。”  
“你父亲。”吉尔维问道，“他就是你要我们调查的人。”  
“是的。他的名字是阿克汉姆（Arkham）。”

“等等，我听过这个名字。”托尼震惊地问道，“他不是三个月前到塔中报道的新人向导吗？以他这个年纪才觉醒确实是载入史册的奇闻了，所有人都在打赌谁会和这么个老头子匹配，押注热门是奥兹小队那群饥不择食的家伙，听说他们几个都快到狂化的边缘了——抱歉蕾蒂，没有冒犯的意思。”  
玛丽——现在觉得蕾蒂也是个不错的名字——不耐烦地哼了一声。“我不介意。实话说了吧，父亲是和母亲结婚后才觉醒为向导的。母亲只是普通人，他之前也从来没有暴露自己的意思，我本来以为他们会就这样低调地渡过一生。但几个月前他忽然对母亲坦白，说自己还是无法克服向导的天性，他觉得哨兵在呼唤他——然后就这么走出了家门。”  
托尼的嘴角向下扯动了一下。“所以，他抛弃了你们？”  
“……假如只是这样的话。”蕾蒂摸了摸耳廓，试图让叙述冷静下来。“假如父亲只是出于天性选择了塔，或许母亲和我最终都会谅解他。但是后来，最近……我的母亲去世了。”  
“什么？？？”  
“警方的报告是自杀。确实，那个房间是锁着的，没有任何人出入过的痕迹。但是我知道，只有我知道，母亲绝不可能自杀！”蕾蒂的语气还是难以控制地激动起来，“她不会就这样抛下我！！绝对，绝对是那个男人做了什么手脚！或许是直觉，或许是血缘的关系，反正我知道这件事绝没有那么简单……如果真的是他动的手，我会宰掉那个男人，哪怕要靠绳子和钩锁一步步爬到塔顶也要亲手宰了他——”  
“好了，好了。”托尼突然把温热的手掌压在她娇小的肩头，这让蕾蒂吓了一跳，但情绪也渐渐平复。“我们会帮忙的。不管你信不信，我对这种家庭关系的烂事特别感兴趣。你就先想想办法帮我们摘掉这个手环，OK？”  
蕾蒂点点头。她控制了一下肌肉的颤抖，很完美。  
“所以，你们愿意接下这个委托？”

“阿克汉姆……”从方才开始一直沉默的吉尔维终于出了声，“我在塔里见过他。虽然年纪超过四十，但力量……相当强。远远超过新人水准。我看不见他的精神向导，或许被他刻意隐藏了。”  
“哦天呐，想不到你会对这种类型感兴趣。或许我该押二十块在你身上，没准能爆个冷门。”托尼马上换了一副冷嘲热讽的口气，措词中的挑衅多到溢出来的地步。蕾蒂有点吃惊，如果他们兄弟间的对话一直保持这种风格的话，没准吉尔维动不动就要杀人的眼神只是拉马克演化的结果。  
明明托尼在和她对话的时候态度很温柔。所以，他们兄弟感情很差？  
她在心中警告自己少管闲事，只是重复了一遍关于酬金的安排，和以后见面的地点。托尼提出下次要去案发现场看看——也就是她之前住的地方。蕾蒂答应了。

两天后，他们按照约定在阿克汉姆一家故居碰头。在此之前，蕾蒂曾在晨间新闻中见过这对兄弟的身影——最近，塔派出一个小队摧毁了这个城市的两个历史悠久的黑手党家族，破坏了一桩数额巨大的致幻剂交易。出于对合作者的关注，蕾蒂通过老鲍比的酒客搞到了更详细的情报：那个所谓的“小队”其实也只有两人而已；尽管只有监控摄像头拍下的模糊不清的身影，受过特殊感官训练的蕾蒂还是对两人夸张的战斗方式印象深刻。吉尔维的武器只有一把长刀，很难想象如今这个年代还有仅靠冷兵器就在枪林弹雨中杀得来来回回的；他在蕾蒂心中的偏执狂程度又上了一个台阶。而托尼，他简直把手枪用出了霰弹枪和冲锋枪的特效，鬼晓得他是怎么做到的——他看起来完全就是在享受战斗，仿佛在乐迷的疯狂追捧下表演solo的吉他手。  
蕾蒂对自己找上这两个人的决定第一次产生了怀疑。不过话说回来，或许麻烦也只有更大的麻烦才能解决。

“这就是了。那间屋子。”  
“是你母亲……的房间？”  
蕾蒂点点头，沉默地在客厅的地板上坐下了。她暂时还没有恢复到可以在母亲的卧室久留的地步。门是开着的，她能从这里看到双胞胎在里面的一举一动。她还偷偷调高了人工耳蜗对信号的接收强度。  
和任何一个私家侦探一样，托尼和吉尔维仔细检查了门窗、墙壁、梳妆台、柜子，没有什么值得一提的发现。他们用自以为蕾蒂听不见的音量小声交谈。蕾蒂又开始好奇这对兄弟了，虽然不合时宜——她后来从老鲍比那里听说，他们两个有三次在酒吧里打了起来，并且都挂了彩，尽管吉尔维和托尼同时出现总共也就那么几次。熟客们都比较偏袒托尼，认为他是个活泼又爱笑的小伙子，都是他哥哥太过严厉了，但蕾蒂怀疑托尼乐此不疲的言语挑逗也是导火索之一。而且他们才动过手立刻就能合作无间，或许两个人都认同拳脚不过是一种和对话同等寻常的交流方式。

“……所以，不可能从窗子爬进来咯？”  
“不可能。如果有那种痕迹，警方肯定早就查出来了。”  
“那么，飞上来呢？”托尼的声音有些兴致勃勃，“比如说，那家伙的精神动物刚好是只鸟！他派它从窗户里飞了进来，对女主人下了暗示，于是她就这么——嗯，结案了，我真是天才。”  
“你说的一切假设都建立在向导对哨兵的影响上。”吉尔维冷笑，“不要忘了，阿克汉姆虽然是向导，但他妻子只是普通人，根本没办法接收来自向导的精神干涉。哪怕确实是个哨兵，只要不是来自伴侣的暗示，多少还是能反抗一下的，尤其是自杀这种意义重大的指令。”  
“那么……很不幸，或许还有一种最最最普通的可能，就是真的自杀？她母亲太爱他父亲了，接受不了现实，她的心碎了。只是蕾蒂肯定没办法接受这个结果。”  
“假设是这样的话，为什么出走和自杀之间隔了三个月？而一开始，一个成功隐藏自己多年的向导为什么突然又决定去塔中服役？看来，只有接触一下阿克汉姆本人才能接近真相。”  
“恶，你不会真的对光头感兴趣吧？得了吧维吉尔，不管多么欲求不满，我觉得你还可以有很多更好的选择——比如翠西，翠西怎么样？？”  
“翠西是塔利用母亲退役时捐献的卵子制造出的试管婴儿。血缘上，她可以算作我们同母异父的‘姊妹’。”  
“得了吧，只要匹配度高，塔才不在乎这个。”  
“……你该不会是在给自己找借口吧？”  
“才不是！我只是……反正，随便什么人都比那个杀人犯光头好。”  
“你又开始妄想了。首先，是否存在谋杀还没有定论。其次，我称赞某人的力量值得重视，并不是说他有什么别的地方值得我注意。”  
“你明明就对向导的能力超——感兴趣的。”  
“我们是哨兵，这是我们的天性。”

蕾蒂觉得自己好像不小心听到了太多隐私，她马上调整了人工耳蜗，低头闭目养神。这次她决定支持吉尔维——托尼好像叫他维吉尔？多么简单直白的文字游戏，不清楚他们为什么要玩这一出——她期望他会言出必行，亲自找那个男人对峙。  
母亲确实深爱着父亲，但她绝不是那种为爱抛弃一切的脆弱之人。玛丽十分坚信这一点。  
她抱紧母亲留下的遗物——一架经过改装的火箭筒，决定从明天起就把自己的名字彻底改掉。


	4. Kabbalah

4.

看啊，他向这边走来了。

阿克汉姆低头看向自己的书本，竭力掩饰住手指和眼球的震颤。在塔内的公共图书馆遇到哨兵不算稀奇，可是见到他早就想接触的目标……一切未免进展得太顺利了。

当阿克汉姆能够看清他侧脸的细节时，立刻就明白了为什么雷德格雷夫兄弟被称为塔中的行走的信息素。他们的皮囊也太过完美，无论是纤长的睫毛还是刚玉般的蓝眼珠，加上优越的身体能力，难怪塔中的每个向导——不管结合的还是未结合的，都做着染指他们的美梦；甚至小概率——但也不是没有，个别哨兵也有类似的想法。

这是年长的那个。他严谨的衣着和从不离手的长刀说明了这点。

“你在查找塔中历代首席的人物传记？”  
“不是。”  
哨兵矢口否认，把抽出的书本又塞回原来的地方。

“你是吉尔维·雷德格雷夫吧，优秀的哨兵，年轻一代的佼佼者。我的名字是阿克汉姆，一个向导。”  
“……我听说过你。”

他能感受到对面的情绪，排斥却又强迫自己站在原地。阿克汉姆很清楚哨兵们对他的恶意取笑，还有那些带着侮辱意味的赌注；但吉尔维并不在此列。这个年轻的哨兵相当傲慢又有野心，对向导实力的兴趣远胜过外表，同时又不愿依赖任何人；阿克汉姆能嗅出他身上人造向导素的气味。他了解这种人。绝对自我中心的完美主义者，意外地容易预测和操纵。

他小心翼翼地扔出一些暗示，“镇定”、“留下”，像毒蛇伸出开叉的舌头，轻触空气又快速收回。对于不熟悉的哨兵来说这是让他们放下心防的第一步。吉尔维果然没有立即转身离开，但似乎也没有进一步聊天的兴致。

“你读过上一代的首席，斯巴达的传记吗？我认为写得相当精彩。”阿克汉姆巧妙地打开了话题，没有错过年轻哨兵微微抬起的视线。“像他那样强大、冷静又杰出的哨兵实在太罕见了，他和他那头传奇的雄狮。我以前常给我的女儿讲在因佛利边境，斯巴达率领一支七人纵队消灭了数百名入侵者的故事。他是一代人心中的英雄。”  
“你的话太多了。”年轻人回答。“这本书我早就读过。”

阿克汉姆从他的语气中找到一丝言不由衷的憧憬。他笑了。“即便是这样伟大的首席，也并非无懈可击。因为他取得的成就，人们通常会认同他做出的任何决定；而忽略了哨兵终究只是哨兵。他们与生俱来的强大让他们经常仓促地下判断，而无法体会普通人的感受。人们生活在恐惧中……是的，恐惧。这令他们软弱。他们需要保护，需要强有力的屏障。这就是塔存在的意义，不是么？”  
“你究竟想说什么？”

“塔的整个体系，建立在让所有民众感到安全的目的上。为此，除了哨兵和向导必须不断配合之外，还有必要开发出全新的武器和技术，来弥补这个体系中的漏洞。这就是‘生命树（Kabbalah）’计划的初衷。然而当时的首席哨兵斯巴达，在他退役前的几年利用他的影响力叫停了这个项目。不得不说这是个很大的遗憾。”

“卡巴拉。”吉尔维重复了一遍那个词。“你加入塔才不过三个月，居然会了解数年前的秘密计划？”

“不，不是加入，是他们‘招募’了我。”阿克汉姆露出神秘的笑容；吉尔维无疑已经产生了好奇和探究心。“是的，经过现任首席的批准，新一轮的计划已经重启。我们正在寻找更多有理想、也有能力成为一份子的人。”

“你刚才说，弥补现有体系中的漏洞。”年轻人终于完全地转过身来，面对而不是侧对着他。“你指的是什么？” 

阿克汉姆露出了心满意足的微笑。“是哨兵和向导本身，当然。作为塔存在的基础，我们的一切力量都建立在两个截然不同的个体之间奇妙又纤细的连接上。但首先，向导和哨兵的数目就很难达到匹配，其次这种主导关系本身又非常脆弱。一般来说，哨兵只对和他们绑定的向导才言听计从；其他的向导或许能够梳理他们的情绪，可假设想要命令他们做着做那，就很困难。他们会质疑，会反抗，会问个不停。这——不方便，太不方便了。”

“也就是说，你们在寻找一种让哨兵更加‘服从’的药物。”

“是芯片。研究界对于哨兵-向导之间的联系是如何产生的一直存在分歧，目前占上风的是脑电波学说和费洛蒙学说。学界的人昵称这两派为无机教徒和有机教徒，可笑的称呼，对吧？用植入式芯片放大哨兵对指令的接收程度，是‘无机教徒’们的最新成果。他们已经在动物实验中取得了足量的数据，是时候进入下一个阶段了——理想的实验样本就是你们这种，年轻，强壮，未结合的哨兵。”

阿克汉姆一边描述一边从容地抛出更多暗示，同时观察着哨兵的反应；这些本该引起强烈反感的用语没有对吉尔维的情绪造成多少波动。他似乎已经自然地浸入了阿克汉姆的想法，接收着他的理念。这令阿克汉姆很满意，他一向不喜欢那种直接攻破精神屏障的做法，太过粗暴，除了一个狂暴低智的战斗机器之外什么都得不到。相比而言他的手法要精细多了——找出那些能引起哨兵本身情感共鸣的点，给予少许刺激，让他们确信这就是他们自身的想法。

“所以，你希望我加入卡巴拉？成为你们的实验品？”吉尔维的嘴角挑起少量的弧度。阿克汉姆着迷地打量这副美景，但他很清楚自己要做什么。他夸张地摇了摇头。  
吉尔维这种表现出众的哨兵至上主义者，潜意识里倾向于将能力低于自身的人当做难以管理的‘道具’，就这点而言他们是相通的。但是，在涉及到自身利益的时候，他们又会立即产生警惕。所以他必须换个方向。

“不，不。我们确实希望你加入，但不是作为单纯的受试者，而是作为更高级的管理人，执行官。你以往出色的表现证明了你能够胜任这一职位。”  
“我还以为这是个向导主导的项目。”  
“强化是双向的。有的芯片能够提高哨兵的服从性，也有的能够扩大向导的精神影响。实际上，我本人也是参与者之一。”阿克汉姆指了指自己的耳廓。有趣的是，他发现吉尔维的眼神突然变了。一种类似恍然大悟的表情出现在他脸上。  
“植入式耳蜗？你是三个月前做的手术吗？”  
“是的。你猜到了？”  
“唔。”哨兵的表情有些微妙。“这就解释了……你的力量。”  
阿克汉姆点点头，在暗示中放大了“力量”这个词的诱惑力。

“如果我同意加入，是不是也要往颅腔里植入点什么？”  
“手术完全是自愿的。我们需要你来审核、评估其他受试者的情况，判断芯片对他们的感官和战斗能力造成了百分之多少的增幅。另外，我们也对你的兄弟抱有极大的兴趣，希望你能劝说他加入我们。”

就在那一瞬间，阿克汉姆感觉到了脑海深处的一阵刺痛。像平静无波的湖面突然产生了细小的涟漪，随后圆形的波纹不断扩散，扩散，延展到整个水面。但这种感觉马上消失了，仿佛完全是想象出来的一样。

他被攻击了？在精神领域中？？年长的向导难以置信地左顾右盼，什么都没发现。这里根本不存在第三个人。不过吉尔维的声音很快打断了他的思考。  
“……托尼？你们对他也感兴趣？”  
“是的。实际上，生命树招募他的优先级还在你之先——无意冒犯，你们二人的价值不同。”阿克汉姆熟练地回到了原先的轨道上。

很好，他从意识的震颤中品尝到了一丝嫉妒。几乎每一对兄弟都会被人拿出来不断地参考比较，更不用说双胞胎；那种贯穿一生的竞争，能够轻易化作束缚他们的绳子。“他的精神动物是非洲狮，和前代首席一模一样，这种相似性往往会激发出跟随者的热情，成为一种象征。与此同时，他又是个有名的问题分子，曾多次抗拒塔的命令，受到违规处罚，至今没有一个向导能和他的匹配度达到百分之四十以上。总而言之，他是个强大过头的哨兵，以至于塔被迫对他的管理问题一再让步。”

“嗯，你说得很对。下次我会在他的脖子上栓根绳子。”吉尔维又露出了转瞬即逝的轻笑，虽然充满了嘲讽意味，但他会开这种玩笑已经远远超出了阿克汉姆的预期。

“那么，你会说服他加入吗？”向导发现自己的语气中有些本该剔除的急切。他对自己的掌控力不像一开始那么自信了，却找不到症结何在。为了达到目的，他不得不使用更直接的手段——大量的暗示一次性地抛向年轻哨兵，试图在无形的精神屏障上撞出裂痕。他已经顾不上吉尔维是否会认同他、接受他的引导了。他的体温升高，两只眼球向不同的方向转动，一直保持隐匿的精神动物开始在头顶不安地盘旋。

就在此时，一道黑影从最高的书架顶部猛扑下来——那是只皮毛比夜色更深的黑豹，当它轻盈无声地落地时，雪白的利齿之间叼着什么翎毛蓬乱的猎物。那是一只体型庞大的秃鹫，弯钩型的锋利鸟喙绝望想要啄食什么，却屡屡扑空。

“不会。”  
吉尔维回答。阿克汉姆难以置信地掐着自己的喉咙，双目暴凸，说不出话来。  
黑豹一口咬断了秃鹫的脖子。

*  
但丁看似直挺挺地躺在金属平板上，实际上全身的肌肉都在躁动不安。

维吉尔单独去找他们的目标，并严禁他跟着。但丁当然不是乖乖听话的那种弟弟——要不是维吉尔直白地告诉他，倘若他肯服从的话，回来之后就给他“那种”奖励。

该死的冷血混蛋。他要是自以为控制了但丁的老二就能让他老老实实往东往西的话——哦他确实可以。  
但丁懊恼地捶了一下床板，脑袋却不由自主地埋进枕头里，深深吸了一口。柔软的纤维织物还残留着一点点维吉尔的味道，虽然已经非常淡了，但上天赐予哨兵的优越嗅觉总能让他准确无误地从一大堆干扰信号中识别出它们，像训练有素的猎犬找出松露。

一方面，但丁觉得自己直得不行，他喜欢漂亮姑娘，欣赏杂志模特的胸部和臀部；另一方面他又无法解释地渴求着他的孪生哥哥，另一个哨兵。而维吉尔，冷冰冰的、对一切人类都不感兴趣的维吉尔，却在私底下偷偷研究有关向导的事；但丁曾不止一次翻动过兄长严禁别人触碰的藏书和电脑。那么，从塔的立场上看，貌似无性恋的维吉反而取向正常，而但丁弯的大概就和意大利面一样。

是从什么时候开始的呢？

……好像是母亲去世后的第三年。他们刚年满16，塔的强制征召令就下来了。这勾起了但丁一些很不好的回忆，他开始极力抗拒，并再次设想和兄弟一起逃走，穿越国境线；这种幼稚的计划当即被维吉尔否决了。他们又打了起来，比以往任何一次都更疯、更难以自制。但丁打掉了哥哥的两颗牙齿，而维吉尔在盛怒之中用阎魔刀捅了他的肚子。没伤到要害，但出血量也够惊人的。

之后，仿佛为自己的过激行为感到懊悔的维吉尔用简陋的方法替他缝合了伤口、照料他。不过但丁打定主意和他冷战。他觉得维吉尔彻底伤了他的心，明明他们是彼此仅剩的家人，却完全不能体谅他的感受。然而，当维吉尔帮他更换纱布、清洁身体时，气氛突然变了。指腹擦过皮肤的感觉让但丁产生了一种截然不同的悸动。他突然觉得腹部很痒，痒得受不了；他情愿维吉尔用手指抠进刀口，把缝线拆开，让那些痴迷、委屈、焦躁、浑浊的液体像潮水一样涌出来。

作为挑衅，他甚至大胆到去亲吻近在咫尺的看护者。他的身体已经准备好了迎接下一轮的暴力。但这次并没有。他的哥哥僵硬地在床前低下头，柔软的双唇像蚌肉一样被他含进嘴里。

维吉尔你在干什么……拒绝我啊，像你以往一样，打我，踹我……但丁绝望地想，脑子里的另外一个小人却在狂喜。他用力舔着兄长的牙床，追逐舌头，逗弄软腭；手还伸进了兄弟的裤子，揉捏着火热的一团。  
维吉尔立即反击回来，虽然起初有些笨拙，但学得不慢。随后他给了弟弟一个此生难忘的手活。

维吉尔为什么这么做？但丁难以置信地动上了脑子。怎么会有人对着和自己一模一样的脸发情，又不是究极自恋狂——等等，听上去有点像维吉尔干得出来的事。也许在他目空一切的兄弟看来，唯独自己是完美的，但在手冲的时候看不着自己的脸，只好退而求其次，用长得很像的双胞胎凑合一下。那么继续推导下去，维吉尔爱上和自己倒影一样的孪生弟弟也不是完全不可能。

哦得了吧别妄想了。维吉尔那个目空一切的混蛋不会爱上任何人。或许在他看来，但丁就是个长了张自己的脸的蟑螂。

但丁就这样抱着一半的困惑和一半蠢蠢欲动的期待到塔中报了道。因为对父亲的“阵亡”始终抱有疑惑，在维吉尔的建议下，他们都用了假名。服役的生活没有但丁预想的那么糟，至少他可以在训练场上碾压那群弱鸡，和维吉尔配合执行任务，然后在有限的休息时间偷偷溜出去来个披萨或草莓圣代。在维吉尔心情较为轻松或极度恶劣的时候，他还能想方设法搞点别的消遣。

是的，未结合哨兵都有自己的单人休息舱，隔音效果极佳。然而他俩熟练地扮演对方，轻松获得了两个宿舍的钥匙卡和密码。没办法双胞胎就是有这种优势。当然，得到但丁卧室的自由出入权对于维吉尔没有多少意义。“我不是你的保姆。”他只进去过一次，看着满地的杂物就立即退了出来。

反过来的意义就完全不同了。但丁不止一次潜入哥哥的私人领地，有时候是为了袭击他，更多时候只是为了好好睡一觉。像小时候一样，待在满身是刺的兄长身边总能让他感觉安全，稳定，雀跃；当他无法确定维吉尔的位置、无法把握他的气息和心跳时，就会惶惶不安。

休息室的舱门静悄悄地打开又上了锁。黑暗中有人脚步轻盈地走向床铺。但丁像跃起扑食的狮子一样抓住他，在他的脖颈和下巴上嗅来嗅去。啊，维吉尔好像刚做了什么剧烈运动，出了一点汗，但没有见血。光是闻到那个味道他就已经硬了。  
“……放开。”  
“我们说好的！！！”  
“我要淋浴。”  
“不要！不——我是说，之后一起洗。”但丁扒着哥哥马甲的动作有点滑稽。隔着衣物的磨蹭必须尽量避免，他可不想射在裤子里。今天怎么说也要努力一下，射在老哥的屁股上。

他扯下自己的拉链，总算把铁棍一样的老二从裤子里解放出来。维吉尔被脑袋朝下压在单人床上，他显然很愤怒，但从但丁身上传导过去的热度和饥渴多少也感染了他，让这股愤怒带上了一点犹豫和欲拒还迎的味道。不过当湿漉漉的龟头在他的臀缝反复摩擦的时候，他突然用力把但丁掀翻，危险地揪住了弟弟的头发。  
“你该不会是想反悔吧！”  
“我只答应你做到最后。方法要我来选。”  
“好吧，你想怎么来？”  
“不如让我上你。至少你不会怀孕。”  
“等等，你就会怀了吗？”  
“……当然不！但是。我无法忍受那个——”  
“那你受得了帮我口吗？还有扩张，润滑？？”但丁看着他老哥一脸嫌弃的表情，知道自己赌赢了。“所以还是我来吧。洁癖干不好这活儿，我说真的。”

当但丁一面吸吮着性器、一面用手指戳进他的后穴搅动的时候，维吉尔让步了，尽管他的眉头皱得很厉害。但丁在心里给自己默默记了一分。维吉尔的后面实在太紧太热了，他折腾了好一阵子才让那个紧绷的小洞张开一点，然后迫不及待地扶着阴茎往里塞。维吉尔差不多全身都崩了起来，从手臂到脚趾，臀大肌硬得像木头。但丁只进去一个头部就疼得受不了，只能掐着他的大腿求他放松。

关键时候维吉尔一旦做事就必须做到底的性格挽救了局面。不知道他用了什么魔法，反正但丁忽然觉得疼痛减轻了，性欲再次抢占了绝对高地。他一面低下头在兄长的蝴蝶骨上亲来亲去一面重新把自己往里挤，直到全部的长度被完美地包进一个甜美湿润的蜜穴。他开始急切地晃动腰部，加重力道，像冲刺一样的撞击把雪白的臀部击打成暧昧的粉色。这实在太爽了，他觉得脑中没办法思考任何事，除了像活塞一样地反复抽插；随着机械的重复动作，仿佛有无数闪烁的小星星在眼前升起来。维吉尔好像喊了些什么，可能是在骂他，但也可能是隐晦地表达他也有爽到。反正当但丁的手从他的腰部滑下，和哥哥的手掌并在一起捉住他的阴茎撸动的时候，他爽快地射了出来。

之后维吉尔有好一阵子放空，只能保持着姿势原地喘气，完全没有在意但丁继续在他的后穴里戳戳刺刺，最后拔出来射在已经被拍红的臀瓣上。一小股白浊顺着大腿肌肉的线条往下滑动，巧妙地堆积在膝弯的低洼处。

维吉尔回过神，从床头扯了几张纸巾，但丁马上接过来帮他擦掉腿上的痕迹。用过的纸巾揉成一团，准确地命中垃圾桶。作为处男来说他觉得自己干得好极了，自负和满足感在心中膨胀，以至于他很快就迎来了第二次竖旗。维吉尔直到被翻过来面对弟弟才产生了危机感，他没想到但丁硬得这么快，这不科学。

但丁无师自通地压上去给了他一个湿乎乎的吻，像无辜的小羊羔一样吸着兄弟的下唇，手指反复捏挤硬得像石榴籽一样的乳头，嘴里喃喃地劝诱着再来一次。这根本没法拒绝，维吉尔的身体很快热了起来，让弟弟用传教士体位再次插入。每次但丁的那玩意往外猛拉的时候，他都觉得下面火辣辣地疼痛，这让他产生了一些后悔，但肉棒很快就把他的肠肉和不满情绪一同撞回去，噎得他喘气都困难。他有时拽着但丁的头发或者用小腿敲着他的后腰试图警告他，但效果基本是反着来。无论速度，轻重，角度，都像滑出轨道的列车一样丝毫不受他掌握。身为控制狂的维吉尔觉得自己就要疯了，而高潮就在他的疯狂上像蜂鸟一般翩翩起舞。

那晚但丁干了他四次，或五次。前两次他还记得拔出来射在老哥的肚子上，然后他故意把两个人混在一起的精液抹上维吉尔被咬成深红色的乳头，看起来就像从奶子里挤出来一堆黏糊糊的白色液体。那场面实在太下流了，以至于之后多年他还念念不忘。剩下几次他都射在里面了，维吉尔也累到忘记阻止他。

那是他们自进入塔后睡眠质量最高的一晚。第二天早晨但丁睁开双眼之前，鼻端还能隐隐约约嗅到维吉尔的气味。他长长地伸了个懒腰，感觉自己就是在草原上咆哮的百兽之王。随后他伸出手臂，扑了个空。

几分钟后，草草洗漱并套上衣服的但丁走出休息舱，到处搜索着不翼而飞的哥哥。在接近餐厅之前他被一名熟悉的金发女郎拦住了，是他们这个双人小队的上级，临时向导。

“嘿翠西，你看见我老哥了吗？他在哪？？”  
“……他被管理室传讯了。”翠西的表情比以往都凝重得多。“昨晚有个向导在塔中意外死亡。吉尔维是最后一个见到他的人。”


	5. Lobotomy

5.

“哨兵吉尔维·雷德格雷夫。报告你昨晚22点以后的行动。”

“22点5分离开训练场。22点15分进入公共图书室。22点50分离开。23点正到达个人休息室。完毕。”

坐在桌对面的两名调查员交换了一个眼神。“你对时间点掌握的很精确。”

“因为有参照。哨兵手环每进入一个新区域就会报时，同时总控室也会收到反馈。你们可以检查昨晚的记录。”

对方沉默了。维吉尔知道他的陈述无可挑剔；他们肯定早就查过所有的监控。

“死者于今天上午7时左右被发现，死亡时间为凌晨2时——这是他的手环反馈的心跳停止时间。死因是高空坠落。他的手环也因撞击而损坏，所以只能调出它最后一次反馈生理数据的时间，无法确切知道死者前一夜的行动。”调查员中的向导重新开了口，她大概猜测适当给出一些情报能够化解哨兵的防备情绪。“16层走廊的摄像头昨晚的确拍到了你离开公共图书室的影像，但图书室内部是没有监控的。你和阿克汉姆向导在馆内停留了超过三十分钟。这期间你是否与他有过直接或间接的接触？”

“我们确实交谈过。”  
“不介意的话，是否能分享一下你们谈话的内容？”  
“……如果我介意呢？”

她的绑定哨兵立刻沉下了脸。“那么就是命令。你没有拒绝的权利。”  
维吉尔用手掌托住下半张脸，盖住嘴角的一点冷笑。“我们讨论了一些关于哨兵和向导之间的连接问题。涉及个人隐私。”

两名调查员又对视了一次，几乎掩饰不住突然萌发的兴趣。“阿克汉姆向导是否向你提出了结合的提议？”  
“他似乎有此意向。但我拒绝了。”

“恕我直言，哨兵，你在塔中服役期间始终没有找到合适的匹配向导。你难道从未产生这方面的需求？你的精神状态是否能够保持稳定？”调查员中的哨兵兴致勃勃的发问，眼中的惊讶和恶意同样清晰可辨。

“我的精神状态暂且在可控范围内。至于向导，我确实向塔提交了请求匹配的申请，只不过媒介人一直没有发现合适的对象。我只能暂时依靠人造向导素撑过每个不稳定时期。”

“奇怪。”调查员浏览着手中的资料，“以你这样优秀的训练和实战成绩，各方面都应该是塔在匹配向导方面优先考虑的人选。”  
“可能我只是运气不好。”  
“回到原先的话题。向导阿克汉姆向你请求绑定，但你当场拒绝了他？”  
“是的。我们并不匹配。”  
“之后呢？他的精神状态是否表现出什么不寻常的迹象？”  
“不清楚。拒绝他后，我马上离开了公共图书室。”

调查员们最后查看了一次手中全部的资料，又小声交换了意见。  
“你可以离开了，哨兵吉尔维·雷德格雷夫。如后续调查需要，请继续配合我们的工作。”

维吉尔站起来行礼，随后转身离开了管理室。发生在塔内的向导死亡，哪怕是自杀或事故，都可以说是五级以上的重大事件了，可是目前只有三级的调查员找他问话，说明他个人引起的怀疑度不高。的确，手环的存在令他们时时生活在塔的监控之下，但这一次却反过来成为了他当晚行动路线的铁证。

他还没走出几步就在拐角处撞见了Rebellion。年轻的雄狮焦躁不安地露出牙齿，甩动鬃毛；Shadow则不甘示弱地吼回去。但丁就站在自己的精神动物身后，两只手里随意地提着一把ColtM1911，一把BerettaM92F。

“……你想干什么？”  
“你没事吧，老哥？” 但丁的手腕动了动，双枪魔术般的消失了。“我听说阿克汉姆死了。上面怀疑是你干的？”

“那家伙是从16层图书室的窗户跳下去的。我的个人休息舱在7层，并且手环证明我整晚都在里面。”维吉尔回答，“但我的确有可能是最后一个和他说过话的人。”

“话说，真的不是你干的吧？”但丁好奇地眨眨眼睛，压低了嗓子。“他们掌握了什么不利的证据么？那个死光头曾经要求跟你……结合？”  
维吉尔皱眉。“你是怎么——”

“我的感官早就强化到他们预期外的地步了。这种程度的隔音壁根本拦不住我。”但丁指了指管理室的墙，露出一个过度自信的笑。  
他在吹牛。其实他只能勉强听得见维吉尔一个人的声音；出于某些不可知的原因，从这一天起床开始，但丁好像隐约能感觉到空气中存在着许多无形的线，一头连接着维吉尔的意志，而他本能地扯住了这些线的另一端。

“……就目前而言，我有足够的不在场证明。至于阿克汉姆，那家伙背后的水很深；他只是一个庞大计划中的一小环。”维吉尔考虑片刻，说道。“假设他们真的认定是我，你有什么打算？”

“呃，拿枪冲他们扫射，然后拉着你一起从塔上跳下去。”  
“真是个周密的计划。”  
“拜托，你应该感动得要死，有这么个不惜犯罪也要包庇你的兄弟。”但丁笑嘻嘻地从外侧搂住他的肩膀，“再告诉我详细一点嘛，你们昨晚都聊了些什么——”  
“前代首席的传记。哨兵向导之间的联系。以及遛狗应该栓绳。”  
“哈？”  
“这都不重要。”维吉尔拍掉了正在往下滑的手，“现在的问题是，我们下次去见那个女人的时候，该怎么和她交代。”

*

如同维吉尔所料。几天后他们在老鲍比的酒馆后巷撞见蕾蒂时，但丁差点被她一枪爆头。

“……你们都干了什么？！我只是雇你们去调查，不是杀人！！他——那家伙再怎么说也是我的家人，是我的家事！！我会自己解决，你们有什么权利插手——”  
“别，别激动，公主！！！” 但丁一边踩着风骚的步子躲过子弹一边喊，“相信我，我们真的什么都没做！那家伙是自杀的——”

“自杀？”蕾蒂打空了两个弹夹，眼神呆滞了一瞬，停了手。“又是……可为什么……”  
“我倒比较好奇你是从哪知道的消息。据我所知，塔已经封锁了这件事的调查进度。”维吉尔说。  
“我有我的渠道。”蕾蒂浑身是刺地瞪着他，但最终双肩垮了下来，“我收到了塔发来的讣告。他留下的一切遗物都被塔接管，我甚至没见到他……最后的样子。”

哨兵的神情不为所动。“你父亲隶属于某个势力庞大的神秘组织。你从前，是否在任何地方听他提到过‘生命树’这个词？”  
蕾蒂愣了一下。“从来没有。等等，那是个什么组织？是向导组成的么？？我母亲和我父亲……有没有可能是被什么人下了强有力的暗示，才去自杀的？”

“你母亲是普通人而你父亲自己就是向导。要对这样的人下暗示，恐怕得是顶级的精神操纵者才行，至少实力要接近首席或次席的程度。”维吉尔与其说是在回应，不如说是在自言自语。“不过我并不知道那个组织里都是些什么人。我父亲在他的笔记中提到过，卡巴拉是曾经存在于这块大陆的原始宗教，教义认为生命之树是神创造宇宙的方式，由10个‘质点’和22条‘路径’组成……”

“等等老哥，我怎么不知道！！”但丁不满地嚷嚷起来。  
“父亲的笔记一直就在那里，是你不去看。”维吉尔瞥了他一眼。“总之，阿克汉姆曾自称是卡巴拉的一员，并希望招募我。我猜测他加入塔的行动和他背后的组织有关。”

蕾蒂微微张开了嘴，似乎陷入了一种“我是谁我在哪”的困惑。“我真的……我真的从来没听过。我父亲以前是教区牧师，有时也去某个疗养院做义工，我和母亲其实都不太了解他的工作。”

“三个月前，他是否做了一起植入人工耳蜗的手术？”

“你怎么知道？”少女又吃了一惊。“是的，我家过去不太富裕；在我很小的时候，父亲拿出全部的积蓄让我做了这个手术，他自己一直依靠简陋的助听器和唇读和人交流。直到最近，他好像突然得到了一笔特殊的捐款……”

“哪里。做手术的地方。”维吉尔打断了她伤感的回忆。

“城郊的疗养医院。”蕾蒂回答。她的脸色又变了。“现在回忆起来——没错，手术过后才两天，他就和母亲说要去塔里报道。难道是他植入的耳蜗有问题？”  
“给我地址。” 

“欸？马上就去吗？”但丁忍不住插话道。他太了解他的兄弟了，很清楚他不可能对蕾蒂一家的事如此关心；对阿克汉姆的死也不存在多少同情或哀悼。可恶，维吉尔肯定瞒着他什么。  
“你也可以不去。我一个人就够了。”  
“想都别想！”

*

“这什么疗养医院啊。”但丁忍不住抱怨道，“我觉得更像疯人院。”

确实，这所医院的外围环绕着高大的围墙，并在上方安置着电网；建筑的外墙涂成黑褐色，挂满了枯黄的藤蔓植物。一座生铁铸成的栅栏门仿佛隔开了两个世界。即便艳阳高照，此地仍有一种沉重压抑的氛围挥之不去。

“太静了。”维吉尔评论道。  
“是吗？可我能听见电机的运作声，风扇的嗡嗡声，还有金属器械的撞击，推车轮子在地面上滚动的……”  
“偏偏没有病人的呻吟、哭泣、和咒骂？这根本不像医院。”  
但丁挠了挠头。“你的意思是这里面有什么陷阱？”  
“如果阿克汉姆的植入手术就是这儿做的，那么这里很大几率是生命树的一个小型基地。他们利用疗养院的资源做一些无法见光的人体实验；管理层中极有可能存在一到两名拥有强力精神干涉能力的向导，用以抹消或混乱相关人员的记忆，擦除线索。”  
“那我们这边只有哨兵，会不会很容易被向导搅乱脑子？”  
“……有这个风险。”

维吉尔说着一刀劈坏了栅栏门一侧的自动锁，手动将铁门向一侧扯开。  
“喂——所以你刚才说了半天陷阱、风险的意义呢？”但丁头疼地掏出枪来，将鸣叫起来的警铃射爆。维吉尔则继续提刀往前，两人一人一边地踢开了内部建筑的门。

医院里的一切看起来似乎井然有序。数目不多的护士推着轮椅或病床来回走动，清洁人员打扫着地板，有限的几名患者非常安静地坐在走廊的长椅上等待。然而但丁注意到这些人的目光都非常呆滞，面对手拿武器的两个闯入者毫无反应，活像是游戏里被写好程序的NPC。维吉尔则无视了他们，径直走向前台，从梦游一般的护士身边取走了一张医院的平面图。

“你打算怎么做?”但丁跟上去问道。  
“我需要查询病人的电子病历，找到阿克汉姆当初的手术记录。还有主刀医师。”  
“查那种东西是需要权限的吧？”  
“那就先去医院董事办公室，找一个足够有权限的人。”  
“然后把刀架在他的脖子上。明白了，真是充满诗意的作风。”但丁满脸挖苦地跟了上去。他也不是有意找茬，但在经过了昨夜之后……在他的想象中，发生了这样那样美妙的事，那么维吉尔和自己的关系至少应当有一丁点变化；他也没有妄想什么亲密的称呼，粉红的气场之类的，哪怕对他的眼神温柔点就很好了。  
——反正不是像现在这样，维吉尔还是按照心里早就盘算好的计划自顾自地往下走，仿佛弟弟就是什么不小心黏在靴跟上的口香糖。

他们一间一间诊室地搜索着每个楼层，几乎没有受到任何阻拦。在某间特殊的加护病房，但丁注意到一张空掉的病床，床头和地上凌乱地散落着束缚皮带，仿佛有什么人从这里逃脱出去了一样。他出于好奇翻了翻插在床尾的资料，这里原本住着一个名叫“杰斯特(Jester)”的病人，患有严重的癫痫性精神障碍，并伴有妄想和躁狂症状。医师似乎决定以老式的脑叶白质切除术以及大脑埋线来治疗他，并征得了家属的同意。  
如果有一个逃脱治疗的疯子正在这座建筑里横冲直撞，好歹会有点激烈的动静吧？难道没人试着把他抓回来吗？但丁想。

他随手扔掉病例，循着维吉尔的气息找到了位于地下的档案馆，隔壁则是配电室。维吉尔已经用某种手法让唯一的值班人员陷入休克，正肆无忌惮地浏览着电脑上的信息。但丁百无聊赖地靠在门上，凝视着兄弟的脸在显示器的反光下泛着诡异的青色。

“喂，维吉尔，”他等了好一会儿，重心在两条腿间换来换去。“假设，假设这次你完全搞清楚了老爸的死和那个卡巴啦啦啦组织之间的关系，然后呢？”  
“脱离塔的控制。干掉他们。”维吉尔头也不抬地回答道。  
“原来你也想过离开？！当初我一说你就揍我？？”  
“我早就说过，我并不是反对逃走，但是我们必须要了解塔，了解整个体系。没有足够的力量就挑战未知的敌人，只是以卵击石的愚行罢了。” 维吉尔终于把脸侧过一点点角度，“我需要更多的力量。”

……我也可以是你的力量，但丁想到。但这么娘娘腔的话他才不会说呢。  
他正在绞尽脑汁考虑着用什么俏皮话讽刺一下满脑子复仇的哥哥，房间内的所有光源突然全部熄灭了——看起来像跳闸引起的临时断电。  
黑暗中传来一阵阵令人毛骨悚然的尖锐笑声，经久不息。

TBC


	6. Jester

6.

哨兵的视力很快习惯了黑暗。双胞胎们同时发现了不知何时出现在他们头顶的东西——一个小丑打扮的怪异男人，脸涂得半白半紫，病号服上挂着叮当作响的金属饰品。

“Welcome, welcome!!! ”他鞠了个躬。“我的名字是杰斯特。欢迎来到我的游乐场。”

“滚出我的视线。”维吉尔脸色不虞地命令道。他好像意识到了某种危机，Shadow和Rebellion的身影同时出现，并表现出戒备姿态。

“啊~维吉尔，维吉尔，真是无情啊。明明是令人感动的再会呢。”小丑飞快地接近了他们，在但丁抬手举枪的时候又灵巧地闪开了。 “毕竟你可是那个把我从高塔上扔下来的人啊。”

但丁惊奇地挑起眉毛。而此时阎魔刀在室内掀起的凉风已经切开了两座并排的储物柜，大量的纸张文献在空中飞舞，像巨大的雪片。小丑却兴奋地鼓着掌，仿佛这种能斩断钢铁的力量也不过是马戏团里逗人开心的把戏罢了。

“Bravo, bravo! 就是这个，维吉尔，就是这个令人惊叹的强大！！谁能想到连这份力量也是用来掩盖你不为人知的小~秘~密的呢？”

“闭嘴。”维吉尔愤怒地咬紧了牙齿。他倾身向前，以肉眼几乎无法捕捉的速度冲刺到对手身畔，刀尖几乎在一瞬间抹上小丑的脖子。但那个穿着病号服的男人却以一种滑稽的姿态膨胀成一个球体，随后爆炸了。烟雾中猛然出现一捧鲜红的花束，许多带刺的“玫瑰”向四面散射。

“精神攻击？？”但丁点射着飞过来的花朵，即使它们仅仅是幻觉。“那家伙也是向导？”

维吉尔还没回答，烟雾弥漫的室内就出现了另一个声音——与小丑那尖细刺耳的声音截然不同，是个低沉，冷静的中年男人的声音。

“……不过，你的弱点就在于你太轻视你的对手。你真的以为卡巴拉的一员会如此简单地死去？”

“阿克汉姆。”维吉尔竭力压抑着怒火，试着调整感官的强度，以便更准确地捕捉目标。但他也很困惑，那家伙的死亡是铁板钉钉的事实，塔已经反复确认过。那么只存在一种近乎幻想的可能性。“你占据了这个小丑的身体？”

“这就是‘生命树’赋予我们的力量。”小丑的身形再次缓缓浮现，“杰斯特是个哨兵，不幸患上了癫痫和精神病，被切除了脑叶白质。我和他同时植入了卡巴拉最高等级的芯片——第四质点，Chesed，慈悲。在我们结合之后，即拥有了第二次生命。”

“只不过是用你的意识覆盖了这个疯子的大脑罢了。”维吉尔冷笑，“和你谋杀妻子的手段一样低级。你的妻子也不是真正意义上的普通人，从你女儿身上就能看出来。她们都有哨兵级别的体能和精力，只是缺少强化的感官，但她们同样拥有信息素；所以你们的婚姻也与哨兵向导间的结合极其相似。为了效忠你的组织，你首先得是个未结合的向导，所以你必须断开和原配偶之间链接——以她死亡的方式。”

打断他的是又一串疯狂的大笑，和漫天飞舞的玫瑰花瓣。那些花瓣在落到他们身上之后突然变成了炽热的酸液，在衣物和皮肤上烧出一个又一个焦黑的孔洞。维吉尔忍耐着疼痛挥动长刀，将档案室的几具桌椅砍成碎块，以便腾出更大的空间战斗。

“……你的杀人手法也根本不是什么暗示、精神操纵，只是一瓶普通的安眠药罢了。我在你妻子床头的柜子里发现了吃剩一半的药瓶和处方。她有睡眠障碍，每晚临睡前服用一粒；没有人比你更清楚她的习惯。所以你只需要把一枚罕见的毒物混在瓶底，就可以保证当你远在塔中的时候，她会在某个不确切的时间、只有她孤身一人的场合‘自杀’身亡。”

“喂，你早就猜到了却不告诉蕾蒂？” 但丁不知何时凑了过来。“还有你真的杀了阿克汉姆？可是你不是说什么他是半夜跳楼的，而那个时候你一直在休息室，我本人也可以证明——”

“哈，哈！但丁boy，这就是你不了解亲爱的哥哥的地方了。”杰斯特重新变回了小丑的声音，“当他的精神动物出现并攻击我时，我确实吓了一跳，好像脑子被电击了一下似的。那时我万万没有想到他接下来的动作——取下我的手环，然后把我直接丢出了窗户——”

“啊？他取走你的向导手环难道是为了戴在自己手上，假装你还没死？可这没用啊，信息素指标一下子就会暴露的。”但丁难以置信地说道。

“聪明！你发现了盲点，聪明的男孩！！！当我的精神沿着无形的波长传递到我的哨兵脑中时，我才终于恍然大悟。”小丑一边滔滔不绝一边手忙脚乱地躲过了维吉尔的一波密集的斩击，期间又爆炸了一次，但他的“碎片”重新聚拢为一体。“这就是他如此自信的底牌！绝对不会有人看穿他的诡计，因为——他也是个向导！！”

“……哈？”但丁彻底呆住了。

“我说了闭嘴！！！”维吉尔的怒气显然到达了顶点。他不顾一切地拔刀，切割，入鞘，仿佛连整个空间都能斩断。但仍然不能阻止小丑愉悦的大嘴巴。

“你哥哥瞒过了所有人。谁能想到如此强悍，敏锐，暴躁，符合一切顶级哨兵性征的男人居然是个向导呢？所有人都掉入了常理上的盲点，所以他可以一手戴着哨兵手环，一手戴着向导手环，大摇大摆地穿过监控、回到自己的房间，然后挑选一个合适的时间把手环破坏掉，放置在我的‘尸体’上。哦，我的尸体，这词儿说起来可真滑稽，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

“一派胡言。”维吉尔反驳道，“假设我真的按照你推断的行动，那么在凌晨2点，我必须溜出休息室，把手环套回阿克汉姆的手腕上；尸体发现时就是这个状态。而哨兵手环每进入一个新区域就会向总控室反馈，你以为他们查不出来吗？”

“唔，唔唔，一定采取了某种诡计……”小丑支吾着倒吊在天花板上，双腿跳着一段踢踏舞。“毕竟你可是一个神通广大的奇美拉，只在书本上出现过的奇迹生物——”

“Die！！！”维吉尔毫不客气地砍坏了天花板，沉重的石板一块一块地向下砸落。但丁却像傻子一样在原地呆呆地站着，维吉尔很不情愿地踢了他一脚，以保证弟弟不被坠物砸中。

“……是我。”但丁像突然回神了一般说道。  
“什么？”  
“你诡计的下半段，是我。你半夜离开房间去处理尸体的时候，把自己的手环套在了我的手上。”但丁冷笑起来。“我们是双胞胎，生理数据方面一定吻合得天衣无缝。所以你从一开始就……必须让我留在你的休息室。”

维吉尔看了他几秒，没有反驳。“别被他影响了。”最终他嘱咐道，“那个小丑的精神力很强大。”

“所以，你承认了。”

伤心和愤怒像海啸一般猛然淹没了年轻的哨兵。就在他爆发之前，但丁忽然觉得脑袋里被什么东西重重锤了一下。紧接着，眼前的场景为之一变。他不再置身于医院的档案室，却仿佛站在一个荒凉、怪诞的游乐场中央。巨大的摩天轮缓缓升上高空，旋转的轮轴间不断溢出污血，像碾磨着什么；旋转木马上坐的都是关节扭曲的木偶，随着诡异的音乐摆动手臂和双腿。打扮成公主和仙子的是脸上生蛆的僵尸。每个彩色气球上都画着一张杰斯特的脸。

他掏出双枪，气球随着有节奏的射击声一一爆裂，发出的却是小丑刺耳的大笑声。

“懂了吗，男孩？你觉得你是他心爱的兄弟？不，不不不不不不，你只是一个道具，一把武器。一条狗。在强大的向导看来哨兵就是这样的东西。”

暴风雨般的子弹回答了他。小丑的脸消失了，而摩天轮转动得越来越快，木轴之间发出令人牙酸的摩擦声。但丁有种那个巨大的轮盘随时会向自己倒下来的错觉，于是他猛地向前方冲刺；然而才跑出几步就失去重心，跌倒在地。

有什么不对劲。他震惊地睁大了双眼，却感觉整个世界都在旋转——地面，游乐场，天空，一切都像咖啡和牛奶在一起搅动的漩涡。他几次试图站起来，却再次踉跄着跪下。

“第一次见识向导之间的战斗？简直像精神污染一样，对吧。”   
“……我的身体怎么了？”  
“那家伙封闭了你的视觉和平衡觉，然后往你的脑子里塞进他脑子里的假想世界——精神图景，听说过吧？”  
“当然。等等，你谁？？？”

但丁后知后觉地发现自己在和一只蓝色的鸟对话。一只脑袋长得怪模怪样的禽类，比火鸡还大一圈，懒洋洋地扑扇着翅膀。“不认识我了，小老弟？我对你可他妈熟的很。毕竟那一位可是把我当做你的专用情绪疏导器外加奶妈使唤。”

“啊？”但丁恍然大悟，“我小时候见过你！你是他的另一个精神向导！！我的天，一直以来我都是瞎了吗。”

“不，不怪你。”怪鸟愤愤地抱怨道，“我的名字是格里芬(Griffon)，又名‘Get rid of my fucking sight or not’，因为高贵的维吉尔不可能是向导。结果开工的时候可没少支使我，‘去稳定他的情绪。’‘去调高他的感官接受阈。’‘去屏蔽别的向导的干扰。’ 好像我就是什么无所不能的耶稣·他妈的·基督。”

但丁惊奇地观察着它，眉毛几乎飞到了头顶上。“你真的是维吉尔的，呃，精神动物？灵魂的一部分投射？”

“嘿，我们的关系可和你理解的不一样。”格里芬飞起来停在他的头顶上。“我是他拼命压制和隐藏的那部分——情绪，意志和感情。不得不说你哥的心理状态很不健康，搞得我烦不胜烦。每次他想破口大骂却欲言又止，我这里积攒的脏话就又多了一筐。”

“那要是维吉尔每次忍住不揍人，你就会变得更能打一点？”

“你哪次见过维吉尔能忍住不揍人？”

“……说得也是。”

但丁费解地抓了抓胸口被皮带勒出红印子的部分。“不过我更糊涂了。说到底你为什么会说话？我从来没见过别的精神向导说话，哪怕是金刚鹦鹉。”

“我他妈可不是鹦鹉！！我的原型是狮鹫，只出现在神话里的生物。不过嘛，反正奇美拉也是仅仅存在于传说中的怪兽。” 格里芬蹦起来往前飞去。“没时间解释那么多，再不赶上去维吉尔可能就要输了，到时候咱们都得倒霉。”

但丁在怪鸟的指引下一路飞奔。或许因为精神向导的辅助，他的手脚恢复了正常，眼前也不再转圈圈了。他们一直跑到‘游乐场’的边缘，发现维吉尔正踩在半空中一根手指粗细的钢丝上，和杰斯特打得不可开交。阎魔刀快如闪电，一次、两次、十次，不知疲倦地向小丑猛攻，但小丑滑稽的跳跃逃脱了每一道弧形的刀光。随着出刀时的用力，钢弦在两人脚下剧烈颤动；维吉尔脚下谨慎地移动着，身体有时也会不自然地摇摆。

“他的感官也被欺骗了。小丑让他认为自己站在一根钢丝上，只要踏错一步就会掉下去。”格里芬解释道。

但丁用力揉揉眼睛，意识到那根钢铁画出的线根本不存在。他们真正的身体想来还在地下室的狭小空间内，而对手必然会充分利用这一点。

“维吉尔也很清楚自己的知觉被压制，但他控制不住哨兵的本能。盲信自己的感官，不惜一切代价战斗是你们骨子里的思考方式。”狮鹫就像什么失望的长辈一样摇着头。

“可他不也是向导吗？”

“一个蹩脚的向导。没人真正教过他怎么做，他也根本不想学。他就只从你们母亲留下的书本上学了点皮毛，刚刚好够让你们两个哨兵不至于失控。再稍微高深一点的技巧就完全——不行。”格里芬叹了口气，“可那个小丑？他的精神投射可是大师级的。他能把你们俩都拉进他的图景，对你们的眼睛鼻子耳朵接收到的‘事实’为所欲为。而维吉尔就只会叫我去啄他的秃鹫。精神向导不是这么用的好吗？！”

“你的话也太多了！”但丁忍不住一把掐住鸟脖子，“说点有用的。我怎么帮他。”

格里芬发出了被噎住似的声音，当但丁把它扔出去的时候又骂出一连串的F和S打头的单词。“我他妈怎么知道？你们这些哨兵这么猛，自己上去打呀！！！”

维吉尔的步伐似乎终于跳出了钢丝的限制。他因为小丑引发的一次爆炸而猛然撞上了什么无形的障碍，口鼻鲜血淋漓，然而双眼却燃烧着怒火。阎魔刀再次划过空气，留下数道雪亮的残影。小丑轻灵地向后一跳，躲到攻击范围之外。这时突然响起的枪声加入了这场混战。小丑发出被枪弹击中的哀嚎，身体里飞出几条五颜六色的彩带。

但丁知道他又要消失了，况且自己的视觉一直在被欺骗，没办法准确找到猎物；但小丑的目的却很好猜。他故意瞪大眼睛，装作扫射扫嗨了的样子，直到完全打空两个弹夹还停不下来地扣动扳机。

当疼痛猛地从背后袭来时，他就知道自己赌对了。诱饵战术不管什么时候都很好用。但丁以生平最快的速度转身抓住了什么东西，小丑扭曲的鬼脸渐渐浮现出来。随着杰斯特刺耳的尖叫声，背上的伤口传来绞碎般的疼痛；但丁依旧没有松手。他试着用身体压制住猎物同时换个弹夹，然而小丑的激烈挣扎打飞了他的枪。

危机时刻，维吉尔总算挣脱了感官错位对他的束缚。他从不存在的“钢弦”上一跃而下，刀尖巧妙地一挑，其中一支装填完毕的枪就飞回了兄弟手里。他自己则抓住了另一支。

“哇哦，到关键时候你就出场抢风头了。”但丁露出一个痞笑，背伤的疼痛几乎可以忽略。

“总不能让这家伙一直在舞台中央光芒四射，对吧？”

阎魔刀自上而下插入小丑的腹部，将他牢牢地钉在地上。从杰斯特的伤口中涌出许多色彩斑斓的黏液，像呕吐物一样散发着强烈的气味。

“这什么鬼？”但丁用一只手用力捂住鼻子，BerettaM92F和维吉尔手中的M1911同时对准了小丑的脸。

杰斯特，或阿克汉姆拼命扭曲着脸上的肌肉，表情像哭又像笑。“不，别!别这么做——”

“秀结束了。”

但丁瞟了兄弟一眼，找到了一个极小极小的笑容。“记不记得我们以前常说的？”

维吉尔同样看了看他。他们同时喊了出来。

“——Jackpot!!!”


	7. Bond

7.

硝烟散去，脑中嗡嗡作响的杂音也停止了。但丁发现他们仍站在医院档案室，一个穿着病号服的男人躺在地上一动不动，鲜血浸透了白色的记录纸张。从他们头顶传来急促的脚步声，叫喊声，仿佛之前那些活在梦里一样的工作人员集体醒过来了似的。

“发生了什么？”“刚才那是枪声吗？！” “快报警！！！”

但丁把兄弟扔回给他的枪插进大衣背后的枪套。“现在怎么办？我们恐怕要被通缉了。”

维吉尔皱眉，最后看了一眼地上的血泊。“直接走出去。” 说完便雷厉风行地迈出房间，但丁也匆忙跟在哥哥身后。说真的他不怕被通缉被追捕，但维吉尔的做法是不是有点太粗糙了？明明可以避开一些不必要的风险的。

走廊里到处都是人。有患者也有护工，表情比先前看到的鲜活了许多，都显得惊慌失措。双胞胎穿着沾满血迹的风衣大摇大摆地逆着人流穿梭，却并没有引起多少注意。透过迎面跑来的一个漂亮护士的眼睛，但丁发现印在她双瞳中的自己竟然是穿着白大褂、挂着听诊器的模样。他瞪大双眼，意识到维吉尔可能是首次试着对普通人使用向导的精神暗示。效果竟然很成功。不管那只啰嗦的怪鸟怎么说，在他看来维吉尔的向导“魔法”一点也不弱，可能还相当强劲。

兄弟两人爬上楼梯，返回一楼大厅。就在即将出门的时候，一个矮胖的妇女忽然瞪着维吉尔停下了脚步，张开嘴。眼看她就要尖叫出声，维吉尔提起刀鞘反手一挥，准确无误地击中了她的后颈；他将女人软下来的身躯随手塞进附近的一张轮椅，随后推门走出了医院，整套动作一气呵成，总共花费时间不超过五秒。  
……好吧，就算维吉尔的精神力不够，至少可以通过肉体能力补充。

他们尽快离开了疗养院。经过一座加油站的时候，城郊公路上传来了警笛的声音。维吉尔考虑了片刻，猛地将自己的哨兵手环扯了下来，在脚下碾碎。

“喂！不是说好通过蕾蒂找人植入病毒再取下来的吗！这样一下子就暴露了吧！！”

“没有必要了。阿克汉姆和杰斯特的精神互通之后，一定第一时间将他掌握的信息汇报给了生命树。还记得吗，他叫我‘维吉尔’，说明我们的身份和行踪早就被那个组织掌握了。”维吉尔说道。“之前阿克汉姆找到我的时候肯定也已经知道我们的父亲是谁，才故意提起前代首席，只是为了降低我的警惕才没有戳穿假名。”

“啧，又是老爸。”但丁翻了个白眼。“喂别走，我们还有笔帐没算呢。我现在火大得很。”

维吉尔仍然背对着他，却真的停下了脚步。

“你到底瞒了我多少事？你是个向导——爸妈知道这件事吗？？”

“我不是向导，是嵌合体。不，他们不知道。” 维吉尔的语调很平淡，但丁却能看穿那薄薄的一层掩饰下面沸腾的焦躁。“事实上你是第二个知道这件事的活人，而我们刚刚击毙了第一个。”

“所以为什么要一直瞒着我？好吧你可能更喜欢当个哨兵——但是同时也是个向导不是方便极了吗？你永远不会有感官过载或者神游症的麻烦，动动念头就能让哨兵乖得像条狗。” 但丁说到气头上，忍不住攥紧拳头，大步接近他，“你为了利用我做你的不在场证明，不惜把我搞上床——可你明明只要说一声就好了？该死，我是你兄弟，不是你的玩具。我不在乎为你杀人，也不在乎为你和整个塔作对。但你不能就这样把我当成你的提线木偶，连条狗都不如。这不公平，维吉尔！！”

“你想要谈论公平？” 维吉尔猛地回过头，眯起双眼。但丁这才惊讶的发现他的下半张脸完全被鲜血浸透，似乎一直没有停止流鼻血。“你在暗示我通过精神干涉操纵了你的欲望？害怕我利用向导的能力控制你？好像出生和转化是我能选的一样！我从来就不想当什么向导，也从没对你玩过诱导或暗示的把戏。我只想要力量——绝对的力量。”

“这和你做的事情有什么关系？你已经既是哨兵又是向导了，还想要什么样的力量，用来干嘛？？”

“你以为既是哨兵又是向导是某种上天的祝福？”维吉尔用袖子擦干鼻子下面的血迹，冷笑起来。“嵌合体发生的概率比最稀有的遗传病还罕见。我这种人被称为怪物，奇美拉，记载中仅有的少量个体被研究，被解剖，甚至做成标本展出。假如塔知道了我的存在，你以为他们会用来做什么？把我当成保护动物圈养起来，开个爱与和平的庆祝派对？？”

但丁为想象中可能发生的事打了个冷战。他很清楚塔为了提升军事力量可以多么不择手段，毫无底线。  
“可是你什么都不告诉我！我明明可以……”

“可以干什么？保守我的秘密？除此之外你什么都做不了。” 维吉尔的口气像个宣判死刑的法官。“但丁，你只是一个凡事都责怪别人的幼稚鬼罢了。母亲的死，你认为全是父亲的错，根本不去想他遭遇了什么，一切背后的缘由又是什么。现在，那个与父亲的死直接挂钩的组织渐渐从水面以下浮了出来，你却只知道坐在原地大哭大闹，怪我没有把真相一勺勺喂进你嘴里。”

“我可以配合你的行动，而不是被你牵着鼻子团团转！”但丁咬紧牙关。“你只比我早出生几分钟，别成天摆出一副居高临下的样子教训我！！”

“我亲爱的兄弟，”维吉尔讥诮地抬起几分嘴角，话锋一转。“还记得母亲临终前对我们说了什么吗。”

“当然。她……希望我们幸福，快乐。哪怕只有一个人也要坚强地走下去。”

“不是‘我们’，是你。她把我们轮流叫到床前，那是她单独对你说的。”维吉尔嘲讽地抬起了眉毛。“她留给我的只有一句话：‘照顾好但丁。’从小到大我听得最多的就是这个。你是哥哥。原谅你弟弟。保护你弟弟。做好兄长的表率。我活着的意义是什么？我又为什么要存在？没人在乎。到底谁才是道具？连父亲给我们起名字的时候都像安排好了一切。‘维吉尔’只是个引导‘但丁’去往天堂的工具，到了贝阿特丽切出现的时候就该鞠躬退场。所以这就是你眼中的世界，所有人都该绕着你旋转对吗？”

“操！操你的维吉尔！你怎么能——你怎么能这么说！！!” 但丁忍无可忍地挥出一拳，被阎魔刀挡下，但他毫不在乎地捏着刀刃用力。“你在怪妈妈偏心吗？她的意思当然是希望我们俩互相照看，只是她当时病得那么厉害……那么虚弱，根本来不及把话说完！！你就为了这个一直恨我？！”

做兄长的哼了一声，收回了刀。

维吉尔没有撒谎，也没有说出全部的回忆。实际上，在伊娃的病榻前，还是少年的他随时都在情绪崩溃的边缘——对失去亲人的恐惧，对自身存在的疑惑，同时还要承担来自兄弟的那一份悲痛和恐慌。他多么期待母亲能为他解惑，能像北极星一样指明今后的道路。  
“我该怎么办？母亲，你看到了吗……” 他第一次叫出了‘那个’精神向导，蓝色的狮鹫用双翼托起了越来越透明的白鸽。“我不知道我是什么。我该怎么做？”  
“……照看好但丁。拜托了，维吉尔。”  
母亲最后的笑容像利剑一样刺中了他。维吉尔痛恨这份责任，可又清楚自己不得不扛起它。那就像定义自身的一种容器。哪怕折断骨头、磨平棱角，也要钻进去，完整它。

……

“我只是受够了。你的情绪，你的指责，你的愚蠢。我答应母亲照看你，现在你已经十八岁了,何况你看起来很反感我的‘控制’。那我也很乐意保证，今后绝不‘操纵’你。”

但丁盯着维吉尔收刀的动作，他还有一肚子的话想要冲哥哥砸过去，可是感觉一句都对不上他真正的感受。该死，其实他只是想说，只是想说——

突如其来的剧痛像巨剑一样从背部贯穿到胸口。那一瞬间所有的感官都拉响了警报；但丁感觉自己仿佛赤身裸体地走在沙漠上，炽热的太阳将皮肤烤得干裂，不断有强风吹起玻璃渣一样的沙子打在全身上下。他踉跄后退，双膝不受控制地跪倒。

“你……做了……什么？”

“不是我做了什么，而是我没有做什么。”维吉尔冷漠地说，“自从九岁分化开始，自觉或不自觉的，我一直为你提供着感官屏障，哪怕在我们打架的时候。但到此为止了。你是个成年人，该拥有自己的人生。去寻找你的专属向导去吧。”

Rebellion发出一声怒吼。但丁的身躯因为爆发的疼痛而抽搐，像虾子一样弯曲起来。他本能般地抓住了那些无形的‘线’——那些链接着他和维吉尔的细密牵引。那不是线。那是互相纠缠的枝蔓、根系……

他忽然发现自己能感觉到维吉尔的心跳，和自己的跳动得一样快，一样激烈。血液在奔涌，电流在跳跃。他甚至能感觉到精神的共鸣，像聆听一首宏大的交响乐。

距离他一步之遥的维吉尔忽然发出压抑的呜咽，单膝跪地。但丁惊喜地发现他发现可以通过猛拉那些不存在的‘线’传递出自己的感受；仿佛突然从体内生长出许多无形的血管和神经，将两具躯体的所有知觉、意识、感情都细密地缝合在一起。他把自己的疼痛和愤怒送了过去，并不能减轻苦楚，反而让身体和精神的剧痛变成了双重折磨。但这种同步的刺激却带来了无法解释的兴奋。

和我一起留下来。他阴暗地想。沉沦吧，就在此处。

“……要和我比赛耐力么？你必输无疑。”维吉尔咬牙切齿地抬起头，用力支撑着阎魔刀，肌肉微微颤抖，但还是勉强重新站立起来。他艰难地试图往前走，一只染满鲜血的右手却猛然抓住他的靴子，紧紧攥住，仿佛要将脚踝捏碎。

但丁趴在地上，仰起脸，露出一个狰狞的笑。他猛地拉动拳头，用尽了全身的力量，将维吉尔拉得失去了平衡，再次跌倒。

维吉尔很想破口大骂，但紧随而来的涨潮般的疼痛和情绪的乱流攫取了他的意志，让头脑一片混乱。有什么坚硬和沉重的东西慢慢覆盖上了他的躯体，压制住手脚的反抗；每一块紧绷的肌肉都像燃烧着的砖块。这股热度，太不寻常了。

某个常识中的词汇像子弹一样打进了他的脑子。维吉尔绝望地咒骂着所谓的“本能”。

结合热。

他无法抗拒但丁接下来的所作所为，无论是肉体上还是精神上。作为共感者确实可以强烈影响哨兵的意识，然而只要维吉尔把自己的生理状态调整得更偏向向导，那么与生俱来的本能反而会更加呼唤、追逐哨兵的欲望。他们会渴求着互相满足，身心合一。但这正是他长久以来试着避免的。他们绝不能真正意义上地结合，因为一旦暴露体质，那么嵌合体立刻就会成为塔的研究对象，即便从最乐观的角度考虑，最少也会被剥夺一切与外界接触的权利。

他不能再失去……最后的家人。

一直以来他都辛苦地保守这个秘密。别的不说，近在咫尺的兄弟就是一个危险因素。但丁喜欢在自以为无人注意的时候观察他，视线牢牢追逐着他的一举一动。像观察潜在的猎物。像垂涎一份永远得不到的礼物。

现在他就快要得逞了，维吉尔咬牙想到。他的风衣和马甲被扯乱成一团破布，长裤褪到膝盖以下，像狐狸被剥掉昂贵的毛皮。即便他的兄弟先前脑子里还存在着一丝争辩和报复的念头，如今也已完全被情欲所吞噬。但丁赤红着眼睛，像饥渴多日的大型猛兽一样嗅着，舔着，吮着，仿佛恨不得将双胞胎哥哥连皮带骨地吞吃下肚。维吉尔连自己都控制不了，更别说操纵他的兄弟；他们不得其法地互相抓挠撕咬，伤痕刻上对方的皮肤时头脑中也会增加等量的疼痛。但这不能阻止互相传染的热度越来越激烈，像岩浆的沸腾。

当但丁用一种狂热却不容置疑的力道抓住他的胯骨，某种兼具硬度和热度的柱体蹭着他的腿根的时候，维吉尔意识到丧失控制权只是他需要担心的问题中最小的那个。在对付阿克汉姆的那一晚，为了保证自己半夜行动的体力，他调高了两人的痛觉接收阈；因为痛觉还同时影响着触觉和其他生理感受，导致他对交媾时的体验记忆并不那么清晰。不像现在，该死的，他清楚地感受到了那东西沉甸甸的分量，巨大湿润的蕈头，凹凸不平的表面上分布着跳动的狰狞的青筋；他感觉身体被从后面的小洞一寸寸撕裂分开，然后体内被强行塞入了一支炮管。那东西彻底撑开了他，所有的内脏都因为牵涉痛而蜷缩成一团；体内的肉块和液体同时被呼哧呼哧地搅动。因为太过粗大，但丁甚至不需要特意寻找角度也能碾磨到敏感的腺体，让维吉尔发出尖锐勾人的呻吟。爱液随着性器的抽插不断被带出体外，哨兵的鼻端挤入了强烈的麝香气息，这让哨兵的背肌和腰肌更加绷紧，仿佛感受不到疲倦地前后动作着；仿佛这场交合永无止境。

呼吸的节奏彻底乱了。维吉尔现在觉得连喘息都是如此困难，经常被但丁粗暴的一顶弄得发不出声音。他张大嘴，涎水不受控制地顺着下巴往胸口滴落。他隐约认识到他们就在这种荒无人烟的露天场所滚到了一起，如同毫无廉耻的野兽；但现在无论谁都无法让这场结合半途而废了。随着一记毫无章法的深插，体内的某个地方仿佛被捅开了一个新鲜的口子，某个从未体验过的敏感点爆发出强烈的快感，迅猛地蔓延到全身上下。维吉尔仰起脖颈，紧握的拳头毫无作用地捶打着地面，而含着肉柱的肠壁却饥渴地痉挛起来，一边不受控制地牢牢夹紧一面小幅度地收缩颤抖。但丁发出一声爽过头般的喊声，几乎是和他的狮子一样的咆哮。他又凶狠地操弄了那个地方数十次，随后大量的精液充满了维吉尔的肚子，并被牢牢堵塞在了里面。

维吉尔的理智渐渐回归，发现身体潮湿得一塌糊涂；下半身基本上是粘稠的白浊或透明液体，上半身却是红褐色的痕迹，散发着铁锈的味道。那是但丁的血。

他的哨兵彻底失去了意识。

TBC


	8. Merge

8.

但丁觉得自己变回了小时候。太阳就快下山了，他在家附近的一片树林里奔跑，捉迷藏的恐慌和快乐同时降临到他身上。

“维吉尔，你在哪？” 

男孩爬上又跳下一棵又一棵大树，翻过一丛又一丛密集的灌木，甚至掀开那些小小的兔子洞。“维吉尔，快点出来！” 他对着黑黝黝的洞口喊道。

没有人回答。他开始着急了，直到记忆中的秘密基地突然出现在眼前。他欢呼一声跑了过去，手脚并用地爬上了树屋，果然看到一个纤细的人影坐在里面，白白的大腿上摊开着一本书。

“维吉尔，我找到你了！” 男孩兴奋地扑向他的哥哥。“我们回家吧！！”

另一个男孩冷淡地抬起头。

“你在我的精神图景里干什么？？”

但丁呆住了。他不知道如何回答，也不知道自己身在何处。忽然维吉尔伸手在他胸口推了一把。男孩重心后仰，猛然从树上跌落。他往下掉了很久很久，仿佛那棵树的高度足足有一万米。粗粝的风声送来了兄长最后的留言。

“……回家去。”

他醒了过来。

*

“……你看起来像被推土机碾过。” 蕾蒂惊讶地放下正在擦拭的酒杯。她最近在老鲍比这里打一份工。扒着门框的年轻哨兵露出一个凄惨的微笑，那件血迹斑斑的风衣又沾满了灰尘和泥浆，比从垃圾桶里翻出来的状态还糟。

“宽容点，我可是刚刚爬完了一场马拉松。” 但丁就近抓住一把椅子，摇摇晃晃地坐下。“见鬼，这里的酒臭味有这么冲吗？我以前都没发现。”

“你到底怎么了？要来杯水吗？”

“我状态不太好，得来点烈的。”但丁打了个有气无力的响指。“一份圣代，双份草莓酱。”

蕾蒂翻了个白眼，最终只是拿了一杯水给他。哨兵贪婪地一饮而尽。肾上腺素的作用消退后，背后的伤口传来恼人的刺痛和麻痒。哨兵愈合的速度比常人快，但也不是无坚不摧的。

“怎么只有你一个，吉尔维呢？” 蕾蒂随口问道。但话音未落，托尼脸上的表情就让她知道自己说错了话。“你们又打架了？”

“比那严重点。” 但丁放下空杯子，在心里补充：我们结合了。

那和他梦想中的太不一样了。即使在但丁贫瘠的想象中，结合都应该是一件神圣的事。应该有钟声、鸽子、教堂的尖顶、亲友的祝福，还有彼此交换的亲吻和此生不渝的誓言。而不是争吵、暴力、血腥，和遗弃。

当他从空无一人的旷野上醒来的时候，维吉尔早就消失多时。哪怕那些无形的‘线’依然存在，他也根本感觉不到他，无从揣测他的去向；这说明他们之间的物理距离实在太远，精神的绑定也无能为力。

随后但丁发现自己的手环也不见了，显然是维吉尔拿走了。这次他又要去冒什么险？

他很害怕，又很不甘。维吉尔的无端指责让他既委屈又愤怒，但他更担心有什么真正可怕的事会发生在他一意孤行的兄弟身上。

当但丁总算从地上爬起来的时候，过度失血令他头晕目眩。但更加致命的却是被剥夺了屏障之后的感官过载。他仿佛赤身裸体地被投入一片长满荆棘的丛林，耳朵里还不间断地响着成群野蜂般的嗡嗡声。当一辆汽车的远光灯扫过的时候，那个强光差点将哨兵的眼睛晃瞎。

他跌跌撞撞地沿着公路往市区的方向步行，觉得自己就像一个坏掉的小熊玩偶，被开了个洞，松软的棉花不断从破口里漏出来。能撑到这间酒吧简直就是奇迹。幸好今晚暂时还没开业，否则乐队的巨响一定会让自己疯掉。

“老规矩3800里拉，承蒙惠顾。”蕾蒂把冰箱里早就准备好的圣代取出来，多加了一勺果酱。

“可以赊账吗。” 但丁讪笑着掏了掏口袋，钱包竟然奇迹般地还在那里。他打开皮夹，里面的驾照、伊娃的照片、披萨店积分卡都没少，反而多出一沓面额不同的现金。他费解地翻动着它们，忽然灵感闪过，把前面几张按照面额大小重新排列；触摸几张纸币的表面，隐约可以感觉到指甲划出的字母痕迹。

“GO.HOME.”

维吉尔的提示。但丁激动地猛站了起来，又因为一阵眩晕而重新坐下了。他不禁暗骂一声他老哥真是个白痴，一面咬定自己没有脑子一面还留下那么拐弯抹角的线索，简直是自相矛盾；假如他真有维吉尔说得那么蠢，说不定早就把多出来的钱花光了，什么都没注意到。

但是等等，回家，回什么家？难道维吉尔让他回到几百公里外红墓市郊的老宅吗？  
不对，维吉尔的性子有多急躁他比谁都了解。就算布局谋划，他老哥也只会布那种短时间内就能见到成效的局，最好一击毙命的那种。他绝对没有耐心放长线兜圈子，这就是他很容易被人钻空子的地方。所以说这句暗号的意思也不可能从字面上理解。

“对了，你们去了那个疗养医院，有打听到什么吗？” 蕾蒂装作毫不在意地样子提问道，给自己倒了一小杯威士忌，一饮而尽。

但丁犹豫了片刻。“只知道阿克汉姆……你父亲的手术确实是在那里做的。吉尔维查看了他的病历。他说整个医院都是生命树那个组织的秘密试验场，不过我不太清楚他的依据是什么。你知道的，我们关系不太好，他什么都不肯告诉我。”

他说着舀了一勺圣代咽下去。突然，极具冲击性的甜腻奶味一瞬间填满了口腔，差点令他舌根麻痹。哨兵过度敏感的味觉把过去最爱的甜美滋味重新解析为强烈的苦涩。但丁捂着嘴剧烈咳嗽起来，泪水随着气流的震动无法控制地淌下眼角。

太可恶了，维吉尔。一天之内，不但让他失去了家人，失去了向导，失去了感官屏障，失去了求而不得的可怜念想，现在连最后的一丁点乐趣也要剥夺么。

“生命树……我母亲的死可能也和他们有关。她或许是觉察到了什么，比如父亲不正常的地方；而他们想让她闭嘴。”蕾蒂用力攥紧了空酒杯。“谢谢你，托尼，至少我知道接下来该往哪个方向查下去了。我欠你们一个人情。”

“不客气。”但丁勉强扶着桌子站了起来，苦笑道。“不过，有没有一个非常非常暗并且隔音的地方能让我睡一觉。几个小时我就走。”

“嗨，我也只是个打工的。” 蕾蒂迟疑了片刻，最终不情愿地再次开口，“但我家老房子的钥匙可以借你。我有段时间没回去了。浴室和厨房可以用，但不准进卧室。”

“太感谢了，蕾蒂。”  
“要收费。”

几个小时后，但丁平躺在阿克汉姆谋杀妻子的那间房子的客厅地板上，放空思绪，尽可能地延伸自己的知觉。结合之后，哨兵的感官得到了进一步的强化；他发现自己只要足够集中，那些感知的“触手”便可以几乎无穷无尽地伸出去，甚至抵达这座城市的边缘。随着听觉和嗅觉的大网洒向城区的每个角落，市民生活中大大小小的干扰信息无休止地传回到哨兵的精神网络里。但丁相信只要具备耐心和毅力，总能从中不断筛选出一些有用的情报。

结果却令他失望。他闻到各式各样的气味，从社交场所的高档古龙水到后巷垃圾的恶臭，人类的食物，猫和狗的宠物香波，地面的积水，泥土、霉菌和藻类。他听到来自八个方向的风吹草动，哪怕是深夜，高低不同的建筑里仍传来说话声、走动声，撞击和摩擦，叫骂和哭泣。三条街外，两个瘾君子抢劫了一所便利店，正因为分赃不均而大打出手。相邻的街区，一个男人正在殴打他的妻子，责骂她没有把出卖肉体得来的钱全部交出来供他赌博。再往外围的一座孤零零的别墅，一名动弹不得的老人因为口渴而呻吟不止，而房间内同时还传来电视里的脱口秀节目的声音，以及肥胖的中年人呼哧呼哧的笑声。一些虔诚的家庭正做着餐前祈祷。一支蹩脚的乐团排练着帕格尼尼的b小调第二小提琴协奏曲。一对年轻的姐妹正在父亲面前娇嗔地指责对方和自己爱上了同一个男人。这股信息的洪流冲击着他，有些令他愤怒，悲哀，有些令他羡慕，却无一能够抚慰他。

过去，但丁一直向往着普通人充满活力的平凡生活。就像他小的时候也总想变成一只鸟或一头小熊一样，可能没什么意义，但就是很愉快。他对塔宣传的哨兵的优越性、与生俱来的权利以及责任感毫无兴趣，不像他总是苦大仇深的兄长。然而到了现在，但丁逐渐开始理解维吉尔的处境；嵌合体的特殊体质加上对父母之死不懈的探究，让维吉尔活在一股谜一般的警惕和威压之中，仿佛总有什么怪物在后面追着他似的。并且，不像懵懵懂懂被保护在屏障里的弟弟，维吉尔可以自由选择屏蔽或强化某种感官，这份过度活跃的感知无疑也加剧了他对周围环境的神经质。

“……我经常觉得不公平。”很多年后，但丁在一次酒醉后怼翠西吐露，“我们之间的了解永远是单向的。他可以轻易嗅出我的恐惧，我却不知道他的恐惧何在。他也从来没想过信任我、依赖我，只是偶尔利用我去解决一些无足轻重的‘小问题’。”  
“或许他只想保护你。向导想要保护哨兵是天性。”  
“那——不是他。他视天性为敌人，总想着征服它们或者谋杀它们，对他自己尤为冷酷。Hell，没人能像他。”

年轻的哨兵在过度展开自己的知觉之后，经常会陷入无法顺利回收的窘境。大部分情况下，会有向导在那里等着帮助他们，也总有几个倒霉鬼会逐渐滑向‘神游’的边缘。而这就是此刻但丁想要达到的效果。他很清楚地记得自己在结合热的晕厥后发生了什么。

意识的海洋里，但丁再次以童年的身躯睁开眼睛。这次他没有走向树林，而是向着‘太阳’落山的方向奔跑，在天黑之前赶到了小时候的‘家’门外。

或者说，是精神图景里的‘家’。

不管维吉尔是否主观乐意，反正他们俩的精神图景已经连成了一体。但丁可以自由出入兄长以记忆中的一切事物精心堆砌还原的故居。除了没有活人，内部的陈设和他印象中的老宅一模一样，无论是墙上的壁画、起居室的壁炉，还是某座房间里堆积如山的藏书。但丁走向记忆中最熟悉的一个角落——藏书室挂帘后面的窗台。当小时候的他满世界寻找失踪的维吉尔的时候，十有八九是在这里找到的。

窗台上并没有维吉尔，但摆放着一本厚厚的日记。但丁拿起来翻开几页，熟悉的感觉告诉他这是父亲的笔迹。他失望地啧了一声。

虽然不是维吉尔的自述有点吃亏，但看在他藏得这么费尽心机的份上，但丁决定还是勉为其难地看一看。他草草翻动着父亲的笔记，直到一个刺眼的单词跃入眼帘。

“……卡巴拉计划。”

*

“你觉得他能发现吗？” 格里芬扑扇着翅膀，安静地停在了一座电话亭的顶端。Shadow则低伏在主人腿边，一副蓄势待发的样子。它身上还留着先前与Rebellion争斗撕咬留下的伤口。

“但丁也没那么蠢。”

维吉尔仰望着高耸入云的‘塔’。哨兵的圣所，普格特里军事力量的总部。这里允许普通的登记哨兵和向导出入的区域仅限于前二十层，再往上则是只有极少数拥有权限的管理者才能进入的楼层，比如哨兵首席和次席，还有科学技术部门的少数研究员。他早就想到更高层上一探究竟了，但之前囿于手环的限制，哪怕稍微接近二十层往上的电梯门都会响起警报。但现在，他已经抛弃了最后一件毫无必要的束缚。

维吉尔最后望了一眼身后，随后垂下头，握紧了刀鞘。

“……开始吧。”

TBC


	9. Party

9.

“致我深爱的妻子，  
……请原谅我的自私和顽固，但我不能允许他们将世上的所有同类拖下深渊。一切必须到此为止。原谅我。原谅我。原谅我。”

斯巴达在笔记里讲述了他在塔中服役时的往事。二十年前，当塔的科学研究部在普格特里当局的暗中支持下启动“卡巴拉计划”的初期，身为首席哨兵的斯巴达非但没有阻止，反而是积极参与的。实际上，他们的父亲是最早签署颅内植入芯片手术同意书的志愿者之一。为他植入的是当时最高等级的作品，代号“第三质点”，Binah，理解。

然而很快，芯片带来的特殊‘力量’让斯巴达隐隐觉察到了这个计划的危险之处。他在意识到卡巴拉的最终目标后，转而反对计划的实施。但他很清楚，仅靠说服那些野心勃勃的政客是不可能产生效果的。于是他采取了另一种不太光彩的手段——他开始伪装强烈的排异反应，比如虚弱，狂化，在两种极端状态中不断变动，把自己搞得奄奄一息。为了不失去当时“最伟大的哨兵”、“国民的英雄”，同时也被芯片无法预测的副作用吓到，塔不得不中止了生命树计划的进一步推广。在此之后不久，斯巴达便选择与他的伴侣和向导共同退役，到乡下隐居生活。同时，由于担心无法承受第二次手术，斯巴达并没有将植入的芯片取出、交还给塔。

也就是说，“第三质点”一直还在老爸的体内？

但丁震惊地合上了笔记，血管在太阳穴两侧突突鼓动。他还是有点生气维吉尔将这么多重要信息隐瞒他——但，正如兄长曾经反驳的那样，一切的经过早就被写了下来，是他自己选择视而不见。

阿克汉姆和第四质点的存在，意味着生命树计划已经像切成两半的蚯蚓一样复活了。如果塔知道了父亲当年所做的事，如果父亲的“阵亡”是一场蓄谋已久的阴谋……

快想啊，但丁！站在维吉尔的角度，他最想知道的是什么，不惜为之冒生命危险的又是什么？？

他扔下笔记，三步并两步地跨上台阶，回到老宅的客厅。令但丁震惊的是，从这里往外看，窗户外的风景变得截然不同了——不再是甜美的花园，广阔的田野，而是钢筋水泥骨架构建出的繁忙都市。灰蒙蒙的民居和道路中一座外表古老的高塔巍然耸立，顶端仿佛直接插进了云层。太阳被遮挡在了“塔”的背后，从建筑后方发散出的昏黄光线让塔显得更加高大和阴郁。他握紧了不知何时滑入手中的枪柄，呼吸陡然变得急促起来。

“你肯定准备了不少乐子给我，对吧——维吉尔！！！”

*

“至少有一件事你是对的。”  
“哦！你居然也有认同我的一天，大少爷。”狮鹫惊讶地低空掠过，利爪握住一只昏迷的“雀鹰”，扔出窗外。针对精神向导的攻击虽然不至于导致本体死亡，但如果冲击足够强，便足以令哨兵或向导失去意识，甚至彻底精神崩溃。

“我以前太过沉迷于哨兵的力量，没有充分开发你的能力。”维吉尔望着一地晕厥的拦路者，露出一丝满意的神情。“这种偏见应当摒弃。力量没有高下之分，只有用法高明和低劣的区别。”

“那可真他妈的谢谢您的称赞。”格里芬翻了个白眼。

不过，它目睹了维吉尔在与小丑战斗后吸取的经验，不得不承认他在向导方面的成长性同样惊人。曾经连对抗感官错觉都很困难的低级共感者，如今已经可以熟练地以精神诱导骗过电梯出口的警卫，成功到达从未踏足过的二十一层。当然，维吉尔的特殊体质也成为了一股助力。没有人怀疑，这个佩戴着哨兵手环、带着一股不容置疑的哨兵气势的人会对同类扔出精神暗示，随后再干脆利落地用刀鞘助他们安眠。

现在拦住他们的是进入权限区域的第二道门禁。第一道厚重的钢门已经被维吉尔用之前一名守卫身上的门卡打开。透过防弹玻璃可以看到内部还有一座消毒隔间，再往内才是实验区域，几名穿着防护服的研究人员正在来回忙碌。四角各有一个监控摄像头，另外还有穿着安保制服的人员来回巡逻，手环上配有银色带有雕纹的金属——铂或钯，表明他们至少是三级以上的哨兵。

“这个门用的是密码锁。”格里芬歪了歪头，“而且大概是输错两次以上立刻就能招来更多警卫的那种。”  
“你太小看哨兵的感官了。我的视力足以清楚辨别出沾着人类油脂留下的指纹，甚至能看清楚他们堆叠的顺序。” 维吉尔不屑地冷笑，“最后一次附着指纹的字母是1，3，5，6，8，产生的组合只有——”  
格里芬几乎可以听到主人大脑皮质里的神经元飞速运转的声音。接着维吉尔抬手，刀柄狠狠地撞在指纹锁上，几个数字键被击得粉碎。  
“……所以究竟有多少种组合？”  
“闭嘴。”

猝然响起的警报声引来了至少半打警卫。他们并未像预想中的那样威胁询问，而是没有一丝犹豫地举枪射击。维吉尔果断冒着弹雨抢先进入研究室，精准地跳跃到子弹扫射的死角。但他也暂时腾不出手来拔刀还击。

“有没有想过，如果有个擅长远距离攻击的搭档——比如说用枪的那种，事情就要容易多了？”狮鹫用一种幸灾乐祸的口吻说道。  
“……不需要。”

蓝色的身影鬼魅般地移动着，轻松冲破了惊叫、谩骂和子弹形成的网络。跳弹像长了眼睛似的总是击中摄像头或者自己人。几名来不及钻进实验桌底下的研究人员也被不幸殃及。维吉尔在看似惊险的躲闪中加入了精神诱导，令那些哨兵比平常更为暴躁易怒，失去冷静；他们忘记了及时向总控室汇报侵入事件，只知道不停歇地开着枪。突然，其中一枚子弹“巧合”地击穿了消毒隔间一侧的钢板，大量的消毒液喷雾一瞬间从坏掉的阀门中涌出，弥漫到整间研究室。维吉尔利用这极短时间内的视觉障碍冲出掩体，阎魔刀的光芒刹那间划开迷雾，同时也令所有警卫先后倒下。

他踩着一个哨兵的手掌，从最后一个敌人的身躯上拔出刀尖，然后擦掉了自己鼻孔里流出来的血。  
“太乱来了。”格里芬在头顶盘旋，喋喋不休地抱怨，“一面进攻一面抛出暗示，负担很大吧？我相信要不是你随便把人打晕，你的结合哨兵一定很乐于提供火力掩护。”  
“……我们根本合不来。我只是借用了他的脉搏隐藏一下自己的行动，他就一副气势汹汹的样子好像我操纵他杀人放火了一样。你以为他会乖乖听我指挥？”  
“我觉得你根本没发现重点，维吉尔。你认为但丁是真的不喜欢你命令他？”  
“我是共感者。喜欢和厌恶姑且还分得清。”  
“重点是知情权的问题。你应该告诉他——”  
“我厌倦了当他的保姆。”维吉尔警告地看了精神动物一眼。他俯下身，除下自己手腕上的哨兵手环，套上被打倒的警卫的，另外还从伤者身上取走了一只对讲机。“现在闭嘴。”

他按下“通话”频道，并掐住自己的喉咙使声线发生变化。“警告，二十一层有侵入者。请求支援。”  
“确认。已启动紧急预案。侵入者的人数、身份？”

维吉尔没有回答而是直接将对讲机踩碎。为了进一步让对方无法判断袭击者的数目，他之前就破坏了位于二十层的总控室的配电系统，现在整个塔已经启动了紧急供电措施。他将二十一层沿途的紧急照明系统也尽可能地毁掉，因为在同等黑暗的条件下，美洲豹拥有更加卓悦的夜视能力——意味着哨兵本人的感官也更加敏锐。接着，他取出准备好的钩锁枪，从研究室的窗户外跳出去，利用钩锁悬挂在外墙上向上攀爬。Shadow被抢先一步派出去调查二十二层的情况。当确认大部分警备人员都被派去下层支援时，维吉尔从窗户翻了进去，尽可能地安静地移动，潜伏在电梯附近的阴影中。他仔细倾听着电梯井内轿厢徐徐下降的声音。并排的两架电梯同时到达二十一层，至少八个小队、四十多名哨兵冲了出去。

维吉尔的嘴边扯出一丝转瞬即逝的微笑。他破坏了门外的操作板，以蛮力扯开电梯外门，随后连续数刀，斩断了电梯井的六道钢缆。电梯立刻滑向黑暗的深渊，不久后，井下传来安全钳运作时刺耳的刹车声。  
“停在了十五层。” 格里芬向主人汇报。  
“没关系，暂时阻碍他们一下就好。”  
“你知道吗，但丁一直想玩玩这种，像老派间谍电影里面的剧情一样——要是他能跟来搞不好会很开心。”  
“我发誓你再说一次‘但丁’，我就把你塞进shadow的喉咙里。”  
“我是你的精神投射，维吉尔。”狮鹫怜悯地看着他，“你自己心中不存在的念头，自然也就不会在我这里浮现。”  
“安静，然后滚出我的视线。”  
“哈！他又来了。格里芬，你为什么是格里芬——”

蓝色的怪鸟唱着歌飞远了。维吉尔恼火地皱眉，再次冲破两道门禁，闯进了二十二层的研究室。这里的格局几乎与二十一层完全相同，除了一件东西——研究室最显眼的位置摆放着一尊三英尺高的培养缸，绿色半透明的营养液中悬浮着一只人类的大脑。脑皮层表面不同区域插着若干金属探针。探针后面的导线则连接到了一座巨大而精密的仪器上，而仪器侧面的电脑显示屏幕正不断地记录着脑波的变化。  
维吉尔一眼就看到了培养缸底部嵌着的名牌：阿克汉姆。

这里已经没有多少警卫了。来不及避难的三名研究者立刻都成为了他的人质。在看了其中一人的身份卡之后，维吉尔小声说了一句“头彩”，又立刻抿起了嘴。

“阿格纳斯·戈尔茨坦。”他打晕另外两人，把剩下的一名研究者拖到了缸中之脑附近。“你曾在城外的疗养医院供职，是阿克汉姆和杰斯特的主刀医生。这个也是你的杰作？？”  
“我，我我我不明白你在说什么。”

名叫阿格纳斯的研究者佝偻着背，明明身躯高大却显得十分怯懦。“我，我是这里的主主主管没错，但我只负负负负责研究桑克多斯先生送来的材料——不管是什么——”

“桑克多斯？” 维吉尔在心中快速回忆看过的资料。桑克多斯曾是塔的次席向导，当他的哨兵不幸阵亡后就从原先的职位上退了下来，现在担任未配对哨兵和向导的“媒介人。” 他的年纪已经不小了，传闻他也并没有放弃给自己重新找个哨兵的野心。

阿克汉姆说过，植入芯片可以令哨兵放弃对“匹配度”的执着，转而听从任何向导的指令。或许这就是为什么父亲反对生命树计划而塔中管理层却强烈支持这个计划的原因。一支完全听从摆布的傀儡大军，对上位者来说实在是太诱人了，远远胜过有各自的理念、思想、性格和道德准则的哨兵。  
但是，芯片本身的等级也有着巨大差异，父亲、阿克汉姆他们所植入的“质点”，显然是计划中十分关键的存在，和他们想要在一般的服役人员中普遍推广的芯片不一样。

维吉尔在沉思中突然感到身体表面传来的剧痛，非常真实，像整个人砸在了一摊玻璃渣上似的。他立即拉开距离，才意识到精神攻击的来源竟然是那个弓腰低头的研究人员——阿格纳斯。他竟然是个向导。维吉尔不得已再次叫出了格里芬。

狮鹫倒是不计前嫌。但它还来不及口吐芬芳就被对方的精神动物震惊了，“怎么可能，他的精神向导，是昆虫！！！”  
“格里芬，你应该是虫子的天敌吧。”  
“我他妈又不是鸟！！！你们不要过来啊——”

那不是普通的“苍蝇”。蜂拥而上的虫群一下子包围了Shadow，它们的口器是咀嚼式而非舐吸式，钳形的螯撕扯着黑豹的皮肉，发出大快朵颐的声音。Shadow痛苦不堪地在地上打滚，咆哮，而维吉尔也同步感到全身上下仿佛被群蚁噬咬般的痛苦。苍蝇尤其喜爱聚集在黑豹的后肢，剧痛顿时剥夺了维吉尔双腿的功能；他仅凭最后一丝意志力才勉强没有跪倒在地。

狮鹫一边大骂一边扇动翅膀，吹走了少数几只堆积在表面的蝇虫，但对于苍蝇庞大的数目来说只是杯水车薪。更不幸的是，很快它自己身上也缠上了黑雾般的虫群。“怎么办维吉尔！你还能动吗？！要不要先——撤退？”

令它震惊的是，蓝衣的哨兵一边忍耐痛楚地绷紧肌肉，一面却呵呵狞笑起来。

“……在和其他哨兵战斗的时候我发现，精神动物虽然不是真的动物，但它们确实保留了本身那种动物的本能。就像人不能违抗自己的本性一样。比如Shadow喜欢跳到高处，而Rebellion具有强烈的领地意识，喜欢把屋子各处蹭上它的气味。” 他说着拔出阎魔刀，将刀鞘狠狠扔了出去。“你知道，虫子的本性是什么吗？”  
“呃，喜欢甜的？”

刀锋摩擦着地面，最后狠狠劈在那台记录脑电波的仪器上。黑暗中燃起耀眼的电火花，而原本不断骚扰着黑豹的“苍蝇”竟然三五成群地扑向了光源。

格里芬目瞪口呆地欣赏着这一幕，“可它们不是真正的虫子，不可能被烧死。”  
“我要烧死它们干什么？”维吉尔的双腿恢复了少许力道，他迅疾如风扑向逃走的阿格纳斯。“抓住本体就够了。”

向导发出奇怪的哀嚎声，当维吉尔揪住他为数不多的头发将他撞向墙壁的时候。科学家忽然将藏在手心里的注射器推向抓住他的哨兵的腕静脉，但论速度在维吉尔看来简直就是慢动作。他没收了阿格纳斯的注射器，又用力撞了一次，围绕着光源的虫群一瞬间消失了——说明主人完全失去了知觉。

狮鹫简直要给他鼓掌叫好了。确实维吉尔不是个好主人，可能也不是个好向导，更不是个好兄弟。但他绝对是最强悍无匹的哨兵，他的高傲也来自于这一点。

*

“开门！该死的，快把门打开！！！”  
但丁——或者说幼年的但丁疯狂地捶打着“老宅”的门。在他不知道的某个时候，精神图景中的门窗被全部紧紧关闭了。

他知道，如果不采取某种“脱出”的行动，他的身体就会像睡死了一样瘫在蕾蒂家的地板上。他不知道维吉尔是有意还是无意地将他困在这里，但他知道，似乎自己就要错过这场盛大的午夜派对了。


	10. leviathan

10.

“关于精神图景的定义，学术上的各个派别仍存在诸多争论。如同无机教徒和有机教徒的分歧一样，有人认为精神图景仅仅是哨兵为了控制海量的信息而自发地储存记忆和灵感的一种形式，如同文学上所描述的‘思维宫殿’；但也有人抱有更诗意和唯心的想法，他们认为精神图景代表了哨兵所知所想的一切，某种意义上可与灵魂等同。但无论哪一种学说，最终都在某一点上达到了共识：人们会不惜一切保护自身精神图景中的内容物，并为此建立‘屏障’。向导能够自发决定是否打开或关闭屏障上的‘出口’，选择性地接收某些意识或情绪。哨兵则没有这方面的自由，他们只能被动地加固‘壁垒’，以避免图景为敌方的精神干涉所攻破。”  
——Balrog Eden，<精神学导论>

*  
但丁在双胞胎哥哥的精神图景里无意义地砸了好一阵子门。随后他耸耸肩，装作无所谓地样子回头，走了几步，突然猛地转身、潇洒地一脚踹在门上。  
门巍然不动。

他翻了个白眼，气鼓鼓地坐在地毯上，陷入了一筹莫展的窘境。直到他发现窗外的情境又起了变化：虚假的城市中飘起了白茫茫的雾气，将大部分建筑、车辆、树木和人群都包裹其中，如同层层纱幕拥有了生命。这些纱幕像庞大的鱼群一般绕着高层建筑穿梭游动，带来一种无可名状的心悸，连那座高塔的轮廓都变得不再清晰，仿佛即将被浓雾溶解、吞没。

但丁勉强回忆起母亲曾经教过的关于哨兵精神世界的知识。他意识到，维吉尔关闭精神壁垒的目的，不是为了阻挠里面的人出去，而是为了不让外面的‘东西’进来。

虽然维吉尔的特殊体质让他对向导的精神干涉有着相当程度的抵抗甚至能够予以反击，但正如被蓝色小鸡吐槽过的，他根本没怎么练习过这方面的技能，好比小学生扛着一柄最新潮的突击步枪；假设他遇到的不是一个、而是好几个向导加上哨兵的组合，那么即便是身为嵌合体，也必然会陷入苦战。在这种手忙脚乱的状况下，强行关闭图景的出入口是一种本能的防御。

但丁望着起居室里的那副全家的画像，酸涩的眼球上下动了动，决定再试一下精神链接。这一次居然意外地有了进展，他隐约捕捉到一些纤细而混乱的情绪，焦躁、警惕、紧张但又带着战斗中的兴奋狂热，显然来自这副图景真正的主人。眼前的墙壁和油画开始走形，地板像融化的黄油那样渐渐塌陷下去，与这副幼童的身体融合成一团……意识漂浮又下潜，直到黑暗中的某种压力把它揉捏成奇怪的形状。

似乎过了相当长的一段时间，但丁才再次掌控了某个躯体。他能感觉到齿根在牙槽中挤压、毛发竖起，绷紧的肌肉蠢蠢欲动。随后疼痛爆发了——不是那种会影响行动的伤势，但也绝对不轻，遍布全身的灼痛感让他发出抱怨的呜咽。随后他听见了野兽的呼噜声，从咽喉深处传来。

这什么鬼？

但丁没有多想，因为他已经看见了那个熟悉的蓝色背影：肌肉结实的肩背微微隆起，腰身又流畅地收紧，和那家伙每次转身离开时印入眼帘的画面一模一样。不管这是不是又一个虚拟图景，他已经大步冲上去，试图用头撞击哥哥的背心，给他一点应得的教训。

一只修长有力的手掌按住他脖颈偏后的地方，掌心分布着握刀的茧。那是一种警告的力道。  
“……没时间给你撒娇。去巡逻。”熟悉的声音从头顶传来。  
“好了没有维吉尔？被你困在电梯里的哨兵已经快脱困了。” 聒噪的怪鸟的声音同样位于远高于视线的地方。  
“闭嘴，我又不是F——不是什么程序员。”维吉尔背对着他，快速地在某种仪器上敲击着。但丁呼哧呼哧地挣扎着，爪子在哥哥的长筒靴上挠出抓痕，这才后知后觉地发现自己变成了shadow；或者更专业点说，自己的意识居然和精神动物同步了。

看到维吉尔对这么听话皮毛又顺滑的大猫也同样冷酷无情，做弟弟的也不知道该悲哀还是庆幸。他从哥哥的魔爪中挣脱出来后好奇地四处嗅了嗅，终于得出结论这里就是塔的内部，但却是自己从未踏足过的区域。窗外传来电闪雷鸣的声音，随后是连绵不绝的暴雨。远处有几个失去意识的哨兵，而最近的地上横躺着一个肥硕的穿着白大褂的男人，身上有种陌生却又似曾相识的味道。

“Shadow”还来不及更详细地检查那个人，维吉尔就单手将他提了起来，按在刚才折腾了半天的仪器上。“你已经醒了。”他威胁地笑了一笑，“如果不想把阿克汉姆的脑子吃下去的话最好马上承认。”

穿白大褂的男人的身体猛然弹动了一下，迫不及待地睁开了细长的眼睛。他开始哀嚎，求饶，而维吉尔掏出不知从哪儿来的一支注射器，插进了那人的颈部；食指按在活塞末端，稍一用力就能将药液全部推进去。

“……求求你，我什么都不知道……我我我我只是一个研究者……”  
“幼稚的抵赖。你是卡巴拉计划里重要的组成，至少有两个人的芯片植入是你完成的。除了阿克汉姆，你还做过多少台手术？你对第三质点知道多少？” 维吉尔面无表情地收紧手指，“我也可以挖开你的脑子提取信息，但你自己说出来的话，你我都能节省不少时间。”

第三质点。但丁恍然大悟，维吉尔是在直接挑战高层以追究父亲的死因了。莫非他一直怀疑父亲的死是塔为了回收那块珍贵的芯片采取的阴谋？但有一点说不通：就算老爸植入的芯片代表了当时的最高成果，可已经过去了这么久，塔的管理层和研究者也早就更新换代；卡巴拉计划重启之后，以现在的技术难道还造不出更为先进的芯片？何必还要对二十年前的老古董耿耿于怀？

“……第三质点？桑克多斯先生说……那是二、二、二十多年前的事了，最初的三台实验都失败了，所以计划才会被中止……”

“五年前战争刚刚结束的时候，你们难道没有执行过‘回收’质点的行动？比如阿克汉姆，即使他的人死了，芯片和脑子仍然要留下来。”维吉尔对着浸泡在营养液中的脑组织侧过脸。

但丁的眼前浮现出老爸的大脑被取出来泡在另一个培养缸中的画面，这让他胃里一阵翻江倒海。鲜有哨兵和向导去世之后可以像普通人那样被安静地埋葬，他们自始至终都是塔的财产，拥有极高的价值。

阿格纳斯结结巴巴的声音听起来更尖细了，近乎歇斯底里。“我——我不知道你在说什么！就算你直接侵入我的精神图景回答也是同样的！！”  
“撒谎。我查过你的履历，你五年前已经在塔供职，并曾参与战后‘重建’。就算你当时的权限不够高，但作为基层研究人员至少可以接触阵亡哨兵的遗体。你敢自称你在卡巴拉计划中的位置和五年前的工作毫无关系?哨兵斯巴达在前线阵亡后，你是否也敢声称你们从未接收过他？没有解剖过他的脑子？？” 随着问题越来越尖锐，维吉尔暴怒的情绪也无法自控地外泄，他已经无法保持平时那副冷静自制的表象了；这对于一个共感者来说极度危险的，等同于将自己的弱点暴露在敌方的炮击区。

“……我可以回答你的问题。”

又一名神秘的侵入者突然加入了谈话。当他的身影从窗边的黑暗中走出来的时候，无论是哨兵的听力还是黑豹敏锐的嗅觉都有种被欺骗的恼怒感。那家伙就好像隐身在研究室持续不断的白噪音里，藏匿于雨水的气息之中。又或者，来的是一个向导，并且是能将他们的感官轻易玩弄于股掌的强大类型。

维吉尔和他的“精神动物”同时摆好了战斗的姿态。他只用了不到半秒便再次击晕了阿格纳斯，身体侧对陌生人，左腿后撤半步，手牢牢握在刀柄上。“Shadow”的脚掌在地上按了按，赤红的双眼全神贯注地盯住来人的四肢。

“我见过你。”兄长突兀的发言令但丁颇为意外。“你曾……出席过母亲的葬礼。”

“好记性。” 陌生人快慰地微笑起来。“我曾是你父亲的朋友，兼战友。二十年前我并没有在普格特里的塔中服役，不过你父亲曾写信告诉我发生过的一切。第一，第二质点的植入者是一对已经结合的哨兵和向导，代号Argosax（阿尔戈萨克斯）；没有人知道他们的真名。手术完成后，他们曾经一度表现出惊人的能力提升，哨兵的感官进一步强化，而向导能够直接操纵多人的行动。可惜这样的强化只持续了数周，两人就因为副作用引发的神游症同时陷入昏迷，最后走向不可逆转的脑死亡。而植入第三质点的斯巴达虽然也一度表现出精神动荡的症状，却在之后逐渐恢复了稳定。也就是说，他是整个‘生命树’计划唯一成功的一例实验体。”

维吉尔握刀的姿势并没有改变，然而但丁可以感觉到，陌生人说出了一些和父亲的笔记能够互相印证的内容，导致双胞胎哥哥的警惕性有所下降。“你的名字是？”

“Mundus（蒙德斯）。”陌生人态度友好地保持了距离，“孩子，请允许我这样称呼你。我很高兴现在还有人会对你们父亲的死抱有怀疑，并追究到这个地步。而且还是这么一个强大……特殊的存在。”

“特殊？什么意思？”维吉尔的喉结滚动了一下，手指再次用力握紧。

“在我面前不必隐瞒。我知道你所有的事。” 蒙德斯像个贴心的长辈那样摆了摆手，“你父亲和我曾无话不谈。他很早就向我吐露过，他有一个极为特殊的孩子，自转化后就渐渐表现出非同一般的特质，一个拥有哨兵体质的共感者……虽然世人愚昧的偏见处处皆是，但在我看来，这简直就是上天的祝福，是真正的奇迹。” 说到后来他的语气开始趋于热络，情不自禁地向前跨出一步。美洲豹却注意到那老头舔嘴唇的小动作，发出了警告的低吼；它伸缩的爪子似乎很想把那家伙的脸当成猫抓板。

维吉尔冰冷的表情看起来有所触动，他甚至松开了握刀的手。“你究竟想说什么？”

“跟我来，孩子。”蒙德斯又迈出了第二步，“我会为你展示——” 话未落音，阎魔刀雪亮的刀身就从他的背心穿透出来。连Shadow，或者说但丁的视觉也只是勉强跟上了维吉尔拔刀的速度。

“拙劣。”但丁第一次觉得他老哥嘲讽的笑容有那——么顺眼。“拙劣至极。我父亲从来就不知道我是什么，我也从未告诉过任何人。如果说你知道这件事，那就只能通过一个人——阿克汉姆。也就是说，你也是卡巴拉的一员，或许还是他们的上级。” 他猛地抽出了刀身。

蒙德斯低头看着血如泉涌的伤口，却突然轻快地鼓起了掌。“很不错，很不错。如果连这种程度都做不到，那简直不配称为斯巴达的儿子。不过，事情当然不会这么简单，对吧？”

随着掌声的消失，警觉性再次升到最高点的哨兵和精神动物同时感到了剧烈的冲击——他们难以置信地望着研究室四面的钢化玻璃同时碎裂，巨量的咸水猛然灌入室内。这种事当然不可能在现实中发生，他们可是位于数百米高的塔的上层……但那种冰冷的触感是真实的，挤压全身的水压是真实的，而那种仿佛置身于深海的窒息感比脑中任何已知的事实都要逼真。

这是假的，假的！但丁在心中高喊，还记得那个小丑吗？这次肯定是一样的情形，我们的感官被彻底操纵了……得干掉他的精神动物，不管是什么。  
“Shadow, 快回来！！！”

他勉强能听见维吉尔的呼唤，这让但丁产生了几分欣慰——同为向导的维吉尔应该不会完全被精神暗示所影响，至少他还敢开口说话，不像此时的自己，有种一张嘴就会被淹死的强烈错觉。

精神动物不会死，他自我安慰道。保护主人，这就是他们唯一该做的。

他用尽全力扑咬向那个跟随水流涌进来的影子，不管那东西看上去有多么庞大而滑腻，像海藻一样散发着恶心的气味。直到无尽的黑暗从上方缓缓压下，但丁才意识到他攻击的只是某种庞大到看不清全貌的史前巨兽摆动的舌尖罢了。Shadow的躯体随着吞咽产生的水流滑进喉管深处，溶化于岩浆一般的胃液中。

利维坦鲸，如果他有幸听全了维吉尔的叫喊，就会知道那究竟是什么。

*  
但丁的意识再次被完全抽离。他在黑暗中浮浮沉沉，直到一阵脑后的锐痛把他拉回了现实。他发现自己躺在地板上，肌肉像触电似的抽搐了一阵，不过总算停了下来。一个——不对，是两个妙龄女性站在他面前，仔细盯着他的样子让但丁产生了不合时宜的羞耻。直到他摸了摸头发，意外地摸到了一手血。

“……你是把我爆头了吗？？”  
“不，只是用手提箱的拐角来了一下子。” 眼睛一褐一蓝的女孩毫无反省地翻了个白眼，仿佛她才是蒙受重大损失的那个。“你在做梦？什么都不记得了？？”

“我梦见我变成了一只名贵的猫，但主人一点都不喜欢摸我蓬松柔软的毛皮，反而要扔掉我——啊，超级吓人的。”

“你拆了我家。”蕾蒂面色不善地指了指四周的状况，“徒手。还拆了附近的几座房子。溜到临街差点把某个酒鬼打死因为他家暴。要不是翠西帮忙你可能连我都会干掉。”

“哦？你们怎么认识的，女士们？” 但丁饶有兴趣地坐直，视线在他熟悉的两个不好惹的女人之间来回转动。

“我是来找你和吉尔维的。你们和塔失联已经超过16小时，同时总控室又收到了吉尔维的手环被破坏的讯号。幸好我在本市还有点人脉，他们告诉我这个区发生了前所未有的哨兵暴动。”穿着摩托服的女性撩了一下金发。“托尼，老实告诉我你们又做了什么好事。吉尔维去了哪？”  
“……我现在就去找他。别问。等我回来再解释。”

翠西只是表面长得和伊娃相似而已。实际上她的性格比他们的母亲强势得多，并且相当聪明，善于从蛛丝马迹中嗅出线索。过去的但丁从不怀疑忤逆她的话会被不知道从哪儿摸出来的电击枪电成焦炭。但现在已经不重要了。

他从地上一跃而起，急匆匆地确认了塔的方向，并且注意到外面的倾盆暴雨并没有减小的势头。就在他打算趁翠西不注意偷走她的摩托车之前，蕾蒂忽然重重地在他肩上拍了一掌，并把手里的箱子递给他。  
“拿着。”

但丁诧异地打开了差点将他开瓢的手提箱。里面放着一对手枪，一黑一白，颜色截然相反的金属泛着同样冷艳的光泽。但丁一把将它们同时抄起来，试了试手感，吹了个流氓至极的口哨。  
“这是什么火辣小宝贝！！！决定了今晚我就好好疼爱你们babe——”  
“奈尔说，它们的名字是‘黑檀木’和‘白象牙’。你还记得奈尔吧？我提到过的。”  
“稍微有点印象。所以，她要收多少？”  
“这是她的委托。”蕾蒂解释道。“你们调查的那个疗养医院，奈尔说她的儿子几年前曾在那里供职，某一天突然失去了音讯。如果你们今后继续调查发现了这个人的去向的话，希望能通知一下她。”  
“所以这是预付款？”  
“算是吧。”  
“好的。”但丁不客气地将手提箱合上，双枪直接插进腰后的枪套。“定金我就收下了。”

他看了一眼翠西，金发女人的眼中似乎流露出一种感到好奇又无奈的神色；大概是身为向导，她能够体会到但丁此时的决心是无法阻拦的。她几乎是纵容地看着红色的风衣像一团火焰一般跃上她的摩托车，向着塔的方向疾驰而去。  
“Adios！”  
哨兵的声音消失在雨幕里。


	11. Legacy

11.

但丁一路飙车到120迈，却在接近塔的时候来了个措手不及的急转弯。他从五公里外便能看见时不时从塔的上层窜出来的火舌和浓烟，连带着塔顶的形状也因为空气的热量而扭曲变形。地面上，距离塔三条街区外的主干道已被警车和救护车挤得水泄不通，再往内则是穿着制服、佩戴者各等级手环的哨兵，他们忙着疏散从塔中撤离的自己人。每个人的脸色都相当难看。作为整个国家最重要的军事设施之一，塔这座建筑本身拥有非同寻常的意义；而无论是意外还是人为引发的灾难都相当于在所有哨兵脸上抽了响亮的一耳光。

但眼下，他们只能先尽可能地抢救武器和设备，向导和研究资料——毕竟这些才是最为宝贵的资源。然而当但丁放下摩托车，挤入人群内圈大声喊叫着表示愿意进入建筑内帮忙的时候，他被好几个三级哨兵联手拦住了。是的，他们认出了托尼，新人中有名的怪物——但是不行，区区一级哨兵不允许进入火场添乱。塔的每一层的高度都相当于普通民用建筑的三到四层，因此虽然着火点在二十二层，但高度仍超过了100公尺，这是云梯和高压水枪无法达到的高度。靠外部救援几乎不可能，只能尽可能地从内部控制火情，幸好夜间的大雨让火势蔓延得不算太猛。

“放开我——我必须进去！！！”但丁喊道，“我兄弟在里面——”  
“是的，是的，我们理解。但我们不会放任无谓的牺牲——”  
“哦妈的，你们什么都不懂。”

但丁并不想对同僚动粗，但显然Rebellion对围着它龇牙咧嘴的精神动物已经十分不满：两匹郊狼，两只山猫，一头棕熊和一头苏门答腊虎。雄狮急躁地怒吼，随后发起了攻击。它庞大的体型和延伸到腹部的鬃毛并没有影响动作的极端灵活，大猫的肌肉充满了弹性和爆发力，每一次身体的急转和脚爪的伸缩都恰到好处，将围攻它的半打小型动物略微驱散、再逐个击破。它拍晕了体型较小的猎物，扯断了棕熊的前肢，超过九百磅的咬合力轻易令苏门答腊虎窒息。

“嘿嘿，放松点伙计。”但丁安抚地拍了拍Rebellion硕大的脑袋。几名作为对手的哨兵猝不及防地晕倒、失去战斗力，但还是有人及时吹响了警笛。不愿招惹来更多的挡路者，但丁趁着混乱扭头就跑，然后再次骑上摩托，向相反的方向绝尘而去。

前来支援的哨兵骂骂咧咧地抬走了同伴。但比起塔那边的火情来说这里不过是个小插曲。任何人都没想到，但丁只是为了拉开一段加速距离而已。他大致估算了一下，在差不多一公里外将摩托车尾甩了一百八十度，伴随着发动机的隆隆声、轮胎的摩擦和高速风噪，这台性能优越的摩托再次以极限速度向着塔疾驰而去，几乎是在数秒内就回到了塔周围的广场并越过了人群的间隙。在所有人都以为，这个脑子出了毛病的摩托车手即便刹车也一定会在建筑外墙上撞得粉身碎骨时，摩托竟以一个不可思议的角度前轮抬起，跃上一辆车顶、再以此为跳板“飞”上了塔的外墙；那鲜红的机车简直像马戏团的杂技一样，在近乎垂直的墙面上螺旋攀升！！！

人群中爆发出不止一个惊呼，吸气的声音，大声咒骂的声音，但更多的人都只是瞠目结舌地凝望着，这场堪称死亡特技的疯狂表演。  
这不是现实。即便是某些哨兵也开始这么想。我大概进入了某个疯子向导的图景。

那威严肃穆的老式建筑表面，大红的披风已经缩成了一个小点，但高度还在不断上升，上升。摩托的尾气构成了虚幻又难以置信的藤蔓，一圈一圈地沿着塔的弧度生长。

“……他会掉下来的。一定会。”

不知道是谁在喃喃自语。同样仰起脖子的人群中顿时发出了一片赞同的嗡嗡声。但就在某个位置，小点突然消失了。没有坠落，没有惨叫，没有人类和摩托的碎片从天而降。

“我他妈一定是在做梦。”

赞同的声音更多了。人们花了好一阵子才大梦初醒，开始继续先前手头的工作。

“……我知道他有点疯疯癫癫，但没想到这么疯。”

蕾蒂是和翠西骑着同一辆摩托车赶到的。她们有幸没有错过这场死亡马戏的后半段。蕾蒂目送着红衣骑手的消失摇了摇头，压住了心底那个不切实际的小声呐喊——我也想试试。

“……那是你没见过他兄弟。”

“实际上我见过。吉尔维是吧，他看起来还比较正常——难道他也？”

“那是他发疯的原因。”翠西意味深长地说。“他们在一起，或不在一起——我也不知道那种下场更糟。”

但丁是从一个大开的窗口摔进建筑内部的。过载的发动机差不多在撞击到实地的一瞬间就爆炸了，幸好在此之前他已经算准角度握着车把将整个摩托砸了出去。

哇哦！老子可真帅。

他浑身上下都像散了架似的隐隐作痛，但一股非同寻常的热度还在胸口熊熊燃烧，让他发出一声愉悦的欢呼。唯一遗憾的就是这么精彩的表演缺少了恰当的观众。

维吉尔要是看到会怎么想呢。大概会脸上装酷内心嫉妒到挠墙吧。但丁一边想象一边露出笑容，他坚信在机械和空间感方面都是自己比较有天赋。

“干。哪个混蛋把照明系统弄坏的。”

他摸索着墙壁站了起来。整个楼层内部一片漆黑，他才走出几步就在一具“尸体”上绊了一跤。仔细观察发现是一个穿着警卫制服的哨兵，仍有心跳和呼吸。但丁粗暴地踹醒了他，喝令他立刻从安全出口撤离。刚清醒过来的人也完全没意识到下令的是个等级不知比自己低多少的新手，下意识地表达了服从，跌跌撞撞地冲向楼梯口。

在熟悉内部构造的人的带领下，但丁准确地找到了楼层的出口。他一路上又顺手救了几个人，让他们互相扶持着滚进楼梯间。几名彼此看不清面部的哨兵都表示了对他的感激。这些人直到最后一秒才反应过来，救命恩人的目的不是往下，而是继续向上。

“可是你不是说上面着火了吗？！！”其中一人喊道。  
“是。秘密任务。”

但丁打发了他们，沿着阶梯一路往上小跑，雄狮忍耐着浓烈的烟火味跟在他身边。推开防火门的一刹那，那喷射状的火舌和岩浆般的高热让他意识到了环境的不正常——从外部来看火势并没有那么大，并且塔的内部装修用的都是耐火材料，也配有自动喷淋系统，加上天气状况，这种程度的火和烟简直不真实。

伴随着“不真实”这个念头在脑海中浮现，视野仿佛猛然变得清晰了——好像一瞬间把眼睛表面的云翳抽走了似的。他看清了整个楼层的构造，空旷的研究室，巨大的培养箱已经被打碎，半透明的绿色液体淌了一地，只有边角一些被损坏的仪器上冒出了火光。墙面和承重柱上到处都有深深的刀痕，以及喷溅的血迹。那股混合在血腥味中熟悉的气息让但丁双腿一软，险些跪倒在地。

那是维吉尔的味道。

房间中央的地板上聚集着一小滩深色液体。从流失的血量判断，这一击足以让一个哨兵失去行动力。但丁跌跌撞撞地冲了过去，几乎是狼狈地扑倒在血泊附近。不知道被什么奇怪的本能所蛊惑，他几乎控制不住地伸出舌头，从地板上舔舐同胞兄弟的血。咸腥的味道充斥着口腔和鼻腔，传递着伤者在失血那一刻的强烈情感。

——震惊、愤怒、质疑、拒绝接受。 

维吉尔究竟看见了什么？什么东西将他伤到这个地步？

但丁撑起上半身，粗重地喘着气。无数的疑问、痛苦和不甘令他的肌肉抽痛，表情狰狞。火势又顷刻间变得强大起来，令哨兵的皮肤燥热难耐，仿佛置身于火山口的边缘。忽然，他发现血泊的另一侧还趴着什么东西——一只头颅怪异、虚弱至极的鸟儿。过多的血液将它美丽的蓝色羽毛染成了石油般粘稠的暗褐色。弯钩状的喙一张一合，发出的声音却和记忆中的不同；不是那只叽叽喳喳、满口脏话的精神向导，而是它的主人，那个阴沉冷静又傲慢疯狂的男人的声音。尽管非常虚弱，却异常清晰。

“……My Blood， is burning.”

但丁难以置信地向前爬了几步，用力向它伸出手。

“维吉尔？你在哪？？在哪？！！！”

狮鹫的头颅低垂，身体化为了细小的砂砾。一阵热浪拂过，将鸟形的灰烬吹散。

“不——”

心脏不受控制地敲打着胸腔，每一下都带来尖锐的痛苦。但丁忍耐着那股硫磺的味道大口吸气，紧紧握住刚到手的双枪，逼迫自己从地上爬起来。

他的向导还活着，这点毋庸置疑。他只是被带走了，被那个可以驱使鲸鱼的怪物，或许还有别的什么人。但管他的呢——他们全是他的猎物。那个组织的每一个人，每一块变态的芯片，还有每一只精神动物。

给我等着，维吉尔。

但丁几乎在起身后的瞬间就遭到了攻击。好像有人拿着火焰喷射器对着他的背直接喷了一罐。实际上他已经及时躲开了，只是那股火焰边缘的热流对于哨兵敏感的皮肤来说仍然十分不友好。他以破碎的培养缸为掩体观察着偷袭者——一个强壮的男人，穿着特殊的防护服，精神向导则是一头背部高高隆起的北美野牛。实际上但丁认识这个人，塔内的新人教官贝瑞尔（Berial），严厉、守旧、脾气暴躁的中年人，传闻曾一度有机会成为首席哨兵却失之交臂。但丁一点也不喜欢他，但并不否认他是个正直的人——而不是现在这个背后偷袭、面无表情的纵火犯。

野牛在察觉了Rebellion的位置后便疯了一般地踏地狂奔，它那铁塔一般的身躯令狮子都不敢正面冲撞，而是敏捷地跳到了略高一些的实验台上，谨慎地观察猎物咽喉的位置。但丁也试着一边移动一边开了几枪，他认为自己至少命中了两发，但对方像没有痛感似的迈着稳健的步子，继续用火焰喷射器对研究室内部无差别攻击。随着交火的继续，更不可思议的事情发生了：明明是不可燃材质制造的实验台、承重柱甚至地砖都开始冒火，连带那头毛发浓密的精神动物也成了一头在火焰中张牙舞爪的火牛，仿佛某种从传说中的“炎狱”中跑出来的怪物。连Rebellion也放弃了从背部扑杀野牛的计划，它可不想被烤熟。

“该死的。”但丁意识到，一般来说哨兵显然有个向导和他配合作战，而不像自己这样形单影只。对面的向导把身形隐蔽得很好，同时又能对但丁抛出足量的精神暗示，让他觉得仿佛深陷于一片火海，连安全站立的地方都没有。而假如自己强行忍耐灼烧感、不管不顾地从正面制服那个哨兵的话，又可能会被真正的火焰烧伤而失去战斗力。在向导的混淆下，他根本无从判断哪里是真正的火焰，哪里是错觉。

而他的向导呢？不但自己跑得没了影，连去处也不交代一句——除了一句没头没尾的话什么都没留下。

……等等，血在燃烧？

嘴里残余的铁锈味令他如醍醐灌顶。但丁终于领悟到，维吉尔可能和眼前这两个怪物也交过手，并且把血液留在了对方的喷射器上，以及室内真正的起火点。

只有具有维吉尔的血的气息之处，燃烧才是真实的。

他从未感觉神智如此清明过。黑檀木和白象牙在一瞬间甩出弹夹又换上新的，弹雨顶着虚假的焰舌在火海中开辟出一条道路。雄狮也不顾燃烧的鬃毛从侧面扑了过去，上下犬齿牢牢刺入野牛的喉管，用喷涌出来的血液令它窒息。最终，但丁感觉到从头顶上喷洒下凉爽的清水。透过被水流模糊的视野，他击中了哨兵侧后方的燃料罐。

“Arrivederci。”

贝瑞尔非人的惨叫声就像地狱的亡魂那样凄厉。但丁过去从来受不了这些，他更偏好干脆利落，偶尔戏弄而不是折磨敌人。不过眼下他没法顾及太多。随着浓烟的消散，哨兵的感官又变得空前敏锐起来，甚至能感受到那些无法用语言形容的存在——比如说那些线，那些轻飘飘的、纤细却有黏性的丝线，仿佛从天际垂挂下来，像蛛丝一样在头顶飘拂。他只要攥着它们一路冲到塔顶，在凄冷的月光和雨幕中，他就能看到——

一声震耳欲聋的的巨响打碎了所有幻想。爆炸似乎在更上方的楼层发生，但剧烈的冲击令头上脚下的钢筋和石板同时大幅震动。压力和轰鸣声急剧扩散，气流的冲击令鼓膜破裂，液体像爬虫一样从耳道里钻出来。

哨兵的意识再次中断。

*

在接近六千公尺的高空，一架经过改装的“支奴干”运输直升机正在对流层中平稳飞行。这是个气温和能见度都偏低的雨夜，即使它在起飞的瞬间被许多人目击到了，以普格特里臃肿、低效的军事机构的决策效率，也来不及派出足够的对空力量对其进行拦截。

运输机内部的乘客寥寥无几。除了驾驶员之外，只有六名哨兵和三名向导，外加一个失去意识的俘虏。

“哦不……不不。”飞行途中，一个穿着实验服的男人突然痛苦地蜷起身体，“贝瑞尔死了。被那个小子……被斯巴达的儿子，杀了。”

“少来这一套，阿格纳斯。”一名看起来更加威严苍老的向导打断了他。“链接断开没那么痛苦。被选中的每个人都是至高无上的‘质点’，控制着不止一条‘路径’。而哨兵不过是傀儡，是救主的长矛，是羔羊之道。”

“……”阿格纳斯的眼球转动着，透露出少许疑问，但他最终选择了沉默。

“你想问的难道是第三质点和第五质点？”一群人的领袖看穿了他的小动作。“是的，某些质点偏好选择哨兵，而某些则偏好向导。这不是我们的判断，似乎更像是生命树自身的选择。贝瑞尔的死亡不意味着第五质点的流失，实际上，我还有一枚不为人知的棋子留在普格特里，这也是我对‘她’的一次考验。”

“那么，斯巴达的另一个儿子呢？他不重要吗？如果我们从这一个的脑袋里什么都撬不出来的话——”

“无足轻重。我的棋子告诉我，只有长子在追查斯巴达的死亡，另一个则一无所知。并且，这孩子身上有远比我们预计得高得多的价值。”蒙德斯坐在被束缚衣牢牢捆住的俘虏身边，近乎痴迷地触碰着年轻人的太阳穴。“斯巴达……连叛徒自己都不知道，他留下了一份多么丰厚的，财产。”


	12. Fathomless

12.

“哨兵，汇报。”  
“是阁下。我们尝试了所有不会造成永久性伤残的刑讯手段，包括鞭刑、水刑、电刑、药物和睡眠剥夺，但编号060124没有吐露任何有价值的情报。”  
“不要忘记，他是个向导。”身着因佛利高等宪兵制服的指挥官将双掌的手指对在一起。“他是否用能力封闭了自己的痛觉？”

“可能性不存在。我们有三名A级向导组成的专业团队控制他的知觉。我们同样搜索了他的精神图景，除了大量无关信息外没有别的收获。” 刑讯官停顿了片刻，将面部表情中不小心透露出的挫败感掩饰起来。“我方团队由此得出结论，编号060124确实对第三质点的下落一无所知。他本人一度坚信第三质点已在战争中被‘生命树’安插在普格特里塔的间谍夺走。”

“嗯，我预料过这种状况。”

身为因佛利塔的实际控制者，蒙德斯不需要任何虚衔装饰自己。哨兵和高级军官们称呼他为“阁下”，仿佛这本身就是一个至高无上的军衔。虽然他在本国和国外都不缺少敌人，但自从窃取了卡巴拉计划的大部分成果后，反对派的声音逐渐变得如同蝼蚁一般无足轻重。  
“斯巴达受过情报方面的专业训练，他不会留下直白的线索，而更倾向于将重要信息拆分，将碎片化的情报以密码、隐喻的形式传递给他的继承者。我们的囚犯，060124很可能从他父亲那里获取了类似的信息碎片但本身却尚未察觉。你们需要做的就是把他脑袋里所有可疑的拼图挑出来，交给我。”  
“……是的，阁下。”  
“你看起来有些犹豫。还有什么需要汇报的么？所有人都知道，我不喜欢隐瞒。”

刑讯官在上级犀利的视线下绷紧背肌，赤红从脖子上涨到面部。哨兵们都传说蒙德斯阁下能看穿人心底的隐秘，仿佛额头上生长着第三只眼睛。  
“有些人……我的某个部下，在刑讯过060124后表现出精神紧张的症状，甚至自残。”

蒙德斯露出了饶有兴致的笑容。“你说的是那个用餐刀把自己的老二切下来的家伙？那就要问之前他有没有把老二放在不该放的地方。”

刑讯官看起来很想钻进桌底。他没想到新鲜事传得这么快，这还不到48小时。说起来他挺同情那个不幸的家伙，不知天高地厚的年轻人，以为可以像过去那样肆无忌惮地“使用”囚犯。毕竟这里是林勃（Limbo）自治州，号称整个因佛利最自由的地方，以没有死刑而著称。但与之相对的，接近战区的地理位置和居高不下的犯罪率使这里同样拥有全国最大的军事拘押营地，Mallet城堡。这座监狱的主体由10个世纪之前的一座古堡改建而成，保留了许多古老的机关和暗室，还拥有一座地下展厅，收藏了大量残酷血腥的中世纪刑具。国内外的人quan组织曾多次指控在这里发生过残酷的拷问、虐囚、甚至人体实验等暴行，但所有指控均因证据不足被因佛利军方驳回。

实际上，自从蒙德斯着手干预“卡巴拉”计划，因佛利塔便接管了这所营地。来自塔的哨兵在这里拥有超乎想象的权利，他们已经习惯了被允许对囚徒做出任何行为，即便是编号060124这种拥有极高价值而被严密监控和保护的对象。当他手下的人对那个被牢牢束缚、看起来没有一点抵抗能力的囚犯动手动脚的时候，刑讯官像任何一个宽大的上司那样表示了纵容。从各种意义上看，编号060124的外表和体格都极为出色，连续的拷问又给他增添了一种遭到凌虐的美感，那种将强者践踏在脚下、肆意侵犯带来的心理满足，扭曲成一种致命的吸引力。假如他更年轻一点——刑讯官忍不住想入非非，或许连他自己也会忍不住参与其中的。

在他手下的两三个人陆续做出不正常的举止之前，刑讯官都没有产生丝毫警觉。那些哨兵前一秒还沉浸于淫靡的狂欢，后一秒却像脑子里着了火一样怪异，抠喉、抓挠脖子、把指甲插进眼球、发出野兽般的尖笑。幸好他们的向导团队及时介入，切断了他们的感官知觉。即便如此，当晚还是有一个人像着魔一样切掉了自己的外生殖器，并试图将它吃下去。

“我从未见过如此强烈并且持久的暗示。比真实的神经毒素更可怕。”一名协助审讯的A级向导心有余悸地说，“他的图景也十分危险，每次进入都仿佛顶着死亡威胁，那感觉就像……在梦中被人杀了一样。”

“你的意思是，我们没有任何办法让他听话。”刑讯官怨毒地瞪视着被绑在刑具上的囚犯。经过三个月的反复“提审”，囚徒身体表面的伤痕新旧交叠，眼睛因为反复的强光照射暂时失去了视力，肌肉因为长期无法行动而萎缩，肤色惨白，面颊深陷，让人联想起披着皮的骷髅。令人难以理解的是，即便是这副模样仍具有一种不可思议的魅力，尤其是当他听说了那些哨兵的遭遇，因为报复的快感而伸出一小截舌头，轻舔着干涩的嘴唇时，刑讯官突然想起水妖——那种让男人着了迷地去送死的怪物。

“……只能将一切如实地汇报阁下。那是我们唯一能做的。”

*  
今天是第97日。

不是96日。他很确定。虽然没机会看到日历或时钟，但维吉尔通过他们给他“喂食”的次数计算日期。流质的食物和营养液通过食道直接插进胃里，而身体下面也接了两根管子，接收排泄物。他觉得整个人就像一只被钉在实验桌上的蟾蜍，唯一自由的部件只有眼球和脑子。

这就够了。

起初那段日子相当难熬。他无法控制拷问给身体带来的本能的恐惧和屈辱；电击和药物令他无法自抑地尖叫，失禁，涕泪横流；那群畜生以各种疼痛引起的生理反应为乐。但漫长的折磨终究会超过某个阈值，再敏锐的感官对例行的刺激也终将麻木。与此同时，他身上作为向导的那部分在被迫经历了极其严酷的锤炼后得到了质的飞跃。某一天，当他终于把自己从陷入这种该死的处境的自责和怨恨中解脱出来时，突然发现自己能够更平静、更理智地思考对策，甚至反击。

维吉尔总算在精神上找到了独属于嵌合体的出口。那种感觉就像把自己沉入深海，任何伤害都必须穿过浑浊厚重的水层才能到达。

他开始重新审视刚刚被俘时蒙德斯所讲述的一些往事。最早的时候，蒙德斯的话只是激起了他的狂怒和仇恨，他拒绝接受其中存在哪怕一丁点的“真实”。但眼下，没有更好的事情做的时候，维吉尔开始探究他说这些的动机。还有，假设那些话语的确反应了一些已经发生过的事，那么父亲的用意，卡巴拉的目标，都必须从头分析、赋予全新的解释。

“……你的父亲根本不是普格特里人。他是因佛利人。实际上，斯巴达是因佛利联邦有史以来最杰出的哨兵之一。当时身为因佛利塔首席的我，视他为兄弟，左右手。因佛利曾拥有整块大陆最强的军事力量，但限制我们进一步扩张的决定因素就是我国的向导稀缺，这直接导致了在半个世纪前第一次对伊甸战争的失败。因此，当我国的情报工作者探听到普格特里正在秘密进行一项增强向导和哨兵能力的人体实验时，我意识到这是一个千载难逢的机会。我不惜一切代价将斯巴达送入了邻国交战区，抹去他的一切背景，令他成功潜入普格特里塔，并成为了英雄。他在我的指示下主动成为‘卡巴拉计划’的实验品。一切进展得无比顺利，只除了最后一步——斯巴达本该在手术成功后立即假死，在我方人员的配合下返回因佛利。这是关乎我国未来的一次决定性的考验。没有人想到，他既没有回来，也没有留在普格特里塔，而是直接退役，隐居在边境的某个乡下。他以为这样就能逃离他的责任和使命？他以为叛徒也可以无忧无虑地安享晚年？？”

维吉尔回忆起蒙德斯说这段话时的表情、牙齿和咬肌的活动、隐藏在声音中的情感；他判断，至少蒙德斯的恨意是真实的——站在他的角度上，蒙德斯认为斯巴达“背叛”了他是无可辩驳的事实。而根据父亲的笔记，他主动要求成为植入芯片的志愿者、之后又退出卡巴拉计划，也是实际发生过的。那么唯一需要揣测的，就是这些决定背后隐藏的，父亲的意志和灵魂。

“当战争二次爆发的时候，我意识到这是个机会——普格特里是不会在这种时候放过一个正当盛年的退役哨兵的。我们有的是机会，在前线找回我们的‘战友’。”  
怪不得父亲要不顾一切地把母亲留在后方。  
“你们谋杀了他。”  
“我们处决了他。” 蒙德斯露出残忍的笑意。“这是叛徒应得的。但你父亲仍给我留下了个难题。当我手下的人解剖遗体的时候，没有找到我们多年的目标——第三质点。幸好，我在普格特里还留有别的人手，更可靠、更忠诚。他们以战争为由，说服塔的管理层重新开启了计划，并大规模地招募满足条件的哨兵和向导，从中筛选出足以胜任‘质点’的才能者。”  
“……比如阿克汉姆和贝瑞尔。”  
“他们往往是被塔忽视、苛待的人，虽然拥有杰出的天赋，却没有得到与之匹配的权利和待遇。” 蒙德斯意有所指地敲打着束缚衣的边缘。“你和你的兄弟同样如此。所以我也曾借阿克汉姆之口给过你机会，一个加入我们，成为卡巴拉的一份子的机会。”  
“那些人从一开始就知道自己在为因佛利的间谍工作？”  
“他们只知道自己是在为‘生命树’服务和奉献。这就够了。当人们了解这个计划的本质时，他们对生命树的信仰已经超脱了国家和立场的限制。”  
“显然，我父亲不这么想。”  
“所以，你打算继承你父亲的背叛和顽固咯？”蒙德斯露出嗜血的笑容，“有趣的是，私人感情上我并没有被触怒或感到挫败。相反我还相当期待，你们无用的挣扎能给我带来多少乐趣。”

从那之后拷问就开始了。蒙德斯似乎确信斯巴达把一些线索藏在了看似无关的对话和琐事的记录中，所以他们恨不得拆开他的脑子，搜索每一寸土地、每一块城砖。维吉尔在和外来向导的对抗中一败涂地，他在图景中构造的家园也遭遇了彻底的拆解:他们粗暴地打破墙壁，翻箱倒柜，把有价值的书页和手记撕下来“带走”。而他自己的精神却只能躲藏在阴影里，像死者的魂灵一样怨毒而无力地注视着每一名侵入者。

当那些人将他们在斯巴达笔记中的发现大声汇报给“阁下”时，他也在仔细聆听。

“……M曾问过我，哨兵究竟是什么？是匕首，是步枪，是盾牌，是岗哨，是服从的军犬，是完美的士兵——教科书般的答案。  
既然如此，为什么不更进一步，直接把自由意志从源头上抹消呢？哨兵不需要思考问题，只需要长出扳机就够了。战斗中无法作出紧急判断？那就增加他们接受命令的范围，让他们隔着上百公里也能感应到向导的指引。  
……我无法认同。傀儡可以打赢一场战斗，却无法赢得战争。哨兵也是人类，而人性不该是这么运作的。  
我不需要某个虚伪的先知告诉我，全知全能的神明有哪些不可言喻的计划。原人亚当是人类的原初形态么？可正是亚当选择了从伊甸园‘堕落’，才开辟出人类会质疑自我的未来。我们被赋予自由，现在却要抹杀这份自由，这才是对原人的亵渎。”

这些人对斯巴达生前的日记反复咀嚼，自认为可以掌握某种线索。可在维吉尔看来，那不过是父亲最直接、最坦率的想法罢了。反抗权威和约束的勇气似乎是他与生俱来的。这样想来，或许但丁给精神动物所取的名字，巧合地正是对父亲的灵魂的继承。  
叛逆。

而维吉尔呢？是软弱的怪诞，是无能的阴影……是挥之不去的梦魇。  
他无论想要证明什么，似乎总是徒劳无功。

*  
三个月。此时还没人意识到这个时间的重要性。  
蒙德斯看着送到他面前的一份医疗报告，忽然间恍然大悟。他的手中又多了一张王牌。

特别囚室中，维吉尔的意识刚刚恢复。他现在已经能够熟练地与敌人的向导抗衡，在刑讯时将自己的知觉关闭，等合适的时机再唤醒。唯一的缺陷是刚醒过来时的适应期。几乎全身所有的器官都在随着呼吸抽痛，肌肉的强直收缩令他更加动弹不得。但正是这股疼痛在反复提醒：他还活着。

他将自己的听觉灵敏度大幅调高。规律而微弱的点滴声，仪器运作时的电流声，以及隐藏在地面六英尺以下动物的窸窸窣窣都清晰可闻。然而很快，最令人厌恶的声音出现了——军靴与地板之间的敲击声；从步子特有的重量和频率判断，必定是蒙德斯本人无疑。

维吉尔闭上眼睛，试图模仿深麻醉期的呼吸与心跳。他已经懒得与那家伙争论是非、互相嘲讽，甚至连他的形象印入视网膜都令他作呕。可还来不及调整到状态，蒙德斯已经推门而入。这一次，他连脚步声都透露着一种胜券在握的味道。维吉尔有了种不详的预感。

“我开始相信我那群无能下属的结论了。你确实一无所知。”暴君开门见山地说，但那种炫耀的口吻显然意味着欲扬先抑。  
“斯巴达离开家的时候你多大？12、13岁？足以理解人事了。但他仍然什么重要信息都没有留下——显然他有很好的理由。你自以为在双亲面前隐藏得很好，不过人永远无法否定他们的本质。你父亲正是觉察了这一点，所以才什么都没告诉你吧？因为像你这样的怪物无法保守秘密——”

囚徒无视了他，自始至终没有给出任何回应。直到蒙德斯在他耳边俯下身来，玩笑似地说出了那句话。

维吉尔连一个冷笑都懒得给予。但随着话语喋喋不休地进行下去，他的脸色越来越无法保持平静。他的眉锋紧皱在一起，双眸中仿佛燃烧着天蓝的焰火。但他仍然一言不发——或者，根本无法说出任何事。他的思考全部打成了结，颠覆性的事实将他所珍视的，不惜为之付出惨烈代价的东西变得一文不值。

“……这不可能。”他终于开口了，嗓音是那么的粗糙嘶哑，仿佛用砂纸打磨过。

“我的面前有一个活生生的奇美拉。你告诉我还有什么‘不可能’？”蒙德斯心满意足地品尝着他的愤怒和惶恐。 “我们不需要你的配合，或者你掌握的信息——全都无足轻重了。这具身体就是最完美的母体，我可以用它造出任何想要的，哨兵或向导。你当然可以宣称我们无法左右你的意志……在某个虚无的世界中你仍享有某种‘自由’，但无论如何，你的身体器官都牢牢掌握在我们手里——我会让它们发挥出最大价值。”

他说完这些便转身离开了。这甚至不是警告，不是威胁，只是一种通知而已。

囚室内的医疗仪器上，编号060124的心电图和脑电波突然开始剧烈波动，足以吓死任何一个此刻闯进来的外科医生。隔着几道墙壁和铁栏，被关在附近囚室的某些战俘、囚犯、甚至站岗的狱警，都同时感受到了可怕的精神冲击——就像在无数人的脑子里同时投下炸弹似的，一股疯狂的波长像飓风一样席卷了整个Mallet城堡。毫无征兆地，哨兵们开始惨叫、癫痫发作、防卫性地对不存在的敌人扫射。向导们紧急编织起一张巨大的网，试图把这海啸一般摧毁性的精神动荡隔断；但它的速度太快又毫无规律，宛如无数酸雨的液滴从天而降，扭曲的恨意在外壳的缝隙中肆虐，最后将玻璃花房般的屏障崩坏成碎渣。

……维吉尔发现自己跪倒在一片坟墓里。枯死的花束覆盖地表，长满青苔的碑石上停着乌鸦。遥远的原野里传来狐狸凄凉的叫声。  
奇怪，他为什么知道是狐狸？  
嵌合体伸出双臂——细瘦而脆弱的、像白骨一样的手臂，抠挖着十字架下薄薄的坟土。

他知道了。他应该早就猜到的。母亲临终前的症状……思维空白，器官衰竭，神游症……那不是一种向导应该患上的疾病。连镇上的医生都说过，母亲死得不像一个向导，而像一个哨兵。

父亲早在出征之前就知道即将一去不返。他早就决定做一个叛逆者，无论付出什么代价也要阻止第三质点落入蒙德斯之手；所以他必然在离开前进行了二次手术取出芯片。但他又无法销毁它，就像不能轻易摧毁手环一样，骗局会立即被塔发现。父亲必须将芯片藏到一个永远无法找到的地方；没有人会搜查，甚至，没人能想到。同时，他或许也打算把那个重要的道具作为最后一道屏障，从因佛利和普格特里的双重压力下保护家人。所以他需要一个至死不渝的共犯——分享同样的信念，追求相同的目标。

……母亲。真是个有趣的词。  
蒙德斯说他会成为一个母亲。  
太可笑了。  
一个人要怎样才会放弃自身的存在，成为一个纯粹的牺牲品，成就另一个人的理想的道具？  
所以在母亲眼中他也是这样的存在……就因为他是向导，所以他注定只能变成生产的躯壳，传递的导管，承载另一个叛逆者信念的船只？

这是我为您做的最后一件事，他暗暗发誓道。徒手挖出来的墓穴越来越深，幽黑的底部仿佛通往另一个世界。幼兽的嚎叫远远听起来就像孩子的哭声。有一瞬间维吉尔几乎犹豫了……但他不得不这么做。  
I am who I am。

发生在城堡深处的骚乱终于平静了下来。在清点意外死伤人数后，狱卒向最高指挥官汇报，这场暴乱的引发者跳下了“井”——那是只有哨兵和向导的世界才存在的概念，是意识的深井，精神的坍塌，彻底枯萎的死原。精神进入“井”中与脑死亡无异。

蒙德斯并没表现出多少波动。  
“……正好。开颅手术不需要麻醉了。”

同一时刻，数千公里外的另一个地方，但丁猛地从神游中醒来。他控制不住地哽咽，抽搐，却发不出一点声音，好像彻底哑了。医护人员尽了最大努力才给他注射进一管镇定剂。当翠西代表塔的管理人前来探望时，哨兵只是反反复复地小声说着一句话。  
“……他跳下去了。”

TBC


	13. Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “半个世纪前，大陆架边缘的海底火山喷发，巨量的火山灰造出了一座小岛，被取名为Fortuna。在这个岛上发掘出极其珍贵的过度金属矿脉，是制作各种武器部件、精密仪器、核磁设备和中子捕获装置的尖端材料。围绕着这座新生岛屿上的巨大资源，伊甸帝国、因佛利和普格特里从此开始了长达数十年的冲突和战争。在长期反复的拉锯和争夺中，普格特里曾短暂地获得过矿脉的实际开采权。在此基础上，那个时代举世无双的天才、固体物理学家和工程师Machiavelli在军方的支持下利用获得的钪、钕、钷等稀有金属，制作出十个被称为“质点”的芯片。但之后没多久，普国便输掉了战争，Fortuna被伊甸夺走，普格特里也自此一蹶不振。”
> 
> ——Lucia Matier，<战争回忆录>

13.

格鲁回到这座港口城市的时候已经是十一月。

这里治安和过去一样糟糕，但仍称得上和平。三年多前，当塔被一群外国恐怖分子袭击、不但造成了大量人员伤亡，还丢失了许多顶级机密之后，开战的传闻便尘嚣日上。但时至今日，遭受巨大打击的普格特里仍没有什么称得上报复的军事动作。

天气烂透了。海边永远不会有“清爽”的一天，湿气一开始只是穿在身上，一不留神就钻进骨头里。每个黄昏都会下场暴雨，把道路两边的烂泥浇得更湿。直到夜晚，路灯下面都会飘着些不痛快的雨丝。格鲁拜访了一些老友，多半和他一样对未来一筹莫展；最后在无奈中轮流用劣质酒精灌满肚子，模模糊糊地傻笑起来。两巡酒过后，他和地下酒吧里的大多数人已经开始称兄道弟，经常在这一带活动的中介人承诺早晚会给他找份“来钱又妥当”的工作。

这就足够令他满意了。格鲁已经不是当年那个无所畏惧的单身汉，无法在这里待得太久。他犹豫了整晚，最终放弃了第一天就找人借钱的主意，摇摇晃晃地离开了酒吧。

街道已经让他有些陌生了，但那种不友好的气氛哪里都一样。行色匆匆的路人，大多喜欢把领子竖起来挡住脸。肮脏的音像店里不时飘出些怪异的电子乐。街角站着一两个抽烟的黑衣女人，裙子短得恨不得塞进腰里。然而接下来出现的东西让他大吃一惊。

一个年轻男人大喇喇地躺在马路中央。鲜红的风衣在黯淡的月光下呈现出一种金属色泽，过长的银色头发和睫毛让他漂亮得像个电影明星。但格鲁注意的是他口袋里冒出皮革的一个角，想来多半是钱包。尽管他睡得如此毫无防备，但在这个乱七八糟的后巷，无论是揽客的流莺、游手好闲的混混们，买卖致幻剂的黑道马仔，都对这人视而不见，仿佛连偷食的野猫都知道绕着他走。  
格鲁吞了口口水。  
这……也太路不拾遗了吧？

他在黑暗中蛰伏了一段时间，终于等到路人走空了的一刻，像耗子一样静悄悄地跳过去拿走了那家伙的钱包。这就是他勇气的极限了。随后格鲁在黑暗中一阵狂奔，也不知转过了多少个拐角、穿过多少条脏兮兮的小巷。回过神的时候他已经跑到了一个自己都摸不着头脑的地方，街道两边除了一些挂着“出售”的破烂房子之外什么都没有，活像鬼片里的布景。格鲁自嘲地笑出声来，他不记得自己办过几次比这更蠢的事。

“喂。”  
他猛地转过身，手指还来不及摸到枪套里的柯尔特 “蟒蛇”，衣服领子就被一把抓住了。出现在他面前的就是不久前看见的红衣男人，脸上挂着似笑非笑的表情，皮肤白得发光。那家伙像拎小鸡一样把格鲁提起来按在油腻腻的灯柱上。他拼命挣扎，用尽了全副力气，两条腿还是沾不着地面。而那个男人甚至只用了一只手。

“新面孔，哈？我相信你身上有我的东西。”  
“等——你放——放手——”  
红衣男人熟练而准确地用两根手指从格鲁的口袋里夹出自己的钱包。他把那小玩意靠近自己的脸，轻轻吸了口气。某个刹那，他脸上出现了一种类似满足了的瘾君子似的表情，连带另一只手上的力道都放松了不少。

“你，你他妈一直跟着我吗？” 格鲁尽可能地让自己的声音有气势一点。  
“那倒不是，”那人摆了摆手，“不过恕我直言，你的衣服闻起来就像，呃，馊掉的饭菜和十来个空啤酒瓶。这种味道隔了多远都让人忘不了。”  
“操，你是狗么？”  
“比狗还强上那么一点儿。”男人笑得挺友好，然后他再次嗅了嗅。“你有个女儿——不对是两个，其中一个擅长做海鲜烩饭。这可真不错，伙计。”  
格鲁的心脏一瞬间结成了冰。这个狗日的小白脸，他什么意思，他怎么可能知道——怎么可能！杰西卡，蒂奇，他的宝贝小天使……格鲁的手用力探向腰后，但离枪柄始终插上了那么几公分。  
“对了，打个比方。”男人像突然想起了什么，歪了歪头，“假设——仅仅是假设，我想邀请你的一个女儿去约会，你推荐哪一个？是那个懂事会做饭的呢，还是年纪小、更调皮的那个？”  
“哪个都不行！！！你他妈离我的女儿远一点！！”   
“哪个都不行……哈哈，果然是这样嘛。”红衣男人松开手，让他顺利落到地上。“放轻松，放轻松，我都不认识她们。我对未成年一点兴趣也没有。别担心，伙计，我可不是什么坏家伙，我觉得你也不是。交个朋友？”

格鲁这次终于握住了枪柄，但残存的自尊心让他无法把惯用的武器拔出来。“你在取笑我吧？在你看来，我不过是个顺手牵羊的贼罢了。”  
“我没那个意思。只是拿了个钱包就跑得上气不接下气的家伙，在这一代绝对算得上正人君子。”男人笑了，“顺便说一句，你那位‘蟒蛇’女士保养得很不赖，饱经风霜，不过风韵犹存。”  
格鲁身体一震。他以为男人或许即将要提出什么要求，或者开出什么条件之类的，但红衣男人只是竖起两根手指，转身离开了。

两天后，格鲁才从中间人恩佐那里听说了这个迷一样的男人的事。

“……哨兵？”  
“可不是嘛。就是那种传说中的人形兵器。”  
难以置信，格鲁和大部分平民一样都以为那种人只住在塔里，打仗的时候才放出来送往前线。

“他是个‘残次品’。没有向导，没有链接，精神不稳定，经常‘噗’的一下就断电了。但只要他醒着的时候就是个怪物。他收钱帮人解决一些小麻烦；这条街上很多人都欠过他人情。”恩佐解释道。“实际上，如果不是他，这个区还是丹弗斯这种人渣的天下呢。”  
“他的名字是什么？”  
“托尼——哦不，以前他说过，真正的名字是但丁。”  
“那他……”格鲁有些犹豫地问，“信得过吗？他有没有搭档之类的？”  
“他通常都是单干。不过有时候……” 恩佐喝了口威士忌，突然压低了嗓子，“瞧，九点钟方向。低调点儿，别盯着看！”  
格鲁快速转过头又转回来，装作只是无意识地活动活动脖子。酒吧门口走进来一个身材火辣的金发美人，性感的紧身皮衣反而增加了她身上那种颐指气使的气派，尽管外表类似，却绝对不会让人联想到应召女郎。

“塔的人。”女郎走进酒吧的后门后，恩佐才低声解释道。“就是她时不时会去找托尼——我是说但丁。大概是以前的熟人。千万别招惹她，她好像就是传说中的向导——对你打个响指你就会吞枪自尽的那种。”  
“太他妈夸张了吧。”  
“我没吓唬你。” 恩佐又绘声绘色地向格鲁描述了从各处听来的关于向导的传闻。“是的，通常来说他们不会对平民出手。注意到她手腕上戴着的金属环了吗？那是塔的监控装置。但比如说正在执行什么特殊任务之类的，他们就会无视一般情况下的规矩。哨兵和向导通常是一对一绑定的，向导更稀有，而没有向导的哨兵一般来说很危险，疯疯癫癫的，狂化了堪比核弹，所以除了塔他们哪里都不能去。”  
格鲁产生了更进一步的好奇心。“那么但丁呢？他也绑定了吗，所以才被允许到处乱晃——”  
“呃，他，他的情况比较特殊。” 恩佐用一种同情混合着敬畏的口吻说道，“他是三年前救了塔的英雄，人人都知道。他已经结合了，不过……他的向导死了。”

*

翠西习惯性地仰头看了看这所孤零零的两层建筑。门口的灯牌上写着：“Dante & Morrison Pest Control” (但丁和莫里森灭虫服务) 一长串的字母灯管因为故障基本全灭，在漆黑的夜里往往只有打头的两三个字母还固执地闪烁几下，“D”,”M”和 ”C”；所以附近居民提起来的时候，往往会以“DMC”指代这座莫名其妙的地标。

她嫌弃地叹了口气，取下墨镜折好，推开基本用作装饰的大门。不出她所料，事务所的主人正仰躺在宽阔的书桌后方，脸上盖着本杂志，而座椅中的四条腿中有三条是悬空的，仅仅一条用于支撑体重；他看起来睡得像死尸一样熟，但又很难解释以这样的姿势该如何保持平衡。

翠西用指节敲了敲桌面。“醒醒，睡美人。我有一个坏消息和一个更坏的消息。”

“……你可真是个甜心。” 男人伸了个拦腰，座椅毫无意义地旋转了360度，然后把两条长腿搁置在桌面上。

“坏消息是你的跨国通行证还是没有批准。”翠西把隔夜的无酵面饼往外挪了挪，随意地坐在桌面上。“塔认为以你目前的状态，执行长距离任务仍存在过多潜在危险。”

但丁叹了口气。“他们是在逼我，翠西。我就应该骑只山羊跨越国境线，反正因佛利的直升机从普格特里飞回本国，之前也没申请什么通行证或海关许可。”

“嗨嗨，三年前的事你要抱怨到下辈子么。”向导撩了撩金发。“我承认那个时候塔被渗透得很厉害，要不是这样也不会蒙受那么大的损失。但我们尽可能地补救了，OK？整个系统、人员都经历了一次大清洗，我相信所有的因佛利间谍，不管在塔内还是外面的，都被清除得差不多了。在……在你兄弟的事情上，塔欠你的；但你的线索也同样有限，你手里总共只有一个名字——蒙德斯，要不是塔提供的情报和支持，你甚至都不知道这人是干什么的，在哪里活动。塔没有义务和你资源共享，但丁，你必须靠行动证明自己的忠诚。”

“听听这话，翠西，你听上去比那些成天往纸上盖章的老头还官僚。蒙德斯是三年前那起事件的元凶，我要求对他采取行动——这难道不是作为哨兵最直接的忠诚证明么？我已经很客气得向塔提出申请，是你们一再敷衍和拖延，到底是哪边的问题？”

“蒙德斯这个人在因佛利的地位太复杂了，我们必须考虑除掉他在政治上和外交上造成的动荡。这不是你的私人恩怨，但丁。”

红衣服的哨兵突然放下腿，笔直地坐了起来。他的眼睛里闪过一道危险的光。  
“这他妈就是私人恩怨。”

向导无奈地瞪着他，“好吧，就算你拿到了批准和通行证，没有塔作为后援，你又能做到什么? 就凭一个没有向导的哨兵？你难道打算一路狂化、干掉出现在你面前的每一个人？你一旦疯起来就从不按时注射向导素，顶多撑个48到72小时就是极限了，再往后又要怎么办？神游症发作躺在因佛利的大街上，等着当地人摘掉你的肾？”

“我有解决的办法，老妈。”哨兵心虚地错开视线。  
“不准那么叫我！！”

翠西用力拍了下那颗银白的脑袋。“再说那个更坏的消息。蒙德斯在本国的某个政敌，之前签署了和普格特里的协议，同意外国的记者调查小组进入Mallet城堡参观访问。这本来是我们绝佳的机会，但就是这名政客，今天早上被人发现在家中自杀了。”

但丁的身体向后仰了仰。“哦？确定是自杀？”

“从新闻报道泄露出来的情报判断，确实不可能是他杀。除了死者，没有其他任何人侵入过现场的痕迹。但那家伙自杀的方式又实在很诡异，他临死前把自己的肠子拽出来绕在了脖颈上。”

“这可太‘自然’了，不是么？”但丁嘲讽地挑起嘴角，“你是向导，你说了算。”

“如果说存在人为干预的话……可以想象这个暗示是多么的强烈，并且持久。绝对不是一般程度的向导能够做到的事。我又深入调查过，发现此次的自杀案并不是孤立的。实际上，近年来在因佛利的政商军界，类似这样事先毫无预兆的自杀已经出现过远不止一起。最早的案子发生在两年零三个月之前，之后，平均每两到三个月就会发生一起；自杀的手法多种多样，割腕，自缢，溺水……死者几乎没有共同点，除了他们或多或少阻碍过因佛利塔的势力在本国的发展。”翠西详细地解释道，“我们怀疑蒙德斯有个专属于他的‘处刑人’小队，只是想不通那些人究竟是怎么办到的。话说回来，他们已经集齐除第三质点之外的所有芯片——关于每一个‘质点’的能力，塔的研究部至今都不太清楚，我们手里只有Machiavelli留下的比密码还繁琐的记录。不过从破译的一些内容来看，如果全部十枚芯片共同发挥作用，将会发生某种‘不可言喻’的奇迹。”

“奇迹？管他的。总之你说的那家伙自杀，记者就不能进入Mallet城堡了吗？”

“不，理论上仍然可以去，因为签署过的协定已经生效。但你也能猜到，原先预定参观的记者团几乎全员都临时改变了主意，没人愿意去林勃访问——除了原记者团团长，一个为了国际新闻可以不要命的疯女人。”

“这就是蒙德斯想要看到的效果。明明可以像以前一样让人坚信是自杀，却故意造成这么奇怪的死相，就是为了给其他人警告。” 但丁推开椅子站了起来。“我明白了。非常感谢你，翠西。”

“不你根本没明白——” 翠西警告似的举起一只手。 “我知道你早晚也会注意到这件事然后不择手段地混进去，不如我们一开始就说清楚。我可以帮忙，但规矩要听我的。”  
“你说。”  
“我会给你提供伪造的记者证和通行证，安排克莱尔团长接收你作为临时员工——毕竟，只有一个人的记者团太让人起疑了。但你要全程保持低调，按时注射向导素，不准惹是生非。除非得到塔的指示，否则不准引发战斗，更不准暗杀。”  
但丁意味深长地笑了笑，什么也没说。

“所以你答应了？”  
“当——然。通常来讲我非常不喜欢杀人，你知道的。我只是需要更多的情报，关于卡巴拉，关于十个‘质点’。”  
“好。另外，关于这个‘处刑人’，你有什么想法吗？”翠西神情随意地问，“只要以记者的身份进入城堡，就必然上了蒙德斯的黑名单。可能的话，我希望你尽量避免和那个人的正面冲突。”  
“嗯，你也认为这里面肯定藏着一个向导——非常强力的那种。”  
“是啊，而你恰好是个哨兵——没有向导的那种。”  
但丁笑了起来。“实际上，我有……可惜你们没人相信。不管怎样，出发之前我需要稍微动动脑子——你刚才提到的因佛利近两年发生过的自杀案，我要它们全部的资料。”

TBC


	14. Sarcrifice

14.

凌晨四点半，A级向导翠西个人休息舱里的电话铃突然响了起来。塔内的房间里通常只配备内线电话；这是一条好不容易才通过申请的私人外接线路，电话线的另一头只可能是某个编外哨兵。

那家伙根本没有正常的时间概念。向导一边抱怨一边拿起听筒。“喂。你最好有急事，不然白天我会亲自跑一趟，用电话线把你吊在DMC的招牌底下。”

“抱歉，翠西。”男人的嗓音通过电话线显得比平时更为低沉，“我找到共同点了。”  
“什么？”

“你给我的资料。上面记录的所有死者，都是在清晨或深夜自杀的，并且当时身上几乎都穿着睡衣。还没发现么？他们都是从睡梦中一醒来就马上实施了自杀。这就是‘处刑人’的特殊之处。”

金发女郎不安地咬住了嘴唇，但她的声音仍然很平静。“……什么意思？”  
“Nightmare(梦魇)。那家伙是在梦中放出暗示的。”

“这不可能。”纤细、白皙的手指绞缠着电话线，又松开。“听着，只有一无所知的平民才会对向导产生不切实际的想象。我们并不是无所不能的，精神诱导更是一种非常精确的技术，需要依赖许多外部条件才能做到。那种潜入别人的梦境为所欲为，或者打个响指就能让人自杀的家伙叫做科幻片影星，不叫向导。”

“但你也说过，蒙德斯手里有‘质点’。”听筒那边的声音不以为然，“我亲身感受过，那种图景中的浸入感，别说做梦，简直比现实还真实。”  
“别忘了你是个哨兵，感觉器官天生比一般人敏感很多倍。那些自杀的因佛利人大多数都不是哨兵。”

“然而我们还是不能排除这种可能性。连塔的技术部都并不清楚‘质点’具体能把人的能力增强到哪一步。我见过死掉的向导抢夺另一个哨兵的身体，也见过没有向导出现、一个哨兵靠着火焰喷射器就能在塔中造成火海一样的幻觉。假如蒙德斯又招募了一个强力的手下并给他植入芯片，培养成‘处刑人’，那么他显然是一个能力出众的家伙，杀人的手法足以突破一般人的理解范畴。”

翠西不自觉地咽下一口口水。她现在唯一庆幸的就是但丁选择的是打电话，而不是面对面谈论这事。  
“好吧，你可能是对的。”  
“嗯，到目前为止也仅仅是猜测。不过至少我可以设想我会面对什么，这对我在林勃的行动有所帮助。”  
“即使你预测到了对方的危险性，仍然打算维持原计划？”  
“是的。”  
向导沉默了几秒。“准备好，记者团后天就出发。”  
“谢谢。”

但丁挂断了电话。他在黑暗中望着空荡荡的天花板发了一会呆，老旧的吊扇一动不动，扇叶上的细碎灰尘却上下漂浮；一只高脚蜘蛛从转轴附近的网上荡荡悠悠地滑下来。

他观察着那只蜘蛛，思考是什么让它离开了它的网。最终他站起来，爬上楼梯，摔进黑暗中的床铺里。

这座产业是三年前用“托尼·雷德格雷夫”的阵亡抚恤金买下的。在事后清理火场的时候，人们找到了被烧毁的托尼的手环，而吉尔维的手环却一直没被发现。塔至今没有搞清楚双胞胎里面死去的是哪一个，不过因为另一个在这场恐怖袭击中“英勇的救援行动”，之前他们使用假名的事也得到了内部宽大处理，但丁得以领到一笔数额不菲的补偿款。

与一般人的印象不同，DMC事务所虽然外观简陋，房间混乱，但内部设施对哨兵来说却相当贴心：屋顶下方安装了空气抽滤系统，墙壁是吸音的，角落里摆放着吸除异味的活性炭；哨兵本人每天冲洗两次，衣服也按时更换。但丁闻不到自己的信息素，但除此之外，几乎所有光线、噪音、气味对他来说都是天生的折磨。

三年前的那个雨夜，颠覆的世界以满身倒刺接纳他，而他除了回以拥抱之外没有别的选择。

所有人都告诉他，一个向导的精神进入“井”下，只存在两种可能：一是生理上受到太大冲击，类似于遭遇重大车祸变成了植物人；二是精神上受到了毁灭性伤害，自主意识彻底消亡。并且这两种情况都是不可逆的。

然而但丁不接受。他宣称仍能感觉到一些什么——断续的，无形的，难以形容的精神联系；尽管作为哨兵，和向导之间因为结合而产生的连接已经被切断，但他仍然可以进入他们“共有”的精神图景。拥有常识的朋友们用一种拼命掩盖的怜悯目光望向他，没人真的说出那句话。

——只有死亡才能将链接断开。

生活还是要继续。恢复了本名的但丁·斯巴达为了有更多的自由时间决定退役，塔方面虽然表示惋惜，但失去向导的哨兵一般来说寿命短暂，并且有相当大的概率患上神游症，或者更糟糕的；通常他们会被送入哨兵专用的恢复中心，被戏称为“老人院”的地方。可惜这一次，但丁再次表现出不可思议的稳定性，除了难以执行较为耗时的工作，他看起来与正常人无异。

离开塔之前，但丁收拾了兄弟俩的“遗物”。在维吉尔的个人休息舱中，他找到了整整一箱未开封的向导素。但丁打开一瓶嗅了嗅，露出苦笑——那就是他以前偶尔能在兄弟身上闻到的气味。过去，维吉尔总是定期向塔申请向导素，而那种人工合成的造作味道总是莫名让他不爽。讽刺的是，现在这些掩饰身份的道具倒成了极有前瞻性的战略储备；但丁反而成了离不开它们的那个人。

他撕开一支一次性注射器的包装，抽取一毫升生理盐水推进装向导素的小瓶，然后将溶解了干粉的混悬液抽出来，推出气泡，放置在床头。接着他放任自己展开知觉，融入梦境。

熟悉的颜色、声音和气息在他身边展开。一切都和过去见过的一模一样，如今，哨兵对这个‘家’的熟悉程度甚至超过了红墓市乡下那个真正的地方。

当维吉尔离开后，精神图景就像蝉飞走后留下的空壳。但丁用自己的印象修补了一切——山脉的轮廓，荒原的色彩，老宅的砖瓦，静谧无人的藏书室。而两人的记忆重合的地方，那些影像就会真实到纤毫毕现：他总能看见那条冰凉的溪谷从图景的正中蜿蜒穿过，一只肥硕的动物试图钻进狭小的洞穴，有时是野兔，有时是土拨鼠；至于那座建造在山毛榉上的树屋，每一根枝杈的形状、每一片树叶的阴影几乎都能记得。尽管维吉尔从来不说，可但丁知道他和自己一样喜爱着这个秘密基地。  
他熟练地爬上扭扭歪歪的枝杈，钻进树屋。  
“嘿，老哥。”

幼年的维吉尔静静地坐在那里，膝头摊着那本诗集。他的目光一动不动地黏在十四行诗之间，并没有投向声音传来的方向。但丁也毫不在乎地走过去，抱起他。

男孩仿佛感觉不到任何东西似的，无动于衷地将书本翻过一页。和记忆中一样，七八岁的“维吉尔”身上带着点薄荷，雏菊和风铃草的气息；他的肌肤有股淡淡的奶味，他的血尝起来像盐和海。

叫我的名字。他在那孩子耳边喃喃低语。叫我的名字我就是你的。你想象不到我会为你做出什么事。

剧烈的轰鸣突然间充满了他，犹如一辆跑车引擎在耳膜内震响。光斑胡乱肆意地闪烁，仿佛火焰和光晕从天而降。哨兵目不能视，但某种幻象支配着知觉，那些古老的传说被活生生地撕下来，刺在他的眼睑内侧。

神说亚伯拉罕！你要带你所爱的，往摩利亚地去，在我指示你的一座山上，把他献為燔祭。

……想都别想。

然而那孩子化为一道光，从他的怀抱里漏出去，消失了。

*

但丁猛地从黑暗中惊醒。他茫然地坐在一堆织物里，头发和手掌都是潮湿的。他数着心跳平静下来，拾起床头的注射器，将针管准确地插进手臂静脉，推入药液。随后他拔出针头，呼出一口白雾。

他看都不看地将空针管往脑后一抛，注射器在空中翻了几个圆圈，划出的半弧准确无误地扎进了特制的锐器垃圾桶。

向导素能够消磨欲念，钝化感官，与此同时，枯燥无味却更有条理的思绪逐渐占据脑海；宛如一匹匹被理性女神鞭策的老马，沿着没有岔路的大道笔直奔走。换句话说，但丁觉得自己成了一个聪明而无聊的人。他又回忆了一遍那场大火，不过这一次不是为了某些无处安放的情绪，而是为了显而易见的事实。他想起当时亦真亦假的火势，还有贝瑞尔死后几乎被烧成焦炭的尸体。

如果说贝瑞尔那种超乎寻常的强大也是来自“质点”的力量，那么为什么……

翠西是第一个找到他的人。也是她告诉但丁，塔被恐怖分子袭击了，大量有关“质点”的资料和一些变节人员乘着直升机逃脱。没有人找到吉尔维，但火场里许多死者的面貌都已无法辨认；从当时的情形判断，失踪人员存活的可能性很低。

在他失去意识之后，到被人救助、离开塔之前，还发生了什么吗？

*

克莱尔团长是一位顽固、严厉、高效的女性。“上面让我带上你。”她眯眼打量着几乎比自己整整高出一英尺的年轻男人，气势上却没有半点被压制的感觉。“我不会多问，但你也必须表现得像个过得去的实习期新人。少说，多做，有问题吗，外行？”

“没有。”但丁笑着把录音和拍照设备一件件抗进后备箱。在打开车门之前，驾驶座上的人倒让他吃了一惊。“是你？”

司机试图表现得好像完全不认识这个人，然而发红的耳廓暴露了他的尴尬。坐在车后排的克莱尔团长从资料上抬起眼睛，叹了口气。  
“麻烦死了……互相介绍是吧？格鲁是我请来的安保人员。他很专业。这家伙是但丁，编辑部的临时工。这次的采访团总共就我们三人。”  
但丁自来熟地钻进了副驾。“真巧，我们以前见过，是吧伙计？话说，长时间出差不要紧吗？你的女儿们呢？”

格鲁警惕地扫了他一眼。“她们能照顾好自己。大的总是照顾小的，不要紧。”

“……真叫人羡慕。”  
哨兵由衷地说道。他把脑袋仰靠在车座上，闭上了眼睛。

他们驱车沿着洲际公路前进，横穿相邻的四个郡，最终将会越过边境、到达林勃自治州。旅途的过程相当枯燥，外面总是光秃秃的山丘和干旱的荒漠，偶尔掠过几丛长着刺的灌木。车里的人谁都没有聊天的兴致，甚至在音乐的品位上也无法达成一致：克莱尔想听舒缓的古典乐，但格鲁觉得只有民谣或爵士适合开车否则他会睡着；但丁曾经非常喜欢重金属，可现在的他只能带着耳塞听弱化的版本，不得不含恨将自己从乐迷中剔除。最终车载音响里飘出一首老爷子的“AIN’T NO GRAVE CAN HOLD MY BODY DOWN”，才让三个毫无交集的人都闭嘴了。

“这里是……红墓吗？” 克莱尔突然开口问道。  
“对，已经过了市区了。”

但丁将空洞的目光转向车窗外。这个季节草木几乎都凋零了，大地一片毫无生机的枯黄。土层暴露在冷风的搜刮之下，经常有颗粒较大的沙子和土块被卷起来，砸在挡风玻璃上。远处有座孤零零的帐篷，大概是马戏团或者吉普赛人的营地；但那个棚顶的颜色又不够艳丽，让人联想起树桩上的真菌，羞怯地在木屑中撑开一朵苍白的伞。

……有那么一个下午，母亲在花园里发现了一朵奇怪的蘑菇，有两个伞柄，伞盖却融合到了一起。“就像你们两个。”她微笑着把蘑菇拿给他们看，阳光从她金色的发梢上吻过。  
“我可不想变成连体婴。”维吉尔似乎想到什么令他不快的东西，脸色变了。但丁立刻就知道他在想什么。几天前，一个巡回马戏团从红墓市经过，他们全家都去看了表演。会钻火圈的狮子、跳舞的小象、滑稽的小丑和稀奇的魔术令两个孩子大开眼界；但最令人印象深刻的是一对从肩膀到腰以下都合并在一起的姊妹，被打扮成了传说中的怪物“双头蛇”；两人总共只有两只手，一边表演着舞蹈、一边向观众乞讨。维吉尔把口袋里的零钱和糖果全给了她们。可他看起来一点也不开心。

然而但丁觉得那个马戏团里的怪物很有趣。“……我可以把手借给你用。”他对兄弟说。  
“如果我们两个被缝在一起，你就不会觉得有趣了。”  
“没准儿……但我还是一样爱你，维吉。”

……他说了吗？他是那样说的吗？维吉尔的回答是什么？？  
记忆到了这一句就开始模糊，那些影像也因此崩塌。但丁摇摇头，把这一部分场景暂存在图景深处。

他们在一个加油站简单地解决了晚饭。哨兵买了两罐根汁啤酒。当男人坐在车前盖上聊天的时候，和新搭档之间的距离感一下子就消失了。  
“你能喝这个吗？”格鲁总算没忍住好奇心。“我听说哨兵不能吃普通人的食物。”  
“……或许吧。但我可以。”但丁扬了扬眉毛。“尝起来肯定和你们不一样，不过习惯就好了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“比如说，冰淇淋我吃起来是苦的。”哨兵灌了一口饮料，“但还是很难拒绝。”  
“你这人可真怪。”  
“哈哈，常有人这么说。”但丁把空罐子抛进二十码外的可回收垃圾箱，让格鲁倒抽一口冷气。“我也可以问你一个问题吗？”  
“说吧。”  
“你的两个女儿，你更偏爱哪一个？大的还是小的？”

格鲁撇了撇嘴角，表情没那么放松了，但也没了最初的那种过度防范。“父母对孩子爱是没办法比较的，两个都是我的心肝宝贝。如果说一定要比的话，蒂奇的年纪更小，更活泼一些，每次看到她就让人发自内心地笑出来。但我还是忍不住更心疼杰西卡；可怜的孩子，总是逼迫自己承担不属于她这个年纪的责任。或许是因为她们的母亲走得太早，所以她觉得自己应该成为母亲一样的角色……蒂奇有时候会不服气她的管教，毕竟她们只相差三岁。”

“这样啊。或许那家伙也是因为老爸……”但丁若有所思地把手插进口袋里，望向天空。  
“所以，你问这些到底想干啥？？”  
“仅仅是好奇，真的。”哨兵投降似的举起一只手。“顶多——作为参考。”  
“哈！参考！”格鲁又喝了口啤酒。“一开始我以为你在动什么鬼心思，可是仔细想想又不可能，你都没见过那孩子嘛。附近打她主意的小流氓我都一个个教训过了，你也不像那种人。说老实话，你根本不缺女人吧？”  
但丁耸耸肩，“我挺想约克莱尔出去，真的。”  
格鲁哈哈大笑起来。“你可以试试，虽然我觉得团长只会让你滚回家找妈妈。” 他把喝空了的易拉罐就近扔进一个塑料桶。“我发现你对家庭关系特别好奇，要不是你这么年轻，我还以为你也有两个孩子呢。”  
哨兵忍不住也笑起来。“我？孩子？？”他笑得几乎前仰后合。“那可真是不幸。大概生出来就是个小恶魔吧。”

tbc


	15. Guide

15.

“……你们被允许拍照。允许录音、摄影和采访工作人员，唯一的要求就是所有的录像和录音内容必须经过我方的审核才能公之于众。我不明白如此自由开放的采访环境，你还有什么不满。”

“按照喀戎协定议定的行程，我们应该在下周一下午采访蒙德斯阁下，然后你告诉我他根本不在这个州？”

“你的行程只不过是一张用来擦手的纸。蒙德斯阁下根本没义务配合一个他没签署的协定。” 监狱的负责人露出一个嘲讽的笑容， “但是，如果你们够胆的话，可以来采访我。”

争锋相对的两个女人各自拥有强大气场。玛法斯（Malphas）典狱长是Mallet城堡此时的最高长官，总是一身笔挺的军装，皮靴光亮得可以照出人影。她并非缺少美貌，只是五官的轮廓总给人一种恶毒不近人情的感觉。她的军衔是少校，除此之外她也是一名优秀的哨兵。

记者团这边，主要由克莱尔团长负责采访和交涉，佣兵格鲁负责保障团长的安全，而但丁负责扛着二十公斤的装备。这就给了哨兵一个很好的隐蔽点，能够以拍摄为名自由行动而不给人留下深刻印象——一般来说，没人会对摄影师的长相感兴趣。幸亏如此，但丁不自然的反应没有被任何人注意到，包括自己人。  
他的脸色已经很难看了，只是勉强支持着不让自己吐出来，或者大开杀戒。

哨兵眼中的世界是完全不同的。不管监狱事先派了多少囚犯打扫，用了多少石灰和漂白粉除味，但丁还是能清晰地注意到那些怎么刷洗也擦不掉的残酷印记：因为动脉破裂而飞溅到天花板上的血滴，被抛射在墙面上的脑浆和内脏团块，尸体被沿着走廊一路拖行，留下一道长长的血痕。除此之外，典狱长的精神动物——一只丑陋、畸形、巨大的无毛鸟，一直在他身边晃来晃去，张嘴就散发出难以忍受的恶臭。但就算那只鸟的喙几乎要扎到脸上，他也必须表现出一副不为所动，丝毫察觉不到的样子。

“瞧，这里就是囚犯专用的医疗室。” 玛法斯在一间散发着刺鼻消毒水味的房间外点了点头。“我们还配备了专业的医护人员。在这里，服刑人员的待遇是绝对人道的。与外界传闻的完全不同。”  
“……有女囚在这里生产过么？” 克莱尔团长突然问道。  
“你在开玩笑。Mallet的战俘和囚犯只有男性。为什么会这么问？”  
“角落里那玩意儿看起来有点像产床的托腿架。柜子里还摆放着鸭嘴钳。”  
“我不太清楚。”典狱长露出一个扭曲的笑容，“没准是医生的什么小癖好，谁知道呢。据我所知Mallet可不是什么产科医院。”  
“只是好奇。”克莱尔团长用眼神示意格鲁和但丁留下拍摄记录。他们继续沿着走廊前进，经过大量的双人、单人囚室，一道楼梯通往公共饭厅和地下室的洗衣房，甚至还有一间改造的图书室。时而可以看见穿着制服的犯人站在囚室里，眼神麻木地盯着他们。

采访的第一天就这么平静无波地渡过了。夜里，记者团三人在距离城堡四点五公里外的汽车旅馆暂住。这是附近唯一一所旅店，和监狱本身一样，四周都是荒无人烟的沙漠；距离下一个有商店和加油站的镇子还有一个小时的车程。格鲁怀疑这座旅馆从经理到服务员都有可能是军方的眼线，但眼下他们也没别的选择。

在旅店房间内，克莱尔团长一遍一遍地播放着白天拍摄的视屏原片，她说她有一种感觉，因佛利军方只给他们看了“允许看”的部分，Mallet城堡中还有许多禁忌的场所被完美地隐藏了起来。对此但丁深表同意，但他不能对两个同伴透露太多，以免将他们卷入真正的危险。

他检查了一下自己的向导素储备，随后便躺在简陋的单人床上假装睡着，实际上则是展开知觉的巨网，无形的手脚延伸向白天他们经过的城堡，开始了独属于哨兵的探险。

他的感知翻过高大的铁栏，钻进城砖的裂隙，与角落里的蟑螂和老鼠同行。哨兵仔细分析着每一串声波的扰动、每一个落入网中的气味分子。他能听到液体的滴答声，人类痛苦或恐惧的呻吟，厕所里闷声的殴打和哭泣。玛法斯愤怒地数落着下属，指挥他们把“必要的地方”再次检查一遍。但没有别的线索。没有与蒙德斯或“卡巴拉”有关的点滴信息。他的胸膛在失望中上下起伏，最终渐渐趋于平缓。  
他睡着了。

深眠之中，但丁再次回到了童年的躯体内。这次，他感觉自己蜷缩在一个狭窄逼仄的地方，周围有种柔软又令人怀念的气息。  
啊，是母亲的衣柜。  
他小时候玩捉迷藏的时候曾无数次藏在这里面。维吉尔总是没费多少工夫就把他揪出来，并指责他没有用心藏好。但丁则嬉皮笑脸地逗弄着他认真过头的小兄弟。他一向认为捉迷藏的意义在于被找到，而不在于躲藏。

但这一次，“年幼”的但丁察觉到有什么不对劲。他听到外面有一个异常沉重的足音。绝对不是父亲或母亲，更不是维吉尔。那声音太过低沉，每一步都带着金属摩擦撞击的响动，像套着重重枷锁的牛或马。接着，他又听到某种压抑的、不像人类的喘息。越来越靠近，越来越靠近。  
即便在真正的童年，但丁也从来不是一个胆小的男孩。但这声音却弄得他汗毛倒竖，手指甲紧紧抠住了木门的内侧。  
……外面有一个怪物。

但丁全身的肌肉都绷紧了，汗水沿着鬓角流进脖子里。这一刻，他几乎记不起自己是个成年人，是个孔武有力的哨兵。他的耳朵追踪着那东西的移动，发现它只是“经过”衣柜，接着走向了老宅更深处。他刚刚松了口气，紧接着便听见脚步声居然去而复返！

柜子里的人再次屏住呼吸。这一次，缓慢而规律的喘息声由远及近，突然停在柜门外，不动了。

但丁的精神绷紧到了极点。他手中没有武器，身体也是小孩子的模样——但哨兵的本能让他的头脑飞速转动，思考着一切战斗或逃跑的策略。说时迟，那时快，只听一门之隔的地方传来“砰！”的一声巨响，震得整个柜子抖动不止，木屑飞溅；一只钢铁的拳头直接打穿了木门，伸进柜子里面摸索着。下一个瞬间，但丁缩起身体、压低重心，从另一扇被震开的柜门中窜了出去，在地板上连续打了几个滚才弹跳起来。他终于看清了那个打穿柜门的东西。

那是一个人形的怪物，但比一般人高大上两倍，或者三倍，全身上下都披着黑色的铠甲，右边的金属手套中握着一把巨大的剑。他的脸上也覆盖着黑铁面具，两根弯曲的角从额头上倒垂下来。那东西无论模样还是气势，都好似儿童画册上“魔鬼”和“骑士”的怪异混合体。

虽然它那个厚实的面具上看起来没有任何缝隙，但怪物不知怎地就能准确地捕捉但丁的所在。它毫无怜悯地挥动着巨剑向小孩子的身躯砸去，动作有着和厚重盔甲完全不符的迅捷。但丁在剑下左闪右跳，好几次几乎是擦着沉重的剑身勉强躲过。黑色的“骑士”最后渐渐失去耐心，突然放弃用剑，一把将猎物提了起来，固定在墙壁上。

怪物的指节在男孩稚嫩的脖颈上不断收紧。但丁一边掰着金属指套一边试着用小腿去蹬，去踢，但力量实在太小——他觉得肺部疼得像着火一样，气管几乎要被挤压成一条线，颈椎像变脆的木头那样可以轻易掰断。他猜想自己的样子一定糟透了，几乎可以感觉到眼泪还是别的什么液体从眼睛鼻孔和嘴里不断涌出来，滴落在那东西的手掌上。  
就在此时，怪物像被什么东西烫到了一样松了手，连连倒退。它双手捂住了铸铁头盔的两侧，似乎就是那东西加剧了它的痛苦。

但丁猛然意识到了什么。“喂——”他用力向那个怪物的面具伸出手，却发现伸出的手臂在不正常的强光中化为了灰烬。

“……喂，喂，喂！！！”

他猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己仍然躺在单人床上，头发和枕头全浸泡在凉水里。佣兵满是皱纹的脸从上方俯瞰着他。  
“……发生什么了？”  
“我半夜起来上厕所，看到你趴在那儿、把脑袋死死埋在枕头里，简直像打算闷死自己。” 格鲁惊奇地挑起眉毛。“这可真是一种匪夷所思的自杀手法。”  
但丁看了一眼床头的空水杯。“感谢你这么温柔地叫醒我，我猜。”  
“不用谢。你真的没问题了吗？”  
“是的。”他长出了一口气，用手指抹掉嘴唇上方的血迹。

但丁整个后半夜都是醒着的。一种后知后觉的恐惧和狂喜同时包裹了他。希望犹如雪夜中的一点点灯火，影影绰绰却又穿透了目之所及的迷雾；它能加剧疼痛，也能给人力量。

他翻出临行前翠西交给他的半打向导素，笑了笑，将它们全部打碎倒进抽水马桶。  
他从未如此感激过一个人。即便前方是个真正的陷阱。

*

此后几天，记者团按照计划采访了一些工作人员和几个即将刑满释放的囚犯。克莱尔忙于剪辑和写稿，格鲁和但丁则只能帮着跑跑腿。从他们得到的素材来看，Mallet城堡和普通的州立监狱并无显著不同；确实，以前发生过一些犯人之间互相斗殴、蓄意伤害的事故，三年前也发生过一次袭击看守的恶性犯罪，但这种事几乎每个国家都有，谈不上什么大丑闻。团长因为担心人身安全请来的经验丰富的佣兵，似乎也没有发挥到什么作用。

在同伴陷入熟睡之后，但丁花了好几晚监听玛法斯位于监狱最层处的办公室。大部分时间都得不到任何信息，但他就像守着老鼠洞的猫一样安静、耐心。直到第四夜，付出总算有了收获，一通内线电话证明蒙德斯就在这里——在Mallet堡。他根本没有离开，而是一边监视着所谓的采访团一边等候着什么。

但丁决定立即采取行动。虽然对克莱尔和格鲁有些抱歉，但毕竟这才是他此行的目的。他把拆成零件藏在摄影器材里的黑檀木和白象牙重新组装起来，带上了所有能找到的子弹，还顺走了格鲁的一把军刀。随后他便趁着夜色向监狱方向急行，为了不引起注意，唯一的交通工具只有两条腿。

他花了45分钟横穿荒漠，在Rebellion的指引下避过前哨，找到Mallet堡的地下排水口。他从这里顺利潜入，并利用超强感官一路摸到了这座古建筑的各种功能性设施，例如污水处理池、配电中心和锅炉房，在这些地方布置下一些机关。除了点45口径的手枪外他几乎没有太有力的武器，例如手雷、闪光弹、催泪瓦斯或者饵雷，幸好城堡内的补给很齐全。在悄无声息地干掉了几个值班警卫之后他补充了装备，开始向城堡的上层“潜行”。

这一次他没有突破多远就引起了警觉。不止一个人躲在视野死角冲他开枪，而隐蔽的精神动物也发起了偷袭。但丁尽可能的采取非致命的手段予以还击，枪弹透过墙壁射中了一只膝盖、一条手臂和某人的右肺；当某个哨兵近距离扑上来的时候，军刀扎穿了他的手掌并把他钉在水泥板上。有人鲁莽地扔出几只手雷，完全不顾囚室里的犯人惊慌失措的大喊。爆炸的浓烟很快充满了走廊，墙灰乱溅，子弹飞舞，穿着制服的因佛利哨兵在地上扑腾、翻滚。

但丁没有恋战，他在白天的“采访”过程中已经把这些场所的地形摸得熟透，一边射击一边利用着障碍物快速脱离了守卫们的追踪、跳上二楼。那些不幸被爆炸波及、被倒塌的石板砸中的囚犯的惨叫此刻反而完美地掩饰了他的行踪。他在走廊深处发现了一座奇怪的雕像，粗暴地踢了两脚之后，确定那东西果然是一个机关。一扇隐藏在阴影中的门被打开，但丁闪身进去，沿着狭窄的台阶一路往上跑；在暗门的另一头等待着他的，居然就是那只眼睛都没有张开的无毛鸟。

“你来了。”玛法斯典狱长站在精神动物的身后，扛着一挺复古的FN Minimi机枪，一脸恶毒、餍足的笑容。“我早就想知道你还能装到什么时候。难道你以为一个哨兵可以在另一个哨兵面前隐藏自己？别提那些拙劣的表演，光是身上那股斯巴达的臭味，怎么盖都盖不住。”  
“很荣幸，这种感觉是双向的。” 但丁并起手指冲她打了个招呼。“顺便问一句，你认识我老爸？”  
“……没人不认识他。”

典狱长没有解释更多就开始扫射，怪鸟也同时冲了上来。这场战斗并没有比设想中花掉更多时间，唯一造成一些麻烦的就是那只怪鸟口中不时喷出的污浊气体，碰到少许就会造成剧痛和眩晕，仿佛能把人的皮肉都腐蚀掉。但丁在疼痛中稳定住了注意力，尽可能地提高反应速度，并利用子弹在狭小空间内的弹射、多次从不可思议的角度击中怪鸟和她的主人。令他感到奇怪的是玛法斯那种理所当然得认为自己实力碾压的态度，以及在落败之后发自内心的震惊表情。

“不可能……”当Rebellion终于将猎物踩在脚爪下，利齿撕扯着怪鸟无毛的翅膀时，她一叠声地咒骂起来，“不可能不可能不可能……我明明已经，已经……普通的哨兵怎么可能是‘质点’的对手！！！”

“哇哦，你是哪一个？”现在的但丁已经得知了不少关于生命树的信息。“难道是第六质点，Tiphareth（美丽）？”

“是Netzach，是‘胜利’！！”玛法斯怨毒的视线像长矛一样扎过来。但也仅此而已了，她的右腕和肩膀均被子弹打穿，无法再扛起重武器。“该死的斯巴达家的人，你和那个怪物都是——”  
“你说什么？”但丁的瞳孔瞬间放大，向对手猛扑过去。但这就是玛法斯等待的时机。她利用但丁走神的一瞬间拉动了墙上的另一个机关。一口大洞突然在脚下出现，但丁猝不及防地跌了下去——在坠落的刹那，黑檀木和白象牙各射出一发子弹，弹道在撞击作用下准确地射进了玛法斯的左眼。

洞穴深不见底。但丁跌落在半空时听见了一声短促的哀嚎。他尽可能地学着像猫一样翻转身体、放松关节，但还是在落地的刹那因为强烈的冲击而失去了意识。

在图景中睁开双眼的时候，哨兵就感到大事不妙。他已经很久没有使用向导素、更没有向导跟随，如果知觉被困在精神世界内，身体将很难被唤醒，简直是任人宰割。更令他感到不安的是，熟悉的“家园”发生了很大的变化——那栋老宅还是屹立不变，然而包围在周边的花园和树林与以往的感觉截然不同，变得神秘、险恶；树枝上生出锯齿般锐利的尖刺，一些藤蔓如活物般抖动着，仿佛渴求着鲜血祭品。但丁小心地绕过它们，进入建筑内部。然而，屋顶之下也不再是熟悉的壁炉和油画，而是一个看不到出口的长廊，两侧延伸出许多黑暗整齐的洞穴，像许多对幽深的瞳孔一般死死盯着他。

但丁意识到这里和Mallet城堡的内部构造很像。可那所监狱为什么会出现在他的精神图景里？此刻他的身躯也不再是孩子，而是成年人，但更年轻——准确的说是几年前的他，自由、张扬、无所顾忌，还穿着那个时候的敞胸风衣。他从枪套里摸出武器，发现不再是那对黑白双枪，而是更古早的时候惯用的柯尔特和伯莱塔。

难道说，这里是另一段记忆——另一个人的记忆……

但丁一边检查四周环境一边想起另一个细节：从小他就对双胞胎哥哥血的气息特别在意，当维吉尔不小心割破、划伤自己的时候，但丁总是抢着舔掉他伤口上的血。反过来思考，维吉尔似乎同样如此。回想起来，兄长的第一次“主动”就发生在帮他处理伤口的时候；他们被结合热影响之前，他也刚巧被小丑刺伤。梦中的黑骑士在即将掐死他之前松了手，与他那时流下的血有关么？

此时，长廊深处传来沉重的脚步声，似乎某个全副盔甲的骑士正拖动着一把大剑，在建筑的外部来回巡逻。但丁的喉结滚动了一下，不但没有逃走，反而朝着声音传来的方向狂奔而去。

他在古堡的中庭截住了那个行动缓慢的“怪物”，心中充满了难以自抑的狂热，甚至放弃了用枪，而是随手从城堡内某个雕像上拔出了一把装饰用的剑，冲着高大黑色的骑士摆了个邀请的姿势。  
“……绝对是你喜欢的决斗场地，你这老古董。” 他笑了起来。

但丁的挑衅很快付出了代价。盔甲“骑士”的动作看似笨拙，实际上却充满了简单实用的技巧，何况每一次挥剑的力道都大得离奇，轻易冲破了对手花哨的防御。然而但丁从来不会遵守老掉牙的规则，他在剑被打掉的一瞬间反手开了两枪，击中了怪物被钢铁覆盖的前额。这显然激怒了“骑士”，他包裹着铁甲的小腿以一种令人讨厌的力道踢中了哨兵，又挥拳打在他的胸骨上。但丁来不及叫出声就仰躺在地。大剑一下次刺穿了他的身体。

奇妙。  
一种非常奇妙的感觉，像愤怒，像悲哀，更像不可思议的吸引。  
但丁从自己的胸口将大剑反着拔了出来，几乎不感觉疼痛，只有一种肋骨、肌肉与金属之间的怪异摩擦感。

“只有图景的主人才有可能主宰这里的景色。我是哨兵，我的精神只能做到部分建造或破坏，无法进行这种大规模的投射。何况，你改动的速度远在我之上——”  
他扑上去抓住“怪物”的左臂，Rebellion像幽灵一样突然出现，从侧翼辅助他。他们两个一左一右地将铠甲骑士撞得失去了平衡，下肢跪倒。但丁双手捧起怪物的头部，试图将那个严严实实的头盔取下来。  
“……我的向导。”


	16. Revival

l'enfer, c'est les autres. 

16.

许多年后，当但丁成熟到足从年轻时代犯下的过错中吸取教训时，发现生活中绝大多数悲剧都来自于在该清醒的时候浑浑噩噩，却在不该清醒的时候醒了过来。

比如当时他在精神图景中距离拽下黑骑士的头盔就差那么一点点，却意外地被一阵强烈的刺激闪得眼前一片亮白，仿佛在黑暗中被强光手电晃了眼睛。等到他用力阖上眼皮又睁开的时候，发现自己坐在一个涵洞似的地方，身遭弥漫着一股潮湿腐臭的气息，几道穿透力很强的的光柱在墙上扫出巨大的圆斑。手脚和肋骨上传来的钝痛提示他，这里就是现实——是他先前和玛法斯战斗后掉下去的地穴。

但丁本能地抓起双枪指向自己的前方、侧方和上方三点，但很快发现小心已经没什么用处——两名全副武装的哨兵一左一右地挟持着一名眼熟的金发向导向他走来，更后方还有三人，都拿着微冲一类的武器。

“抱歉，但丁。” 翠西被几把枪同时指着背心，双手上举。“我按照计划来接应你，被发现了。”

但丁一言不发，但也的确垂下了枪口。一名敌人用枪顶了一下向导，向他喝令道：“扔掉你的武器，背过去。”

两把枪先后落在地下。但丁慢吞吞地转过身子，在冰冷的金属接触到手腕的一瞬间突然倾身卧倒——三枚子弹几乎是擦着他的脊椎飞过。他在地上打了个滚的同时抓住黑檀木向涵洞上方连开数枪，顶部的取暖管道被打穿，一道道炙热的水蒸气喷射下来，站在底下的两名哨兵顿时发出惨叫。弥漫的白雾中不断传来枪弹打中肉体的闷哼声。挟持翠西的两人先后中弹，后方两人被严重烫伤，紧接着试图转身逃走的一人也在转角处倒下。

翠西一边躲避蒸汽一边举枪瞄准，混乱中被一把抓住手臂，从后方制服。一把熟悉的枪顶住了她的太阳穴。  
是白象牙。 

吃惊的表情在金发女郎的脸上只停留了一秒，随后便转换为一种放松、无奈的神色。  
“……你早就猜到是我。”

但丁把枪口移开，认真地盯着她。“我只想知道为什么。”

“你先回答我的问题，我也会回答你的。” 向导注视着地上渐渐扩大的血泊，叹了口气。“从什么时候知道是我？”

“是你自己给的提示。当你告诉我这个采访任务的时候，曾提到蒙德斯手里已经有了除老爸之外所有的‘质点’。其他都可以认为是从普格特里塔中偷来的，只有一块芯片没办法解释——就是贝瑞尔那块。贝瑞尔曾当过我们的教官，我很清楚他本人的能力，绝对不是着火那晚他表现出来的程度；并且他显然在为蒙德斯等人的逃脱善后，综合考虑，他应该也是拥有‘质点’的人之一。” 但丁难得耐心地详细说明起来。“不过，我和他交手的时候蒙德斯等人已经撤离，那么当贝瑞尔死后，是谁回收了他体内的芯片并转交给蒙德斯的？他的遗体我记得已经被普格特里的研究室接收了，也就是说，有机会接触他并取出芯片的时机非常短暂，很可能只有在我晕倒之后、普格特里的哨兵回到塔里清理火场之前。而那晚最早找到我的人，就是你。”

“我早该想到……这个漏洞太明显了。可惜脏活总要有人去做。” 翠西感叹道。

“轮到我了。你是从什么时候起为因佛利工作的？”

“从一开始。”金发向导露出一丝惨淡的苦笑。“你知道那种从出生就被规划好的滋味么？我是那一批试管婴儿中唯一存活并转化为向导的一个，从小就在‘静室’中长大，玩具是各种磁性探针和贴片。某一天有人告诉我，你是为了一个伟大的目标而创造出来的，你的存在除此之外没有别的意义——”

但丁皱紧眉头。“目标？让你出生的人究竟是普格特里塔的管理者，还是蒙德斯？”

“有区别吗？！！”翠西突然大吼道。  
她平复了一下情绪，转过了头。“蒙德斯的势力在塔中渗透得太深了。十三岁那年，我的‘监护人’意外死亡，我被带到他面前，被告知不和他们合作下场只有死。那时的我毫无选择。起初，我的工作和塔中的其他向导也没有太大区别，我开始抱有一种侥幸，认为或许他们已经不记得我了，或者我对他们来说也没有什么特殊价值。直到又过了三年，塔里来了一批新人哨兵，我被要求成为其中两人的‘管理者’……”她的声音突然因为哽咽而中断了。

“……你并没有做出任何实际伤害我们的事。”但丁顿了顿，短促地笑了一声，“况且那时候你的对手是维吉尔。他本来也不信任任何人。”

翠西摇摇头。“我把他的动向——把你们两人的动按时向上面汇报，同时也往蒙德斯那里传了一套备份。他似乎一直认为你们两人中有人得到了斯巴达的‘遗产’，但不确定是哪一个。三年前——”她顿了顿，小心翼翼地观察了一下但丁的脸色。“总之，最近他得出结论，你才是真正的继承人，所以命令是不计代价把你引到Mallet堡，带到他的面前。”

“早说么。如果他给我发封正式一点的邀请函，也就省了那么多麻烦。”哨兵耸了耸肩。“好吧，再回答我一个问题，我们之间的债务就一笔勾销。”   
“我知道你要问什么，但是我——”  
“——他在哪儿？”  
“我不知道！！”翠西提高了声调。“Nelo Angelo非常危险，他就是那个‘处刑人’！蒙德斯曾说过，如果我们没有把握对付你，只要以任何手段让你失去意识，睡着也好、神游也好，黑骑士会替我们办完剩下的事。”

“所以，你从一开始就没有按照他们说的做。你给我的向导素是真货。你希望我尽可能地保持清醒，避免对上他。”

“……他会杀了你的！！”

“他不会。”但丁把武器插回了枪套里，转身的时候顺便留下一个飞吻。“和你搭档的时间很愉快，女士。”

翠西呆呆地注视着哨兵远去的背影，直到他化为视野中的一个小点。

*

从第一次遇见黑骑士后计算，但丁已经超过72小时没有注射向导素。这是他以往的极限。如今他的精神状态已经处于随时会崩溃的边缘，但对目标的饥渴让他很好地控制住了理性。这种状态很接近哨兵教科书中那种稀有又可怕的真正“行走的凶器”——传说中的黑暗哨兵。

又一次提升的感官让他逆着翠西身上极其稀薄的香水味追溯到了一间指挥室。他在这里干掉了最后两个敌人，从监视录像中发现了一台需要最高权限才能启动的升降梯，也从值班人员身上找到一张卡片形状的磁碟。他嗅了嗅碟片上的残迹，再次循着气味分子找到了那台升降机的位置，往某个钥匙孔一类的地方插入卡片。升降机启动了，但似乎只能往下，不能往上。但丁闭上眼睛计算了一下城堡内部的空间结构，毫不犹豫地乘了上去。

电梯不断下降。Mallet堡地下室的体积和容量其实远大于地上建筑，地下部分呈漏斗形，越底下的层越狭窄。但丁一直下到最底部。这一层的照明出乎意料得明亮，表面上也意外的和平：走廊两侧的研究室装有钛钢合金的门板和换气孔，内外都是一样静悄悄的，似乎不存在一个活物。气温很低，呼吸间脸的正前方冒出一团团白雾。但丁一直走到走廊尽头，他的面前出现了一扇门，门上装饰着一具扭曲的人类骸骨。

但丁凭直觉将那具骸骨的右手拉直。看上去严丝合缝的大门发出低沉的叹息，门板之间缓缓出现一条细缝。哨兵抬了抬眉毛，从怀中掏出一枚催泪瓦斯，扯开拉坏后扔了进去。随后他扭头就跑。

封闭的门内传来了模糊的叫骂声、咳嗽声，随后是枪炮开火的声音。但丁早就逃出了火力覆盖的直线范围；他随意找了一间走廊侧面的研究室，轰掉锁芯后藏了进去。

——既然蒙德斯也想找他，那不妨把猎物和猎人的位置逆转过来。这样即便客场作战，也能变被动为主动。

就在一切看上去尽在掌握时，但丁意外发现自己的手臂上不知道什么时候嵌了一块弹片；半凝固的血块包围着伤口，像宝石一样反射着油脂般的光泽。问题是他完全感觉不到疼痛——甚至不记得自己是什么时候受的伤。他皱了皱眉，脚下又不合时宜地趔趄了一下。感官承受的压力不断增大，越来越多的干扰信息感开始堆叠，然后在某个点突然越过了界限。他觉得头昏脑涨，仿佛有一万种颜色在眼前像万花筒一般变幻，一万个人用不同的语言在耳边争吵，一万种气味从鼻孔钻进脑子，交织成一首复杂的交响史诗。

哨兵大口大口吸着气，仿佛一条被扔到岸上、濒临干涸的鱼。他无法瞄准，无法思考，无法分辨幻觉和现实。  
……他快要狂化了。

*

一颗子弹击中了他。

铜壳从两眼之间穿过去，一个干净而完美的弹孔。血和脑浆冲破枕骨大孔，渗入潮湿的泥土。

他躺在六英尺以下。野兔，飞鸟和蝴蝶在坟土上嬉戏，刺槐开出白色的花朵。黑色盔甲包住他的头和脚，像昆虫的外骨骼一样黏合，形成一具坚不可摧的棺木。被击中的震撼让他不知所措，温热的液体顺着颊骨在腮帮上画出圆弧，有几滴很凑巧地滑入嘴角。

Nelo Angelo自诞生以来第一次品尝到了恐慌的滋味——那到底是什么？我是什么？？

他试着挖开土层，但指甲已经翻卷。他试着嘶声求救，但声带早已断裂。黑色死神的外壳之下是如此脆弱的经络和枯骨，疼痛一直一直生长到骨缝里。处刑者是如此虚弱，甚至连最卑微的欲望都无法实现。  
他怀念光。

一道道银色的光芒从棺椁上方竖直垂落，灼烧着怪物的双眼。Nelo挣扎，抽搐，痛呼；在头脑的轰鸣声中，他看到了一个红色的影子——如此强大，如此壮观，像朝阳的光线，奢侈到无止境地将温暖赐予整个世界。

“……我的向导。”  
影子反反复复地呼喊着，虽然对“死者”来说毫无意义。就算那些声音的碎片如同锤子一样一击一击敲打着棺椁的外壳，它仍然无法理解每个词的内在。最终，如同鬼魂一般纠缠他的红色影子渐渐远去了。  
Nelo Angelo长舒了口气。没事了。他可以再次回到那片安全、寂静、永无尽头的黑暗里。

“愚蠢！！！”一个声音怒吼着，不放过他。Nelo Angelo震惊地垂下头，发现声音竟来自自己爆裂的心脏；那东西红彤彤的，像一团腐烂的火。  
“你可以是失败者，是战俘，是囚徒，是实验体，甚至是个死人，但你绝不能是胆小鬼和懦夫！！！”  
他用手掐住自己的胸口，想让那东西闭嘴；但它反而一遍遍尖叫起来。  
“维——吉——尔——”  
“维——吉——尔——”  
“维——吉——尔——”  
“……你抛弃了姓名，玷污了父亲的荣耀，置仇敌于不顾，现在难道要连自己的任务都抛弃吗？？？哨兵！！！！”

声音无法停止，无法摆脱。他只能像虫豸一样在黑铁的棺椁中蠕动，用尽全力一遍遍捶击着顶部的外壳。皮肤溃烂了，就用肌肉，肉片磨光了，就用白骨——无止境的击打终于在盔甲上撕出一道缝隙，像蝉蜕背部的裂口。他掀开那些与肌肤黏合在一起的甲壳，带着一身污血和泥浆钻出坟土。

“向导。”  
Nelo Angelo自言自语。这是他重见天日后说出的第一个词。

复生的死者在水气弥漫的墓园里爬行。白茫茫的雾气笼罩着看不到边际的墓碑丛林，无数石板上刻着熟悉或陌生的名字。他抬起头，发现一个奇怪的影子倚靠着一座高大的十字架孑然独立。那是一个黑发、瘦削的年轻人，一只手撑着银杖，另一只手里捧着一本厚重的书；如果年幼的他对“诗人”这种职业有过任何具体的想象，那么一定就是眼前这个年轻人的样子。

他们四目相对，一股无法言喻的情绪令他战栗起来。  
“……你是谁？”  
“……我是你置之不顾的荣光，是你弃如敝履的真实，是你碾碎成毫末的感情。”  
“我没有。” 死者瞪视着他，伸出一只手指，指向那人手中的诗集。“那是我的，还给我。”

年轻人笑了一下。“证明。证明你值得。”

死者傲慢地抬起下颌的枯骨，他觉得自己甚至不需要开口。

是谁为了父亲的死耿耿于怀？谁为了找出真相赌上性命？是谁保护了母亲的坟墓？？  
是斯巴达的长子，是永远被忽略的那一个，是不被人所爱的那个。

“真的吗？” 即便如此，黑发的诗人仿佛也听懂了他未出口的思想。“你让我悲哀，维吉尔。你为死人所作的一切，永远不被人所知，也无人为此感激。而现在正要手刃仇人的人甚至不是你。是你一直嫉妒的兄弟，你的半身。更好的那个你。”

“……不。” 他发出一声低哑的怒吼。  
他失去了他的刀。但在精神图景里，他拥有了千万把幻影凝成的刀。刀剑的幻影像跳舞的精灵一样将诗人包围在中心，仿佛随时可以一拥而上，将‘他’变成一朵绽放的血花。

“不肯承认吗？” 黑发的诗人在刀刃丛中没有表现出一丝动摇，“哨兵会执行向导的指令，至死方休。但母亲临死前交给你的任务呢？你完成了吗？？”  
他愤怒地握紧双拳，却无法反驳。

“你这个人赌气的方式还真是相当奇怪。” 诗人毫不留情地，像剥洋葱似的剥开他。“你始终怨恨着母亲在弥留之际没有说出你想要听见的话；因为她拜托你照顾但丁，所以你决定为了保护但丁而害死她的另一个儿子。这就是你对家人所做的。你对所爱之人难道只有索取，没有牺牲？”

我明明已经献出一切。还不够吗？还要从我身上夺走什么才满足？？

“想要被保护，想要被爱……”诗人慢慢走近他，没有理会幻影剑如雨点一般刺穿他虚弱的身体。“这不是我们的罪过，维吉尔。你犯下的过错在别的地方。你渴望从母亲口中得到一句安慰，一句爱语……但你做了什么？你何曾把心中所想宣之于口？你真正想说的，她至死也没能听见——” 说到这里，诗人突然将那本厚重的诗集从中间打开。

不，不不，别这样。他几乎不知所措地怒吼起来。干涸的眼窝已经无法流淌出任何液体，但某种类似惶恐的情绪支配了他。

一阵旋风哗啦啦地翻动着书页，气流将那些深藏于诗中的秘密高高扬起，带上半空。

雏菊，苜蓿，风信子，紫花地丁……无数枯萎的花瓣从书中上升，飞舞，像雪片一样包围了两人。维吉尔还记得年幼的兄弟赠给母亲的每一朵野花，他们脸上单纯而幸福的笑容。温暖的怀抱。

“你，和我，本为一体。”诗人的身躯与冰蓝的剑枝同样碎裂为万千幻影。  
“……瞧，我们罪有应得。”

*

但丁抽搐着，一只手紧紧攥住握枪的另一只手。他简直恨不得给大腿上来一枪，好让失血感把那些乱七八糟的图像和声音赶走。突然，他的眼前出现了栩栩如生的景象——一个宽敞幽暗的房间，唯一的发光体是一口巨大而透明的柱状培养皿，一个被束缚的人类竖直地悬浮在绿色胶冻状的溶液里，双眼紧闭，像水晶棺里的公主。他的身体各处都连接着导管，如同科学幻想片里的外星怪物。

刹那间，那些震颤，耳鸣，幻视等等症状全都消失了。但丁发疯似的跳起来把脸和手掌贴在培养皿的玻璃上，比任何一名巅峰状态的哨兵还要快。

水里的人有一张和他一模一样的脸。


	17. Partner

17

“……嘿，老哥。”  
哨兵的声音哽咽了。他不知道还能说什么。  
“等着我。”

培养皿里的人没有任何反应。然而但丁能感受到一种安抚的情绪，像温水慢慢浸没被冻僵的身躯。某些无形的丝线再次生长起来。

突然，他手掌触碰的玻璃和内容物像气体一般蒸发得无影无踪；然而更多光线、更多的透明圆柱体凭空出现在房间内，每个里面都填充着液体和一个被管子连接的人类，有的扭曲狰狞，有的肢体残缺，有的则像熟睡一般平静。但丁的眼睛睁大了，满脑子都是“异形”、“克隆人”之类的幻想故事。直到他身后突然出现了一个声音——如此熟悉又如此陌生，磁性的优雅中混合着一丝令人怀念的讥讽。  
那是十八岁的维吉尔。

“……第四十九天。我一直在考虑一件事。蒙德斯到底是向导，还是哨兵？”

但丁猛地转过身，本能地伸手试图抓住说话的人，却扑了个空。他这才意识到这个“维吉尔”的身躯几乎是半透明的，直接从他的身体上穿了过去。“这算什么。我感觉我成了人鬼情未了的女主角。”他苦笑着小声抱怨。

“维吉尔”在这副诡异的场景中闲庭信步，高昂着头颅，仿佛在检阅两排圆柱体中的人类。但丁则像被吹笛人迷住的小孩儿一般跟了上去。

“理论上，他应该是向导；能够打破精神屏障、能够操纵如此强大的图景、能够将哨兵的知觉玩弄于手心。但同时，他的信息素却告诉我截然相反的信息。他战斗中的体能和技巧也强大到只有首席哨兵才能比拟的程度。我曾经也产生过怀疑，难道他和我是同样的怪物吗？所以他才会真心认为嵌合体并非诅咒，而是某种无与伦比的天赋？”

十八岁的维吉尔喃喃自语，一个自嘲的微笑在他脸上转瞬即逝。“我的力量还不够。连敌人的真相都无法探明，实在令人无法容忍。我对一个刑讯官下了暗示，幸运的是，他的精神向导是老鼠，能够在城堡内自由行动。就是那家伙让我看到了蒙德斯深藏的秘密。也就是这个。”

他举起手中的阎魔刀，用刀柄敲了敲某个培养皿。尽管眼前的景象并非真实，玻璃却真的发出了清脆的敲击声。

“这些人是谁？如果说他们曾是蒙德斯的敌人的话，为什么不杀死他们，而是以这种形式保存他们的躯体和性命？难道动机仅仅出于某种类似收集战利品似的糟糕趣味？这不合理。本来我怀着一丝妄想，在他们中间找到父亲，可惜期待落空了。”

在他们更年轻的时候，偶尔，维吉尔会在仅有的同胞兄弟面前长篇大论，好像试图给他灌输什么刚刚领悟到的人生和力量的真谛；可惜但丁总是没耐心听完。然而现在，但丁却一边追着他跑一边若有所思地频频点头，假装自己就是维吉尔说话的对象。令人诧异的是，“维吉尔”的影像一度走着走着就消失了，然后没过多久又再次出现。

“……第五十四天。我花了一段时间分析收集到的情报，并得出了某个结论。以下是我的假设。

“蒙德斯是哨兵，但他是个控制欲和野心远远高于常人的哨兵。他不能接受哨兵和向导的结合，不能允许自己的精神和情绪操控在另一个人手中。幸运的是，他的精神动物也无比特殊，赋予他与生俱来的稀有能力。他命令精神动物‘利维坦’吞噬掉了某些向导的精神动物——这不但使他能够保持情绪稳定，还能够让他使用向导级别的精神干涉——那些失去意识却被‘饲养’的人类，就是他曾经的向导。问题是，这些向导对他来说是易耗品，每过一段时间，精神图景就面临着二次崩溃的风险，随后利维坦就必须吞噬新的猎物。这就是为什么他对生命树计划如此感兴趣，他期待芯片的力量能帮助他完全脱离对向导的依赖，成为独立而绝对强大的个体。近乎于神。”

说到这里，年轻的“维吉尔”脸上浮现出一种忧郁愤懑的神色，但他试图用一种冷嘲热讽的腔调把它压下去。“假设这个假设成立，那么我怀疑他至今没有杀了我的原因就是这个。或许某一天我也会成为其中一员。但即便未来注定如此，也不是毫无脱困的希望。如果看到这段记忆的人是我自己，应该懂得充分利用这一点。”

“我会找到你的。”但丁情不自禁地说道，伸手触碰着记忆中的那张脸。“我会找到你，把你弄出来。”

“维吉尔”像感应到什么似的歪了歪头——尽管但丁知道不可能，他还是感到一种战栗的冲动从指尖传到全身。接下来，“维吉尔”的脸色变得更难看、更纠结，几乎在咬牙切齿。

“但如果……假设有百分之一的可能，现在是但丁正看着这段记忆。那么请记住两件事。  
“第一，收起你可笑的怜悯。这世界上我最不需要的一件事就是被你‘拯救’。  
“第二，杀死蒙德斯比我们原先预想中的更容易。他是生命树中最重要的链条，切断他，就等于摧毁了组织的大脑。你应该放聪明点，为了父亲和母亲，也为了你自己。”

话音未落，他的身躯已经彻底消失。所有作为光源的圆柱也同时化为虚影。但丁感觉两侧太阳穴一阵锐痛，他用力闭眼再睁开，发现自己仍然藏身于Mallet堡底层的某个研究室中，只不过这里既没有巨大的培养皿，也没有泡在水里的任何人。

“……那你呢？？？” 他冲着已经不存在的人大喊，“你到底在哪？？？我——”

他没能说出来。“怜悯”这个词像石头一样噎住了喉咙，而徒劳伸出去的手掌仿佛被无形的利刃划了一刀。  
不需要。这就是维吉尔仅存的“遗言”。

*

但丁在原地休整了几分钟，重新检查了弹药和装备。神游的症状已经完全消失。他没有按照原先的设想玩什么猫捉老鼠的游戏，而是踢开门，直接朝着走廊最深处的那个房间走去。

当那扇骸骨之门重新打开的时候，迎接他的并不是一轮火力齐射，而是“货真价实”的滔天巨浪。这种感觉非常熟悉，但丁曾无数次梦回高塔上的那一晚，有时以精神动物的身躯，有时以自己的本来面貌，但结局无一不是被深海中的史前巨兽吞没。冰冷的咸水从六个方向不断冲击着躯骸，巨大的水压让哪怕提起手臂都需要耗费全力。

但丁以一种前所未有的冷静对抗着感官错觉。他故意张开嘴，大口“呼吸”。似乎确确实实有水流灌进鼻腔和口腔，剧烈的灼烧感像爬蔓一样沿着气管充满了肺部；胸口明显得鼓胀起来，内脏疼痛得仿佛会像肥皂泡那样逐一破裂。不知道这份感觉是不是从真正溺水的人脑中摘取来的。濒临死亡的错觉让人忍不住盲目挣扎，然而但丁却强行忽略求生本能，以达到自己唯一接受的那份真实。

他在水流中一步步艰难往前，抬头便可以看见顶上游动的暗影：一条近似于灰鲸、长度和宽度却更加夸张的生物，它庞大的身躯覆盖了上空的全部视野，简直像地面上的人仰望乌云。

但丁现在知道了蒙德斯的秘密——他非但以哨兵之躯吞噬了向导的精神，还能以此为攻击手段，将对手强行拉入他的专属图景。但即便知道这些，对打破局面似乎也没有任何帮助。但丁不可能让rebellion和那个怪物在水中对抗，而五感被完全控制的他也根本找不到蒙德斯的本体。  
如果是维吉尔，他会怎么做？

一道灵感像闪电一般划过他的脑海。但丁突然意识到，不管维吉尔的猜想是否正确，蒙德斯的精神动物吞掉了Shadow是他“亲眼所见”的事实，也就是说，他的兄长至少有一部分精神投射就藏在那条发育过度的鱼肚子里。加入他能够与那部分精神达到同步，假如他能再次唤醒维吉尔哨兵的那部分……

一阵低沉而悠长的呼啸在水中久久地震颤。巨鲸张开大口，负压形成的涡流把它周围的一切自动卷入口中。这次但丁没有抵抗地随波逐流，沿着巨兽的食道滑入伸手不见五指的胃腔。过剩的想象力让他眼前浮现出一副粘稠的酸液像大锅熬煮的浓汤一样冒着泡的画面，不过实际上他还什么也没看见就遭遇了攻击。

黑暗中有些模糊的影子，大小不一、速度很快、利刃一样的爪牙划过他的皮肤。但它们的攻击毫无章法，像受伤的困兽一般狂乱地扑咬。但丁猜测这些都是被强行吞入的精神向导。它们半死不活地挣扎着，本能地抗拒着多余的来客。“伙计，清醒点。”但丁一边躲避一边举枪还击，胫骨上传来类似灼烧一般的疼痛提醒他，事实上他是中弹了，而绝对不是在鱼肚子里和一堆不存在的野兽搏斗。

他的脚下不稳，好像踩在真正的肉壁上一样滑溜而摇晃。但丁在一股晕机般的恶心感中尽可能地保持移动，实际上他很难判断自己的身体究竟在哪里，是否找到了掩体，又有多少人对着他肆无忌惮地射出子弹或麻醉针。忽然，一阵酸麻的剧痛夹杂着噼啪噼啪的杂音袭击了他的腰部——有人电击了他。但丁打了个趔趄，以最快的速度握住疼痛位置的附近并旋转身体，好像把什么巨大的东西甩了出去。但之前的电流让他半身麻痹，左手以及黑檀木都感觉不到了。

他放低重心，几乎完全依赖直觉躲避子弹，并和不晓得什么怪物激烈肉搏。幸而他的力量还没有受到影响，但丁听到几声闷脆的咔嚓声，可以肯定自己掰断了一些重要的骨头。在某个东西猛扑上来试图咬他时，但丁把白象牙插进那家伙的喉咙并连开数枪。这时他才后知后觉地发现自己大概能判断出对手的轮廓。  
是人类。

那种感觉就像从黑暗中渐渐适应光亮一般，但丁转动着酸涩的眼球，仿佛有人把眼前的云翳拨开、把塞住耳道的肉块击穿。他还是能感觉到那股包裹身体的冰冷水流，肺部的呛水感，然而一只蓝色的怪鸟正在他前方展翅翱翔，随着它翅膀的有力挥动，几道强烈的闪电从天而降，焦糊的臭味不断从脚下的“胃壁”传来。阴影在他身侧逐渐凝聚成一只豹的模样，然后越跑越快，简直像贴着地面飞速滑动。但丁跟随着它们狂奔、跳跃，撕开障碍，消灭偷袭者，陷入了一种近乎愉悦的战斗狂热。最近几年他已经很少有这样纯粹享受战斗的快感了。恍惚中，他看见一道蓝色的身影像长刀一样劈开了前方某个搏动的“器官”。而他也像被邀请的舞伴一样飞身跃入“器官”的核心，砍凿双肺，捣碎心脏。子弹和利刃不间断的配合像一曲节奏鲜明的舞蹈，危险又和谐，柔韧又激烈，永远知道对方的下一步踏往何处。

当这首疯狂的旋律到达尾声，天空中的巨鲸突然开始全身颤抖。一场血和肉的雨从天而降，哨兵也随之跃下“地面”。但是，鸟和黑豹，以及那个蓝色的影子同样随之消散。精神动物的躯壳化为尘埃，而漂浮的水声沉寂为一片空旷。

但丁发现自己站在空荡荡的房间中央，鼻端是挥之不去的火药和浓烈的血腥味。几个手持武器的哨兵横七竖八地躺在地上，有的头部中弹，有的因为骨折或关节错位而不断呻吟。从他们的位置判断，这些身体曾经组成一道人墙，保护着后面的那个重要人物——也就是但丁曾透过shadow的双眼有过一面之缘的那个人，Mallet堡的最高长官，因佛利塔的实际控制者。

蒙德斯……死了。

但丁摇晃了他好久，确认问不出任何信息，只得把弹夹里剩余的子弹全喂给了他。

再之后，仿佛有人一瞬间把某种精神力从骨髓里抽干了似的，他猛地向后仰躺在地上，手脚上一点力气也感觉不到。肾上腺素渐渐消退，滞后的疼痛从所有伤口中爆发出来。他现在软得就像一团棉花，只想马上进入黑甜的梦境。

可是还不行。但丁一边勉强站起来一边感叹自己是个多么好的男人，拖着满身的疲惫在寂静的楼层里一间间研究室地搜索。在重复了无数次踢门——闯入——失望的循环后，他发现至少Mallet堡的最底层并不是蒙德斯储备向导的仓库。然后但丁意识到他还有六个楼层可以继续找。他大声呻吟着瘫倒在电梯入口，思考着是否可以先小憩一会再出去。

“……你怎么还在这儿？！”万幸的是翠西及时找到了他。“我引爆了你先前在控制室布置的雷管，警报暂时还没有传出去，但最多拖延两个小时，之后因佛利军方就会接到通知——”  
“我在找东西。”  
“找什么？”  
“储藏罐。”但丁有气无力地比划着。“放人的那一种。”

翠西露出了一种高深莫测的无奈表情。但她还是过来扶了但丁一把，把他拉回了升降梯内。他们在迷宫似的地下一层绕了几个圈子，最后找到一座需要好几重身份验证才能打开的低温仓库。因为电子保护措施已经在之前的爆炸中被损坏，但丁得以直接用子弹破坏掉密码和声纹验证锁，进入仓库内。

“……不敢相信。这居然是真的。”他喃喃道。

眼前出现了先前维吉尔在图景中展现给他看的圆柱形培养皿，而且里面真的浸泡着人类。每个培养皿的下方都有一块嵌入式铭牌，标注着姓名、代号、启动时间。有些圆柱外面还连接着仪器，标记着“使用中”，另一些却已经被不透明的隔热罩遮住，标注着“停用”或“已到期限”。

在亲眼目睹这副景象之时，任何人谁都说不出什么有意义的注解。它并不恐怖也毫无血腥，只是把活生生的人当做一种道具，一个维持机械运转的零件来看待，这种冰冷而极端整齐的残酷有其特有的震慑力。

然而但丁并没有为此大发感慨的奢侈，他只发愣了半秒就尽可能地小跑起来，一直跑到“人柱”的最末端。那里也确实有一个嵌刻着铭牌“V·斯巴达”巨大水罐。绿色半透明的营养液将它注满，一些用途不明的导管和导线像水藻一般上下摆动。但，除此之外什么都没有。

哨兵双手触碰着玻璃的表面，呆呆地凝视着空空如也的圆柱，然后以一种别扭、迟缓的姿势垂下了头。

“……但丁。”翠西等了一会儿，担心地小声喊道。

哨兵抬起脸，转向她。翠西以为她会看到无处安放的激烈感情，各种糟糕的情绪像井喷似的涌出来。但她错了。但丁仅仅是注视着空气中某个不确定的焦点，那双眼睛里没有失望、挫折和愤怒，也没有痛苦和悲伤。

什么都没有。

TBC


	18. Lineage

18.

最先感觉到的是双氧水和碘伏的气味。然后是阳光的温度，小心翼翼的在眼皮上跳跃。再之后就是电视里新闻播报的声音。“三天前，位于林勃自治州的Mallet堡发生的监狱暴动已经平息，但爆炸引发的大火至今仍未扑灭。迄今为止已经有三家境外恐怖组织宣称对此行动负责。因佛利和普格特里等国外交部均对此表示强烈谴责……”

嵌合体的睫毛微微颤动，进一步调高了自己的听觉。一墙之隔的地方，有两名医护人员正在闲聊，话题仿佛恰好与他有关。  
“……这人到底怎么回事？”  
“鬼晓得。三天前晚上被专车送来的，出示的是塔的证件；所有人都吓了一跳，可我们这里只是普通医院，从来没治过哨兵或向导。对了，他的住院费也没人付。”  
“哈哈，典型的塔式官僚。急诊室和普外科两天前不也接收了好几个哨兵吗？”  
“那些都是枪伤或骨折，和普通患者没太大差。这个大概率是神游症，没人知道该把他塞进哪个科室，只好先放在加护病房里观察。”  
“可一直住在这里也不是办法，我们下个月的床位都预约满了。能让脑外科的专家来看看么？”  
“克里斯医生给他做了脑部CT，据说结果太吓人了，医生自己都快抑郁了……”

他迟钝地处理着这些新接受的信息。太久了，距离上一次使用自己的感官去接触外界；整个世界都是如此陌生，他好像轻飘飘地浮在空中，隔着一层透明的膜去观测它。  
我是谁？他再一次向自己确认。  
维吉尔·斯巴达——长子，哨兵，怪物。耻辱的战败者。

一股突发的惧意像一只冰冷的手掌般捏住了他的心脏。他感觉不到自己的手脚了——一想到自己可能会以四肢残废的模样被人找到，因为他人的同情而苟延残喘，他就恶心得恨不得立即死去。但随后的发现证明只是虚惊一场——被单下的躯体仍然完好，只是肌肉萎缩到了惨不忍睹的程度，但神经纤维依然缓慢地开始工作。恢复只是时间问题。

“……动。”维吉尔对自己哨兵的那部分下令道。效果就像一剂兴奋剂。他的拳头突然握紧，脚趾也不同程度地活动了一下。  
“站起来。”这一次没有立刻成功。

耐心。他反省道。那是他所欠缺的东西，在得到更多力量的道路上，适当的等待是必要的。他给身体做了一次更加细致的检查，有些器官因为长期未曾使用表现得不太活跃，头颈、胸腹和四肢皮肤表面都有电流通过留下的灼烧痕迹。最令他困惑的是腹部多了条横亘的伤疤。它的形状不算狰狞，似乎已经恢复了很久；但他不记得这道疤是怎么来的。

当手指慢慢划过伤口时，一大堆画面和声音的碎片如闪电般地袭击了他——急促的喘息，爆炸般的疼痛，某个东西像要从内部挤开、撕裂他。婴儿的哭声。大量的血。  
维吉尔总算回忆起自己的意识进入“井”之前发生的事。他的心脏一阵狂跳。

他们从他身上夺走了某些重要的东西。而他必须不择手段地讨回来。

维吉尔在病床上继续忍耐了两天，直到身体的各部分或多或少能够自由活动才开始练习走路。在之后的某个深夜，他打晕了一位倒霉的值班医生并拿走了他的制服和现金，潜入地下车库，随后在摄像头的死角抢劫了一位更加倒霉的车主，开着一辆小型皮卡绝尘而去。

这里距离Mallet堡不算太远，至少那栋建筑的尖顶仍在视野范围内。维吉尔完全凭着感觉开车，在无人的荒野上磕磕碰碰地行驶。而他也不需要导航，火光和闪烁的车灯就是最好的指向标。

已经过去数天了，城堡仍被媒体记者、安保人员和哨兵重重包围。下车的时候他不出意外地跌倒了，差点滚到一条水沟里。维吉尔扶着车身爬起来，头发上沾满了枯枝败叶。或许还有鸟屎。  
他用力咬了一下臼齿，嘴唇无声地动了动。忽然，一大块耀眼的蓝色如同花朵般在空中绽放，狮鹫的初级飞羽划过枯树的末梢，像缎带一样闪闪发光。  
“操！老子终于活过来了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“……闭嘴。”  
“FuckFuckFuckFuck。就是这么贴心，不用谢。”

维吉尔感觉自己仿佛解放了什么不得了的东西。但现在的他没资格对手头的资源太挑剔。幸运的是，皮卡的货仓内扔着一根不知道闲置了多少年的金属拐杖，他嫌弃地将它捡起来，握在掌中。这就是目前能找到的最好武器。

在搞清楚状况之前他没有贸然接近城堡的正门；就这一点而言，维吉尔意识到自己可能真的变了不少。他把Griffon派出去监视人群，精神动物骂骂咧咧地飞走了，并称赞他“和以前一模一样，还是那副剥削狂的鸟样子。”

在各种车辆、设备、人群的挤压下，仅有监狱的侧门留出了一道狭小的出口，不时有几辆高级轿车从这里出入。车窗都是反光单向的，看不见内部。但在Griffon的辅助下，维吉尔锁定了从某辆黑色加长车厢内走下来的两人。其中一个身材高大，背头，穿着昂贵的毛领和暗色披风；另一个较为年轻，脖颈上露出了“卡巴拉”标志性的刺青一角。

为了扩大他本人的权威，也为了招募更多人作为“生命树”计划的实验体，蒙德斯特地给他的组织蒙上了一层宗教的外衣。最古老的信仰，探索真理的智者，“原人形态”，“人神合一”，种种神秘的学说在因佛利的政府机构、商业财团甚至中下层民众中都吸引了相当数量的信徒。某些研究人员开始仿制与“质点”类似的芯片并直接植入人体，这种毫无底线的实验竟然也获得了大量资金注入和许多自愿成为样品的盲信者。据说，在某些偏远海岛，“卡巴拉”更是发展成了一种近乎邪教的存在，教宗在信众中拥有一呼百应的影响力。

维吉尔不记得他是如何获取这些信息的，但他就是知道。他揉了揉太阳穴，不去思考在自己意识沉睡的那段时间肉体和精神都做了什么。眼下唯一重要的就是如何利用这些已知的情报，突破这道门。

他召回Griffon，重新整理了一下仪容，随后迈着不急不慢的步子走向古堡的侧门。嵌合体甚至还没有对两边的警卫扔出任何暗示，那些哨兵就被他气定神闲的气质所折服，枪口朝下，只是象征性地举起了手。  
“请出示证件。”  
维吉尔摇摇头，指向刚刚才下车的两人。“我希望与阿琉斯先生私下谈谈。”他并没有提高声音，因为可以肯定那两人中至少有一个是哨兵。而他们也确实如他预料的一样停下脚步。“关于Kether（第一质点，王冠）的事。”

对，眼前的人就是这样一个疯狂并且野心勃勃的信徒。阿琉斯是一家大型跨国企业Uroboros的总裁，生命树的幕后投资人之一，他本人并不是哨兵，却数次出资表示想从蒙德斯手中收购那块曾被植入Argosax的第一质点。当然，蒙德斯还活着的时候是不可能接受这种提议的；现在蒙德斯一死，这位敏感的商界大鳄似乎立刻嗅到了背后的机会。

“佛利陶瑞思（Furiataurus）。” 阿琉斯打了个响指，身边那位保镖立刻走上前来，一边向哨兵出示证件一边把维吉尔请入车中。但维吉尔坚持要到城堡内才能继续对话。“我需要典狱长专用的静室，另外还要一些资料。” 他那种理所当然的、对生命树熟悉至极的态度，极大得增加了他的说服力。于是凭借着阿琉斯那张最高等级的通行证，他们一同进入了城堡最上层。

典狱长的办公室内此时还是一片凌乱，从墙壁上挖出来的弹头可能重达十几公斤。一名穿着军官制服的哨兵正在打翻的办公桌前研究着什么，看见他们就立刻站了起来。不等他提出任何质问，维吉尔便抢先问道：“玛法斯典狱长呢？”

“死了。” 哨兵简短地回答。“左眼中弹，子弹口径和监狱警卫的配枪不符，推测是外来的恐怖分子所为。”  
“你是？”  
“我是这里的临时负责人。代号Phantom（幻影）。”在精神暗示的作用下，这名哨兵现在才后知后觉地感到哪里不对，“阿琉斯先生，我还以为我们的见面已经结束了。您还有任何问题吗？”

“不是我，是这位年轻人想要到这里来，再谈谈质点的事。” 总裁挂着一脸戏谑的微笑。

“刚才已经明确回答了，我并没有讨论这件事的权限——等等，你到底是谁？” 哨兵皱起眉头，紧盯着维吉尔。

“第六质点。Nelo Angelo。”

维吉尔简短地回答。在场几乎所有人都倒吸了一口冷气，连阿琉斯的脸色也猛地变了。

“不可能，你你你是……”临时负责人震惊得几乎手足无措。“那位大人……确实，蒙德斯阁下曾不止一次称赞过他的强大和高效，但从未有人见过他的真面目。我们只知道他任务的完成率是百分之百——可是你要怎么证明你就是他？！！”

“证明？”维吉尔的目光傲慢地从他身上掠过。“我可以让你在三秒内体验死亡。”

三十分钟后，维吉尔已经在一群哨兵的簇拥下，一边喝着咖啡一边浏览着保存在Mallet堡内的机密资料了。借助共感能力，他和合作者虚与委蛇的水平也非比寻常，成功说服了Uroboros的总裁耐心等待十八个月后再联络因佛利塔的新负责人，直接从他那里收购质点。然而当阿琉斯离开后，他又告诫隶属于生命树的其他哨兵，绝对不允许将质点出售给任何人或组织，哪怕销毁也不能出让。这又让组织的人对Nelo Angelo的身份更加信服。之后，他假装对蒙德斯遗留下的许多关键性的“基地”和“资源”都做了分割处理，实际上只是从资料中挑选出了自己感兴趣的部分。

“……弗杜那。”  
在无数密码、暗语和数据报告中，维吉尔注意到一个关键性的地名。那座海岛上隐藏着生命树的第四基地。在位于普格特里的第二、第三基地都被捣毁，而Mallet地下的第一基地主要集中在人体实验的前提下，阎魔刀作为“研究材料”被带到那里的可能性很高。除此之外，岛上似乎还存在一个特殊的福利院，专门收留双亲中有一方是哨兵或向导的孤儿；巧合的是三年前，曾有一个在狱中出生的婴儿被送往了那里。维吉尔猜测，这个所谓的福利院也是直接与第四基地挂钩的、生命树的“未来储备”。因为所有孩子都要成长到一定年纪才会表现出哨兵或向导的分化，而弗杜那岛上的研究可能就更侧重于对转化前的儿童的密切监控。

最终，维吉尔以召集剩余的“质点”共同研究如何应对蒙德斯阁下离开后的局面为由，与Mallet堡的临时负责人告别，并征用了一些证件、现金和武器。  
咖啡的味道很好。唯一的缺点就是他一离开古堡就忍不住把胃里的东西全吐了出来。

他拒绝了专车接送，自己驾车前往最近的港口；为了防止被追踪到，维吉尔并没有购买船票，而是混进了一艘前往弗杜那岛的渡轮，藏在狭小逼仄的集装箱内渡过了十几个小时的海上旅途。

下船的时候是个白天。岛上的阳光好得出奇，空气湿润而寒冷，落光叶子的枯树上停着整齐的鸦群。

维吉尔登岛之后的第一件事就是呕吐。虽然十几个小时滴水未进，但那种狭小空间的挤压加上海上的颠簸，水声，意外的熟悉感让他反胃得浑身疼痛，恨不得把内脏和胆汁都吐出来。

我可能是个死人，他迟钝地想。自从这次醒来，拔掉了输液管，他就再没有吃过任何东西，而且也完全没有饥饿感。Mallet堡的哨兵为什么没人发现他是个幽灵呢？而一个幽灵又要怎样为自己复仇？

维吉尔一拳砸上干巴巴的树干，几只鸟被动静吓得扑腾着翅膀飞走。但也就仅此而已。他的肌肉在颤抖，从前臂，到小腿，好像连挺直腰杆都是十分困难的事。远处传来教堂的钟声，庄严而宏大。他可以想象此时某位“教宗”正坐在人群的至高处，慈祥地俯视着神的众儿女们。  
而现在他要去杀他了。

维吉尔把从船上顺手拿来的斗篷往下拉了拉，遮住脸的大半，撑着手杖继续往岛的中央前进。他走得很慢，为了不暴露自己的虚弱；即便如此还是引来了路人的侧目。这让他非常烦躁，而手里没有刀让他有种近乎赤着身子的感觉。他想大喝一声“去死！” 然而开口之后发出的却是“……但丁”。

他愣住。随后连自己也无法解释地叹了口气，在某座老式建筑的墙角下坐了下来。

维吉尔把手杖放在地上，仰头靠着长满爬蔓植物的墙壁，眺望弗杜那湛蓝的天空。天上一片云也没有，不时有几片落叶打着旋儿从头顶飞过。红墓乡下的天差不多也有这么蓝，他想。

他把视线往下偏斜了一些，然后就看到一群小孩跟着一名修女从远处走来，嘴里哼唱着某种圣歌。这让他想起小时候在河里见到的鸭子，也是一只大的和一群小的排成一行，总有那么一两只掉队。而走过来的这群孩子中也有一个落在最后面，个子比其他人都小，一头柔软的银发，嘴巴紧紧地抿着。

“……尼禄，你为什么不唱？”修女突然停下脚步，转身问道。她严厉的视线显然是刺向队伍末尾的那个孩子的。

等等，银发？  
维吉尔突然发现自己的目光被吸住了。银发相当罕见，再加上蓝色的眼睛和雪白的肤色，精致的鼻子和嘴，活脱脱的一个小但丁——不对，那副不高兴的样子，或许更像……

被训斥的孩子一个字也没回答，无动于衷地保持沉默。修女不悦地哼了一声。“叛逆的羔羊会被救主遗弃，会被狼群吃掉。听着，今天你们谁也不许和他说话。直到他反省为止。” 她对其他孩子嘱咐道，立即激起一片赞同的唧唧喳喳。只有一个大不了几岁的女孩用关切的目光望着那孩子，被一个明显是她兄弟的男孩拉走了。

大人和孩子都陆续走到了庭院里面去。银发的小孩被一道铁栅关在了外面，但他好像并不在意。或许是习惯了类似的待遇？

当那孩子踩着啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声向他跑来的时候，维吉尔觉得自己的脑袋转动得出奇得慢。他无法理解那个叫做“尼禄”的孩子为什么会想接近他——这样一堆孱弱、没有生气的东西，像死去的落叶堆成一团。

“……给。”小小的拳头攥着一颗糖。  
他把自己当成濒死的乞丐了吗？还是流浪的野猫？？

维吉尔没有伸手去接。  
男孩把糖放在地上。他歪着头，用一种维吉尔一直也没能想明白的目光仔仔细细地打量他。然后他转身跑掉了。

直到那孩子在视野里失去踪影，维吉尔才隐约记起来人应该呼吸。他捡起那颗糖，剥开糖纸舔了一口；随即把糖纸重新包好，塞进怀里。

那天晚上维吉尔做了一件他本来发誓绝对不会再做的事。他潜入了他人的梦境。

梦魇是一团没有形状的怪物，只在Nelo Angelo动用质点的力量时方才出现。它的独眼能发出光，照亮他在梦境中行走的小径——那条路蜿蜒而狭长，稍有不慎就会坠入两边的沼泽。人类的潜意识像鱼一般在其中游动，搅扰起无数的涟漪。他能看到从涟漪中诞生的画面，大多数不过是映照出日常生活的碎片，也有的充满了瑰丽的想象，或聚集了凝重的黑暗。各种各样的情绪如同活着的枝条一般呼唤他。嵌合体的手穿过那些波浪般的侧枝，从中选出了一条特别的，仿佛与他的血脉能发出天然的共鸣。

……他看到了白天的那个银发孩子，孤零零的一个人，远离庭院中追赶打闹的大多数孩童。他没有玩具也没有玩伴，只是专注地盯着一棵大树上垂吊下来的秋千。一个褐色头发的女孩坐在上面，轻轻地晃动。

这大概那孩子过去经历过的场景？很正常，他还太小，应该诞生不出什么欲望引发的扭曲想象。

接着画面略有变化。几个年纪较大的男孩把那个女孩从秋千上推下来，还扯她的头发，发出嘎嘎的笑声。银发男孩跑了过去。很难想象，他小小的个子却是一群孩子中力气最大的；一个试图教训他的大男孩被推倒在地。然后是第二个。第三个。两个修女打扮的人匆匆赶来，狠狠地责骂了还站着的银发男孩。他被罚一整天都不许吃饭，并且也不许坐下休息，不许和任何人交谈。

……太过分了，维吉尔想。我小时候把但丁打哭妈妈也没有这么罚过我。

他挥了挥手，消去了这个令人不悦的梦境。银发男孩发现自己的面前多了一个披着斗篷的人，看不清脸；但仅仅从嘴唇的形状他就认出了他。  
“你是白天的那个人。” 维吉尔惊讶地发现男孩不仅会说话，吐字还很清晰。“你是——魔术师吗？”

维吉尔不知道自己哪里让这小孩产生这样的想法。不过这不重要。他压低嗓音，试着模仿童话里的那些精灵。“你有什么愿望？” 他蹲下来，与男孩平视，循循善诱道，“你希望什么人死去吗？”

“……死？”男孩费解地挠了挠银发。维吉尔意识到这个问题确实太早了，这么小的孩子还无法理解生与死。“你有什么愿望？什么都行。”他重复了一遍。

“我想要只猫。”男孩思考片刻，回答。

维吉尔皱了皱眉。但丁也老是想养小动物，从土拨鼠到小熊。他挥手让Shadow出现在孩子面前，并捏着它的后颈让它变小一点。黑豹缩起爪子，发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，但仍然没有变成家猫的尺寸。幸好尼禄对此并不挑剔，他兴高采烈地摸着美洲豹厚厚的皮毛。

“你可以骑它。”维吉尔也不知道自己为什么会鬼迷心窍地这么说，但说了就是说了。在银发男孩剩下的梦里，他都在骑着黑豹跑圈。

“……你完了。” 狮鹫不知道什么时候也出现在梦境中，停在树梢上俯视他们。“过不了多久，无敌的黑天使就会变成仙女教母，野兽会被逼着去拉南瓜马车，而我则要负责从灰里挑出豌豆。” 当维吉尔握着幻影构成的剑向它劈去时，它大笑着飞上了天空。

TBC


	19. Father

19.

“……喂，你在听吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“算了，我重头再说一遍。”背着心爱的火箭筒的女性取下墨镜，露出两只颜色不同的瞳仁。“翠西黑进了因佛利军方的资料库，搞到一些对Mallet堡事件嫌疑人的审问资料。根据他们的供述，当天晚上，所有隶属于蒙德斯的向导确实都‘存放’在地下一层。但凌晨零时左右，其中一人的各项生理指标以及脑电波都发生了剧烈的波动——推测正是你与黑天使接触的时间。当天值班的研究员非常害怕，他们担心目标猝死会触怒蒙德斯，于是动用了紧急通道，临时把‘他’送出堡垒，驱车前往40公里外的伊普斯维奇市。讲到这里你都明白了吧？”  
“……”  
“好歹出个声啊，穷鬼！”  
“嗯。”

蕾蒂翻了个白眼。对付这种油盐不进的家伙确实没有任何办法，她只能自顾自地把话说完。  
“……之后，Mallet堡发生袭击的消息传来，大量医护人员被紧急调往现场。而负责运送‘他’的专员联系不到上级，惊慌失措下只顾自己逃回了本部，完全忘记了车上的特殊病人。我请那边的熟人联络了伊普斯维奇附近的几家医院，没有一家的记录上显示接受了一名向导，或者哨兵。也就是说，线索断了。”  
她把双手支撑在厚实的书桌上，伏低身体，试图观察出银发男人脸上任何一丝有意义的反应——愤怒，沮丧，打击，什么都行。然而和其他人一样，她什么也没能找到。

“听着，但丁，我和翠西都在为你做事，我们还可以做更多，只要你付钱——只要你还需要我们做下去。但你现在的样子好像你根本就不在乎，查到或查不到。所以我们做这些的意义是什么？还有必要继续吗？”  
“……抱歉。”  
披着红黑相间风衣的男人把一双长腿从桌面上放下来，简短地回答。

蕾蒂感觉刚刚积累的一点点火气像气球一样被戳破了。她无力地靠在桌边，把摊开的披萨盒子往一边拨了拨。  
“你又能吃这个了？哦对，毕竟是黑暗哨兵嘛。”她拿起一块冷掉的披萨，芝士拉出的丝轻易就断掉了。“啧，太咸。”她嫌弃地咬了两口，把剩余的部分都扔进了几英尺外的垃圾桶。  
在那一瞬间，但丁的眼中总算浮现出一丝可惜的情绪。

“对了，你下一个任务目标的资料在莫里森那里。” 蕾蒂一边擦着手指一边说，“没想到那家伙居然也是塔的人。我就猜到，没人会仅仅因为好心就和你搭伙。那张脸是什么意思，晚上没睡好？？”  
“没错。”让她意外的是，但丁居然一本正经地回答：“我昨晚做梦被人骑了。”  
“不准讲黄色笑话！！！”  
“……不是那个意思。”

蕾蒂简直要给他气笑了，但无论她怎么逼问，那家伙说的话也就到此为止。没有更多了。

她不喜欢这样的但丁。不悲不喜，似乎对外界发生的任何事都无动于衷。他不会刻意伤害无关的人，但其他人所受的伤害也不再引起他的触动。她们都怀念那个鲜活可爱的年轻人，像小狮子一样充满活力；尽管从实力来说，那个暴躁而冲动的“托尼”和现在的但丁无法同日而语。

——黑暗哨兵无论对于任何政府来说都是极为重要的军事资源。即便明面上已经“退役”，但丁仍然无法摆脱塔的控制。毕竟，哨兵这种稀有又强悍的存在总是令多数人感到恐惧和排斥，只有塔的庇护才能给他提供合法的“工作”，以及容身之所。在翠西等老朋友的努力下，他算是获得了塔能够给予的最大程度的自由，每年只需执行几次“重大”任务。一般来说，会由一个向导小组负责调查、追踪和后勤，但丁只负责暗杀——目标包括跨国犯罪组织首脑，恐怖分子，激进宗教头目等等。

对于目前的但丁来说，解决大部分任务都不费吹灰之力。黑暗哨兵已经完全脱离了对向导的依赖，拥有近乎无限敏锐的感官和无限充沛的体能，无论是绝对力量、反应速度和战斗本能都达到了普通哨兵无法企及的程度，甚至伤口愈合的速度都是普通人的好几倍。他是接近狂化仍能保持理性的怪物，巅峰的战斗机器。

真正的威胁总是来自内部。普通人恐惧着哨兵和向导，而哨兵和向导又同样抵触着群体中的“黑羊”。塔中的同僚既需要但丁，又比敌人更嫉恨他——他的实力，他的成就，他无所谓的态度。曾有人不止一次地试图在任务中利用他、操纵他、甚至置他于死地。然而但丁同样没有因此产生什么负面情绪。他就像走在路上毫无来由被人踢了一脚的野猫，并没有感到委屈，仅仅是一瘸一拐地回到了原来的道路上。

因为生活本来如此。

*

维吉尔找到了几样可以吃而不会导致呕吐的东西：脱脂牛奶，糖，还有未烹饪的蔬菜和水果。

他尤其喜欢成熟过度的蛇果。深红近黑的表皮反射着蜡质的光泽，柔软多孔的果肉在牙齿的研磨下爆裂出甜美的浆汁，这让他有种咀嚼着仇人血肉的幻觉。很愉快。

在弗杜那当地的集市，很便宜的价格就可以买一筐这样的果子。通过进食补充了能量后，嵌合体的身体状况改善了很多，再也没有那种动不动就四肢乏力的眩晕感了。胃部的充盈似乎令肌肉也变得紧实起来。他开始像以前那样锻炼自己，奔跑、攀爬、跳跃、屈伸，唯一的遗憾是阎魔刀不在手中，没法做他最喜欢的挥刀练习。

对武器的渴望一天比一天强烈。维吉尔几乎翻遍了整个岛上的古董店，也没能找到暂时的替代品。他知道自己必须尽早试着潜入第四基地，桑克多斯的巢穴；而不是把精力花在偷窥孤儿院上。

那个男孩，尼禄，总是给他一种难以言喻的熟悉感。尽管维吉尔对婴儿出生时的印象接近于无，但Mallet堡的记录应该不会出错，他的孩子必然被送到了这里；而整个岛上也只有这么一所福利院，一个年纪相当的孤儿，又长了一头斯巴达家族特有的银发。问题在于，他要如何才能带走这孩子——无论手续是否合法，只要尼禄愿意跟他走就可以。为此他不惜搁置了对第八质点的追踪，浪费了大量时间在睡眠上，为那孩子驱走噩梦，为他展示各种各样的“力量”。

……还有其他的苦恼。一旦他成功了，更多麻烦也会接踵而来。维吉尔不认为现在的自己有实力带着一个脆弱的累赘去执行斩断“生命树”的计划。尽管为此纠结不已，但为了复仇干脆抛弃那孩子不顾这种简单粗暴的对策，这一次从未出现在他的选项中。

这是个控制权的问题。维吉尔想。在Mallet，他的控制权曾被掠夺一空；如果他连自己血脉的延伸都不能牢牢控制在手里，要如何证明他已经挣脱了牢笼？

那么，把孩子扔给但丁照顾，怎么样？

最大的风险就是尼禄会学坏。不爱读书，迷恋垃圾食品，养成邋遢的习惯。当然还有其他的危险，比如但丁会无理取闹，质问他的去向，可能他们还要打一架。

但……无论如何蒙德斯已经死了。余下的“质点”中，没人有能力将这个一盘散沙的组织重新捏合起来。没人能对那孩子产生威胁，只要他和但丁待在一起。

维吉尔用身上剩余的现金买了一套体面的衣服，把自己打理得像个贵族，然后光明正大地拜访了福利院，提出要收养某个孩子。他编造了一个简短的故事：富有而深情的商人、体弱多病的妻子、想要一个孩子构成完整的家庭。虽然对普通人下暗示并非易事，但维吉尔也并非普通的向导。

“非常抱歉，吉尔维先生。尊夫妇的年龄都还未达到标准，原则上是不允许成为寄养家庭的。” 代理院长是一位较为年长的修女，尽管维吉尔曾在尼禄的梦中见到她脸上那些皱褶凶狠地拉长的样子，但眼前的她一脸为难的笑容却显得相当和蔼。维吉尔猜测是刚刚填写的捐赠支票起了效果。“然而你们的真挚令人感动。你们的慈爱应得到颂扬。遗憾的是，尼禄是个性格有缺陷的孩子。他缺乏纪律，不服从管教，许多不良的行为举止尚未得到纠正。我希望您能够再考虑一下，或许另外的孩子会更适合您的家庭。主教导我们要爱邻人就像爱自身，所有孩子都是天父的儿女，我们应当一视同仁……”

维吉尔的小指不耐烦地抽动了一下。他控制住脾气，仅仅打了个响指。当剥离了身上暴虐急躁的那一面，嵌合体发现自己偶尔也有种把事情搞得戏剧化的天赋。

“拜托了，必须是尼禄。这非但是我自己的要求；那孩子的模样和我那年纪轻轻就把家产挥霍一空并离家出走的幼弟有几分相似，他也会给我年迈的父母带来莫大的安慰。我妻子很担心自己时日无多；一个月后我会带着她一同过来拜访，希望您能够通融，至少允许我们见一见那孩子。”

修女的脸上出现了一种迷惑又动摇的表情。“好吧。下个月请您在同样的时间过来，我会把尼禄带到院长室。但最终的收养手续不是我能够决定的。我们需要向教会的上级请示——”

“这就足够了。非常感谢您。”

弗杜那最寒冷的季节已经来临。作为一个宗教气氛浓厚的城市，全城的人都在为一年中最重要的节日“洁净日”做准备。传说这是被逐出圣地的“原人亚当”用血和圣水洗净一生所犯下的罪恶，重新回归天父怀抱的日子。洁净日的前夜，大部分虔诚的信徒会选择在教堂彻夜祈祷；政府机构、学校、店铺等等全部休业。这正是维吉尔选择第一次潜入第四基地的时机。一场彻夜不停的大雪将会掩盖掉大部分的踪迹。

经过连续几周的踩点，维吉尔已经对第四基地——表面上是某座对外开放的历史展览馆——的周边环境相当熟悉了。这一天不是参观日，四周的建筑里也几乎看不到灯光，十分冷清。黄昏时分，一些清洁人员打扫完毕离开展厅，维吉尔则趁此机会进入馆内隐藏起来。在警卫室，一名值班人员正一边抱怨天气一边享用着自制的蛋酒。几分钟后他被勒晕塞进衣柜，而维吉尔则代替他盯着整面墙上的监控屏幕。

晚间11点，几名穿着特殊制服的工作人员出现在地下室通往一楼的电梯内，应该是准备换班。维吉尔把控制地下的中央空调电源切断，几分钟后，室内温度和空气质量警报便蜂鸣起来。当交接人员到达大厅时，维吉尔已经一手拿着手电筒、一手提着工具箱在电梯门口等待，表示要检查触发警报的设施；所有人眼中他都是警卫的模样。在两名夜班工作人员的带领下，他顺利抵达了地下真正的“工作区域”。在这里他假意与那两人分开，并命令精神动物继续监视他们。

博物馆的地下隐藏着一条长得夸张的隧道。当穿过隧道、到达某个废弃矿坑一般的地方时，维吉尔意识到这里应该是山体的内部。弗杜那是由火山喷发形成的，岛上的制高点就是那时的火山口，而为了建造矿场，山体几乎已被凿空。嵌合体展开知觉，灵敏的嗅觉和听觉让他大致掌握了第四基地的构造——会议室、实验室、拷问室、图书馆，人造瀑布、森林和墓园。但他没有过多探索，只检查了几个可能收藏武器的地方，并且每次都老老实实地通过指纹堆叠的顺序推算密码。最终，他在某个挂满了油画、意味不明的“艺术品长廊”找到了被当做装饰品展示在墙上的阎魔刀。长廊两侧的油画上绘制的正是十个“质点”的肖像，其中桑克多斯的画像格外巨大，笔触细腻，甚至超过了蒙德斯。维吉尔的嘴角浮起一丝嘲讽的冷笑。

他握住熟悉的刀柄，心中充盈着满足和完整。刀锋出鞘的摩擦声如同老友回归一般令人喜悦。作为纪念，他在除了“理解”之外的每个质点的面部都划了一刀，包括那个长着角的怪物“Nelo Angelo”。

“洁净日快乐。”他说。

*

约定的日期到了，维吉尔单独一人回到了福利院。已经被暗示深深影响的代理院长嬷嬷没有察觉任何破绽。“尊夫人真是一位美人。”她称赞道。  
“可不是。” 维吉尔将阎魔刀小心摆放在身边的椅子上，自己坐下，翘起腿。“请问今天我们可以见到尼禄吗？”  
“当然可以。不过上次我忘记了，今天恰好是孩子们的体检日。请你们稍微等候片刻。”

维吉尔略感不安，点头不语。他耗尽耐心地等待了将近二十分钟，意识到事情有些不对劲。他猛地接近代理院长，直视她的双眼，拇指扣在刀镡上。“……尼禄在哪儿？”  
“一楼。保健室。检查身体。”院长嬷嬷神情恍惚，却仍然坚持道。

维吉尔用刀柄将她敲晕，快速冲下楼梯，找到了所谓的保健室。这里摆放着相当多的病床，一些孩子正躺在上面休息。几名修女穿梭其中、照料他们。她们试图阻拦他进来找人。维吉尔扬起右臂，阎魔刀的刀鞘从人群中疾走掠过，用最传统的方式帮助她们入眠。  
病床上的孩子中没有银发的；并且看上去都不太清醒。维吉尔不清楚那种“体检”会让人晕过去，如果是验血，那么抽取的血量显然大了些。

他穿过两道门帘，进入了一个更大的房间。里面的光线很暗，房间中央摆放着一台看上去就很可疑的大型装置，像某种机床。一个小小的身体平躺在上面。三个穿白大褂的人围绕着他，忙碌地调试各种设备；一听到脚步声，三人几乎同时转过头来。维吉尔认出了正中间的那张脸。

阿格纳斯。

“哇哦。”他不清楚这个时候该摆出什么表情，但他认为自己大概是笑了，笑得像一条闻到血的牛鲨。  
阿格纳斯整个人都抖了起来，手里握着的注射器险些掉到地上。“你，你你你你你是……”  
“我是。”  
“别别别过来。过来我就干掉这孩子。”他想了想，赶紧补充了一句，“你儿子。”

“……我儿子对我来说什么意义也没有。” 维吉尔迈着从容的步子逼近他。“问题在于尊严，和债务。你们在昏迷期间对我做的，我会百倍奉还。”  
“我什么都没做！！！我只是负责定期检查——真的，就只是检查。停下，别过来——”颤抖的针头在银发男孩的手臂上戳出一个小洞。尼禄因为疼痛被猛地惊醒，他哭了起来。

“一般人的平均反应速度大概在300毫秒左右。你知道阎魔刀削掉你们三人的脑袋都花不了100毫秒吧？”  
“不要——”  
尖叫的是尼禄。这真让人困惑，尽管维吉尔觉得在哭泣的小孩面前把坏人的头像摘棉花一样砍下来是种很棒的安慰，但他不知道为什么还是停下了。阿格纳斯大概认为人质威胁起效了，神情又嚣张了起来。

“现在，扔掉你的刀，站到角落里去。”  
维吉尔把阎魔刀收进刀鞘，抱在胸前。“我丢下过它一次。永远不会有第二次，永远。”

阿格纳斯看上去一时没了主意。他的其中一名助手自作聪明地把尼禄从平板上抓起来，却立刻惨叫一声躺倒在地，像癫痫发作似的半边身子抽搐，另一名助手也随即发出割肉般的惨叫。在常人看不到的世界里，他们被雨点一样密集的幻影之剑钉住手脚，躯体也千疮百孔；黑雾一般的虫群则悄无声息地充满了半间屋子，正试图从背后偷袭嵌合体。

“如果你非要这么做的话，就让我们以向导的方式一决胜负好了。”维吉尔冷笑道。

虫群蓦然变得庞大，向对手伸出毒雾般的爪子。但Shadow和Griffon都早有准备。狮鹫掠过低空，振翅间掀起强烈的电光；这样的“雷电”无法对肉体造成实际伤害，却足以创伤感官，制造出无比真实的噩梦。黑豹则像真正的影子一般在封闭空间内快速移动，突然在虫群最密集的地方高速旋转起来，如绞肉机一般将微小的虫体搅成更细碎的残渣。阿格纳斯在迷雾中发出一声沉闷的呻吟，然而当虫群彻底散去时，他的身影却不见了。

“只是为了逃走么？” 维吉尔自言自语，发现了地上的一道暗门。他从四肢扭曲、口吐白沫的两个穿白大褂的人中间抱起了尼禄；除了手臂被针刺了一下以外并没有找到别的伤口，并且血已经止住了。可是尼禄看起来还是难受得要命。

“……你刚才说我对你来说什么意义都没有。”男孩哭到打嗝。

操，他听懂了，维吉尔震惊地睁大眼睛。在他的刻板印象中五岁以下的小孩都是什么也不懂的猴子。但惊慌之中也掺杂着一丝微妙的骄傲：我儿子怎么那么聪明，和但丁完全不一样。

他犹豫了一秒，推翻了原先考虑稳妥的“收养”计划。

“……你是我的孩子。”最终，他只说了这句。“我找到你了。”

TBC


	20. Reunion

20.

这一次的任务与以往相比颇具挑战性。任务目标阿琉斯，跨国企业Uroboros的总裁，与各国要员私交甚密，名下有好几座矿场的开采权。普格特里当局已经掌握了他非法开采、非法交易、资助恐怖组织以及私下进行人体实验的证据，但因为各种外交协定和不同国家间的法律漏洞，无法对他进行逮捕和审判。于是塔派出了珍贵的最强战力，打算从源头上干净利落地解决问题。

和所有对自己的所作所为心中有数的人一样，阿琉斯把自己办公和居住的地方几乎改造成了一座堡垒，一些本应该在因佛利塔服役的哨兵担任着总部的特殊警卫；除此之外他还拥有一支强大的私人武装，除了五感方面略逊于哨兵之外，在训练、配合、单兵作战能力乃至武器装备方面都与各国的精锐正规军都不相上下。

但丁几乎一靠近衔尾蛇总部就遭到了枪林弹雨的热情招呼。他们不知道从哪里早就搞到情报，为了区区一人不惜把火力覆盖到整条街，甚至还派出了巡逻直升机。但丁都快要为这副难得的大阵仗鼓掌叫好了。即便如此，他们还是太小瞧了黑暗哨兵的感知能力；每一挺机枪、每一处饵雷、每一名哨兵、每个隐藏狙击手的位置和行动规律在但丁面前都无所遁形，当他本人还在三百米之外时，Rebellion已经先一步伏击了那些哨兵的精神向导。当团队里的哨兵无法发挥探查作用之后，火力再强大的佣兵集团也不过是一堆又聋又瞎的摆设，只能用不断浪费弹药的方式给自己壮胆。

在喧嚣的爆炸声中，Uroboros的总裁自以为安稳如山地坐在被防弹玻璃和钢板重重保护起来的办公室内，直到带着一点火药气味的影子悄无声息地降临在屋内。他第一时间抓起了手边那把镀金的鲁格手枪，却在扣动扳机前就被按住了手腕，动弹不得。接着他看清了侧方的那张脸。

“是你！！！”阿琉斯不禁大声吼叫出来。“该死的，你们一直在算计我……难道你的野心就是取代蒙德斯么，Nelo Angelo？”

意想不到的话语让但丁沉寂已久的心脏猛然开始剧烈跳动。“你见过一个长得和我一样的人。”他喃喃道，几乎在无意识中拧断了目标的腕关节。阿琉斯发出一声尖叫。“——什么地方。”

然而阿琉斯在被暗杀方面也算是身经百战，他抓住了但丁注意力分散的一瞬，踩下了隐藏在办公桌底部的开关。两侧墙壁上的钢板翻开，露出数排黑洞洞的枪口。高频激光快速切割过室内的多个平面。黑暗哨兵凭借远超人类的反应速度、以毫厘之差躲过了所有光束，但也因为一时疏忽让白象牙滑脱了手。在但丁急速后退的同时阿琉斯已经从后方打开的窗户逃到了室外，目标显然是不远处的小型停机坪。但就在他乘上私人直升机之前，但丁顺手从墙上的标靶上拔下两根飞镖，尖锐的针头从差不多三十米外扎进了他的枕骨和颈椎。

阿琉斯悄无声息地倒在停机坪上，并且没有多余的枪声引来外面那群正在和空气英勇作战的杂鱼保镖。但丁得以多留出来两分钟搜索他的办公室。他检查了桌上的文件和打开的电脑，唯一比较有价值的只有一封破译了一小半的密码信。他辨认出来三个关键词：  
Hod（第八质点，光辉），Waster（废品），和 Fortuna。

“……Splendid。”

哨兵眺望着海的方向，牵动了某些忘却许久的面部肌肉。

*

“papa，妈妈在哪里？”

接到尼禄后不到两个小时，维吉尔便陷入了危机。这孩子一开始装得很乖顺，抱着他的脖子一言不发；但忍耐了对小孩来说的很长一段时间后，尼禄便开始接连抛出刀子一样的问题，让嵌合体难以招架。

“……妈妈不要我了吗？”  
“因为我是个‘邪恶的小怪物’吗？”  
“院长嬷嬷说我是恶魔‘交够’生出来的孩子，什么是‘交够’？”

“不。你的母亲只是——” 维吉尔下意识地予以否定，但撒谎找借口这种事是他从小就不擅长的，最后只能简短地回答：“死了。”

“哦听听，刚刚诞生了本年度最优秀老爸。” 低空飞行的格里芬评论道。

维吉尔严厉地瞪了它一眼，却又不能把精神动物收回去——他需要狮鹫的空中视野。

从第四基地夺回阎魔刀后已经过去了一个月，他不认为桑克多斯会迟钝到对自己的画像被划花毫无反应；同样，阿格纳斯也没有蠢到仅仅是逃跑而已。在这种近乎封闭的海岛上，培养一支绝对忠诚于自己的哨兵势力是相当容易的，尤其是像第八质点这种披着宗教领袖外衣的家伙。维吉尔可以肯定，无论昼夜，必然都有多名“教宗”的亲卫队成员分散在岛上的各个位置找寻自己的下落。

为了隐藏行迹，维吉尔之前暂住的地方是弗杜那城郊的一座空置已久的废弃公寓。整栋楼内没有水电供应，没有瓦斯，到处堆积着无人问津的建筑垃圾。它的优点是几乎与世隔绝，任何动静都不会引人注目。然而带上尼禄之后，他后知后觉地意识到那种地方大概不适合儿童居住。即便不考虑别的因素，在没有暖气的室内度过零下十几度的漫漫长夜，那和把小孩直接埋进雪里也没什么区别。

维吉尔意识到他必须马上找到一个更合适的落脚点。要有暖和的房间、供应热水的浴室，最好还要有充足的食物储备。而他也是刚刚察觉到尼禄连像样的鞋子都没有，也没有围巾、帽子和手套。他翻找了从阿格纳斯的两名助手身上顺手“借”来的皮夹，现金非常有限，大多都是证件和信用卡；但其中一只钱包衬里夹着的一张颜色鲜艳的会员卡让维吉尔灵光一现。他想起年轻时候的自己——和同胞兄弟总喜欢在地下酒吧里打发时间，那种嘈杂混乱的地方天生是哨兵的克星。如果他能像以前那样利用这点——

“嘘……老板，六点钟方向。” 格里芬突然发出警告，然后一溜烟地缩进了头顶建筑的阴影里。

维吉尔展开知觉，发现在自己行进的反方向有至少两名哨兵级别的人影快速移动，但看不见他们的精神向导。追踪者在快要接近他之前分散了阵型，其中一人从小巷前方包抄，剩余一人仍缀在身后。

维吉尔有些不悦地把抱着尼禄的臂膀换了一边。没想到来得这么快。明明他在潜入第四基地以及闯入孤儿院地下的时候都刻意留下了带有刺激性气味的薄荷油，以干扰追踪者的嗅觉，但似乎还是疏漏了什么。难道阎魔刀上藏有定位装置?不可能，他已经反复检查过多遍……那么就是尼禄身上被放了发信器？

时机不容他细想，两名追踪者毫无预警地发起了攻击。维吉尔把听觉调到最高，先是两声重叠在一起的“咔哒”，紧随其后是细小而尖锐的破风声——显然是装了消音器的枪支。他抱着尼禄跃起躲过弹道，然后毫不犹豫地向着正前方的敌人猛冲。此时第三枚、第四枚子弹接连而至，其中一枚擦伤了他的腰侧。维吉尔不得不狼狈卧倒，顺势打了几个滚以缓冲落地的撞击。他明明有着能够劈开子弹的速度和刀，但他不能拿怀里的东西冒险。

维吉尔并不畏惧找上门来的战斗，不如说这就是他的本来目的；但，直到子弹灼热的温度紧贴着他抱住尼禄的手臂划开肌肉，某些异样的情绪才从心底滋生——担忧、紧张、甚至恐惧。他从未像眼下这样担心过力量不足的后果。

昏黄的光线下，攻击者的面目渐渐显露出来。他们的长相并非异于常人却仍显得怪诞，过于愉快的表情撕裂了整张脸。一滴滴淋在雪面上的新鲜血液唤醒了他们内在的某种东西。

“……是向导。”  
“未结合。香气。向导的。”  
“好香。好香。好香。好运。好。”

偷袭者吐字清晰，发音却并不连贯，似乎言语中枢受到过创伤。他们贪婪的目光勾起了嵌合体非同一般的恼火——他已经一再小心谨慎，没想到招惹来敌人的仅仅是自身的气息。

“该死，是量产型。”狮鹫抱怨道。

早在被俘虏之前维吉尔便隐约猜测到，无论蒙德斯本人对集齐十个质点有多深的执念，“生命树”的幕后支持者们的真正目的其实更侧重于产出仿制质点的芯片、批量植入人体，创造一支强大又服从的军队。而这些仿制品的测试结果实在称不上完美，实验过程中不可避免地产生了许多“残次品”；有的是手术失误造成的脑损伤，有的则是加重了哨兵本身的缺陷——精神更不稳定，更容易狂化，等等。维吉尔本以为这些失败之作都会被内部处理掉，不过现在看来即便是废品也被保留下来，藏匿在足够隐蔽的地点——比如一个偏僻闭塞的海岛上。

“这里没有向导。”距离一经拉近，维吉尔先是踢飞了面前那人的手枪，又高高抬起大腿、用靴跟把偷袭者的脑袋捶进雪堆里。“你闻到的只有自己的鼻血。”

许多人因为维吉尔优雅精确的刀法误以为他不擅长空手格斗，实际上无论拳击还是踢击他都凌驾于绝大多数哨兵之上。嵌合体尤其擅长腿部发力的技巧，并创造出一些独特的招式，曾被但丁取笑过“精神向导应该是野兔”——当然弟弟马上就被月轮脚教做人了。

偷袭者很快爬起身，尽管满脸是血，迷惘的表情只出现了一瞬便消失了。他们继续像流着涎水的斗狗一样猛冲过来。维吉尔的瞳孔因为震惊而放大，没想到区区残次品竟然能够抵抗他的暗示。Shadow也在阴影里发出焦躁的咆哮，因为找不到敌人的精神动物而无处施力。

“……好香。”一名“残次品”肋骨中了一记膝撞，痛苦地弯下腰，口中仍然呢喃道。

维吉尔推测这或许这就是量产芯片的改进之处，阿格纳斯多年的研究也并非一无所获。他放弃了精神诱导，一边躲避乱射的子弹一边蹬上弯腰那人的背心，然后借力弹起，用大腿绞杀让另一人短暂地失去知觉。解决了两名敌人，他还来不及稍微放缓呼吸，就听到更多刻意放轻的脚步声。

“别放松，又来了，又来了——” 格里芬持续不断地发出警告，有如钟表上咕咕报时的鸽子。

维吉尔借助几个堆积的垃圾桶跳到巷子一侧低矮的屋顶，把尼禄放下来，用斗篷裹住。“……别动。” 他没有交代更多便一跃而下，孩子只来得及看见某个亮亮的东西在他手中一闪，反射出雪光。

果然，三个、四个，或者更多和方才很像的黑影陆续堵住了小巷下方的出口。但这次嵌合体的动作远比方才张扬而直接。刀在他手中宛如有生命的线一般，分离皮肉，斩断血管和骨骼。尼禄在房顶上只能听到呼呼的风声，冰凌被切成碎片；红与白色的飞沫突然溅得老高，绕着他像绒毛一般翩翩飞舞。他睁大双眼，伸出一只冻僵的手掌，想接住一片雪花。但小小的手只触摸到一团温热的，柔软的东西。

“好冰。”维吉尔捂着孩子的手指，眉头皱起。他本想把斗篷重新披到身上掩饰伤口，然而尼禄却一把抓住粗糙的布料，拳头紧紧地攥着，说什么也不肯放开。  
“不……”  
“尼禄。”维吉尔猜想他可能是刚才被自己抱着的时候被晃晕了头。“不会有坏人了。”  
“……不要扔掉我。”小孩吸了吸鼻子，眼眶红红的，到底没有眼泪流下来。

前所未有的奇怪感觉。维吉尔不清楚自己身上发生了什么，但他突然感觉胸口一阵绞紧，眼球毫无来由地震颤了几下。应该不是失血导致的。

大概是自己刚才把他往房顶上一丢的行为导致了误会。假如把尼禄交给但丁，他也会理解成被抛弃了吗？

嵌合体感到相当的困扰。并且这不是速度、力量、精神强度或者阎魔刀能够解决的问题；他以前从未考虑过这个。但眼下他也没有条件细想。

维吉尔快速离开了小巷，在市中心的繁华处找到一家晚间仍在营业的服装店，给尼禄买了足量过冬的衣物，把小孩包得像个球一样。然后他靠着那张卡片上微薄的酒精和劣质香水的味道，在整个市内展开了搜索。

像弗杜那这种建立在秩序和信仰上的闭塞城市，街道上几乎不可能看到酒吧、夜总会之类寻欢作乐的场所，但人性就是这样，越是“洁净”和“虔诚”就越需要发泄的出口。维吉尔将嗅觉的网络延伸开来，精准地在贫民窟的某座餐馆地下找到了那个“舞蹈”俱乐部。地上部分的寂静冷清和地下室内的拥挤狂热形成了强烈的对比：震耳欲聋的鼓点声中，许多人像被旋律迷住的蛇类一样扭动、摇摆，角落里还有人从事着违禁品交易。嵌合体能轻易辨认出其中一些人身上代表性的气味——他们白天的职业是医生，是教师，是公务员，是准时去教堂做弥撒的市民领袖，甚至就是神职人员，但此时他们都不过是一群被酒精和药物麻痹的兽类，毫无抵抗地剥下外皮，袒露出贪婪而荒唐的内里。

维吉尔没费多少工夫就对俱乐部的老板下了暗示，雇佣他作为俱乐部夜间的门房兼保镖，工资低廉不过允许按天结算。他还占用了一间杂物室作为自己和尼禄休息的地方；房间小而杂乱，唯一的优点是暖气够足。即便一墙之隔外有着吵闹的音乐和人声，但一天的奔波劳累和刺激还是让小孩很快睡着了。维吉尔也总算稍微松了口气。对普通人的成功诱导让他放下心来，这说明并非是他作为向导的精神力有所下降，而的确是那些“残次品”拥有某种突破性的能力。  
和他们没有可见的精神动物有关吗？

他不清楚阿格纳斯究竟制造了多少“质点”的仿制品。如果这些不受向导控制的赝品哨兵数目越来越多，显然对他未来的计划十分不利。  
那就从源头解决问题。他想，再次握紧了阎魔刀的剑鞘。

*

每年春季，昼夜相等的第一天，在弗杜那意味着“除魔节”的到来。这一天会举行盛大的纪念活动，岛上最大的教堂也是最壮观的建筑外围挤满了前来做礼拜的市民。地位崇高的“教宗”桑克多斯将会主持这日的仪式，主要包括祈祷、讲道和唱诗。在优美的圣歌声中，信徒们依次进入礼拜堂内，而“教宗”早已站在讲道的高台上，张开双臂欢迎他们。

一个披着斗篷的男人也随着人流进入礼堂。他始终低垂着头，随着斗篷下摆的晃动，隐约可以看到手中握着某样长长的东西，或许会让人联想到武器；然而他右手牵着的小小孩童让人轻易打消了这种联想。那孩子大概只有三、四岁，步子却走得很稳。虽然男人有意放慢了脚步，孩子仍需要拼命加快频率才能跟上他。

“……众儿女们。让我们开始祈祷吧。”

当差不多三分之二的人进入礼拜堂内之后，移动就停止了。因为来的信徒人数太多，仍有很多人被困在门外，无意中形成了一道厚厚的人墙。不管内外，在“教宗”的带领下，人们几乎异口同声地开始了祈祷。

“上主，求你垂怜。  
圣灵，求你垂怜。  
天父，求你垂怜。”

穹窿之下，整齐而虔诚的祷告声有种撼动人心的力量。披着斗篷的男人嘴唇也略微动了动。但他不是在祈祷，而是在计算距离。

——退路被堵住，已经没有办法控制一般人员的伤亡了。

就在拇指扣上刀镡的那一刻，一股异样的气息令他心头一凛，难以置信地昂起了头。

随着一声爆炸式的巨响，头顶正上方的玻璃彩窗轰然破裂。玻璃碎片的激雨中一个火红的人影从天而降，不偏不倚地落在讲道台上方。几乎没有留给他人思考的时间，他已经抬手一枪、正中“教宗”的头颅。鲜血飞溅。

短暂的寂静过去，急促的尖叫一声接着一声爆发出来。人群像被沸水浇灌的蚂蚁一样四处奔逃，有些妇女和儿童忍不住哭喊出来；而门外的信徒却急着挤进来想知道发生了什么。一片混乱之中，唯有穿斗篷的男人立在原地巍然不动。但他放开了牵着孩子的手，握上了另一只手里紧抓着的刀柄。

穿着大红风衣的凶手从讲道台上转过身来，满脸的血水中，一双宝石一般湛蓝的眼珠转动了一下，慢慢定格在穿斗篷的男人身上，几乎抑制不住嘴角兴奋的上扬。

“维吉尔。”

男人掀开斗篷，刀身已经完整地从鞘中拔了出来。他发现自己脸上也挂着一个扭曲的弧度。

“……但丁。”

TBC


	21. Protector

21.

“尼禄，躲远一点。”

维吉尔只嘱咐一句就冲了出去。蓝色的残影有着雪片一般的轻捷和子弹一样的速度，像被气流卷动着似的瞬间穿梭到红色大衣的男人面前。没人看清是刀还是枪动的更快。普通人的视觉信号投射在大脑皮层上的时候，只能瞧见细长的利刃被两把枪的金属外壳死死扣住，无法再劈下去一寸。

“……力量变弱了呢，维吉尔。”

嵌合体嘴角的笑容变大了，几乎可以称得上狰狞。

“哦？看来你是欠缺一点教训。”

他将刀身巧妙地翻转，冲着同胞兄弟的手指削去。但丁及时抽回黑檀木并改变了持枪的角度，即便如此，刀刃还是在白象牙的枪管上摩擦得火花四溅。一刀落空后，维吉尔立即收刀再拔出，凌厉的斩击在但丁跃起躲开后将他先前脚踏着的布道台劈为两半。然而但丁非但没有拉开距离，反而冒险冲进了阎魔刀的攻击范围内圈，试图在维吉尔收刀之前缴他的械。这种妄想当然不可能成真，维吉尔立刻用刀鞘给了他一下子，但同时也收到了意想不到的一拳回击，砸在下颌上。

维吉尔倒退半步，面无表情地咬住了舌尖。他不愿暴露自己肉体上的弱点——比如退化的肌肉层远比以前要薄，没有脂肪缓冲，使得承受疼痛的能力下降了。仅仅是但丁的一拳就让他有种表皮会像烧过的纸烬一样碎裂的错觉。

两人在整座圣堂内不断移动，带动的气流把无数木屑和玻璃渣卷起来托向半空。原本宽敞的礼拜堂被供信徒就坐的长椅分割成许多狭窄的区域，虽然是不起眼的障碍物，却也能增加环境的复杂性；在这种战场下但丁灵活的风格无疑更占优势，他在墙壁、石柱和长椅附近灵活地跳跃，经常出乎意料地逼近，绕后，让维吉尔找不到时机拉开距离，使出他最拿手的拔刀上斩或远距离切割。不过很快，维吉尔判断出但丁一次也并没有射击的意图。哨兵只想用近身搏击解决战斗。

“天真。”他跳上圣堂内一座伟岸的大理石雕塑——圣母用哀怜的表情抱着儿子的尸首。“害怕伤及无辜所以无法开枪？这样你也想战胜我？”

自从充分掌握共感能力后，没有人能在维吉尔面前使用假动作。他可以通过情绪的细微变化预判对手的目标，是真还是假，是孤注一掷还是声东击西；越是熟悉的人，这个判断就越准确。因此但丁原本擅长的花样繁多的佯攻全都失去了意义，只能通过绝对的力量或绝对的技巧占据优势。

“你也一次都没用精神诱导呢。”但丁立在雕像的另一只手臂内侧，双枪挑衅地在掌中旋转。“你的暗示呢？我还等着你说出那句帅气的台词呢——不是我做了什么，而是我没有做什么。”

弟弟的油腔滑调再次激起了维吉尔的怒火。原本初次见到这个与印象中截然不同的但丁时，他几乎产生一种全然陌生的感觉——但不是不好的那种。他那幼稚又吵闹的弟弟被时间塑造得高大，健壮，紧实的肌肉蛰伏在光滑的皮衣下，腰部收紧成流畅的线条；更可贵的是但丁还表现出一种沉稳冷静的气质，即便采取了激进的行动，神情仍然显得游刃有余，似乎当众狙杀了弗杜那的教会首脑也只不过是打发时间的无聊游戏罢了。

但当他们开始厮杀之后，对手的举止习惯和战斗模式让维吉尔渐渐感觉那个熟悉的弟弟回来了。他承认但丁成长了很多，并且恐怕对实力仍有所保留，然而那种戏谑的态度却掩盖不住内心的急切。维吉尔能感觉到一种极度焦虑和紧张的情绪，被兄弟小心翼翼地压制着，暂时还判断不出源头在哪里。

但丁——视我为敌人么？他无法判断我到底是站在哪边的？  
难道是我作为Nelo Angelo的时候与他战斗过？

关于黑骑士时期他只有模糊的记忆，但显而易见蒙德斯不可能让他仅仅做些清洁工作。维吉尔越想越觉得这个推测十分合理，但他的自尊又不允许他在战斗中停下向兄弟解释自己的立场。  
只能选择先将但丁打趴下了。

当脑中浮现出这个念头时，维吉尔已经再次扑了上去。他固执地追求着所谓的“公平”，假设但丁没有使出全力，他也不允许自己利用能力让对手感官失调。

两名哨兵以亲昵的姿态从圣母像的上方双双坠落，下坠的过程中还在不断地拳脚相向。他们同时摔在一大堆被阎魔刀劈砍出来的木屑中。起身的刹那，维吉尔抓住机会快速旋转刀刃扬起大量碎屑，当但丁不得不从这股影响视野的“烟幕”中后撤时，一连数刀纵横交织的斩击顿时将他笼罩住。黑暗哨兵暗骂一声，不得不扣动扳机、利用连续开枪的后坐力改变后退的方向，以毫厘之差闪身避过这招。幸好这时礼拜堂内的人几乎已经跑空了，没人倒霉到被跳弹命中。

等等，那是什么？  
黑暗哨兵过于强悍的视力此时却令他大吃一惊。一个小小的身影正艰难地绕过长椅、朝着战斗最白热化的方向跌跌撞撞地跑来。  
小孩子？

一瞬间的走神对于他们来说已经足够致命。但丁在以毫秒计算的时间内摆好防御架势、打算硬接下一刀，但一个电光石火般的急速冲击撞得他失去了平衡。等他因为后脑的剧痛反应过来时，发现自己半躺在地上，而维吉尔骑跨在他腰间。维吉尔的耳廓被子弹轰掉了一块，大量的血水顺着脖颈洇湿了整个左肩，可见他躲过方才的乱射是多么凶险。但他像浑然感觉不到似的稳稳地手握阎魔，刀刃抵住但丁的咽喉，而白象牙则反射性地指着维吉尔两眼正中的位置。

“好久不见，老哥。”

但丁无辜地眨了眨眼，突然移开枪口，双手举过头顶，摆出“投降”的姿势。

“说起来，我们为什么要打来着？？”

维吉尔眯起眯双眼，但也收回了阎魔刀，故意贴着但丁的面颊插入地面木板。

“你抢了我的猎物。”

“没办法，上面直接下达的任务。”但丁满不在乎地歪了歪头。“哨兵也是要吃饭的嘛。”

……多明显的谎言。

他追逐着第八质点而来，人还没上岸的时候就闻到了那家伙的味道——他跑得无影无踪的哥哥，他的向导，他的半身。这个味道和他的猎物正以一种危险的速度接近。黑暗哨兵把每一束肌肉每一根神经都紧绷到了极致，他不顾一切地跳下甲板，爬上最近的建筑物，从屋顶一路上下飞跃，像从海面疾掠而过的水鸟。

必须抢在任何意外发生之前干掉目标。那座塔像某种恶魔造物一样生长在心脏的阴影里。他已经无法承受再一次的错过了。

维吉尔看起来还是那么的，维吉尔。也就是说，表面上冷静果断仿佛洞悉一切，然而实际上他完全没有体会到对但丁来说这是怎样一场战斗。

但丁自下往上看他。维吉尔瘦得厉害，眼眶和颧骨下面都多了明显的阴影，但嘴唇仍然丰腴，嘴角不爽地向下撇，血色很浅，让人想起椰子味的果汁软糖。他眼珠的颜色似乎也比过去更淡，杀气却丝毫不减，像某种锁定目标的猛禽。耳朵上的伤口已经开始凝固，但仍有少量暗红色的液体顺着马甲滴落到但丁的腹部。

一股突然涌上来的冲动有如无形的双手一般扼住了但丁的喉咙。他差点杀了维吉尔，这份自虐式的痛苦仿佛一记重拳打在肋骨下缘，火辣辣的刺痛却发不出声音。

然后他的视野突然偏向一侧。但丁后知后觉地发现自己躺在地上的侧脸被人踹了一脚。力道不算大，但可有够伤人的。

但丁快速扭过头，震惊地看着站在自己边上的小孩——正是方才跑过来吓了自己一跳的小家伙。那孩子有着令人怀念的银发蓝眼。  
……也太眼熟了？？

“做得好，尼禄。” 他从维吉尔平静的声线中听出了一抹得意。这可是少有的新鲜事。“但是以后不可以这样。我告诉你躲远一点的时候意味着这里很危险。”

“Papa。” 当维吉尔总算站起来将阎魔刀收回刀鞘时，那孩子一把抱住了他的腿。

但丁瞠目结舌地望着这一幕，头脑完全被搅成了一摊浆糊。什么我哥居然背着我有个儿子。还这么大了。他什么时候有的儿子。等等这几年他不是一直被蒙德斯关在罐头里吗？？？

不过想到蒙德斯，他立刻就想到翠西；想到翠西，他对这孩子的存在也顿时有了种靠谱的推测——这孩子很可能是维吉尔被抓的时候，蒙德斯手下的变态团队用他的生殖细胞造出来的试管婴儿。所以即使不清楚这孩子的母亲，维吉尔也会接纳他为自己的孩子。想到这，但丁对尼禄的身世顿时充满了同情。

“……你儿子？你儿子踢我。” 他委委屈屈地向兄弟控诉道。

“反省你自己。”维吉尔掏出一块手帕捂住左耳的伤口。但丁这下听出来了，维吉尔完全就没有掩盖语气里的愉悦。  
啊，多慈爱的父亲，多孝顺的儿子。他酸酸地想。

“你的猎物是怎么回事？你到底为什么会在这里，维吉尔？”

“说来话长。”维吉尔走过去检查“教宗”的尸体，深深地皱起眉头，“等等，这个人——”

“想我了吗，伙计们？”一大朵墨蓝色的阴影从头顶玻璃的破洞处飘了进来，“很抱歉打断令人感动的家庭聚会，不过现在完全没有叙旧的时间。你们应该听到了吧？”

“……Griffen。”但丁抬头仰望，露出一个旧友重逢的笑容。哨兵的听觉早就发现了圣堂之外的异样动静；当普通的信徒散去之后，教宗的亲卫队迅速出动，包围了整座建筑。他们暂时没有进攻，只是为了整理队伍、排好阵型，以便同时发起突袭。

紧接着，无数子弹从礼拜堂外的每个方向倾泻进来。维吉尔一把将尼禄抱在怀里同时伏低身体。但丁动得更快，几乎像毯子一样压在兄弟身上。他们在卧倒的时候没机会交谈。但当一轮齐射暂时中断，维吉尔立刻不满地挣脱出来，换了一个掩体。他把尼禄夹在手臂和身体之间，在石柱和长椅的废墟之间匍匐行动。但丁也跟了上去。最终他们又回到那座表面已经千疮百孔的圣母像。维吉尔绕到它背后，砍断锁链，掀开地上的两道铁门，露出一道通往下方的阶梯。

“下面是纳骨堂。” 狮鹫解说道，“有条小道和郊区的公墓相通，另一边通往港口。”

“你是怎么知道这些鬼地方的？”但丁提问道。

“嗨老弟，我在弗杜那待了好几个月。我有足够的时间调查——”格里芬炫耀的话音中断在半空。它被主人收了回去。

纳骨堂是个阴森、寂静的地方。尽管点着许多根熏香蜡烛，流动的空气中仍有股淡淡的霉菌和腐败的味道。石壁上嵌着大小不一的方格，放置着历代修士的骨灰或遗骨。带有裂纹的颅骨上那些空空如也的黑色窟窿紧紧盯着面前经过的每一个人。它们显然吓到了孩子，尼禄走动的时候始终把脸埋在父亲斗篷的下摆里，偶尔又忍不住伸长脖子四处偷看。

但丁心情复杂地跟在这对父子身后。理论上，维吉尔脱离了Mallet堡、恢复了自由行动能力后没有第一时间与自己的兄弟会合，这个事实一直令他耿耿于怀。尼禄的出现再合理不过地解释了一切。然而实际上，考虑到从此之后他不再是维吉尔唯一在世的血缘关系，另一种芥蒂又如同一把锁一样挂在他的主动脉上，每呼吸一次都引起心脏抽痛。难以理解。

“……你比以前话少了很多。”

随着规律的脚步声，他们已经走到了地穴深处。但丁没想到维吉尔居然是主动搭话的那个，语气中淡淡的嘲讽意味令他怀念。“这是句称赞，不必怀疑。”

“那可真是谢了，老哥。”但丁半真半假地回答。尼禄又把脑袋从斗篷里露出来，好奇地瞪着他，于是但丁对孩子做了个鬼脸。“我太害怕了嘛。这地方好恐怖。”

尼禄冲他吐了吐舌头。

“死者是最令我安心的。”维吉尔说道。“活人才比较危险。”

“不愧是你。”但丁搓了搓手臂，“是不是应该把精神向导放出来？他们不会在这种地方安排个陷阱之类的吧？”

“不用怕。”银发的小男孩突然出声道。“爸爸会保护你的。”

他的语气中有种再自然不过的炫耀和崇拜。大概在每个小孩眼中，父亲都曾是最伟大的英雄。维吉尔的手掌落到了尼禄乱糟糟的头顶，揉了揉。

但丁咬住口腔内部的肉，脸上仍是一副笑眯眯的表情。他故意蹲下身子，和尼禄平视。“那么，谁来保护爸爸呢？”

男孩脸上顿时出现一副为难的表情。他眉头紧皱，捏紧了小小的拳头，但过于早熟的头脑让他能够理解体型和力量的差异。最后他冲着挑衅的大人不甘心地大喊：

“——抛瓦！！！”

“……没错，亲生的。”但丁憋住一阵狂笑，鉴定道。

TBC


	22. Reverie

22.

“难以置信。你居然也会藏在这种地方，难怪他们找不到。”

但丁跟随兄弟从廉价餐厅的秘密通道走进地下俱乐部。这个时间点还远没有夜间那么嘈杂热闹，但他还是熟练地从口袋里摸出一副耳塞戴上，又对着在钢管上跳舞的火辣美人吹了个口哨。舞者立即还以颜色，做了一个暗示意味十足的开胯回旋。“对极了！就是这样，宝贝儿。”

维吉尔无视了这对眉来眼去的爱情鸟，径直走向自己的私人领地；半路上顺便处理了一起酒客之间的纠纷，将一群鼻青脸肿的醉汉踢到晕厥并指挥另外几名保安抬出去。

“你还是这里的主管？？”但丁倚靠在吧台上，对调酒师做了个手势，“新人有免费招待吗？”

调酒师熟练地滑了一杯威士忌兑苏打水过来。但丁点头致意，拿起来一饮而尽。维吉尔不赞成地停下脚步，斜了他一眼。

“哨兵应当远离刺激物。酒精会钝化神经。”

“谢天谢地。这就是我喝它们的理由。”

但丁以为会听到更多说教，但维吉尔只是回过头，走进房间里去了。

这对父子占用的杂物室相当狭小，但在某个受过军事训练的偏执狂的整理下并不显得拥挤。整个房间只能塞下一架单人床和半张折叠桌，无论是毯子、床单、外套还是儿童衣物，所有的用品都尽可能折叠得扁平并按大小归类，处处彰显出一种性冷淡的品味。唯一称得上人性化的大概只有压在枕头下的精装童话书，但丁伸长手臂摸过来翻了几页，那些熟悉的故事刺得他眼底一痛：快乐王子，小美人鱼，和勇敢的锡兵。

“真不知道哪个被生活扭曲了心灵的作家会写出这种残酷的睡前故事。记得小时候妈妈每次念到结尾的时候你都会哭呢，维吉尔。”

“……那是你。”

“哈哈哈，是吗？我不太记得了。” 但丁故意模仿那种拖长了调调的慈爱语气，“第二天，女仆从炉灰中发现一颗小小的锡心——”

“喂！！！”尼禄非常愤怒地从下方踢他的靴子，“爸爸还没有念到那里！”

“好痛！你儿子的力气也太大了吧他到底几岁啊？？”

“四岁。” 银发男孩非常得意地伸出三根手指。

“这么大了吗？了不起！” 但丁试图在心里推算这孩子“诞生”的时间，不过很快就放弃了。他继续在屋内四处观察，试图找出一点有关兄弟和侄子日常生活的蛛丝马迹。维吉尔则从一个看起来过分厚重的金属箱里掏出了食物：面包，牛奶，蔬菜罐头和苹果。他把所有较大的固体都切成均匀的小块，摆放在尼禄面前的盘子里。男孩立刻乖乖地吃了起来，甚至没有把菠菜和青豆挑出去。但丁发出一声饱含敬畏的叹息。

“你就给小鬼吃这个？也太……那个了吧。”

“这很健康。”维吉尔拿刀的手停顿了一下，回答。“这个年纪需要均衡营养。”

说得真像那么一回事。但丁想。他的哥哥从小就是个口是心非的混蛋，他还记得小时候他们互相把蔬菜挑出来扔到对方盘子里，在妈妈面前假装吃干净了的幼稚比赛。而此时，当他死死盯着维吉尔、盘子和青豆的组合时，但丁突然有种被噎住的感觉——仿佛有许许多多恶魔的爪子从四面抓住他，扯开他的胃，把他一直以来像守财奴那样紧紧抱着的秘密暴露在光下。

……他没有也不敢想象和兄弟就在这个狭小的地方住下的场景。还得加上一个小鬼头。床太窄了，他和维吉尔得像意式千层面那样叠在一起才能睡下。而当他们都醒着的时候，维吉尔一面满头细汗地用后面吃着他的粗大，一面又得对趴在胸口的孩子表现出若无其事的样子。操，他真的不该想得那么具体。

别去想那些。不切实际的幻想非常非常糟糕。它会让你误以为你可以拥有那一切。

但丁看起来很自然地扭转过半身，至少让裆部侧过去一点。他把注意力集中在房间里那些没那么“家庭”的地方，比如墙上用小刀插着一张弗杜那市区及周边旅游地图，上面布满了密密麻麻的线条标注和暗语笔记，完全变成了一张军事地图。他仿佛可以看到维吉尔在无数灯光微弱的夜晚双手撑着桌子，以一个元帅的气势在图上推演进攻路线的画面。即便他的“军队”只有一个人。

哨兵的手指从地图上的某道虚线划过——从弗杜那港口延伸到另一端的临海峭壁。“看起来你简直想要拿下整座岛。”

维吉尔注意到了弟弟对地图的兴趣。“或许，值得考虑。” 

“早知道你有这么宏伟的计划，我应该多带两盒子弹。” 但丁摆出一张迷人的笑脸。“之后呢？成为弗杜那总督？”

“你只需要负责后方。” 维吉尔没有理睬弟弟拙劣的玩笑。他嘱咐男孩吃完饭就上床去睡，随后做了个手势，兄弟两人前后离开了小小的杂物室。

“把尼禄带到安全的地方，比如码头。如果发生了什么就立刻撤离。”

但丁抬了抬眉毛，双臂交叉抱在胸前。“为什么不是你保护尼禄，我去完成剩下的任务？你才是那孩子的父亲吧。”

“尼禄是……”维吉尔犹豫了片刻，压下那股差点脱口而出的怒火。“如果你愿意屈尊帮忙，我将不胜感激。”他说。“有些事情必须由我亲手去做。”

但丁后知后觉地消化着兄弟话语中的刻薄。维吉尔的愤怒清晰可辨，但惹火他的玩意儿却显得模模糊糊，不成形状。有那么几秒但丁还以为维吉尔会像以前一样拔刀捅过来，但他逐渐意识到，这一次，维吉尔的憎恶并非指向他；更类似于某种内耗的东西。像是耻辱，之类的。

出于某种原因，维吉尔的骄傲受到了损害——他迟钝地想。好几年前但丁日思夜想的就是狠揍自以为是的老哥的脸，但不知道为什么，现在这种状况非但没有令他满足，反而激起了更深层的疼痛。仿佛受辱的感觉经由空气传递到了他自己脑中。

维吉尔总是自顾自地做着脑袋里早就计划好的事，从不停下，从不等待。可是这一次，他不仅顺其自然地把但丁囊括在计划中，甚至使用了“帮忙”这种带有请求意味的词语，对他来说无异于莫大的退让。就像一朵稀有的玫瑰被硬生生地拔除了倒刺，你可以把它叼在嘴里，尽情舔舐那根光滑的茎干；把它的苦涩打包塞进喉咙。

来电的震动打断了紧张起来的气氛。但丁拨动了一下戴在耳后的通讯器。“是我。嗯。解决了。位置不便透露。会合？不不，你就留在港口，我会再联系的。”

“翠西？”维吉尔看上去漫不经心地问。“现在她是你的向导？”

“是——不。我的意思是，我不需要向导。” 但丁解释道，“最近两年我的身上发生了一些，变化。你应该感觉得出来。”

“不需要。”维吉尔重复了一遍他的话，目光闪烁。“……黑暗哨兵。书上是这么定义的。”

“或许吧。其实我也不太清我楚到底变成了什么。”但丁耸耸肩，他开玩笑似的展开双臂，露出被枪带勒得更加夸张的胸肌。“我还以为你只需要稍微探测一下就能把我的状态摸得一清二楚。来吧，我不介意。”

“那很耗费精神。”维吉尔转过头。哨兵对信任的向导敞开精神屏障本来是理所应当的事；但他隐约记得但丁对被“利用”的抵触和愤怒。他不希望在某个将来但丁再次指责他操纵了他的意志。

但丁没在这个问题上纠结下去。他指了指自己的左耳，“你的伤口需要处理一下。不管是不是哨兵都会感染的，对吧？”

维吉尔没有否认。他重新打开门，给已经爬上床的尼禄盖上毯子，从床底下拖出一个急救包，向公用卫生间走去。

俱乐部男厕的卫生状况不怎么宜人。空气中漂浮着一种连鼻炎患者都会皱眉的气味，墙上画着猥亵的涂鸦，有人在角落里注射违禁品。某些隔间里传来奇怪的喘息和尖叫。一个赤着身子的年轻女人无知无觉地躺在脏兮兮的地板上，瞳孔收缩成针尖大小，应该是典型的嗑药过度。不过维吉尔似乎对这些状况全都习以为常。他用纸擦了擦肮脏的镜面，在纱布上倒了高浓度的酒精，自顾自地清洗耳廓的创口。但丁却没法对躺在地上的人视而不见，他认出那张脸就是刚才还在钢管边上的长发美人。如果放任她躺在这里，很大概率会被某些混蛋当做“尸体”捡走。

他脱下外套，想要给昏迷的女人披上。就在弯腰的一刹那，一股不对劲的感觉突然袭击了他的脑子——不是嗅觉或听觉，而是直接钻进神经纤维的震颤。他立刻后退两步，躺在地上的美女似乎在眨眼之间变得粗糙而怪异，简直变成了个长得像蟾蜍似的男人。但丁反射性地掏枪时，她又恢复了“本来”面目。

但丁仍然觉得哪里不对。他打开男厕的门向外眺望，之前对他抛媚眼的舞者还在钢管边上扭动着；她和地上的女人脸蛋一模一样，气味也一模一样。但这不可能，就像指纹一样，世界上不存在气息完全一致的人类，哪怕是同卵双胞胎。

“没错，他们是向导。”维吉尔幸灾乐祸的声音从脑后传来，“这是Bael，跳舞的那个是Dagon。他们非常精于视觉诱导。你在进门的时候就中了第一重暗示，然后这里是第二重。很难有人能逃脱双重暗示的支配，不管是不是哨兵。”

“——见鬼了。”但丁难以置信地凝视着地板。多久了？自从Mallet堡之后他就再也没有体会过这种感官被彻底欺骗的感觉，也没被向导的精神图景迷惑过。不再有人有足够的力量把他拖进那个光怪陆离的世界。眼前这副“真实”的景象让他觉得惊奇又陌生。“我还以为黑暗哨兵能够免疫一切精神暗示？”

“任何问题都只是力量的差距而已。” 维吉尔打了个不轻不重的响指。但丁却觉得颅骨仿佛被敲击了一下，眼前仿佛电视花屏一般地闪烁了半秒，然后他就清楚地看到了——地上躺着一个矮胖的男人，肚皮滚圆，皮肤疙疙瘩瘩，真的很像蟾蜍。维吉尔用他那种歌剧般的腔调打了声招呼。“晚上好，Bael。”

男人眨眨眼睛，看起来一脸迷茫。然后他又继续躺下了。

“……你催眠了他？”但丁的眼睛瞪得更大了。“他们这么干多久了？你早就知道却一直袖手旁观？已经有多少人中招了？”

话一出口他却恍然大悟，维吉尔把那些醉汉打晕扔出俱乐部，实际上是救了他们一命。

但丁清楚他并没有指责维吉尔的立场；他老哥本来就对大部分无关的人类不感兴趣，他唯一在乎的只有家人——包括但丁在内，大概。何况如今他还带着尼禄，他们的处境与其说是蛰伏，不如说是躲藏。

“耐心，但丁。在看清整片草地之前提前惊动蛇是很愚蠢的。” 维吉尔把嗓子压得很低，似笑非笑的声音却好像直接骚动着内耳的纤毛。“他们是诱饵，为阿格纳斯解决‘材料’的问题。阿格纳斯在生命树的授意下制造质点的仿制品。赝品哨兵，从普通人转化而来，植入芯片后很容易精神崩溃，不受向导安抚，陷入疯狂后会对人进行无差别攻击。本来是实验失败的产物，但教宗却建议对这些人进行‘废品回收’和‘循环利用’。问题在于‘废品’的损耗太快了，每过一段时间就需要补充。”

“卡巴拉现在已经不满足于对监狱或者精神病院下手，堕落到诱拐普通人的地步了？”

“弗杜那是个小地方，好入手的资源很快就消耗空了。你以为这座城市为什么没有监狱？是因为当地人已经虔诚到路不拾遗了么？”

“教宗。”但丁装模作样地托着下巴。“你是说桑克多斯？我依稀记得今天早上他好像被什么人击毙了。”

“你真的以为第八质点会这么轻易地被干掉？”

轻易？但丁心里默默感叹，某人还打算带着个四岁的孩子去暗杀呢。“你不是检查了他的尸体么，没确认是他本人？”

“……从气息上判断，是的。这就更加令我怀疑。”维吉尔回答。“桑克多斯麾下拥有众多的卫队，或者说，整座岛上的天然哨兵都只受他一个人控制。我不认为他会这么不设防。何况他们还有更加宏伟的计划：十天后的‘归天节’，他打算自导自演出一幕‘疯子军团’袭击无辜居民，而教宗在最危急的时刻率领着亲卫队消灭了这群‘狂犬’，保护了整座岛的二幕轻喜剧。如此一来，桑克多斯就不仅仅只是神的代言人，而是直接成为了神。”

但丁若有所思地盯着兄弟的侧脸。“你好像对桑克多斯和阿格纳斯的计划知道的一清二楚。时间，人物，所有的细节。”

“是他们自己在梦境中泄露的。”维吉尔的嘴角提起一点很小的弧度。“因佛利有句老话，梦里什么都有。人在做梦的时候会创造出各种扭曲荒诞的意象，也会不知不觉泄露最熟悉，最渴望的存在；只要拼凑一下那些碎片，就能猜到他们原本在思考什么。”

“梦境啊……”但丁的喉结不知不觉地动了一下。“假如我在附近睡着，你也能进入我的梦么？”

“可以。但没必要。”维吉尔把急救包收拾完毕，无机质的目光从正面转动到眼尾。“如果太害怕的话我有个建议。保持清醒。”

……  
哦哦，瞧他发抖的样子，好像一条湿淋淋的狗。  
电压再加大一圈。对，他受得住。  
叫得像母羊一样。  
怎么？你干过羊？  
……  
他失禁了。人们在大笑，笑声从四面八方刺痛他，践踏他。肌肉，神经，尊严，所有的一切都不再是他的了。  
不能轻易让他们死去。黑天使想。惩罚。杀戮。噩梦。成为所有人的噩梦。  
……

维吉尔猛然从浅眠中醒来。他梦见自己是一只巨大的蜗牛，背着沉重畸形的壳。人们惧怕这种丑陋的怪物，想要剥掉他的壳然后往下撒盐。

他伸手抚平颈后的轻微战栗。小床的毯子下面可以听到尼禄安静的呼吸声。随后他发现自己被一片深黑的影子覆盖，抬头的时候只见一双异常明亮的眼睛从一公尺外俯视着他。这不是个令人感觉舒适的距离。

“真的吓到不敢睡觉了，但丁？”他努力摆出一副受到冒犯的表情，而不是惊慌失措。“除了这种幼稚的恶作剧你难道没有更好的事做？”  
“……你睡得不好。” 他的兄弟发出一种奇怪的，做梦般的声音。有那么一瞬他们仿佛同时回到了可以分享一切的幼年——包括床，疼痛和梦境。“是什么在折磨你，维吉尔？有什么我——”

不，不。但丁绝不可能知道那些事。那是他独有的。

“我对你的梦没兴趣。你可以放心地去睡。”维吉尔粗鲁地打断了他，手不自觉地放在了刀柄上。他现在非常烦躁，渴望见血，不管是别人还是自己的；嵌合体企图在那双盯着自己的眼睛里找到一丝可以成为导火索的东西，比如挑衅，比如怜悯。

但他只找到了些类似悲伤和自嘲的东西。“那可真是如释重负啊，陛下。” 但丁并起手指碰了碰眉毛，“我会替你巡视整座岛的。接着睡吧。做个好梦。”


	23. Mime

23.

弗杜那港原本是个条件相当优越的天然深水港，但随着岛上的稀有金属资源渐渐被采伐枯竭，运载矿石的货轮逐年减少，弗杜那的经济也随之下滑。如今在码头停泊最多的是一些小型私人帆船，主要是来自伊甸的富豪来此度假时的娱乐设施；也有少量摆渡邮轮，运载为数不多的游客和车辆；剩下的基本就是当地人的渔船，大多比较小而简陋，飘散着一股浓烈的海的腥气。

“阿拉斯托”号就以这样的外形隐藏在浅海渔船之中。故意涂抹得破旧的外壳掩盖了她强劲的引擎性能，最高航速可达40节。船上弥漫着鱼腥味和发动机泄漏的柴油味道，许多海鸥在甲板上空盘旋，吞咽着小鱼或螃蟹。这一切都是针对哨兵的完美伪装。至少当斯巴达一家从码头走上快艇甲板时，没有引起任何注目。

面对扑面而来的大海的吐息，但丁又熟练地从武器带中取出一副鼻夹，像潜水者一样戴上。第二次注意到这种事的维吉尔感到有些诧异。  
“……我以为黑暗哨兵已经不会受到感官过载的影响了。”

“实际上，感官接收的信息量是不会变少的，只不过大脑和神经更耐操了而已。”但丁耸耸肩，“就像被切除声带的宠物犬，不是说不会感到疼，就只是不会叫了。”

“你的比喻很有意思。”维吉尔轻微地挑起眉毛，“要是写进教科书里，估计就不会有那么多人对黑暗哨兵如此顶礼膜拜了。”  
“膜拜？去他的。我倒很乐意请那些人尝尝其中滋味。”

维吉尔突然皱起眉心。“塔为什么至今没有给你安排配对的向导？成功转化的黑暗哨兵只有五千万分之一，就算是首席的优先权也得让位。”

但丁背部的肌肉轻颤了一下，好像被扎了一针似的。“只是没有匹配度高的选择。”他仍然笑着回答。

维吉尔默然不语。不管处于怎样迫不得已的境地，当他选择断开“链接”时，他的哨兵显然也承受了与死亡同等权重的痛苦。那和直接针对肉体上的针刺、切割、搅碎和灼烧都不一样，更类似于一种无限膨胀的、无法驱散的空茫和窒息。如今的嵌合体已经懂得体谅这份被剥夺的痛苦，甚至会为此感到抱歉。

但丁成长到现在这个地步——精神强大且绝对独立，不依赖任何外在的疏导和抚慰，这让他释然的同时也产生了几分陌生的类似于内疚的情绪。但也仅仅是类似而已。假设再来一次，维吉尔的选择仍然不会与原先有半点变化。

不过，需不需要是一回事，有没有安排又是另一回事。难道说但丁因为种种原因受到了普格特里高层的“特殊”对待？维吉尔决定等这边的事情结束之后就回去调查一下其中隐秘。

“葛洛莉亚！”但丁装模作样的敲了敲舱门。驾驶室里开门的是一个银色短发、肤色微深的女人，然而维吉尔立刻从熟悉的气息上辨认出了她的原貌。

“翠西。”

女向导露出一个意味深长的表情，点头致意。她显然对藏在两人身后的孩子更感兴趣。“初次见面，宝贝，你叫什么名字呀？” 她弯下腰并伸出一只手掌，想要握握手。

拉着斗篷下摆的尼禄往后缩了缩。他大概理解成了其他意思，用一种委屈至极的眼神仰头看了一眼。幸好他父亲隐约接收到了这股不安的情绪。“你可以去别的地方走走，但不可以下船。”维吉尔嘱咐道。“我之后会来找你。”

银发男孩倒退两步，调转身子跑掉了。

“……去看着他。”

翠西叫出了自己的精神动物——一只金棕色的鸺鹠。这种小型猫头鹰虽然只有鸽子大小，却是货真价实的猛禽。几乎同时，一大团蓝盈盈的羽毛出现在更高的位置，像朵乌云一般飘在头顶。

“你好啊甜心！”狮鹫热络地把鸺鹠罩在翅膀底下。

但丁立刻以一种惊悚的眼神盯着他哥。维吉尔不悦地挑起眉毛。“Griffon不同于一般的精神向导。它有自己的想法。”

两只禽类一前一后追踪着蹬蹬蹬的脚步声消失在视野里。当确认尼禄不在场之后，阎魔刀忽然以迅雷不及掩耳之势贴上了女性向导的脖子——维吉尔拔刀就像眨眼本能那样熟练和迅速，连一步之遥的黑暗哨兵都有些措手不及。

“哇哦，这是某种本地流行的搭讪方式？” 翠西看上去毫无被威胁的自觉，妩媚地撩了一下短发。

“她是蒙德斯安插在普格特里最重要的底牌之一。我不相信你蠢到毫无察觉，但丁。”

“曾是。”翠西指出，“要是计较起在卡巴拉的职位，我顶多算个项目经理；Nelo Angelo至少是执行总裁。是吧，老兄？”

“哇哦——哇哦，用不着这么神经紧张，老哥。翠西绝对信得过，要不是她，我差点就不能从Mallet堡回来了——”但丁试图在修长刀刃和修长的脖颈之间插进一只手，不过在此之前维吉尔就收了刀。

“蒙德斯倒台之后，趁机断掉和过去的联系才是聪明人的做法。”嵌合体露出一个角度很小的狞笑。“只是个确认。不过在尼禄的事情上，我不相信但丁以外的人。”

但丁觉得自己不该因为这样单纯的一句话产生一种轻飘飘的感觉。又不是说维吉尔有别人可以信赖。他老哥即便在没被蒙德斯绑架之前也活得和自闭症差不多。

“那孩子叫尼禄？有趣的名字。”翠西不以为意地回答。她的脸上露出了某种接近关心的神色。“他——的出生是不是和我一样？”

看来翠西和自己猜测的差不多。令但丁感到奇怪的是，维吉尔没有立即肯定这种说法，而是选择了缄默。他从这份沉默中敏锐地品尝出了几分尴尬，于是识趣地转换了话题。“OK，感动的重逢到此为止，差不多也该谈正事了。来讨论一下作战计划吧。”

维吉尔在船舱中扫视了一圈，神情有些抗拒，不过终究还是将自己在梦境中得知的“教宗”的计划尽可能简短地交代了一遍。“桑克多斯看上去是被但丁击毙了，但我总有一种预感，第八质点真正的意识不会就此消亡。我认为死而复生或许也是他‘成神’剧目中的一环。正因为他太看重这类仪式，所以归天节当天，当所有的‘赝品’和亲卫队都散布在全岛的时候，我可以趁着守备薄弱一举攻破第四基地，消灭顽抗者，毁掉他们的设施和研究资料。”

翠西的脸色凝重。“讽刺的是，就我个人而言，我绝对相信Nelo Angelo获得信息的可靠性；但作为塔的代言人，不得不说这样的情报来源太过……超脱常识。‘梦境’这种根据实在欠缺说服力；如果我们要求塔提供后援，必须提供更加切实可靠的证据。”

“后援？毫无必要。”维吉尔说道。“我一个人去就够了。”

但丁一直盯着他的侧脸，此时低下头，露出了一个失望又理所当然的笑容。“我该说什么？不愧是你。”

“我需要——一个可靠的人选照管和保护尼禄。”维吉尔勉为其难地补充道。“另外，桑科多斯的滑稽戏会造成不少平民伤亡。我以为你总是会比较在意这种问题的人，但丁。”

“对您的赏识感激不尽。”但丁用一种夸张的语气回答。“假设没有遇见我，你又打算怎么办？”

“我会给某个哨兵下暗示，让他挨家挨户地通知人们去避难。如果他们无法相信，我也不会强求。”

“疏散民众确实是个大问题。”翠西插话道，“弗杜那的居民都很虔诚，你让他们相信教宗会发动一场恐怖袭击，还不如让他们相信明天就是世界末日。”

“我有个主意。”但丁思考片刻，露出了胸有成竹的笑意。“这么说吧，维吉，。猜猜看蒙德斯是怎么倒台的？”  
“你宰了他？”  
“不，没那么简单。蒙德斯再怎么说也不过是一个人而已。重点是他在军方的势力，幕后的财力和影响力，他在因佛利塔的特殊地位几乎无法撼动。再加上我们还是外国人，一个处理不慎就可能引发严重的外交问题；我能从那里活着回来都可以说是中了大运。”

但丁用一种随意的口吻解释起来。“我是跟随一个特殊的记者团进入林勃自治州的。团长是克莱尔·伊文维丝，就是后来报道了震惊世界的‘Mallet虐囚事件’的传奇女士。作为一名临时记者，我随身带着针孔摄像笔。那一天……在离开Mallet堡之前我想留下一些线索以备后续调查，就拍了一些……一些蒙德斯私人储藏库的镜头。就是这几组镜头让克莱尔团长中了大奖。那篇报道出来后，各国媒体都在关注Mallet到底发生了什么，有些事实连因佛利当局也无法再隐瞒下去。这才引发了连锁反应，导致蒙德斯背后的小团体各自解散或者转向。”

“你的意思是，”维吉尔若有所思地望着他，“让我不要小看了普通人的力量。”

“错，我的意思是，一个成功的男人在新闻界一定要有人脉。” 但丁挂着一幅狡黠的表情，目光指向舷窗之外——海岛上的制高点。“老哥，你的计划太粗糙了——只考虑干掉几个主谋，却无法阻止整座岛上发生的混乱，造成的连带伤害是不可估量的。但是，稍微运用一下媒体的力量或许就能阻止这件事。疏散的问题很容易解决，只需要换个理由。”

维吉尔注意到了他的视线，立即恍然大悟。“……火山。”

翠西也反应过来。“所以你打算利用这位克莱尔女士？制造假新闻？”

“她欠我一次，会帮忙的。这海座岛上本来就有一个火山观测站，我打算潜进去修改数据，造成火山活动过分活跃的假象；再利用媒体造势，搞出一个轰动性的标题——‘弗杜那火山即将再次喷发’。这样，不管当地政府多么为难，本地居民多么虔诚，他们都会被迫离开这座岛。”

“桑克多斯不会乐意看到这件事发生的。”

“对，所以放在他眼前的只有两条路：一是低调撤离，将第四基地的人员、资料、设备尽可能带走。二是将计划提前，趁着居民正在疏散的过程引发骚乱，把他养的狗都放出来。”

“我认识的桑克多斯会选择后者。”维吉尔冷笑道，“再草率地‘成神’也比做普通人好。”

但丁点点头，“那我们就更该提早动手。不必等到归天节，而是利用之前的这几天时间，直接拔掉他的据点。”

“也不是不行。”经过一番考虑，维吉尔总算做出了让步。“至少现在亲卫队还在岛上寻找刺客的下落，第四基地里最主要的战斗力大概就是那些‘赝品’。我大约需要两天时间……或者三天。如果超过72小时我仍未出现，但丁，你就把尼禄带回普格特里。”

“维吉尔，维吉尔。”但丁眼中的神色愈发阴沉，脸上却挂着一副轻佻的笑意。“亲爱的兄弟，我好像从来没有对你说过：‘因为这是我的任务你给我闪边去’这样的话吧。因为我尊重你作为哨兵的战斗欲，破坏的本能，我知道把你从战场上拉下来是不可能的。所以老哥，对我公平点。我和你的渴望是相通的。而我的战场就在那里，On your side。”

但丁的这番话微妙地让维吉尔相当舒服，仿佛后背挠不着的痒处被人抓到了一样。“好吧，公平。但我比你更熟悉地形，之后你要听从指挥，别让你愚蠢的表演欲影响了战斗。”

“……在战斗中一抹定型的男人这样说道。”但丁小声嘀咕。

“尼禄就——”维吉尔转身盯着翠西，丝毫没有压抑威胁的语气，“暂时寄放在这条船上。休想玩什么花招。你对抗不过我。”

翠西知道他指的是精神暗示。她无所谓地耸耸肩。“问题是那孩子好像不太喜欢我。”

“不是争对你。他还踢了我一脚。”但丁连忙补充。“那小子就是太黏老爸了。虽然在教育方面我不算有什么心得，不过电视上都说小孩子要放手才会成长得更快。”

“说得好像你交得起电费一样。”

但丁正打算和这位当面拆台的搭档好好理论一番，转眼却发现维吉尔居然抱着刀就在船舱里坐下了，黑化的美洲豹也出现在他身侧，坚实而沉默，像一块会呼吸的玄武岩。

“你现在是要做什么？累了么？没睡好？？”但丁问道。而他的兄长仅仅吝啬地给予了一个白眼。

“做梦。”

*

沉重的喘气声一直追随着他的脚步。

不该是这样的。梦魇应当是梦境的绝对主宰，他曾经能轻而易举地在睡梦中留下取人性命的魔咒，那么，只是给几名观测站的普通人植入天灾即将爆发的启示而已，也不应该是如此疲惫的事。只可能是他本人的精神出了状况。

黑天使停下脚步。层层淤泥攀附在冰冷的铁靴上，像活物一般不断往上爬，少数粘稠的触感已经越过了膝盖。为了防止被拖入意识的沼泽之中，他唤出了幻影剑，哪怕斩断双脚也要离开这条岔路。

血喷了出来，颜色如同沥青一般浓黑。黑天使用腿部剩下的部分走回坚实的小径上，金属和肉块摩擦出铿锵的噪音。许多梦境的触枝一如既往地在小路两边伸展，像珊瑚一般富有色彩。它们招摇着，呼唤着Nelo的触碰。他尽可能地不受这些无关者的影响，只想快点把这条路走完。

在小路的尽头，他看到了但丁。

尽管长相一致，但眼前这个人和白天见到的那个但丁却有不小的差异。他的风衣以黑色为底，红色只是点缀；他的脸上毫无表情，似乎情绪只是戴上一副多余的面具。唯一的共同点大概是，他们凝望着自己的眼神都是同样的克制，压抑。仿佛把一群奔马勒紧在悬崖边，脚下又是无数摇摇欲坠的岩石。

“我并非——”盔甲中的声音欲言又止。黑骑士有些痛恨语言的贫乏。“我言出必行。绝不窥探你的梦境。”

梦中的但丁没有任何反应，仿佛没听见头盔下方沉闷的话语。他似乎对这个身被黑色铠甲的怪物十分熟悉，就像这个世界中的一株藤蔓，一块岩石一般，似乎它们本就存在于此。于是但丁并未对发出声音的“石头”做出任何回应，转身离开了。

黑天使憎恨他事不关己的冰冷眼神，又惊讶于自己莫名来由的恨意。他想要更多地解释，自尊却像马鞭一样抽打在脸上。然而感到疼痛的时候他发现自己已经追上去了，铠甲的关节发出一连串沉重的声响。

绕开无数挡路的巨石，嗜血的植物，他意外发现前方出现了一栋房子——一栋他再熟悉不过的建筑。“那个”但丁就站在庭院里，一扇巨大的窗户外，专注地盯着一墙之隔的屋内。黑天使忍不住顺着他的目光也往里看去：起居室里摆放着一张长桌，几把座椅，燃烧的壁炉；一个美丽的女人坐在炉火前，一个银发小男孩踮起脚尖，把手中的野玫瑰献给她。女人接过暗红的花朵，亲吻了孩子的额头。

然后黑天使注意到了躲在距离窗户更近位置的另一个男孩。同样的银发，一只手抓着一本厚重的诗集，另一只手里却攥着一朵浅蓝色的亚麻籽花。他的两只胳膊都藏在背后。

“……宝贝，你刚才要说什么？”  
“没什么，母亲。” 另一个男孩很快地将野花夹进了书本里。这个小动作无人注意。只有窗外的但丁动了动，套着黑色皮质手套的右手搭在了玻璃上。

下一刻，玻璃碎裂了——或者说整座建筑都像泡沫一般破碎在空中，眼前只剩下一望无际的荒原，寸草不生。然而但丁还停留在原地；当他转身的时候，坚固的面具总算破裂了，透露出一丝诧异的神色。

“你……还在。”这是黑天使第一次听见他的声音。

“但丁”突然几步走过来，双手捧住他的头盔，毫不留情地施力。黑天使有种被火钳夹住颅骨的错觉，他剧烈地挣扎，仍被摘掉了笼罩头部的外壳，刺眼的光芒让带有腥味的液体不断从脸上的孔洞中流出。透过这些液体他再次确认了眼前的人——的确是但丁没错。银色的。黑色的。红色的。个子和斩断了小腿的怪物差不多高，但黑天使却不明原因地需要仰视他。

他的眼皮突突跳动，想要躲开那些光，但丁却寸步不让。红色越来越逼近，力道越来越强大，钻进大脑的刺痛像打捞亡魂的勺子。忽然，他的嘴唇上尝到一点点温暖和湿润。这足以令他冷静下来。

黑天使——维吉尔，忘记了何为恐惧。

他回吻了过去。

TBC


	24. Burning

“突刺是剑术的精髓。”  
——Dante· Sparda, <无限制格斗实用技巧>

24.

黑暗哨兵从熟睡中猝然醒来，近乎抓狂地捂住了下半张脸。

他左顾右盼，船舱里剩下的三个人都醒着。尼禄蜷缩在父亲的怀里，脸色恹恹的，一双湖水蓝的眼睛在昏暗的天光下显得有些绿。翠西则友好地蹲在他们身边，终于握上了孩子的小手。

勉强达成协议后，维吉尔把男孩交给向导，起身和兄弟打了声招呼。“准备出发。”

他看起来完全不像刚睡醒的样子，但丁想。那一定只是一个单纯的梦。你还没有做够梦吗？

……究竟是我梦见了维吉尔，还是维吉尔梦见了我？

但丁移开了遮住口鼻的手掌，挂上了不羁又迷人的笑容。他放出精神向导，再次确认了一下港口附近的状况，随即整装出发。在他们走后，翠西会趁着夜色将小艇开到公海上，彻底杜绝被生命树的残余势力找上的可能。

*

尽管地处偏僻，但弗杜那独特的建筑特色和人文风情还是吸引了一批有考据兴趣的游客；岛上的火山口和附近的森林尤其是一个知名景点，当地人专门修建了一条穿过森林的步行小径，像一道项链一般绕行火山口一周。黄昏时分，大部分游人都已经踏上归途。却有两个极为扎眼的男人与其他游人的行进方向相反：他们身材高大，相貌英俊，同样的银发，蓝眼，俨然是一对同胞兄弟。其中一人背着一只沉甸甸的吉他盒，另一个手里抓住某种修长的棍棒似的物体。或许是手杖？

一名穿着红裙的少女在他们经过身边的时候忍不住驻足回望，但她还来不及回味这若有若无的悸动，却被突然跳到面前的人吓了一跳。那是个疯疯癫癫的老头，灰白夹杂的胡须仿佛很久没有打理。他毫无来由地拦住路人，用不着调的嗓子像唱歌一般大声呼喊着——  
“皈依吧，皈依吧！末日将近，审判的号角即将吹响。  
悔改吧，悔改吧！天父慈悲，我们的救主即将降临。”

少女和其他游客一样慌不择路地避开这个疯子。当她随着人流走到景区的出口时再次回头，那对银发兄弟的背影已经完全消失了。

“……真有你的。”钻进更为密集的树丛之后，但丁忍不住笑出声来。“那老头原来在观测站工作？”

“是的，并且很虔诚。他是真的相信生命树关于‘末日’的预言，所以暗示在他身上的作用也就格外强烈。”维吉尔用刀鞘扫开前方的灌木，回答。但丁盯着他发呆了数秒，又笑了。

“怎么了？”

“只是有点怀念。”但丁加快脚步赶上去，“上一次是多久之前呢……我们像这样合作去干掉什么人。”

“不是什么人，而是什么组织。”维吉尔也短暂地陷入回忆。“那个时候塔就不把我们当成两个新手哨兵，总是分派给我们极为艰巨又容易引起感官过载的任务。或许从那时候起管理层就有人想要顺势处理掉斯巴达的后裔。”

“然而他们愚蠢的心思在力量的碾压下只是个笑话而已，是不是可以这么说。”但丁不以为意地回答。“反正我玩得还蛮开心的。”

维吉尔用“没救了”的眼神瞥了瞥兄弟的胡渣。“希望你不要低估这次行动的难度。虽然我了解第八和第九质点，但对方同样了解我。他们在环境、人数和组织上都占优。我们只剩下一个化劣势为优势的手段。”

“什么？”

“一般人都会认为，刺客成功杀死目标后必定会尽快逃离这座岛。与此同时阿格纳斯已经知道了我的存在，也知道我不会放过他和桑克多斯，所以必定做好了对付我的准备。”维吉尔分析道，“但有一点他不可能想到。我们不是一个人，而是两个。”

“真是碾压性的优势。”但丁的笑容扩大了。

“不好好利用一下就太可惜了。”维吉尔的嘴角也咧开一点弧度。通常来说他这么笑就意味着有人要倒霉了；也就但丁发自肺腑地觉得这个笑容很顺眼。“不要忘记你答应过什么。”

“当然。鄙人的枪和剑都是您的。”但丁本想行个骑士般的吻手礼，但考虑到百分之二百会被打以及眼下的时机，还是勉强忍住。维吉尔则开始详细讲解他的战术规划。

“……火山口附近有几处废弃的矿道，其中一条直接通往山体中的第四基地。附近的树林里少不了亲卫队的巡逻，也有可能是阿格纳斯的人，以及布置好的陷阱。我会一个人进入树林，造成比较大的动静，吸引他们的注意；山上的制高点就是弗杜那火山观测站，那座瞭望塔一样的建筑——按照你自己的提议，你要潜入观测站，在不惊动夜间值班人员的基础上修改仪器上的数据。之后你就以那栋建筑的顶层为天然狙点，帮我清理掉树林里的埋伏。”

但丁和年轻时一样对兄弟的长篇大论只听个大概；不过这就足够他掌握维吉尔的意图了：以向导为主攻手和吸引火力的靶子，黑暗哨兵为辅助和支援，如此惊世骇俗的战略安排，不愧是他哥。但事先已经说好了，但丁此刻也想不出什么反驳的理由，只好尽力配合下去。

分头行动后，两人都立刻放出感知的“触手”，探寻树林里敌人的位置。对于哨兵来说，所谓的寂静从来不存在。乌鸦、山雀和松鼠不时在枝头跳动，狐狸和獾则警惕地蜷缩在洞穴里，兽爪试探性地刨挖着沙土。然而，大型动物的心跳、呼吸和行动规律仍然相当好辨别。

维吉尔一言不发地冲着最近的呼吸声冲过去，期间触动了某个“捕兽”陷阱，以至于警铃大作。最先被吸引过来的是几条杂毛猎犬，它们显然被刻意培养出暴戾的性情，眼球暴凸、涎水乱甩，前仆后继地冲着目标张口扑咬，露出满口利齿和殷红的软腭。维吉尔随意挥刀一拦，刀刃的银光在空中划出一道S形曲线，杂乱的狂吠声立即中止在喉咙里。有两只犬在半空被一分为二，一颗头颅滚落在地上，还有一只仅被削去一只前爪，但随即又被刀背挑起、扔到一边。

狗的主人也很快在夜色中现身。他们和维吉尔曾经在小巷中遭遇的没什么两样，虽然有着超越常人的力量和速度，却如同狂化边缘的哨兵一般缺乏理性，杀戮欲望压倒了一切。尽管在能见度很低、障碍物又多的树林里开枪纯粹是浪费子弹，还很容易伤到同伙，但这些“赝品”根本没有考虑战术的余裕。他们肆无忌惮地扣动扳机，一直打到弹夹空了，再奋不顾身地扑上来肉搏。

对于维吉尔来说，不会思考的对手本不应该造成太大困扰，但他发现自己低估了火力覆盖的危险程度。正因为对手的攻击不经过大脑，所以也完全无法预测。密集的子弹毫无章法地在树林里嗖嗖飞舞，可以从任何方向、任何角度出现，穿透树干和岩石也很寻常，没有任何障碍物能充当掩体。他只能不断移动、斩击，利用超出常人的反射神经在交织成网的子弹中急掠躲避。无论速度再怎么快、判断再怎么准确，嵌合体也终究是人类，也没有黑暗哨兵那样超越常识的愈合速度，只要中上一弹、甚至只是擦伤和失血，也会极大影响之后的作战能力。而战斗才刚刚开始。对于维吉尔来说，如果在但丁面前不能战斗到最后，那么最先死亡的可能是他的自尊心。

不能犯错。再小的错误都不行。

维吉尔的神经绷紧到了毫秒级别，不允许自己有一丁点松懈。他不惜减少进攻的次数，以免阎魔刀切开肉体的尖啸声影响听觉，从而忽略了从背后盲点袭来的子弹。然而这种顶尖的集中力也意味着很快就会随之而来的疲劳，反应力下降……拖得越久就越不利。

忽然，十公尺之外的一个刚刚暴露位置的“赝品”，头颅像成熟过度的南瓜一样爆裂了。

紧接着，又一名稍远处的敌人胸口绽放出一朵硝烟气味的深红玫瑰。然后是下一个，再下一个，再下一个。维吉尔终于长出一口气，手腕调整好姿势，阎魔刀和本人同时向前方疾走扑去。

*  
但丁匍匐在观测站顶部的水塔下方，吉他的盒子在身边摊开。黑檀木和白象牙还是习惯性地插在背后，身前则是刚刚组装起的一架老式的萨科TRG-21。不久前，他已经成功打晕了工作人员、调整过观测站的仪表，做好了一切准备。

尽管天气已经转暖，但新芽才刚刚发出，树冠上几乎没有什么遮挡，因此这个点足以俯瞰整片火山口附近的区域。瞄准镜后方，黑暗哨兵的瞳孔开始有意识地放大，放大，直到湛蓝的虹膜变成一道极细的圆环，整个眼珠几乎都被幽深的黑色覆盖；视杆细胞在弱光下疯狂地工作，眼内压不断升高，再这么下去可能眼球上的微血管都会爆裂。他能感觉到脉搏在耳朵里急速鼓动，双手却比拿着手术刀的医生更为沉稳。瞄准。等待。扣动扳机。瞄准。反复枯燥的动作有着机械一般的精准，宛如造物神一般冷静地收割生命。

“5，6，7，8……哦维吉尔居然从那个地方跳出来，差点GAME OVER……等等刚才数到几？对了。7，8，9……”

他把夜视几乎提升到了极致，听觉和触觉则掌握着声波的震颤、气流的扰动，为眼前这副影影绰绰的活动地图补完所有的细节。从这个角度观测他兄弟的战斗无疑是一件有趣的事；但丁不合时宜地想到了斯诺克里的主球，维吉尔就像被打出的一记绝妙好球一样，和包围他的黑影只有一瞬间的“撞击”，随后别的球纷纷被从球桌上扫落，只有他又反复弹回舞台正中。他忍不住为自己贴切的比方暗自喝彩。

“……12，13，14。啊，被他抢掉一个。收工。”

但丁本来已经打算拆卸枪支，但一记腾空而起的信号弹差点让他瞎掉。他捂着双目休整片刻，耳朵却捕捉到距离火山口较远处，一股新的敌人正在试图接近；那些人以弯腰驼背的怪异姿势在林间奔跑，速度快得不合自然规律。但丁只能重新调节视力，凑到瞄准镜后方。奇怪的是，当移动到他的射程内后，这批人却像被按下暂停键一般不动了。

*  
维吉尔观察着骤然出现在眼前的熟人，依稀记得上一次见面时的场景。对方看起来暂时没有攻击意图。  
“Phantom。”  
“Nelo Angelo。”穿着因佛利军装的男人抬高了手里的枪口，“我该这么称呼你么？或者，你只是个胆大包天的骗子。”  
“哦？”  
“你离开Mallet堡后不久，你的谎言就被彻底戳穿了。军医在蒙德斯阁下的遗体中发现了第一质点，他早就给自己也完成了植入手术。”哨兵的语气中充满了尊敬。“‘Kether’。王冠，代表至高无上的权威，也只有他能与之匹配。”

维吉尔不屑地哼笑了一声。死人的王冠。

“既然如此，当时你怎么能够装模作样地和阿琉斯那个野心勃勃的商人讨论出售第一质点的流程呢？！如果你不知道这件事，说明你从未得到阁下的信任；如果你明知这件事，就说明你是个卑鄙的背叛者——”

“我确实有我的主张。”嵌合体勾起嘴角，“只不过我对生命树的期许和其他质点都不一样罢了。”  
“……你的主张是什么？”  
“完全彻底的——毁灭。”

拔刀和斩击合并在一瞬间完成。让维吉尔没有料到的是，阎魔刀居然久违地被格挡住了。Phantom放弃了用枪，右手紧握一柄三棱军刺。“你果然背叛了。”他发出一声吃力的怒吼。

“家族传统。”维吉尔不合时宜地开了个玩笑，他认为应当归咎于但丁。“从你的精神屏障判断，你大概也往脑子里植入了点什么？”

“是的，蒙德斯阁下生前便为我准备好了。第十质点，Malkuth，王国。”

*

但丁透过瞄准镜，疑惑地注意到维吉尔背在身后的左手快速地打出一个手势。那是他们在塔中服役时常用的。“撤离。”

等等，维吉尔怎么知道自己在看他？

这个问题很快得到了回答。维吉尔继续与面前的人对峙，交谈，又打了一遍同样的手势。也就是说他在不断重复，笃定但丁总有什么时候会看他。

可是何必呢？就算他们陷入肉搏使得但丁无法直接射击维吉尔的对手，他至少可以打中站在稍远处的几个喽啰。老哥是觉得之前干掉的人数不够，想要独占积分？但丁抬了下眉毛，决定还是按照维吉尔的指示做。

他可是个言出必行的好男人。

*

“我知道你在想什么。”Phantom在战斗中发出嗤笑，“以为你那个不知名的帮手会从远处干掉我？不，现在是轮到他去死了。如果被杀了那么多人后还发现不了狙点，我们简直就是一群真正的‘废物’。”

“不是吗？”

维吉尔反问道。当观测站的方向猛然传来爆炸声时，他的注意力也丝毫没有分散。

两人飞快地交着手。维吉尔惊讶于那家伙身为哨兵竟然不受暗示的影响，并能够预判阎魔刀每一次攻击的方向和角度。难道说Phantom抛弃枪支，是因为对自己的近战能力有着绝对的自信？和第十质点的能力有关么？

他决定不再浪费时间，迅速将自己的精神图景展开，放出黑豹和狮鹫，甚至把在一旁保持观战状态的Phantom部下统统拉入攻击范围。精神攻击如同暴风怒海，无形利刃化作五月骤雨，将敌人死死钉在地面上。Phantom应对起来有些吃力，但并不像其他哨兵那样迅速丧失了战斗力；他的精神向导是一条白鲨，在虚幻的海洋中游弋穿梭，与Shadow互相追逐撕咬，许久不落下风。

“有趣。”当阎魔刀的斩击再一次被对方截断时，维吉尔突然产生了灵感。他抬头看了看在远处翻腾的白鲨，倒退几步，接连做了几个似攻似守、欲左先右的假动作。往常他是不屑于如此的，但当华丽的刀光在空中连成一片时，他抓住了对手一刹那的疑惑。“我想到一种传言。被‘质点’选中的人，精神动物往往会反应出特殊能力的一些线索。”

Phantom没有回答，但他颈后的肌肉明显比方才更为紧张。

“因此我猜测，第十质点能力是像鲨鱼一样感知生物电信号；理论上当肌肉刚刚开始收缩时，因为神经末梢的放电，你就已经能够预测对手的行动。难怪你的判断从未出错。”

电场。这是向导从未了解、也无法干涉的感知领域。

Phantom脸上的表情让他知道自己赌对了。“猜中又怎么样？你不是很为你的刀自豪么？现在连我这种外行也能彻底击败你！！”

维吉尔露出了挑衅的冷笑。“你尽可以试。”

寒光在他的身前一闪。随后，维吉尔在很短的时间内不知发出多少道斩击——对着树木，对着岩石，对着地面，锋利的刀光划出无数道看似杂乱无章的弧线，把偌大一块林间区域全部纳入了“切碎”的范围。Phantom的耳边一时炸满了嗡嗡的切割声，仿佛连漂浮起来的飞沙走石都为之停滞。哨兵的五感连带电场感应一齐在混乱中挣扎，试图不被这些单纯的物理现象而非精神攻击所震慑；他努力说服自己，这些庞大的动静仅仅是虚张声势，却发现自己彻底失去了对手的踪迹。他在绝望之中胡乱挥舞着军刺，试图用密不透风的攻击把身体上的要害保护起来。顷刻之间，一切都消失了。声音，气流，空气中的微粒。唯一能感觉到的只有腹部的剧痛。

Phantom迟缓地低下头，不可置信地凝视腹部的贯穿伤。

“你不要忘了，我们脚下曾是世界上最大的稀土矿脉之一，岩层、砂砾中富含各种稀土金属，例如钛、钪、镍酸盐。当电信号出现时，这些物质的电导性质会发生剧变。它们能够形成天然的弱电场，彻底破坏你的感知。”

维吉尔双手背在身后，长刀归鞘，发出一声清脆的撞击。 

当但丁从观测站顶部一跃而下时，一枚榴弹刚好击穿了上方的水塔。他心有余悸地吸了口气，这才领会了老哥的指挥艺术。接着他尽快横穿树林、与维吉尔汇合，刚好赶上与第十质点交战的落幕。

但丁站在阎魔刀所画出的区域边缘，观察着兄长战斗时的傲慢姿态，恍惚间有种被传世的艺术品深深打动的幻觉。

骄傲的，凌厉的，不可一世的斗士，将一切荣耀都赌在刀刃上，这正是他熟悉的维吉尔。

如果说虚空中本该有属于他兄长的王座，他会再度把他推上去。

*

维吉尔对着倒下的尸体观察片刻，确认死亡后转过身，目光总算转移到姗姗来迟的兄弟身上。但丁忍不住吹了个口哨，手里还连连鼓掌。“真是毫无观赏性的战斗，老哥。顺带一提现在的比分是14比13，但丁领先。”  
维吉尔不满地眯起双眼。“……有没有算上狗。”  
“狗只能算半个。”  
“那也是平手……哼，走吧。”  
大约意识到这种低级的争执有拉低形象的嫌疑，维吉尔没有上套。

他们下一站的目的地就是那个直通第四基地内部的废弃矿坑。此时已经是深夜，矿道之中黑得伸手不见五指，但两人像较劲似的谁也没有拿出光源，而是利用洞穴之中的气流估算着两面的障碍物，安静地行走于黑暗之中。大约走了近百公尺，但丁渐渐感觉周边越来越炎热，并且不是幻觉，身体正在不断地冒汗，几乎把衬衣都打湿了。

“维吉尔，你有没有觉得——”

洞穴前方似乎来了个急转弯。两人一前一后地走过去，都为眼前的景象所震惊。山体内部的空间似乎格外开阔，但目之所及的一切，岩石、岩石还是岩石，都在毫不合理地燃烧——火焰遮天蔽日，像拥有生命之物一般不断向外扩散生长；熔化、毁去所经之地的所有事物。

“是感官错觉。”维吉尔立刻下了判断。他唤出Griffon，开始加固精神屏障。如此霸道的攻击性暗示他还是第一次见，这个隐藏起来的向导肯定也拥有质点级别的实力。

但丁那边已经汗如雨下了。黑暗哨兵能够抵抗大多数的精神干涉不假，但所有消极的防御都是有极限的。他首先感觉自己的手套烧了起来，随后是双脚，之后蔓延全身。尽管他不断说服自己并没有真的被烧伤，但无比接近真实的灼烧感比任何刀伤、枪伤都要疼痛百倍。光是咬紧牙关让自己不至于惨叫出声就消耗了他大半的意志力。他甚至感觉意识开始涣散，像喝到快吐了一般，失去了所有对情绪的控制力。

维吉尔注意到了兄弟的异样。他想起了那个“切除声带的狗”的比喻，眉心拧成一团。“很严重？”

“……小问题，又不是说真的会死。”但丁咬牙切齿地回答，争取把最后的气音变成一个笑声。

嵌合体犹豫了一秒。“我可以和你建立一个临时链接，至少帮你屏蔽掉高热的错觉。”

“临时？链接？”但丁在火焰的簇拥下大笑， “不，用不着你断断续续的施舍。”

他骤然逼近，把他的兄弟钉死在“着火”的火山岩上。维吉尔感觉莫名其妙——这就好比他在大雨中好意借出半把伞，然而但丁却直接把伞吃了。

火舌从鲜红的皮衣上蔓延出来，像水流一样舔舐着维吉尔的身体。没可能的，他也是向导，不可能感觉到同样的煎熬。他像被缚的普罗米修斯一般被火神锻造的锁链捆绑在岩石表面，但丁呼出的热气如同火焰一样吹打在他的侧脸上。

但丁还在忍耐。尽管勒紧他和放纵他的是同一种东西。那让他痛苦万分，让他变得和当年那个被所有人保护、又被所有人遗弃的男孩一般不知所措。而造成这一切痛苦的根源突然撞向他的双唇，舌肌顶开门户，抵住他的舌下神经。他们在湿润的交缠中稍微恢复了一点神智。

“……清醒点，这些都是错觉。” 

“……你不是错觉。”但丁嘶哑地笑着，“给我整个的。全部。所有。”

TBC


	25. Qliphoth

25.

愚蠢！！！

维吉尔在心里怒吼。他被但丁按得动弹不得，敌方的位置还没有任何线索。那家伙或者太过小心谨慎，只想用精神投射让两名哨兵失去战斗力；或者被两人此时的状态震惊，以为是某种匪夷所思的诱饵战术，总之并没有现身——其实假设对方稍微大胆一点，掏出一挺轻机枪，就足以让他们两个变成一对壮烈成仁的瑞士奶酪。

他后知后觉地意识到兄弟在向他索求完整的链接，可眼下并不是深究的时机。维吉尔在捕捉到细小的上膛声时就一把抱住兄弟摔倒，靴子在“燃烧”的岩石上用力一蹬，滑出去十几米。无数精神触枝像手臂一般地延伸出去，向在火焰中“溺水”的哨兵投射出救援；但丁则一把攥住了那些纤细的连接，并像举行什么仪式似的亲吻了一下指节。

虚幻的锁链再次扣合。

岩层燃烧，大地开裂，飞溅的“熔岩”不断砸在他们躲闪的轨迹上，震得脚下隆隆巨震，摇晃不止。但此时有了精神连接的哨兵已不可同日而语，褪去那些繁杂虚伪的感官干扰，真实的地图在脑中异常立体地铺展开来：撞击扬起的尘粉，飞虫扇翅的轨迹，擦过岩壁的气流，所有的细节都纤毫毕现。但丁拔出黑檀木和白象牙，毫不犹豫地冲着矿坑的不同方向连开六枪。洞穿金属的声音立即传来。

“废弃的开矿机械？躲在那后面？”维吉尔皱眉道。精神连接已经完成，两人的感知能力都获得了质的飞跃；但奇怪的是，从但丁那边仍然不断地传递来灼烧的痛楚，连带着维吉尔也头疼起来；也就是说，嵌合体并不能完全屏蔽哨兵所接收到的精神干扰。

敌方向导的精神力竟然比黑天使的力量更强？

“准确地说，是颚式破碎机和磁选机。”但丁笑了，仿佛已经完全遗忘了痛感；他在以前的某个任务中刚好也下过矿井，这种在知识储备上压倒老哥的状况让他的心态有点膨胀。“我能听到两个人，一个速度很快，另一个却完全没有移动过。”

“磁选机。”维吉尔重复了一遍，突然灵光闪过。“是不是能够产生强力的磁场？”

“当然。毕竟是开采金属矿石必备的——等等老哥，你是说？”但丁盯着维吉尔抵在太阳穴上的手指，立刻明白了什么。“植入脑子里的芯片也会受电磁波影响么？”

“这个矿井早就停止运作了。”两人同时向左右散开，各自找了一块不太大的岩石作为掩体。“没理由还给这种设备供电。所以必然有它存在的意义。你——我去破坏它的机芯。”

“等等！！！”但丁还来不及喊完就见维吉尔一跃而起，迎着烧红四溅的“熔岩”拔刀扑去——现在他能看清了，其实那些是霰弹枪打出的鹿弹，多粒大型圆铅弹一次性射出，爆裂声极响且近距离威力巨大。

我是不是应该感激他还想起了我一秒，但丁苦中作乐地想。他飞快地跟上去，突然拉开一枚催泪瓦斯掷向磁选机方向。烟幕遮蔽了双方的视线，然而但丁还是能清晰听见刀锋切割、碰撞金属的尖啸，令人牙齿酸痛，另外身上的灼烧感又加剧了，这次竟然恶化到连肌肉都不听使唤的地步。

“老哥，你不行啊……”但丁喃喃抱怨道，任凭自己小腿一软，准确栽倒在机车和岩石的夹缝之中。那边维吉尔喊了一句什么，但丁嘴角扬起微笑，毫不吝啬地将白象牙抛了出去。

维吉尔准确地接过武器，冲着自己也不是很明白的电机猛开了一阵枪，直到弹夹打空。他推测眼前这台机械里藏着的电磁振荡器的意义早就不是为了筛选矿石，而是为了与某个“质点”的脑电波共振，相当于一个强力增幅器。然而从外壳上的灰尘判断，这个装置放在这里显然不是一天两天，而自己和但丁决定发起袭击才过去数小时，难道桑克多斯真的像神灵一样未卜先知？

显然不可能。也就是说，某个“质点”早就被桑克多斯等人预先安排在矿坑里，像是看门犬一样的存在。

又是一发霰弹回应了他的疑问。维吉尔立即俯身躲避，几枚灼热的铅丸擦着头发飞过，震得他耳鼓生疼。但这一枪已经暴露了开枪者的位置，毕竟矿坑中空间有限。甚至在那人从前一枪的后坐力中回复过来之前，维吉尔便一举绕到他背后，但那人也立即转身——两人的枪口同时指向对方，几乎顶在一起。

维吉尔有些意外。对手是一名女性，并且不是他所熟悉的任何一名生命树成员。

“……你不是质点。” 

女人善解人意地笑了。“艾奇德娜（Echidna），教宗冕下的直属干部。嗯，表面上倒是装的挺好，其实你现在已经摇摇欲坠了吧？我的力量如此强劲，是不是很意外？”

“那不是，你的力量。”维吉尔双眼微眯，仔细打量对手。Echidna是一名训练有素的军人，向导，但绝对不可能拥有如此恐怖的精神力；那种连黑暗哨兵都难以抵抗的压倒性的精神冲击，他只在某种状况下亲身体验过——那是黑天使诞生之前，他亲手断开链接，跳下深井，接近于崩溃时在Mallet堡引发的一次骚乱。

从但丁那里传递来的灼烧和疼痛都太癫狂了，那绝非理性能够驾驭的情绪波动。

“好吧，你要找的质点就在这里。”女人用空着的手在“岩壁”上捶了一下，某种幕布一样的东西缓缓升起，露出被大型机械和岩壁巧妙遮挡着的一副铁笼。是那种豢养马戏团的狗熊才用得着的笼子，但维吉尔似乎也在某些研究室里见过。笼子里只有一个人，身体强壮却表情呆滞，脚踝上拴着锁链，蓬头垢面，胡须和头发被污垢粘结成团，与其说是人类，倒不如说向着“猿”的方向进化了。

“这是个被骗的傻子。”Echidna扭摆着蛇一样的腰肢，嘻嘻地笑了，举枪的手却非常稳健。“他曾以为是绝佳的机会，被选中成为第五质点的后继者。然而自从完成了手术之后，他头脑中唯一能感受到的就是前一任质点——贝瑞尔临死前的痛苦——被火焚烧的痛苦。无时无刻无时无刻，每分每秒每分秒。他在72小时之内就发了疯。然而，这对我们来说却是一件大好事。疯子的精神力是最强的，没有其他情绪的感染，没有麻烦的思维和欲望，唯一存在的只有无穷无尽的痛苦煎熬。所以即使他什么都用不着做，只要一个足够强的向导把他的精神图景投射出去，就是范围最大、最强的杀伤性武器。”

“原来如此。”维吉尔无动于衷地说道，“为了得到力量必须付出理智。不愧是神选之人。”

“哦？”女人的双眼闪闪发光，充满狂热，“你也认同神的存在吗？听说你曾经是侍奉那位神的‘黑天使’，但是教宗说过，蒙德斯只是伪神，他仍然有属于人类的情绪和欲望，所以他才难逃一死。而桑克多斯冕下已经摘除了一切属于人的部分！他是不朽的！！”

维吉尔若有所思地看着他。“无所谓。这和我要杀了你没有任何关系。”

“为什么？我们不该是敌人——或者说，你嫉妒像我这样侍奉神的谦卑之子，不惜与真正的主对抗？？愚蠢啊，实在是愚蠢至极！！！”

“因为你投射的东西让人偏头痛。”维吉尔回答。他的手指扣在扳机上，却引发了Echidna一阵尖锐的狂笑。

“你以为这么明显的唬烂有用吗？我们不是在打扑克，甜心！刚才我就数过了，你对着机芯连开了15枪——枪里的子弹早就耗尽了！你不过是虚张声势，想从我这里争取来几秒钟换弹夹罢了！！！”

“是吗？那么就比赛一下速度吧。”

女人还想继续嘲笑，但咬肌莫名其妙的抽搐却让笑容渐渐消失。她握紧了手中的AA-12霰弹枪，另一只手也帮忙扶稳枪管。实在无法相信，就算自己是向导对方是哨兵，反应速度也不过是数百毫秒级别的差异，怎么可能在这么短时间内换好弹夹？

就在她食指扣下的一瞬间，白象牙怦然滑落，维吉尔拔刀，一挥，连同Echidna握枪的手一起斩下。

Echidna的瞳孔猛然放大，甚至没来得及感到疼。她只觉得冷风割面，一切就结束了。

“……这招除了但丁我还从没输过。”

维吉尔把刀收回鞘中，自言自语。

血从手腕的断口陆续喷出来，女人发出哭叫，而笼子里的那个哨兵也当即受到感染，开始躁狂地摇晃铁栏，大吼大叫，金属链条铿锵作响。瞬息之后，一枚子弹射穿眉心，永远地终结了他的痛苦。

“我听见了唷。”但丁不知什么时候出现在身后，黑檀木随意地勾在右手上，自以为帅气地捋了一把湿透的额发。维吉尔只能小声啧了一声，刀鞘把白象牙从地上挑起来，让它飞回但丁的左手。

“嗯，维吉尔再得一分。”哨兵讨好地补充。但他意外发现，老哥脸上从未出现预想中的那种恼羞成怒，反而显得相当轻松，从容，像重温心仪的诗篇时那种理所应当的满足。

“走吧。”他甩掉阎魔刀上的血迹，往矿坑内走去。但丁用Echidna自己的衣服给她绑了个止血带才继续跟上，离开前顺手摸走了她的枪和弹药。

枯燥的脚步声大约只持续了五分钟左右，双胞胎中年幼的那个便再次打破沉默。“你确定我们还应该走这条路吗？怎么感觉他们早有准备？？” 

“这很正常。” 维吉尔不以为意地解释，“几个月前我从第四基地的另一个入口潜入，最后是从山体中的矿坑离开的。那时候这里还没有任何防御措施。大概是我带走阎魔刀令他们产生了警觉，才在所有的出入通道都设置了陷阱。”

“原来如此。”但丁点点头，突然提议道：“接下来我们就坐在矿车上前进吧。比较省力。而且在移动中不容易被狙击手偷袭。”

“这算什么蹩脚的理由？沿着轨道走就行了。”

“但我就是想坐矿车！”

但丁蛮不讲理地跳进停在不远处的一架翻斗式车厢，握着手动式拉杆，满脸的跃跃欲试。他想这么玩很久了，就算维吉尔想抄着阎魔刀把他撵下来也得跟在后面追。

但意外有一就有二。维吉尔用一种嫌弃至极的表情批判着兄弟的幼稚和毫无危机感，同时长腿一跨便也踩进了矿车里，坐下。狭窄的车厢塞进两个成年人实在有些吃力，不过但丁转念一想，四舍五入就是和老哥同一个浴缸了，于是充满了干劲。他放下制动杆，矿车立刻在重力的作用下沿着倾斜的铁轨快速滑动起来，空旷的坑道里回荡着规律的铿锵声。

“喔噢——”但丁如同重新焕发青春一般享受着加速的快感，尽管他总有种模模糊糊的幻觉，轨道一侧很快就会像变戏法似的蹦出一群冲他们猛挥镰刀、猛射光剑的怪物，有些用手枪点掉还会自爆。维吉尔则远没那么兴奋，逼仄的车厢让他被迫半蜷着，双腿无处安放，只能连同长靴一起踩在弟弟的肩头。

但丁有些迟疑地把手肘架在老哥的小腿上，喉咙不自觉地吞咽了一下。维吉尔懒洋洋地扫了他一眼，并没有把兄弟的胳膊踹下去。或许只有他本人觉得这个姿势非常嚣张且挑衅。

然而没过多久，两人都再次察觉事有蹊跷。矿车行进的速度太快，下滑的斜度也太大了，简直就像坐在无限巨大的云霄飞车上，不断从圆弧的顶点向下俯冲。尽管嵌合体已经在第一时间展开屏障，可在场的哨兵——包括他自己，也依然摆脱不了那种货真价实的失重感。

“呃。”尽管眼下肯定是对维吉尔大肆嘲笑的绝佳时机，不过但丁自己也不太笑得出来。幻觉越来越真实，除了急速涌动的气流之外，他还仿佛看见了远处的摩天轮、海盗船，闪烁的彩色灯箱，大片污血画出的人脸涂鸦和关节僵硬的提线木偶……这副如同昨日重现般的场景立刻把他打击年轻了好几岁。

“Jester。”  
“小丑。”

兄弟俩同时喊出声来。“这算什么我说，生命树有这么穷么，出场角色都要打两遍？”但丁像吃到一颗极酸的野草莓似的皱着脸，抱怨道。

“大概废物回收是他们的专长吧。”维吉尔冷笑，顶着高速涌动的“气流”在矿车上站起来，膝盖弯曲，右手搭上刀柄。

但丁用余光注意到老哥的腰腿肌肉绷得死紧，似乎也在竭力对抗着“高速”和“下坠”带来的摇晃。令人奇怪的是，明明他们已经完成了精神连接，却依然不能完全排除敌方向导的种种干扰；从之前的种种迹象来看，维吉尔作为向导的一面已经强大到不可理喻的地步，似乎连那种传闻中“打个响指就能让人去死”的暗示也不在话下。而他们眼下遇上的对手，一个二个都比黑天使还强吗？

不可能。但丁摇摇脑袋，迅速得出了一个更加说得通的理论——假设把向导对精神的控制力粗略地分为“进攻”和“防御”两种形态的话，那么维吉尔无疑是把绝大多数的技能点都加在了攻击上，只留下了最基本的那些防御手段。

果然，之后的幻觉变得愈发糟糕，除了矿车在轨道上还在持续加速，前方的虚空中仿佛还凭空出现了一列巨大的断头台，一具一具泛着寒光的斧刃不断从上空向轨道上斩下，敲击出整齐划一的震动。面对此情此景，正常人都会控制不住跳车躲避的念头，而维吉尔却拔刀出鞘，从容站起，一副要和硕大的斧子拼个粉身碎骨的架势。

他毕竟是向导，但丁自我安慰道。“你能判断出哪些是视觉诱导，哪些是真正的陷阱？”他问。

“不。”维吉尔果断回答。“不过，我要教会那些人一件事。能将整个精神图景作为武器投射的，不止他们。”

他将阎魔刀举到面前，翻转刀刃，突然一把握了上去。

但丁短促地啊了一声，还来不及采取任何行动，便猛然感到瞳孔剧震——眼前的一切景象都在震颤中扭曲，穹顶和地面仿佛发生了翻转，被火焚烧过后的焦黑色涂满了目之所及的一切。在此之上，只有一种粗大、野蛮、生满棘刺的藤蔓不断从焦土中涌出，如同邪恶的巨蛇一般，充满恶意的尖顶如分叉的舌尖扫过半空。它们追逐着猎物的血腥，顷刻间凶猛出击，将各种各样的精神动物——驼鹿、土狼、獾、蟾蜍，挑在棘刺的尖端，仿佛炫耀地举起旗帜。连前方那些不可撼动的断头台，此时也化作了粗糙丑陋的庞大树根，仿佛有源源不竭的“血液”顺着根系中的导管向上输送。

但丁双手揉了揉眼睛，很难接受这就是维吉尔的精神图景——如今则是他们两人共用的。

“Qliphoth，我给它起的名字。” 维吉尔语气中的愉悦很难忽略。

TBC


	26. Binah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And throughout all Eternity. I forgive you, you forgive me.”
> 
> \--William Blake

26.

嗜血的藤蔓如同泛滥的野火一般驱赶着猎物，直到消灭殆尽。尽管它们随后便与其他幻象一同灰飞烟灭，但就像火焰熄灭热量残存一般，似乎仍有精神被翻搅灼伤的阵痛残留在脑海里。

但丁小声叹了口气。“……我还是比较喜欢原来的图景。”

“原来那个遇上入侵者，你要如何反击？用母亲花园里的鹅卵石扔他们？”维吉尔头也不回地回答。

他们依次从矿车上跳了下来。轨道尽头，一座相当壮观的半圆形合金门牢牢嵌合在山岩内部，如果不想引起塌方的话，显然无法用炸药等暴力手段攻破。门的上方两侧分别安装着摄像头和警报装置，或许还有隐藏的攻击性武器。维吉尔仔细检查着这道门，有时会若有所思地点头或摇头，大概是在和自己的记忆互相比对。但丁则打开了一路背着的吉他箱，抛下重武器，只带上少量轻巧的装备。

“其实我还有个问题。Bael，Dagon，Echidna，二代第四质点……为什么全是向导？”他一边清点弹药一边问，“不管是伊甸、因佛利还是普格特里，塔中哨兵和向导的比例都只能在3：1到6：1之间波动。拿一堆向导充当看门狗，弗杜那也太奢侈了吧？”

“生命树的最终目的，是利用芯片之间的互相感应，以一个向导控制多名哨兵，创造出一心同体、绝对忠诚的军队。我以为你已经知道了。”维吉尔回答。“以神自比的桑科多斯无疑就是这座岛上唯一的发号施令者。他计划把所有哨兵都纳入一个人的控制下，无论是天然转化的‘正品’还是由阿格纳斯制造出来的‘赝品’。这些哨兵只对他一人惟命是从，不再受其他向导的暗示和影响，连精神向导都逐渐退化甚至消失了。”

“所以向导反而成了多余的东西？”但丁恍然大悟。

“没错。唯一的缺陷就是这样的‘哨兵’无法从别的向导那里得到足量的安抚，毕竟他们是成百上千个人分享一个‘神’的眷顾；于是无法满足的个体会变得极度不安，充满攻击性。”维吉尔在门上丈量尺寸，敲敲打打，突然，某个位置的金属板向两侧掀开，某种显示屏幕一样的方形元件自动从内部伸了出来。

“密码？”但丁凑了上来，观察着屏幕上细小痕迹。

“不，这是指纹锁。用这个。”

维吉尔居然拿出一只断手，四指并拢、拇指分开，用力按在泛着绿光的屏幕正中——正是刚才Echidna身上斩下的手。

“你把这玩意儿一直带在身上？到底藏哪儿了啊？！！”

“用缎带系在刀鞘上的。你该不会以为这条绸缎仅仅是用于装饰吧。我一向是看中实用与效率的类型。”

好像还真挑不出什么毛病。但丁勉强笑了一下，拔枪打坏头顶的监视器和蜂鸣装置。随后，那扇厚重的合金门在两人面前缓缓旋开。

尽管从刚才开始，维吉尔就一直有问必答，态度几乎称得上和蔼礼貌，然而但丁还是觉得有股邪火憋在胸中，像揉好的面团那样慢慢发酵胀大。不知道是因为他们仓促的精神连接再次勾起了一些回忆，还是维吉尔的吸血盆栽毁掉了另一些回忆。但眼下又不得不继续忍耐。他总不能在已经找回老哥的基础上一时分心，被任务目标反过来干掉。

但丁调整好呼吸，抢在兄弟前面钻进了“门”另一边的黑暗。维吉尔不甘示弱地也挤了进去，但几乎就在同时，背后传来不详的嘀嘀声。哨兵们反射性地卧倒保护躯体，只听合金门上方发出沉闷的爆破声，等他们站起来观察的时候，发现原本开启的门洞已在一瞬间被各种金属板和坍塌的岩石挡得严严实实。也就是说，后路消失了。

“是陷阱？” 但丁闭上眼睛又睁开，适应了黑暗的瞳孔开始仔细观察这一边的景象。令他惊奇的是，眼前并非想象中中的那种处处泛着冷光的金属格子研究室，而是一片极为开阔的空间，甚至远比桑克多斯讲道的那个圣堂更大。流动的空气送来了丰富的气息——松木，腐叶，泥土，还有一点点微弱的硫磺味道。

这里竟然是又一片森林。

“我们这是一条隧道走到头，穿到山的另一端去了？”但丁用手指比划着。光线实在是太弱了，连头顶的月光都被云层彻底遮蔽，在树林这种环境复杂又缺少指向性的地方，就算感官再敏锐也很容易迷失方向。

维吉尔的目光追随着飞入高空的狮鹫，以及一跃而起、跳上枝头窜入树林深处的黑豹。“这里的确是弗杜那山谷，只不过更靠近火山口。山体本身是环状的，我们之前走过的是外环，后来沿着废弃的坑道横穿山体，到达内圈。” 他忽然顿住，并且咬牙切齿，“被耍了。”

“什么？”

“这才是那些向导的真正目的。我们在矿车上被第四质点拉入图景，不是为了直接与我的精神力对抗，而是为了误导我们前进的方向。矿车沿着错误的轨道行进，最后一定会把我们引入这道门，而不是真正的第四基地的入口。如果不是被感官陷阱蒙蔽，我早就会察觉路线出了错。”

但丁装模作样地捏了捏胡子，“可是我上那辆车只是临时起意——”

“没错，所以他们从一开始动手脚的就是轨道。”维吉尔瞪了他一眼。“桑克多斯和阿格纳斯都知道我曾经闯入过第四基地，并推测出我是从废弃矿坑中离开的；矿洞里的道路错综复杂，就只有这条有铁轨能够作为路标。但即便猜中了我的行动路线，桑克多斯也不愿分出太多兵力，以免影响他的‘成神’计划。所以他让这道铁轨偏斜到另一条岔路上，再把本来就被他视为多余的向导作为弃子，干扰我们的感官，让我无法及时发现方向的错误。最后我们一定会引入歧途、被困在这片没有出口的密林中。这就为他争取到了最宝贵的东西——时间。”

“时间？可是他们不可能预知你已经知道了‘归天节’的计划，更不可能猜到我们这么快就决定动手。”

“桑克多斯根本就不需要知道我到底什么时候来。很可能在阎魔刀刚一失踪后他就做了安排，只要我再次试图潜入第四基地，那些向导就会在战斗中让我忽略方向，最后被困在这里。同时桑克多斯就可以从容不迫的展开精神触须，和更多的哨兵完成链接。只要拖到归天节当天就足够了，他大概是这么思考的。”

“所以，这个了不起的诡计的核心就是让人迷路，然后饿死我们？”

“你有脱困的办法吗？”维吉尔指着前方阴暗又寂静，恍若一张深渊巨口般的密林。“火山附近的区域相当广阔，环境复杂。而时间拖得越久，第八质点‘携带’的哨兵数目也就越庞大；一旦他们都在统一的意志驱动下行动，造成的混乱可能是我们没法收拾的。”

“嗯。”但丁看起来陷入了沉思。“我——我想起来一些事情。”

维吉尔似乎也认为此时冒进不会取得多少实质性战果，不如边休息边思考下一步的策略。他抱着阎魔刀，找了一块干净的石头，靠坐在地上。但丁也毫不客气地贴着他坐下。

“在……以前，我读过老爸留下的手记。他说，他所做的这一切不是为了因佛利，也不是为了普格特里，而是为了‘不把所有的同类拖入深渊’。直到今天我才彻底搞明白他的意思。他背叛生命树就是为了避免眼下这种状况——哨兵和向导被迫分开，所有哨兵都成为某个或某几个人的提线木偶，而所有向导都成了‘过剩资源’，被抛弃的废物。”

维吉尔有些意外地扭头看向他的兄弟，点点头。“以卡巴拉现在的技术，可能还无法大规模推广这种人工植入的芯片。不过，即将在弗杜那发生的事会成为一个万众瞩目的‘试验’。倘若桑科多斯成功了，这种操作就可能被塔认可而成为常规。之后总有一天，或许是十年后，二十年后，我们这一代，或者下一代……所有的异想天开都将变成不可动摇的事实。父亲不希望这样的事情发生在他的孩子身上。”

“哨兵和向导不再是独一无二的搭档，也不被允许拥有自由意志。大家都变成了物件，道具。与此同时，有人会得到一整支傀儡哨兵军团，有人则弄到手一大群泡在水里的罐装向导。”但丁仰头看向漆黑的夜空。“简直就像坐地分赃。”

“无法接受吗。”维吉尔露出了淡淡的笑意，“果然，真正继承了父亲遗产的人还是你。”

“什么？不，不不。你误会了。过了这么多年我确实想通了，也不会把所有的事都怪罪给老爸。他是个好人，我爱他。但我这辈子最不想成为的人就是他。”

但丁的话令维吉尔有些费解。不过自从这一次重逢之后，但丁身上的许多地方都让他觉得惊讶又迷惑。以及一种不可思议的着迷。在他们更年轻的时候，维吉尔曾认为他们兄弟间之所以看似互相厌恶实则纠缠不休，是哨兵和向导互相吸引的本能，是无法剔除的生理需求。但在经过了许多年、遭遇过许多事之后，他意识到他们所拥有的或许远远不止。

他见识过许许多多哨兵和向导——有的愚蠢，有的狡诈，有的坚守原则，有的卑劣成性……但不管哪一种，在黑天使庞大杂乱的精神沼泽中也不过是一个符号，一道随时会消失的印迹。唯有但丁是鲜明的，有色彩的，无法抹除的。

“但丁，有件事情我或许应该告诉你。”沉吟了好一会儿，维吉尔开口说道，“关于尼禄的——”

“啊！它们回来了！！”但丁猛地站了起来，迎接归来的精神动物们。他脸上的表情有些过分兴高采烈了。“有什么发现吗，伙计们？”

“找到了一个很像通风口的东西，但也有可能是个单纯的土坑。”狮鹫叽叽喳喳地表功。“那家伙下去看了，可惜我听不懂野兽的语言。”

它指的是Shadow。黑豹小步跑到维吉尔面前，发出短促的吼声，前爪焦躁地刨着地面。可惜主人和精神动物的互相理解还没有达到跨越物种的地步，维吉尔和但丁都一脸困惑地盯着它。最后黑豹似乎烦躁或者害羞起来，突然伏下脑袋，背上却长出许多又尖又长的棘刺；整只缩成一个巨大的刺球。

“哇哦！给我小心点！！”差点被做成肉串的格里芬大声嚷嚷道。

“只有我们自己去查看了。”维吉尔决定道。他在起身的瞬间忽然感觉到一两秒钟的眩晕，不过自以为掩饰得完美。但丁似乎也没有发觉，只是突然提问道：“话说，向导的那一招——就是把所有人都拉进精神图景里，这种大规模的精神攻击本身有什么弱点吗？我猜测如果桑科多斯还活着，多半要用这招对付我们。”

“确实，精神图景的实战之中，身体本身的反应力会下降。然而一般这种时候向导都会有哨兵保护着，更不用说桑科多斯的哨兵多得像蚁群和工蜂一样。”维吉尔回答，“还有，一定要说的话就是这种攻击会令大脑的许多区域异常活跃，所以很容易疲惫，消耗糖分和营养的速度也会加快。就我本人而言，会有种类似低血糖的感觉。”说着他从口袋里掏出一颗糖，剥开糖纸后塞进了嘴里。

“尼禄给我的。”做父亲的毫无必要地炫耀。

但丁低头笑了。随即倒退两步，突然撞到兄弟身上，双手环住腰，轻轻一发力就把维吉尔整个人扛了起来。维吉尔嘴里还含着糖果，震惊地发现自己在枝头飞舞，从一棵橡树的顶端借力跳到一棵椴树的枝杈上。

“……把我放下来！！！”

“所以说，你那个吸血盆栽的大招耗费太多体力和糖了。你的大脑需要休息——不是，你需要养精蓄锐，第八、第九质点都是向导，到时候还需要你以最强的精神状态去对付他们。我只能干干我擅长的体力活，比如调查场地、寻找出口之类的。这叫物尽其用，长官。”但丁一遍跳跃一边循循善诱。

维吉尔觉得他说得好像很有道理。他嚼碎了糖果。

好在这段旅程并不算长。不到半小时，他们就在狮鹫的引路下找到了那个位于林中空地上的坑洞。洞口和城市里的窨井差不多大小，内壁看起来只是泥土夯成，并且深不见底。

“下去吗？”但丁跃跃欲试地问。

“太窄了，如果下面是陷阱的话，根本没有转圜的空间。”被放下来的维吉尔评论道。“我觉得还是应该让精神向导再下去探探，尽可能带上来一些线索。” 他严肃地转向Shadow，似乎在思考着快速驯兽的方案。

“那就好办了。”但丁露出了充满魅力的微笑，“我的意识可以和Shadow连接上，借助它的眼睛去搞清楚下面到底是什么。就是‘回来’的时候有点麻烦，需要向导帮忙。”

维吉尔花了足足十几秒消化这个信息。“……什么？”

“这可是哨兵中极其稀有的高阶技巧。教科书上有记载的不过几例。”但丁双手抱胸，笑容扩大到有些刺眼。“你也会上理论课开小差吗，优等生？”

“我当然知道这个。不过为什么是Shadow? 你再怎么说连接的也应该是Rebellion吧？？”

“嗨，别那么小气。咱们可是孪生兄弟，没准精神动物也分不出彼此吧？不然我把Rebellion给你用？？”

维吉尔从小就痛恨但丁这种“你的就是我的，我的也是你的”的说辞，这让他干净整洁的习惯深受其苦。现在他居然还一脸满不在乎地侵占了Shadow。维吉尔抚摸着黑豹柔顺的皮毛，有种自家养的宠物被外人玷污的愤恨感。但他还来不及抗议，Rebellion就像一座小山一样重重地从背后压了下来，用它那厚实的鬃毛和带刺的舌头像家猫一样撒着娇。同时但丁合上双眼，好似突然断电一般砰地倒地不起；而Shadow却转过头，冲主人挤挤眼，像离弦之箭一样冲了出去。

十几分钟后，黑豹从坑里爬上来，看上去十分激动。它用爪子刨地，发出喵喵的叫声，但这次还是没人理解它。

“必须得让他回到本人的身体里。”

维吉尔终于理解了但丁说的“回来有点麻烦，需要向导帮忙”是怎么回事。问题是他根本不清楚怎么引导哨兵的意识。经过一番成熟冷静的思考，他一手掐着Shadow的后颈皮，一手抓着但丁的头发，把一人一豹的脑袋紧紧按在一起，用力到两张脸都挤变了形。然而这种物理方式看起来并不能促成灵魂的交流。

“你对精神融合的理解可真他吗深刻，我感动得都快哭了。”格里芬评论道。

“……他要怎样才会醒。”

“去精神图景里找啊！！你真的是向导吗？？？” 

维吉尔不懂区区一只禽类是怎么在脸上摆出“我没教导好你，我对不起你妈妈”的表情的，但他看了就来气。可惜现在实在没有徒手拔毛的时间，他只能把昏迷不醒的但丁平铺在地上，自己也开始了闭目冥想。

很快，焦黑与暗红的世界以他本人为圆心在周围铺展开。Qliphoth张牙舞爪的枝条如同恭敬的奴仆般为他让出一条干净的小路。维吉尔漫步前行，在道路的尽头看见了被嗜血的藤蔓紧紧拥抱着的老宅。而就在这座建筑的侧面山墙上，一些枝条搞出了奇怪的行为艺术，蜿蜒着身躯临时搭建了一座扭曲的“王座”，而但丁就以一种沉睡的状态安坐在上面，双手还搭在枝条组成的“扶手”上。维吉尔一肚子的火却无处发泄。但丁可能真的说对了，它们的精神向导，甚至连图景里生长的动植物，都不能很好地分辨出他们两个。

他命令Qliphoth把但丁扔到地上。哨兵还是睡得很香甜，不知怎么让他想到了童话里的睡美人。嵌合体连自己都逗笑了。“难道要我吻醒你吗，公主？”

但丁毫无反应。然而维吉尔不知怎么就从那张胡子拉碴的脸上看出几分跃跃欲试。他召唤出一支巨大的幻影剑，汇聚了此时全部的杀气，重重地向着兄弟的脑袋插了下去。

“——还是说你比较喜欢亲吻这个？”

剑刃在颈侧崩碎成细小的尘埃。“睡美人”猛地睁开双眼，蔚蓝的虹膜上仿佛倒映着星辰。

TBC


	27. Messiah

27.

经过一番折腾，两名外来者总算正式潜入了第四基地内部。

此时已经是第二天的凌晨。之前，但丁借用shadow的身躯在地下好好探索了一番，彻底搞清楚了这一部分的构造。在树林里恢复体力之后，他们顺着隐蔽性很好的通风管道下到室内，最先抵达的房间是一所光线阴暗的“终端处理室”，四周排放着冷柜，中间矗立着一座大型焚烧炉。从唯一的出口离开后，他们先是经过了一间像拷问室一般排布着各种“器具”和笼子，气味令人作呕的空屋，随后又走过一道一眼看不到头的长廊，两侧都是一间间空荡荡的单人隔间，每座隔间内仅配有一张单人床，一座洗脸池和一个抽水马桶，像极了大型监狱里的单人囚室。所有的门都是厚重的金属板，中心有个用于投递食物的小窗。再往下走则是一间手术室、一间准备室和几座看不出任何用途，内部也没有任何设施的空仓。

“没有半个人影。” 但丁耸耸肩，“所以不管阿格纳斯在这里搞什么人体实验，他都离成功不远了。实验体要么送去和教宗‘链接’，要么就已经处理掉了。”

维吉尔观察着每座房间以及长廊上方的监视摄像头。“没准他就在那个后面盯着我们的一举一动。可惜桑科多斯忙着准备他的归天节计划，允许他调动的人手不多。”

但丁正要抬手射穿监视器，忽然抽了抽鼻子，打了个大喷嚏。“——什么味道？”他一边揉着鼻子一边问。然而维吉尔像忽然领悟到什么似的，猛地抓住兄弟的胳膊往前方狂奔。但丁惊讶地瞪着他，脚下还有点轻飘飘的，却只见一道厚实的合金闸门正从两座空仓之间的天顶上快速降落。维吉尔在千钧一发之际从闸门下方穿了出去。但丁则对着闸门上面疑似轮轴的位置连开数枪，闸门发出难听的噪声，像用勺子剐蹭钢板，但终于在还剩不到一英尺的宽度时停下了。

他刚刚松了口气，就听见闸门的另一侧发出更大的撞击声。但丁钻过去一看，原来维吉尔那边还有一道同样规格的合金门，已经完全闭合。他那暴躁的兄弟只能赌气似的猛踢金属板。

“又被困住了？阿格纳斯不愧是教宗的心腹，打算彻底贯彻他那个饿死我们的计划。”但丁只能讲讲冷笑话活跃气氛。

“没那么简单。”维吉尔紧皱着眉心，单手盖住口鼻，“你不是已经闻出来了么，异氟醚。这些空仓的构造就像船只里的水密隔舱，就是为了防止关在这里的‘实验体’出现暴走的情况的。假如真有少量‘赝品’哨兵突然狂化，袭击管理者，他们就会像现在这样从隔仓之间阻断通道，往整个舱内喷洒气雾麻醉剂，所有活着的东西都会失去知觉。”

“那假如他换成芥子气，我们不就全完蛋了？？”

“阿格纳斯毕竟以研究者自居，他是不可能舍得一下子毁掉所有‘样品’的。”维吉尔分析道，“甚至包括你和我，在他眼中同样是极有价值的实验体。”

“他这种研究至死的求知欲还挺可歌可泣的。”但丁注意到维吉尔的目光，赶紧换了个说法。“所以他绝对也会死在这种变态的偏执上。嘿老哥，我有个计划。”

“说。”

“你知道那部电影么，侏罗纪公园，讲恐龙的——然后有只杂交霸王龙——”

维吉尔打断他，“没那么多废话的时间。就算哨兵的身体比普通人能多撑个几分钟，高浓度的麻醉剂最终还是会让我们失去意识。”

“咳咳，简单来说，阿格纳斯一直在通过摄像头监视我们。倘若我们突然从镜头中消失了，他一定会措手不及，惊慌之下就只能打开舱门，亲自来确认我们的下落。”

“你的意思是，在吸入过量麻醉剂之前隐蔽起来？”维吉尔眯起双眼，“这里的布局……我认为很难找到监视器的死角。”

“那就找到人脑子里的死角。”但丁露齿一笑，手指敲了敲太阳穴。“首先我们要快速移动，让监视器后面的眼睛应接不暇，然后——”

几十秒后，维吉尔才对但丁所谓的‘死角’恍然大悟。他们回到最初的房间，从狭小的入口钻进焚化炉内部。里面的环境着实不够怡人：气味刺鼻，污渍斑斑，到处沾着黑色的碳颗粒，以及灰白的、不成形状的余烬，他们都知道那些曾经是什么。这令嵌合体浑身不自在，却的确想不出更令人意想不到的躲藏点。

两个人就在这种诡异的狭小空间内尽可能地放缓呼吸，任凭身体逐渐陷入沉睡。但丁自告奋勇地躺在底下——那个沿着滑轨把死者推进去的金属盒子里。维吉尔没有别的选择，只能依靠手臂支撑在兄弟上方，嘴上嫌弃着但丁衣服上各种金属装饰品太过膈人。但丁立即从善如流的解开枪带的搭扣，胸肌起伏，对于神智已经不太清醒的维吉尔来说，那个柔韧的弧度简直像枕头一样引人入胜。他只剩下最后一丁点残存的意志力，导致他还没有放弃羞耻心、直接趴上去。

“……假如点火装置没有被我完全破坏，”但丁突然在他耳廓边上轻轻笑了起来，“假如这个焚化炉还能工作，那么大概只要一小会儿，我们的骨灰就会彻底混在一起，什么手段也没法分开了。你不觉得这值得一首诗吗？？”

维吉尔有些迟钝地动了动眼球，意识到但丁并不是真的想要讨论诗歌。他的眼神炽热而嚣张，与其说是充满爱意，倒不如说是着了魔。

通过那些重新连接上的无形的“线”，维吉尔从年幼的兄弟那里品尝到一种难以捉摸的情绪——期待，渴求，忍耐，茫然，像某种庞大而无形的怪物从阴影中不断逼近。他有种不祥的预感，仿佛那个怪物终究会吞噬掉他——他们两个。

但那些毕竟是以后的事了。眼下，死在这种地方的可能性是维吉尔不能接受的。

“……我是一个苛刻的人。”嵌合体试图把自己的经历剖白一部分，同时也掩盖掉另一部分。“任何侮辱、冒犯我和我的家人的行径，我都无法容忍。而生命树的那些人，他们的所作所为值得我一千次一万次地将他们碾碎。在达到目的之前我是不会停下的。”

“那之后呢？”但丁追问道。

“之后，或许……回到父亲的故乡……” 还有红墓，还有伊甸；带上尼禄，但丁——如果他不那么凡事跟自己对着干的话，或许可以全家一起去旅行，维吉尔想。但他的眼皮渐渐沉重，终于因为麻醉剂的作用进入了深睡。

但丁注意到搭在身躯上的重量渐渐放松下来，释放出均匀的呼吸。他用双臂环住维吉尔的背和腰，脸上仍然挂着那种轻松、愉快的笑意。他在已经失去知觉的兄弟耳边轻声密语，齿列之间咬碎气息，像誓约又像诅咒。

“……你哪儿都别想去。”

*

如同但丁预料的那样，此时此刻，第四基地的总负责人阿格纳斯，正在总控室的大量监视屏幕后面啃着手指。先前那对怪物双胞胎疯狂地在十几个镜头中一晃而过，然而一眨眼的功夫，两人又突兀地消失了。阿格纳斯不得不手动操作每一个摄像头的观测位置、角度，在每个隔间内一寸一寸寻找他们俩的下落。虽然明知道他们多半利用了某种诡计藏在镜头死角，也释放了足量的麻醉气体，但没有切实找到失去知觉的两副躯体总令他万分不安。

“没有？”“没有。”

阿格纳斯一面自问自答一面焦躁地操纵着摇杆，门齿咬掉一小片指甲。最终，他决定把闸门打开一道极小的缝隙，放出自己的精神向导。那些虫类的复眼是极佳的红外传感器，能够准确地探测到温度明显高于周围环境的物体。这正是芯片赋予第九质点的能力。

虫群悄无声息地穿过狭缝，像雾气一样改变着形状，在每个角落搜索着异常的温度，比如人类的体温。有几只飞得较快的蝇虫已经停在了焚化炉的外壳上，像拉小提琴那样搓动前肢。

可惜的是，第六质点的能力使得维吉尔即便陷入沉睡，潜意识仍能操纵精神图景里的世界，包括精神向导。在黑天使的指引下，蓝色的狮鹫开始忽高忽低地室内飞行，不时放出明亮的竖线形、球形、或V形“闪电”。绝大多数虫子立刻被吸引了过去；虫群追逐着光源，像被拖行的风筝线那样穿梭过一个又一个隔间。

“该死，它们在干什么？？”

守在控制中心的阿格纳斯更加困惑了。监视摄像头无法拍摄出精神动物的形态，他只能感觉到自己的精神动物在所有被隔离的房间内漫无目的地游走，从来不肯停在一个地方。好像它们确实找不到任何一处温度异常的可疑之处。

他扭头朝向站在自己身后，像机器人一般无动于衷的十二名哨兵。这是教宗冕下专门拨给他的“护卫”。尽管阿格纳斯本人也是向导，却无法调动起这些人一丝一毫的情绪，他们只会忠实执行他的指令——在教宗本人的暗示下。桑科多斯曾夸奖他们为“最忠诚、最理智、最无私”的士兵。但显然，就目前而言他们在沟通上还存在一定欠缺。

但这确实是他能动用的最后的力量了。阿格纳斯坐在指挥台犹豫了好几分钟，连指甲咬出血都毫无感觉——最终还是更改了指令。他下令关掉气雾化麻醉剂的阀门，注入新鲜空气；数分钟后，打开隔离舱的双重闸门，并派遣一半的哨兵进入隔离舱另一侧寻找两名目标的下落。

六名全副武装的哨兵一进入隔离区域，阿格纳斯就后悔了；随着搜查小队的长驱直入，六个身影分别出现在上百台监视器的不同位置，并且都在不断移动。面对着占据了满满一墙壁的屏幕，阿格纳斯的两只眼睛实在是追踪不过来。而他身后剩余的那些护卫呢，只能机械地执行任务，却无法协助他进行主动的观察、思考和判断。可是假如派出的人数不足，阿格纳斯又担心他们压制不住那对双胞胎，尤其是其中还有一名黑暗哨兵。总之就是左右为难。

当阿格纳斯心急如焚地跟随着屏幕上的人影不断转动眼珠时，他的内心有一瞬间再次萌生了对上司的埋怨——倘若教宗冕下没有那么急于和所有的哨兵“链接”，倘若此刻他身边还存在少数保留了个人意志和判断力的“正品”哨兵，那么此时整个基地、包括他自己的安全显然就要有保障得多。但想到基地里保存的“那个东西”，他很快又把这种大不敬的念头压了下去。

发生在教宗冕下身上的现象……是他毕生所获的知识、经验和数据都无法解释的。只能认为是神迹。

“……是巨大的损，损失，也是必要的牺牺牺牲……”阿格纳斯自言自语着，手指再次移动到了某个操纵杆上。他暗中下定决心，一旦发现有什么可疑之处就立刻再次关闭闸门，这次就释放致死的毒气。

不幸的是，在这块大陆上出现异类已经是太久以前的事了；人们对黑暗哨兵的理解仅仅停留在理论层面，却几乎没有多少活人真正体验过他们的真实力量。塔中的大多数也仅仅把黑暗哨兵想象为比普通哨兵感官速度略快一些，实力略强一些的存在，但无人能为他们定义“一些”究竟是多少。就像人类可以用几岁孩子的智力定义狗、海豚和猩猩，而动物却不能拿出同样的计量单位来匹配人类一样。

在六人哨兵组成的搜索小队，以及屏幕后面的阿格纳斯来看，一切都像发生在梦境里。前一秒钟，他们还拿着荷枪实弹，用手势传达着“安全”、“前进”、“没有发现目标”等讯号；后一秒，熟知的世界天旋地转，有人头部中弹、有人背后中弹、有人被折断了手臂或腿骨、有人遭到重击失去了知觉。阿格纳斯连思考的时间都没有就猛推操纵杆，然而好像被什么卡住似的，连续动了几次才将拉杆推到底。他这才反应过来不是拉杆出了问题，而是自己的拳头不受控制地发抖，手心因为汗水屡屡打滑。剩下的六名哨兵如同铁桶一般包围着控制台，他们的血肉组成了守卫阿格纳斯的最后一道防线。

“嘿维吉尔——”但丁的声音从监视器中传来，“我找到个有趣的东西。”

“嗯。”维吉尔的回答让阿格纳斯再次出了一身冷汗。太近了。怎么可能这么近？？？

“开枪！开、开开枪！！！” 第九质点不顾一切地尖叫道，虫群也膨胀到有史以来最庞大的程度，塞满了整个控制中枢。

子弹的爆破声连续响起，随后却是诡异的碰撞声，像雨点击打在钢板上那样清脆。阿格纳斯难以置信地看着那个怪物，奇美拉，像小孩子摆弄玩具那样漫不经心地转动那柄奇特的长刀，竟然就这样将飞行中的弹头一一拦下；尽管为了防止误伤，这些守卫者使用的都是小口径的自动手枪，但这也未免太违背常识了。

——他甚至连精神动物都没有放出来。

阿格纳斯在虫群的掩护下打算从密道撤离，嵌合体也似乎毫无拦截的意图。但他刚钻进半个身体，就被人像拎小鸡一样拎了出来，随后脑袋在什么平面上不轻不重地撞了一下，让他眼冒金星。失去抵抗力后他被拖行了好一阵子，随着眼前的迷雾渐渐散去，他总算看清了自己前方所面对的东西，不禁发出一声绝望的悲鸣。

这里原本一座被重重封锁的密室。然而此时所有的门禁都敞开着，正中的密封水槽里注满绿色的营养液，而里面浸泡的是一只连接着各种导管的大脑。另一边的仪器上则记录着脑电波。

“……阿克汉姆？”但丁从脑子里搜刮出一点遥远的记忆。他摆出一副旧友重逢般的惊喜表情，甚至对着孤零零的脑子来了个飞吻，“嘿伙计，泡得舒服吗？要不要加点浴盐？？”

“不，我不认为是他。”维吉尔把阿格纳斯随手扔到一边，用阎魔刀的柄敲了敲透明的水槽。“仔细观察，前额叶有创伤的痕迹，应该是被什么东西从中穿过——极有可能是子弹。”

但丁恍然大悟。“所以，桑科多斯还是死了？？？”

“……我还是不确定。”

“拜托，死了还是活着，这是需要动很多‘脑子’才能解决的问题吗？”但丁又开始讲他拿手的双关笑话，“那家伙又不是僵尸！等等，他是吗？？？”

“还记得那个女人说的话么。”维吉尔的手指拂过贴在水槽下方的不锈钢铭牌。“她说，‘桑克多斯冕下已经摘除了一切属于人的部分！他是不朽的！！’你那一枪的伤害本来毋庸置疑。但我在想，他们是否确实找到了一种——一种即便肉体死去，精神仍然能够存在的方式。”

但丁震惊地摸了摸下巴。“我记得好像某个电子游戏里有这种设定。叫什么来着——”

角落里，被两人忽略了好一阵子的阿格纳斯发出了嘶哑的笑声。“没错，没错。你们怎么可能明白呢？？？又有谁，谁谁能明白呢……”

兄弟俩交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。谁都没有搭话。阿格纳斯就自顾自地说了下去。

“你以为你暗杀了教宗冕下？不，不不，即便没有你，冕下自己也会安排这样一场仪式的。圣灵必须先经过死亡才能到达不朽。他的身体或许已经不再运行，但他的灵魂——链接着整座岛上的哨兵的精神触枝依然存在。他的图景和精神向导依然欣欣向荣。我从，从来，不，整整整个历史上也从来没有记载过这种事。这是真正的奇迹！！！”

维吉尔扫了他一眼，又将目光转向但丁。他缓缓移开手指，露出铭牌上刻下的一个名字。

“救世主（Messiah）。”

TBC


	28. Giant

And therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; 

it tolls for thee. 

——John Donne

————————————————————————————————

28.

距离归天节还有不到一周。对于许多虔诚的家庭来说，准备工作已经开始了。除魔节那天教宗遇刺给所有信徒心中蒙上一层阴影，一种不详的气氛盘踞在整座海岛上空。虽然遭遇不测，但今年的庆典准备尤其隆重。弗杜那的居民日夜祷告，祈求天父降下奇迹，帮助他们远离黑暗与邪恶。

然而这份风雨欲来的平静注定要被提前打破。清晨，分布于全岛的大小教堂的钟楼几乎同时敲响。高低不一的合奏响彻整个弗杜那。伴随着钟声，许多起得早的居民都观察到了奇特壮观的景象——大批原本栖息在钟楼上的鸽子从藏身之地飞出，密密麻麻地掠过城市上空。仿佛在响应着召唤似的，睡在院子里的狗，火炉边的猫，架子上的鹦鹉，几乎所有家养的动物也都骚动起来，或尖利、或低沉的吠叫声交杂成一片，主人再怎么安抚训斥也不肯住嘴。在钟声和异象中，即便再冷静，再虔诚的人也很难不被这股不安的情绪所侵染。无数推开门窗，向外窥视的居民之中，有人情不自禁地问出了口。

“……末日真的要降临了吗？”

十几分钟过去了，钟声仍在持续。人们还未从那种震颤耳鼓深处的敲击声中恢复过来，一群群凶恶的狂犬便毫无来由地出现在了街道上。它们三五成群地奔跑，狂吠，对拦路的任何活物张口撕咬，主动袭击惊慌失措的人类。随后，城市的主干道上不知从哪儿突兀地涌出大批表情狰狞、举止疯狂的暴徒，手中的武器多半是金属球棒、钢管、木棍，少数人拿着刀子和自制的燃烧弹。这些组织矛盾地既有序又混乱，他们井井有条地形成队列，殴打路人、破坏店铺、砸毁车辆、纵火燃烧民居，仿佛只是漫无目的地放纵和发泄。鲜血和呻吟很快覆盖了弗杜那的几条主要街道。居民们慌不择路地躲进最近的庇护所，甚至无暇去救助那些随处可见的伤者。

随着暴力行动不断升级，那群暴徒在人们眼中的模样也渐渐改变——他们变得不再像人类，反而好像布袋、稻草和武器拼凑出的怪物。它们似乎已经无法理解人类语言，行动也丧失了最后一丝人性，仅凭本能进行着破坏和杀戮。

深藏于山体中的第四基地，两名闯入者还对外岛的变故一无所知。但丁和维吉尔花了大半天的时间搜刮整理了生命树历年来的研究资料，大量病例、报告书、硬盘甚至整个主机都被砸碎了扔进焚化炉。但丁修好了启动装置。点火的瞬间阿格纳斯爆发出一声绝望的哀嚎，随后仿佛整个人被抽掉了生气，目光呆滞地瘫坐在地上。不过维吉尔没有掉以轻心，他认为只有生理上“没气”的阿格纳斯才能予以信任。

但丁反复劝阻，最后只是把阿格纳斯像生火腿一样捆起来，由他负责背到地面上。之后还要和他们一起乘船返回普格特里。

“所以我们为什么要带上这个累赘？”

“我欠了某个老太婆一大笔钱。只有这家伙能够抵销债务。”但丁笑嘻嘻地把绑带系了个蝴蝶结。

“守卫太少了。”既定目标完成一半之后，维吉尔看起来并没有放松多少。“这不正常。明明距离归天节还有七天，桑科多斯可是相当重视仪式感的人。难道说‘演出’提前了？”

但丁收拾好武器和‘火腿’，耸了耸肩。“也就是说之前的布置起效了。不管是火山观测站的数据也好、通过记者放出假消息也好，桑科多斯很可能确实相信了‘火山即将爆发’这一情报。所以他等不及归天节了。”

兄弟两人同时将视线投向满地的绿色胶冻状液体，以及掉落在中间的那个人类大脑。“见鬼，这种感觉好怪异。”但丁说着对那团脂肪和神经的团块又补了几枪，尽管在此之前维吉尔已经劈开了水槽，把左右两个脑半球也一分为二。“他到底是个什么玩意儿？你相信疯子科学家说的，灵魂不死之类的胡说八道吗？？”

“再小概率的事件都有发生的可能。”维吉尔往旁边走了几步，以免脑浆溅上靴子。“蒙德斯是个特殊的哨兵，桑科多斯是个特别的向导；嵌合体产生的概率只有亿万分之一，但还是诞生了。”他自嘲地挑起嘴角，“他们或许很稀有，很强大，不过，这不意味着他们就不可战胜，或者不会死。”

“真是鼓舞人心的演说。”但丁偷偷观察着兄弟的表情，“但对付那种已经死的，或者不死不活的，你有什么办法？”

维吉尔继续盯着“救世主”的铭牌出神。“我不认为之前的推断有错。桑克多斯链接了岛上几乎所有的哨兵并打算举行一场‘仪式’，这个推论和阿格纳斯的供述可以互相印证。我想阿格纳斯的意思是，教宗虽然‘死了’，但他活着的时候给那些哨兵下的指令还存在。哨兵会严格地执行向导的指令，直到完成或自身死去为止。”

“所以，我们要怎样对抗死人的意志？不知道敲打他们的脑袋会不会清醒？”

“或者直接移除。”

伴随着这种可疑的对话，兄弟俩带着俘虏和补充的武器向第四基地的另一个出口走去——正是位于市内的那座‘弗杜那历史展览馆’。途中他们还经过了维吉尔第一次潜入时见到的“艺术品长廊”，发现其他质点的画像都被撤了下来，唯有桑克多斯本人的肖像非但修复了刀痕，还被重新安上了画框，并挂到了更高的位置。但丁笑着举起双枪，用弹孔扩大了画中人的瞳孔，令教宗显得更加炯炯有神。

他们几乎一踏出门外就感到了异样的气氛。天色好得出奇，明媚的光线穿透云层，像一束束长矛一般扎向地面。然而城市里充斥着肆虐的狂风，哭号的人群，碎裂和撞击的声音。烟与血的气味和冷风一起匆匆挤进哨兵的鼻子里。在刺目的阳光下，一切悲剧和罪恶都是那么无所遁形，或者说肆无忌惮。

但比起整个城市沦为战场这种可怕的现实，更令他们瞠目结舌的却是此时此刻直接印入眼帘的存在。

“……耶稣·他妈的·基督啊，这他妈的是啥？？？”

格里芬的声音又一次及时帮主人吐露了心声。

那是一尊比数层楼还要高大的巨人——实际上，比起人类更像某种雕塑。它有着壮丽的冠冕，雪花石膏般的皮肤，巨大的宝石镶嵌在额头和躯干的各个位置。它旁若无人地在城市中行走，动作看似迟缓，但因为太庞大了，一步就跨越了数道街垒。白色巨像距离他们所在的位置大约还有数十公里，仍然相当醒目。

“难道说，难道那个也是……精神向导？？？”

“太荒谬了，精神向导不应该是动物吗？！！”

“准确的说人也是一种动物，吧。”但丁挠挠头，“我觉得会说话的鹦鹉还有利维坦什么的也很离谱，但咱们不都亲眼见过吗？”

“嘿！神话动物有被冒犯到——”

维吉尔苦恼地掐着鼻梁。“确实，过去连我也不知道第八质点的精神‘动物’是什么。我承认，令人印象深刻。”

但丁掏出一支瞄准镜，向动静最激烈的中心地带望去。视野中，那些手持刀子或球棒的暴徒已经散为小股，但血腥的破坏和殴打仍在继续。随着巨人的移动，佩戴着生命树标志的教宗亲卫队不断涌现在街头，开始镇压那些袭击路人的暴徒。亲卫队的武器先进且弹药充足，战斗开始出现了一边倒的势头。而原本藏身于在各种建筑中的无辜市民，许多人窥见了这一幕便放弃了隐蔽，不管不顾地高举双手，大声祈祷。

“……父啊，谁来拯救这些罪人？”

“那是预言中的弥赛亚吗？！”

“救世主！救世主！救世主——”

越来越多的声音汇入这股狂热的呼喊。虔诚的祷告声一浪盖过一浪，不管是不是哨兵都足以从十几公里外听见。

但丁扔掉瞄准镜，毫无诚意地大声鼓掌。“真是令人惊叹的戏剧天赋。”

“普通人也能看见那个吗。”维吉尔则在思考另一个问题。“理论上，确实，已死的向导也能将他们的指示深植入哨兵的意识，可桑克多斯残存的精神力居然如此强大？是因为他和手下所有的哨兵都结合了吗？？”

“噫！！住口啊！不要让我想象那个画面！！！”但丁一脸痛苦地捂住了嘴，“太刺激了简直想吐。”

“……我指的是多重精神结合。第八质点的能力。”

维吉尔不想承认他也被但丁想象力发散的那个场景恶心到了。他们把昏迷的阿格纳斯留在展厅，以最快速度爬上了展览馆的顶部，凭借着哨兵优越的弹跳力在高层建筑之间移动，迅速接近漩涡的中心。

“桑克多斯自以为可以统帅一支军队，可是他根本不懂军事。从技术上讲，一个优秀的指挥官最好尽可能避免巷战；地形复杂，情报获取困难，敌我双方的损失都不可控。”但丁在行进中观察着各处的暴动，越来越火大。“但他还是这么干了，完全没有战术，没有掩护，也毫不顾忌平民伤亡。一切都是为了演戏。”

“我们沿着污水处理线路迂回到巨人的背后。到了射程内，我会试着召唤Qliphoth。虽然不清楚在第八质点的图景内能不能起到作用，但值得一试。”维吉尔回应道，“你要负责让那些杂碎不来妨碍我。”

“收到。”

但丁顶着字面意义上的枪林弹雨冲向附近的污水处理厂。这里正是两小股武装分子争夺的中心；起初，那些引发骚乱的暴徒在亲卫队的火力压制下似乎毫无还手之力，丢下许多具尸体后四处逃窜。但伤口和血腥似乎更加勾起了他们的狂性，越来越多的暴徒卷土重来，不计伤亡地抢夺武器、投掷燃烧瓶，甚至不惜与亲卫队同归于尽。冲突不断升级，许多民用建筑也在爆炸声中化为废墟。

黑暗哨兵利用残垣断壁、电线杆和广告灯牌等掩护不断移动，在双方的人注意到他之前快速穿插过整个战场。他也不是没想过插手战斗、拯救更多平民，但眼下从源头上制止这场暴乱无疑才是最有效率的。幸运的是他在出发之前仔细看过维吉尔标注的那张“弗杜那市区及周边旅游地图”，凭借着超人的记忆力和空间意识，充分熟悉了市内的地形路线。等他从污水管道的某一端钻出来的时候，已经距离白银巨人不到三个街区，顺便还弄到一顶亲卫队的钢盔，一条挂着生命树标志的链子。

但丁毫无障碍地混入了正在激烈交火亲卫队之中。那些哨兵和他在第四基地遇到的一样，虽然速度和力量都不弱，但几乎没有什么自主思考能力，对于敌友的判断也异常粗暴。有人扫了一眼他脖子上挂着的标志，便回头忙着开枪去了，甚至对他这身格格不入的红色风衣也毫无意见。

黑暗哨兵很快又发现，越靠近巨人所在的位置，那些引发骚乱的暴徒看起来就越怪异，如同各种色彩勉强拼凑而成的人形魔物；怪物们也愈发不畏惧枪弹和死亡，狂暴地、不顾一切地冲向巨人和它身边的卫士，哪怕死尸堆成了天然的“堡垒”也没有停下脚步。但丁在开枪击退怪物的时候猛然意识到，它们曾经也是哨兵——尽管是后天植入芯片的“赝品”，然而服从才是它们的天性。

——它们的前仆后继不是为了攻击巨人，而是为了响应“它”的召唤。

他愤怒极了。

此时一个蓝色的小点出现在不远处的一座教堂上空，绕着钟楼飞行了一周便消失了。但丁心领神会地点头，拉开一枚催泪瓦斯扔向12点钟方向，本人则趁着“队友”无人注意钻进了近处的一座老式公寓，沿着防火梯向上攀爬——他想设法跳到巨人的身体上，搞清楚那到底是什么构造。

刹那间，粗大丑陋的藤蔓冲开地壳，腾空而起，深海章鱼一般的触手蜷曲摆动，试着束缚住白色巨人的手脚。多余的触须像血管和神经异样附着在建筑表面，尖矛一样的棘刺一视同仁地偷袭着暴徒和亲卫队成员。巨人奋力挣扎，它那如同白色大理石般坚硬光滑的表皮在朝阳的照射下熠熠生辉，仿佛一个与恶魔搏斗的勇士。

“……真让人搞不懂谁才是反派。” 爬到半截的但丁忍不住自言自语。

白色巨人在与植物的战斗中仿佛察觉到了什么，攥紧的右手拳头忽然高高举起，伸出一支手指指向与它视线齐平的教堂顶部。紧接着，教宗亲卫队中的一名低级军官举起了肩扛式RPG，仰角对准了钟楼。

但丁暗骂了一声，只得第一时间从天而降、几乎是不加思考地拧断了军官的脖子。然而滑落在地的RPG又被附近的另一名亲卫队队员捡了起来。这人看起来是个新兵，操作还远远称不上熟练；但丁来不及掏枪射击，只得不顾一切地冲过去扑倒他，但此时火箭弹已被发射出去。不幸的是这名新兵使用发射器的姿势不正确，火箭弹非但没有命中教堂，反而命中了教堂南面的一座学校。恐怖的尾喷射流令使用者本身也受了重伤，连带着但丁都被烧伤了侧脸和手臂的皮肤。

这下，再怎么缺少警觉的亲卫队成员也知道对着这个混进来的敌人开枪了。黑暗哨兵利用尸体作为一瞬间的遮挡、连滚带爬地退到掩体之后，这才腾出手来还击。Rebellion焦躁地低吼着，不断提醒主人周边的情况，可是因为那些哨兵的精神向导都已经消失，所以反而没有多少供它发挥的余地。

但丁打空了抢来的两个弹夹，手枪的子弹也所剩无几。他匍匐着移动向不远处的尸体堆，想要再补充些弹药。就在这时，从巨人的头顶——更准确地说是从它的头颅深处，传出了苍老、悠长的声音。

“众儿女们，你们要忍耐……如果乐园降临，那就不会有任何人受到伤害。为此，今后可能还要牺牲无辜，但这也是为了将更多的人民从这混沌的世界中救赎……这就是所谓崇高的牺牲……”

“桑克多斯。”在那些从废墟中爆发出来的，更加狂热的“救世主”的呼喊声中，但丁咬牙切齿地笑了。

趁着所有亲卫队成员，以及那些“怪物”的注意力都被巨人头颅里传出的讲道声所吸引，他迅速退出了战场，绕到那座被摧毁的学校背面，再次开始了攀爬。这次他顺利到达了教堂顶部的钟楼。维吉尔果然站在那里，阎魔刀像权杖一般从交握的掌心中支撑着地面。

“以前，桑克多斯经常把哨兵称呼为他的‘牧群’。”嵌合体头也不回地和兄弟说道。“我今天才对这一点有了深刻的体会。”

但丁冷笑一声，白象牙上膛的声音在钟楼中显得格外清脆。“这就是强大的向导看待哨兵的方式，对吗。”

“强大？”维吉尔转过身，挑起眉毛。但丁感到他好像在意外的地方鼓起了干劲。“我不认为他是Qliphoth的对手。你受伤了。”

白银巨人果然还在和那些邪恶的藤蔓纠缠不休。但丁无所谓地擦了一把脸颊，“只要他们瞄准这个地方再来一发榴弹，魔法盆栽就要和魔王大人一起变成星星了。”

“我早就想换个战场了。一个那些人根本无法攻击到的地方。”维吉尔用手指点着额头正中，又指了指外面的巨人。

“可是——如果那东西真的只是精神向导，换句话来说就是精神投射出来的幻象，我们能爬上去吗？”

“第八质点为了让他的信徒都目睹这一奇观，已经把巨人附近的空间都拉入了他的精神图景中。即使他的图景崩坏，Qliphoth也不会让你从高空坠落而死的。”维吉尔说完这句便从塔楼上一跃而下，而但丁居然还抢在了他前面；几乎就在两人浮空的瞬间，数条黑红交缠的藤蔓如同森蟒一般窜出地表，稳稳地托住了两人并举向更高的位置。

黑暗哨兵从半途就跃上了白银巨人的一只手臂，脚下的触感坚硬光滑，仿佛踏着真正的石板。“我感觉好像从‘现代战争’突然切换到了魔法领域——话说就算这里是精神图景，我们的身体都没问题吗？” 他一边逆着“手臂”挥动的方向朝“肩部”狂奔一边向兄弟喊话。

“反正意识还在，就没死。”维吉尔毫无责任心地回答。他跳上了巨人的背部，并在对方试图把他像虱子一样抖下来的时候拔刀插进巨人的躯体，然后跳上刀柄，再以同样的方法继续向上。他们几乎同一时间到达了巨人的肩膀和锁骨，在地震一般激烈的晃动中，某人还不忘得意洋洋地补充一句“但丁得一分。”

两人总算爬到了头颅的位置。维吉尔毫不客气地从外部打破那枚巨大而美丽的卵圆形宝石，两人一前一后地跳进了巨人的“颅腔”。这里的环境更让但丁有种超现实的感觉：四壁都是蠕动的肉块，凸起的肉球和经络像呼吸一样上下起伏，似乎有液体在其中流动。一名穿着纯白的法衣、羊毛披带、头戴金色主教冕的老人站在中央，用看蝼蚁一般的眼神睥睨着其中一名闯入者。

“是你啊，叛徒。”

“是你啊，僵尸。”维吉尔反唇相讥道。“我们刚从第四基地回来。你的脑子还粘在我的靴底呢。”

老哥什么时候这么会说话了，但丁不禁笑出了声。

“看到我你好像并不惊讶。” 教宗将指尖对在一起，仿佛有神圣光芒从他的身体中发出。“是的，我的身体死去了；但我的灵魂在这个世界是不朽的。古经书上曾预言，原人亚当在被天父谅解之后，注定要在末日来临之前重新降世，审判人类，惩罚恶魔。自从觉醒为向导，我就知道自己注定非凡——怎么可能有人类的精神向导是这个象征美丽与圣洁的白银巨人？这难道不正是亚当转世的最好证据？？你难道没有听见那些羔羊的呼声吗？？？”

“天父，救主，我都没有见过。这也无关紧要。”维吉尔拔刀出鞘，“你只需要知道，对你降下惩罚的是人就够了。”

“就凭你，区区一个人类？” 教宗不屑地哈哈大笑。

“不。我们有两个。”

但丁及时插入对话，并附赠两枚穿过瞳孔的子弹。

TBC


	29. Wonderland

"why is a raven like a writing desk?"

————————————————————————————————

29.

“真是可怜的罪人啊，不知信仰为何物……”

在遭遇了猝不及防的枪击之后，“桑克多斯”仅仅是头部猛地向后仰去，随后便缓缓恢复了身体姿势，眼球的地方留下两个散发着硝烟的空洞。即便如此，他却发出了更加嚣张的冷笑。

“谁说的，我一直信仰‘圣代全能之神’好吗。”但丁补充道，又是连开数枪。然而教宗的“躯体”完全化为了一团光球，阎魔刀的斩击对它似乎也没有造成任何影响。失去了目标的兄弟俩开始大肆破坏，密集得堪比暴雨的子弹疯狂地倾泻在颅腔内部的那些肉块上，无数可疑的“肉屑”和“血水”被打得四处飞溅。当其中几点液滴擦过但丁裸露在外的小臂时，那股熟悉的灼烧感令他恍然大悟。

“不管这个巨人看起来多么宏伟真实，它仍然只是个精神向导；攻击我们的还是那些哨兵。”

“显而易见。”维吉尔回答，“桑克多斯之所以有恃无恐，就是因为他确实已经死了，而他的精神就存在于这个图景中——是所有那些和他‘链接’过的哨兵共同拥有的精神图景。他倒也不是虚张声势，只要那些人仍然‘信仰’着他，他就不会消失。”

“难道说我们只能把岛上所有的哨兵都干掉了？” 但丁不抱希望地问，“有没有更温和一点的办法？”

“那就温和一点地把他们干掉。”

维吉尔一面躲避飞溅的液体一面召唤出更多幻影剑。一支Qliphoth的枝条也不知何时从巨人的眼眶中爬了进来，如同寄生虫一般钻入了那些蠕动的肉块组织。随着一声巨响，那个曾是“桑克多斯”的光团突然变大，居然猛烈地将巨人的头颅从内部撑爆。

“怎么回事？？？”

双胞胎及时从“爆炸”中逃脱出来。精神图景的作用正在逐步削弱，但丁发现他们坠落的地点是一处空旷的广场，而先前与巨人搏斗的藤蔓已经死死地缠入了白银巨人的身躯，两者仿佛要同归于尽似的，无数的枝条不断再生又迅速枯萎，巨人的表皮也像被火焰灼烧过的墙壁那样大量剥落。面对这副令人屏息的场面，维吉尔却突然单膝跪倒，左手死死按在前额上，不断涌出的鼻血沿着嘴唇流进脖颈，甚至将马甲的领子都染红了。

但丁紧张地搂住兄弟的双肩。新鲜的血腥味猛然灌入鼻腔，简直就像呛水一样。“你做了什么？！！”

“……不是我做了什么，而是我没有做什么。”维吉尔抬头看了他一眼，露出恶意的微笑。“怎么，你不是挺期待这句话的吗？”

如果不是他满脸血的样子已经够凄惨的话，但丁绝对要揍他一拳。好在维吉尔总算比十八岁的时候成熟了一点儿。

“我说过，隶属于桑克多斯的哨兵因为数百人分享一个向导的安抚，所以精神状态非常不稳定。他们很容易受到外界刺激，比如说，向导的血和气味。”嵌合体回想起他刚刚接到尼禄的时候，被好几个狂化边缘的“赝品”堵在一条小巷子里的往事，表情霎时有些阴郁。“我本以为只要干掉桑克多斯就解决了一切，不希望节外生枝，所以在召唤Qliphoth的时候也混入了其他暗示，降低在场所有哨兵的嗅觉。但桑克多斯的精神攻击也相当强劲，我实在没有办法再分心去做其他的暗示。”

难怪我没闻到肉烧焦的味道，但丁想，脸颊受伤的地方隐隐抽痛。他忽然猛吸了一口凉气。

“所以他们都闻到了——”熟悉的甜美气息令哨兵心驰摇动，但也同样心惊肉跳。“也就是说，亲卫队那群哨兵都会被吸引过来，甚至狂化。”

“好消息是，一旦哨兵狂化，也就不再受到桑克多斯的操纵。”维吉尔似笑非笑地用阎魔刀支撑起自己。“看，巨人要倒下了。”

正如他所说，那一天，整个弗杜那都在哭泣和祷告声中目睹了圣洁而伟大的“救世主”的崩塌。巨大的头颅率先重重地砸在路上，之后臂膀，躯干，双腿，陆续地，如同老旧的朽木一般四散为尘屑和灰烬。许多虔诚的市民至死都无法接受所见的一切。他们情愿相信所有的都只是一场噩梦。没有拯救，也没有遗弃。

然而，巨人的消散并不意味着冲突结束。教宗亲卫队中的哨兵虽然镇压了那群“赝品”引发的暴乱，但他们本身也多半陷入了类似‘战斗狂热’的状态，再加上未结合向导的刺激，血和信息素的味道——很多人差不多在一瞬间就无可挽回地狂化了，头脑中只剩下牲畜的本能。

“向导……”“向导。”“是向导。”

不似人类的低语声令双胞胎暗暗心惊。那些原本还表现得像职业军人一样训练有素的亲卫队成员竟然一个个抛弃了队列，长官，甚至武器，连外表都发生了显著的变化；他们双眼通红、鼻孔放大，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，几乎不能够连贯的思考。如果让他们随心所欲地接近目标，他们很可能会把维吉尔撕成碎片，然后在他的血浆里陶醉地打滚。

挡在这群破坏力惊人的疯子和嵌合体之间的只剩下一个人。但丁最后检查了一下枪械，发现弹夹早就打空了。空气中涌动着血，火药和肾上腺素的味道，敌意如同防空警报一般在他的脑子里嗡嗡作响。但维吉尔的气息凌驾于所有这些杂音之上，直接、冷静又清晰，像一道冰镇过的指针。

他笑着把黑檀木和白象牙插回背后的枪套，面对着像潮水一般冲过来的狂化哨兵，摆出一个可笑的拳击架势，甚至挑衅地勾了勾手掌。

“……来。”

*

“不管多么强大的哨兵，驱使他们行动的内核仍然是精神力。而向导就是能随意拨动精神之弦的人。

他们能奏响最美好的旋律，也能制造出杀人的噪音。”

阳光已经开始向西方偏斜。一片寂静的广场上，维吉尔茫然地站在成堆人类和武器的残骸中，不清楚脑子里为什么会响起以前在母亲留下的书中读到的句子。那时候他还憎恨着身体上属于向导的一半，研究有关的书籍也是想搞清楚有没有一种方法能将生理上的另一半分离掉，最好就像手术那样，精准而愉快地切除。

——如果那时他做到了，或许他的兄弟反而会从中受益。

与狂化哨兵的战斗持续了好几个小时。他们都不可避免地受了伤，而但丁承受了绝大多数伤害。嵌合体的自尊本来无法容忍在战斗中有任何落后，可惜黑暗哨兵用压倒性的速度、耐力和精确度给他上了一课。他差不多挡下了射向维吉尔的每一枚子弹，有些用武器，有些用身体。

“我愈合很快，没问题的。”但丁捂着肺叶的贯穿伤，说话不可避免地带上了气音。他的左腿和左肩都有些肌肉撕裂，不过最危险的是穿过右侧大腿的子弹，伤到了股动脉；幸好血已经止住。粉色的泡沫从他的齿缝间不断冒出来，而哨兵会假装转头的时候将它们偷偷吐掉。

奇怪的是，维吉尔从他身上仍能看到当初那个擦破手指就大哭大闹的孩子的影子。但丁曾是全家的宠儿；或许正因为如此，当重要的亲人一个个离他而去之后，他以一种极端的方式学会了独自活着。不再渴求关注，不再期待安抚。他甚至变成了连向导都不需要的黑暗哨兵。

哪怕是维吉尔也不得不承认，在但丁的成长方面，一个幼稚而冷酷的兄长负有不可推卸的责任。母亲的遗言又一次在脑海中响起，但这次没有勾起多少反感，反而有种可笑的亲切。

但丁正在闭眼感觉碎弹片在体内的位置，维吉尔突然绕到他身前，蹲了下去。

“……干什么？”

“我背你去港口。”

“呃，用不着吧——”

“你是觉得我背不动你了？”维吉尔回头冷笑。但丁赶紧摇头，相当笨拙地圈住兄弟的脖子，手脚尴尬地都不知道往哪放。维吉尔却熟练地勾住他的膝盖，像小时候那样稳稳地起身，往前走。

他刚走出两三步就停顿了一下，差点把格里芬放出来。但丁是真的沉，大概因为肌肉密度确实远高于常人的缘故。但维吉尔还是满怀恶意地嘲讽道：“这就是垃圾食品堆出来的分量吧。”

但丁虚弱地哼哼两声，并没有吵架的欲望。嵌合体已经调高了他对疼痛的感受阈。他觉得暖呼呼轻飘飘的，非常舒服。舒服到不想睁眼。

“……到了吗，维吉尔？”

“没有。”

然而但丁不厌其烦地问了一遍又一遍。

“到了吗？”

“……”

“到家了吗？”

“……没有。”

维吉尔突然间想明白了一切。无论但丁还是自己，无论他们干了多少伟大、丑陋、疯狂的工作，自始至终的愿望仅仅是回到那个最初的“家”里去——那里有威严的父亲，慈爱的母亲，吵闹的兄弟。残酷的现实剥夺了双亲和家园，把年幼的他们从代表温暖和安全的庇护所里生拉硬拽了出来，抛向长满敌意的世界。从那个时候起，维吉尔的心底便烧起一股无法熄灭的仇恨之火。这火焰了消灭了仇敌、毁掉了他自己，也伤害了但丁。

愤怒的燃料其实是恐惧。这世界上恐怕唯有但丁的恐惧与他自己相通——他们已经永远无法回到“家”了。

*

上一次变成童年的样子，应该是很久以前了。

意识恢复的时候，但丁感觉自己躺在老宅附近那片熟悉的草地上；惬意的微风吹过，带来鲜花和溪水的味道。忽然，一只蓝色眼睛的兔子从他身边经过。兔子的上半身套着一件整齐的马甲，胳膊底下夹着一本小而厚的书；最让他惊讶地是，这只兔子长了一张维吉尔小时候的脸——之所以是维吉尔不是但丁，是因为兔子把额头上的毛发往后梳。它好像抱怨了一句“要迟到了”，随后就蹦蹦跳跳地消失在不远处的洞穴里。

但丁一个鲤鱼打挺蹦了起来，拔腿就在后面追。他毫不畏缩地跳进了兔子洞。不管那家伙是不是维吉尔，就算只是一只普通的梳背头的兔子，他也绝对要把它逮住。

兔子洞的入口很狭小，内部却很深。变成小孩子的但丁感觉自己掉了整整一个钟头才掉到洞底。这里居然摆放着小巧的橱柜和餐桌，桌上放着一杯草莓圣代和一杯蓝莓圣代，贴着“吃我”的纸条。洞底还有一个更小的洞口，似乎通往另一个庭院。

无需多言，但丁拿起银勺子就把草莓圣代吃了个一干二净。他发现自己的身体迅速变小，很快就小到可以从小洞里出入了。然而那个小洞却安着一扇门，需要钥匙才能打开；但丁模模糊糊地想起，自己似乎应该吃点什么东西变大才能拿到开门的钥匙。但这未免太麻烦了。他对着那扇看起来不怎么结实的门又踢又踹，直到将它踢开为止，然后满意地从小洞里钻了出去。

庭院里很热闹，一大群稀奇古怪的动物聚集在一个小池塘边上，好像在开会。但丁看到了一只土拨鼠，一些鸭子，一只毛色纯正的黑猫，一只亮蓝色的渡渡鸟——与其说是渡渡鸟倒不如说是翅膀退化的格里芬。它正在和黑猫争论关于征服者威廉的问题，而黑猫只用“咕噜咕噜”或“呜哇”来答复。

但丁走到那群小动物中间，很礼貌地询问：“你们有没有见到一只穿蓝色马甲的白兔？它跑得很快，拿着一本书。我敢打赌是本诗集。”

渡渡鸟歪了歪头，“你说的是维吉兔吗？很稀有的品种。它肯定是去参加茶会了。”

“茶会？茶会在什么地方举行？维吉兔被邀请了吗？我也可以参加吗？？”

“呿，呿。”渡渡鸟很不耐烦地扭过头，“我讨厌比我话还多的人。”

但丁只能接着往前走。他沿着一条小路走了很远，这里的草都和树木一样高——也可能是他自己变小的缘故，路上和各种各样的动物聊天，比如巨大的蜘蛛，还有长着三个头的小狗。

“嘿是你啊，老伙计。”但丁对咧嘴笑的Rebellion说道，他很肯定在这里它的角色是柴郡猫。“请告诉我，我该往哪走才能去参加茶会？”

脑袋四周围了一圈鬃毛的柴郡猫挥动爪子，指出一个方向。但丁继续往那里走去，看到一棵大树下放着一张桌子，而他的老熟人，莫里森和帕蒂，正在桌旁喝茶。莫里森戴了好几顶帽子，帽子上还装饰着睡鼠；帕蒂的头上戴着长耳朵。但丁很肯定他们就是三月兔和疯帽匠。两个人都热情地邀请但丁加入茶会，不过但丁拒绝了，并向他们打听维吉兔的下落。

“它如果那么着急的话，肯定是被红心王后叫走了。”疯帽匠回答。但他也说不出确切的地点。

但丁在草丛里找路，最后终于在一棵树上看到一个门，可以走进去。他穿过一个华丽的大厅，眼前出现了一座美丽的花园，到处盛开着红色和蓝色的玫瑰。这里非常热闹，许多宾客和武士在玫瑰树丛中走来走去。但丁却听到不远处传来一个尖尖的声音。

“砍下他们的头！！”

哦，他打赌又会遇到老熟人了。但丁朝着声音传来的方向小跑过去，来到一块平坦的草地；头上戴着红心王冠、身体被拉得又方又胖的蒙德斯显然是刚才下令的人。他正在和手下玩槌球。球门是弯曲身体的扑克牌，球棍是长着人脸的红鹤——王后手里拿着的就是细细长长的桑科多斯，而球则是小丑的光头。但丁惊喜地发现白兔也在这里，但它的蓝眼睛变得红红的，漂亮的蓝色马甲变成了厚厚的黑色铠甲，只有头露在外面。它面无表情地立在球场边，似乎担任的是记分员的工作。

“你会玩槌球吗？”王后注意到了新的客人，大声问道。

“会！”但丁毫不客气地回答。“有赌注吗？？”

“输掉的人要砍下他的头！”

“那可太无趣了。如果我赢了有什么奖赏呢？” 但丁问道。王后恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，转过身去不理不睬。但丁也无视他继续说下去：“如果我赢了的话，就要把维吉兔拿走！！！”

“砍下他的头！”红心王后尖叫道，同时开出了第一球。不得不承认他的技术很不错，一下子就把圆溜溜的脑袋打进了球门。但丁不甘示弱地挥了一杆，却没有打中。

“不公平！”但丁举起自己的球棍——是阿格纳斯，“我的球棍比较粗，根本就打不准！！！”

“砍下他的头！！”王后更加怒气冲冲地喊道。他身后走出了两排方方正正的扑克武士，想要抓住犯人，不过但丁比他们快得多；他一把抓住球场边上的记分员，转身就跑。一大群武士浩浩荡荡地跟在他后面，发出此起彼伏的喊声：“抓住他！”“砍掉他的头！！”“砍掉他的头！”

但丁跑得气喘吁吁。他觉得一切都怪身体变小了，否则他绝对不会被一群扑克追得到处跑。他一边跑一边剥掉维吉兔的黑色铠甲，白兔不停地反抗，发出痛苦的吱吱叫声。“会好的，会好的。”但丁不住地安慰它，“你原来的衣服多么好看。或许我还该帮你找件蓝色的披风。”

忽然，巨大的柴郡猫从天而降，一下子把那些讨厌的扑克都压倒了，包括红心王后。“Jackpot! ”但丁开心地喝彩。

“……你的梦也太蠢了。”

他呆呆地转过头，发现维吉尔——成年的，人类的那个，正站在小路的尽头。他满脸的不耐烦，却向但丁伸出了一只手。

但丁低头一看，怀里的白兔已经变成了普通的兔子——既没有马甲也没有背头。它蹬腿跳到地上，慌慌张张地跑掉了。

“我在做梦吗？”他傻乎乎地问。

“你在神游。” 维吉尔又走近了一步。

“很高兴这次你没有提供幻影剑叫醒服务……只要跟你走就能出去吗？”

意外中的意外，维吉尔笑了。

“That's Right。”

他的表情太过愉快，甚至让但丁联想到了柴郡猫。不过小孩子但丁仍然没有握住朝他伸出的手，而是像炮弹一样冲过去，挂在兄弟的脖子上。

“回家吧。”他说。

TBC


	30. Home

30.

但丁从黑沉的梦境中渐渐找回意识。他感觉阵阵发冷，身体上却布着一层细密的汗。熟悉的吸附剂和臭氧的味道让他知道这里是哨兵专用的医院；尽管工作人员已经尽可能使用了无味的消毒水，但对于哨兵来说这股气味还是清晰得仿佛黏在骨头上。

他并没有急于坐起来，而是在心里暗暗和自己打了个赌：如果睁眼后第一眼看到的就是维吉尔，那么他一定要在三天内向老哥提出完整结合的请求。但如果不是，如果维吉尔并不在病房里等他……不，他是不会输的。

——当然，如果维吉尔只是出去上了个厕所的话就不算，他得再睁一次。

把方方面面都考虑周全的但丁缓缓地睁开眼睛，银色的睫毛无法自控地抖动着。当环顾着空空旷旷的单人病房时，他反复告诉自己不要紧张，心脏跳得又快又重。

忽然，病房的门开了，他熟悉的搭档走了进来，后面跟着一名干练的短发女性和一个银发小男孩。

“很高兴看到你醒了，但丁。”莫里森率先打了个招呼。“手术结束才过去两个多小时，黑暗哨兵的生命力果然是传说级别的。”

“蕾蒂，尼禄？” 但丁迟钝地把头部抬高少许，目光投向后面的两人。男孩的脸色很苍白，袖口脏脏的。他看起来又恐慌、又疲惫，但丁也很难解释他是怎么在这么小的孩子脸上看出这么复杂的情绪的。

“……但丁。但丁。” 男孩摇摇晃晃地走向他，扑在雪白的床单上，碧蓝如同宝石的眼睛里同时闪耀着被背叛的愤怒和被承诺的信任，“Papa被带走了。”

但丁愣神了半秒钟。下一刻，他一把扯掉了插在静脉里的输液针和黏在身上的磁性贴片，连带病床边上的各种仪器也一股脑地砸在地上。鲜血一滴滴地顺着小臂滴落下来。“你说什么？？”

“嘿嘿，伙计，别冲动别冲动——”莫里森和蕾蒂慌忙联手上去拦他，然而才走出两步就被从哨兵身上不断散发出来的暴怒定在了原地。他们都不是共感者，然而这股可怕的情绪是不需要身为向导也能感受到的——他们仿佛目睹了一个爱好和平的普通人在一瞬间变成了被地狱之火烘烤的恶魔。

“听我说——听我说！！！”万幸的是蕾蒂还记得她的任务，虽然不断拔高的嗓音几乎变成了尖叫。“只是被带去询问！去普格特里塔！！翠西也被带走了——”

“你前往弗杜那的外出请求并没有得到批准，属于私自行动，塔里一直盯着你和翠西的消息。你们一下船就被塔的人盯上了。你的兄弟——他这么自称，把你和这孩子送进了医院，这时塔派出了一个调查小组，有人认出了他就是五年前在火灾事件中失踪的哨兵，决定以‘间谍嫌疑’将他带去塔中审讯。他们也不认同翠西的保外就医申请，所以翠西就跟着一起去了。”莫里森也赶紧补充道。“幸好翠西把一支微型录音笔藏在了这孩子身上，我们才搞清楚当时发生了什么。”

但丁抬了抬眉毛，火气似乎消去了少许。他毫不在意地在病号服外面直接披上大红的风衣，穿上裤子和皮靴，绑上武器带。“几级权限？”他简单粗暴地问道。

“……五级。审讯应该在31层。”莫里森无可奈何地叹了口气。“别把事情闹得太大，但丁。我们可没法收拾。”

“放心吧，我只是去参加庆祝回归的派对的。”收拾完毕的哨兵挤了挤眼睛，还顺手把尼禄的头发揉乱。“顺便回收个不让人省心的老父亲。”

**

“哨兵，汇报。”

戴着合金手铐的维吉尔扫了一眼面前的三名审讯官和背后的一打警卫。他并不觉得他们会比蒙德斯或者桑科多斯的信徒更难对付，但一种深入骨髓的疲惫令他决定先保持观望。

“维吉尔·斯巴达，一级哨兵，七年前进入塔服役。五年前被敌方渗透分子俘虏。最近获得自由，被带回本土。难道这次的营救行动没有得到塔的授权？？”

他尽可能地做出一个迷惑的表情。三名审讯官互相交换了一个眼神，其中一名在电子平板上快速做了下笔记。

“你只需尽可能完整地回答问题。”中间的那名审讯官问道。他的态度冷淡而怀疑，但也保留了一丝同情。“五年前的那次火灾和恐怖袭击当晚，有记录表明你曾逾越个人的哨兵权限到达了塔的20、21层。对于这些你有什么解释？”

“对于那场不幸，我是亲身经历者。”维吉尔在椅子上换了个姿势。“那次袭击发生之前两天，塔中层发生过一起向导‘自杀’的特殊事件，我作为最后一个目击死者的证人也被询问过。实际上，我十分怀疑那名死者是变节者，他和我的对话中暴露出塔里已有不少他国间谍的渗透。之后我也立即向上级报告了我的怀疑，但未能得到重视。你们可以参考当时的询问录像。”

审讯官们各自表情复杂。“很遗憾，”左边的那位说道，“火灾时我们损失了大量的资料，很多存档录像也已经丢失。”

“无论如何，就在事件发生的当天，我看到一名可疑人员进入塔的权限区域，于是我擅自决定尾随此人，获得更可靠的证据。”维吉尔摊开掌心，“我确实找到了证据。可惜之后就成为了俘虏。”

“你所指控的可疑人员，你能准确说出他的姓名和怀疑他的理由吗？”另一名审讯官突然插入问题。

“贝瑞尔·赛弗利特，三级哨兵，新人教官。”维吉尔毫不犹豫地回答。“他背着燃料瓶和火焰喷射器，据我所知这种武器是绝对禁止内部使用的。”

做记录的那名审讯官忍不住点了点头，却被同事严厉的视线制止了。

“恐怖事件发生当晚，确有不少哨兵在塔中殉职。为什么只有你被渗透分子带走了？你对他们有什么特殊用处？”他们继续刻薄地提问。

“被带走的绝不止我一个。难道当晚没有其他的失踪人员吗？”维吉尔反问道。审讯官们顿时哑口无言。

“至于用处，你们知道臭名昭著的Mallet堡么？传闻说因佛利塔利用关押在此的战俘进行反人道的人体实验。我可以告诉你们，传闻是真实的。”维吉尔冰一样的双眼中射出冷意，“他们利用从普格特里窃取的资料，给我植入了芯片并注射各种药物，试图把我转化成向导。”

“向导？！”一名审讯官不禁惊呼道。后方的警卫们也不少表现出了动摇，维吉尔几乎能听见哨兵精神图景里的窃窃私语。

“是的。向导是因佛利奇缺的资源，为此他们不惜铤而走险。据我所知，他们在狱中大规模推广了这种实验。几乎所有接受手术的俘虏都死了，我是唯一存活的一个。”

审讯室里变得雅雀无声。维吉尔品味了一会儿这股乱糟糟的震惊情绪，嘴角微不可查地上扬。“现在的我，因为手术和药物，逐渐获得了向导的体质——简直就像传说中的怪物，奇美拉。”

“这不可能！这……可是……” 审讯官们结结巴巴地反驳着，倒不像怀有敌意，只是大半辈子的常识被完全颠覆了。

维吉尔打了两次响指，让精神图景在身边展开。这次他没有放出Qlipoth，仅仅是一片平静的，被烧焦的荒原。

哨兵们立即被“说服”了。包括那个指认出吉尔维的哨兵也回忆起，这个人身上散发出的气息改变了许多：五年前的吉尔维在新人中脾气是有名的暴戾，即便和他同样喜欢惹麻烦的兄弟相比——但丁看似不服管教，但姑且在发生冲突的时候还会与人留一线；相比之下吉尔维似乎只知道“往死里打”这种唯一的处事之道。没有战友和教官喜欢他，也没人敢招惹他。对他还有记忆的人恍惚想起，他们居然能给“吉尔维”戴上手铐并老老实实的带回塔受审，本身已经算个奇迹。

审讯官中唯一的一名向导还在不死心地挣扎。“据我所知，Mallet堡监狱在18个月前已经因为被曝光丑闻而关闭了，你为什么直到现在才返回普格特里？？”

“作为唯一一例成功存活的实验体，我在因佛利受到了特别关注。在Mallet堡被关闭之前，我已经被转移到了另一个秘密基地，继续推广他们的哨兵‘转化’试验。我直到被解救才知道那地方是弗杜那岛。如果不是我的兄弟突然出现在那座岛上，我还不知道何时才能获救。”维吉尔不缓不急地回答。或许是因为观察对方的反应很有趣，虚构出这样的事实并没有令他感到自尊心受辱。另外他的逻辑链条很完整；即便之后发生在弗杜那的事被彻查清楚，也只会进一步支撑他的叙述的可靠性。

审讯官们面面相觑。负责记录的人已经开始偷偷发送电子讯息、向更上一级请求指示，而另外两人则打算找些无关紧要的话题拖延时间。“呃，那么……作为一名向导，你现在似乎是未结合的状态……你是否还愿意回到塔中供职？”

“抱歉，先生们，虽然我仍保留着服务于塔的理想，但转化实验的结果是不稳定的，我不确定我的身体或精神状况何时会发生异变。恐怕我并不适于作为现役哨兵，或向导，继续在这里服役——”

从室外传来的嘈杂动静打断了维吉尔最后的陈述。审讯官们还来不及把他的话完全记录完毕，一头威风凛凛的雄狮突然从地平线的地方狂奔而来——站在荒原正中大声咆哮。各种精神动物因为受惊而接连出现，秃鹫，角马，花豹和鬣狗，但它们勉强保护在主人面前又瑟瑟缩缩的样子不免有些可怜。

维吉尔在座椅上换了个舒适的姿势，将手铐像煮熟的意面那样拉断。而雄狮非常配合地钻到了他的手底下，用鬃毛前后磨蹭——从相对运动的角度上说也就是维吉尔在不停地抚摸它了。

“我刚回来就给我这么个惊喜派对，真是热情啊。不过少了主角怎么行呢？？” 在审讯官和警卫们头疼万分的声音中，黑暗哨兵大摇大摆地闯进了审讯室。他的头发乱糟糟的，风衣敞开，手中没拿武器；可即便如此，几乎在场所有人都感到了一股无形的威压在朝自己逼近。

但丁这些年在塔中的知名度越来越高。黑暗哨兵太稀有了，加上他陆续完成的一些高难度任务；虽然不少人私下抱有嫉恨，但也有同样或更多的人隐秘地欣赏他，崇拜他，甚至把他当成和斯巴达同等的国民英雄。而但丁似乎又无意于任何官僚体系，甚至拒绝了成为首席的邀请。这种潇洒不羁的风度给他增加了更为传奇的色彩。这天下午，当他带着一股狂乱的气势闯入塔的权限电梯，直达31层时，虽然令许多人目瞪口呆，但敢于挡在他面前的人数为零。

三名审讯官依次站起，两排警卫也各自绷紧了全身肌肉；有人试图用不那么显眼的小动作伸手摸枪，却被身旁的同僚用眼神制止了。  
在黑暗哨兵眼皮底下玩枪？就算摸出一把乐高玩具也没那么幼稚。

“虽然很想好好庆祝一下，但我的兄弟也是我的向导，没有他在身边我的精神可是相当不稳定——” 但丁做出一副头疼的样子，手掌压在维吉尔的肩上。“我才刚刚动完手术，别刺激病人好吗？？”

“您的向导？可是……” 中间那名审讯官说了一半就闭嘴了。已经绑定的哨兵对向导的保护欲众所周知。他们早就处理过无数起因为一方被害而刺激另一方狂化的恶性事件；至少在塔能管辖的世界里，哨兵针对向导被伤害、拘禁等采取的任何过激举动，都被认为是正当的。

“那么，其实我们对斯巴达先生的问询已经结束，你们可以离开了。” 负责记录的那人从善如流地说道，并向两边的警卫使了个眼色。“祝您早日恢复健康。”

但丁笑呵呵地冲他们挥了挥手，揽着从椅子上站起来的维吉尔往外走去。在他们即将跨出隔音门外时，这个小型“军事法庭”中的最高管理者仿佛才刚刚反应过来。

“……向导？？可是你——您不是黑暗哨兵吗？”

但丁扭过头，露出一个灿烂至极的笑脸。

“褪色了。”

**

从审讯室离开，走廊里一片寂静，除了监视摄像头偶尔移动几毫米之外，连个人影都瞧不见。但丁环着维吉尔的肩膀从电梯门前目不斜视地经过，直直走向走廊尽头的钢化玻璃。这里刚好有个活动窗口，并且为了通风是打开的。窗台下方突兀地摆放着一个背包。但丁吹了个口哨，将分量不轻的背包背到身后，扣好胸前的皮带搭扣。

“嗯，扫射这个环节就省了，不过下面那个要不要试试？”他捅捅他的兄弟，“你知道我在说什么吧？敢不敢？？”

维吉尔也转过头看他，虹膜上闪烁着嘲讽和愉快的碎片。“敢？”他没有说更多的字，突然就从窗台上一跃而下。

但丁几乎同步跳了出去。他在半空中一把抱住垂直下坠的维吉尔，拉开了伸缩式滑翔翼的操纵绳。呼呼的风声吹散了他的声音。“翠西给我们搞的，以防万一。”但丁指着头顶像某种大型蝠类的双翼喊道。

“有趣。”维吉尔吝啬地评论道。但丁还是开心过头地大笑起来。

“……去海边吧？”他调整着两翼的平衡，“过去你定的约会地点不是精神病院，就是焚化炉里。我觉得总该轮到我选一次了。”

三十分钟后，当两个身材高大、衣服上挂着海藻的怪人湿淋淋地从浅海钻出来时，吓跑了海滩上寥寥无几的游客。这天的天气实在不怎么样，云层厚而重，冷风嗖嗖地刮过海面，不时把随着波浪上下漂浮的海鸥吹得飞起一大片。不过在某些人严重扭曲的眼光看来，这就叫阳光明媚鸟语花香。

“很抱歉女士，我很乐意双倍赔偿。” 但丁蹲下来，对一个不小心把冰淇淋球跌落到地上的小女孩道歉。女孩“哇”得一声哭了出来，转头跑掉了。

“看来你的魅力也不是战无不胜的。” 维吉尔幸灾乐祸地拿掉了头发上的水母。

但丁意味深长地转头看他。“绝大多数情况都是惨败。我以为你比任何人都清楚这点。”

维吉尔欲言又止。他们漫无目的地沿着海岸线走了一会儿；有时候就是这样，一旦错过了接上话的最佳时机，似乎就说什么都不太对头。好在但丁并不喜欢沉闷的气氛；至少现在不。

“我有点好奇。为什么承认你是向导？”

“我需要一个……”维吉尔慢腾腾地回答，“理由。”

但丁似乎立刻就曲解了他的意思。“你不需要。”

维吉尔注意到但丁语气中的异样，他一点都不喜欢他那样。自从他们在弗杜那重逢的那天起，但丁的态度就总是在迟疑和激烈之间反复摇摆。他似乎从来没有真的指望维吉尔会理解他，接纳他。他当然希望兄弟之间毫无距离感地相处，但假如维吉尔生硬地拒绝，他也会有种‘果然是这样’的如释重负。他自作主张地给两人之间划了一条界线，并认定维吉尔只能在线的彼岸生存。

嵌合体犹豫了一瞬。他知道他的幼弟其实是双胞胎中更为敏感的那个；但丁表现得粗枝大叶只是因为他想。实际上，一个从十二岁起就能在几分钟之内拆卸组装枪械的孩子是不可能活得太粗犷的。作为一半的向导，维吉尔曾经从但丁那里接受过无数激荡或细腻的情绪，只是过去他总是直奔结果，从不思考那些奔腾的潮水或细流的源头是什么。

“我需要一个留下的理由。”他直白地说出了口。“作为你的向导可以很好地解决这一点。”

但丁的眸子猛地亮了起来，但也有一丝怀疑藏在眼角突突跳动。“你之前还问塔为什么没给我配个向导。”

“在Mallet堡，意识进入井下之前……我也并非全然没有站在你的角度考虑过。”维吉尔不太情愿地解释道。“我不希望断开链接后你的日子会太难熬。尽管做出这种决定有许多因素，但折磨你从来不在我的考虑之列。”

“是吗？那如果我已经有了结合向导你要怎么办？”  
“当然是让他滚咯。既然我活着回来了，有没有结合都得给我让路。”  
“……你真是厚颜无耻得清新脱俗，维吉尔。”  
“承蒙夸奖。”

这下他们俩都笑了。但丁停下脚步，突然一把抓住低空掠过的什么东西——一只灰扑扑的鸽子，蓝色的眼睛，喙是橘红色的。维吉尔本来对但丁招惹小动物的爱好习以为常，没想到他突然在柔软的沙地上单膝跪下了。

“教堂、钟声、鸽子、还有庆典，你大概不明白我在说什么吧？没关系，在弗杜那我们差不多凑齐了每一样。”但丁捧着鸽子说道，蓝眼睛里绽放的光芒比任何时候都真诚。“我一直很遗憾，上一次结合不是什么美好的回忆。我花了很长时间才意识到过去的自己有多擅长给自己找借口。我没能做到……我本该做到的一切。希望你别再生我的气，哥哥。” 

维吉尔眯起眼睛。从但丁那里传达过来的震动不再是细密的丝线，而是如同风和海水一样将他完全吞没；像星辰燃烧殆尽的余辉，像看不见踪影的鸟兽鸣唱，像一切让人心脏阵痛又甜美的东西。

“你还记得我们打过多少次架吗？”他突然问道。  
但丁愣了一下。“我算术不好，你知道的。反正记忆中我们从小就一直在打架。”  
“差不多。你会因为我揍你而恨我吗？”  
“怎么可能。而且我差不多每次都揍回来了吧，差不多。”

“同理，我也不会因为挨打受伤而迁怒他人。被打只能认为是我自己力量不足，考虑欠妥。”维吉尔接过鸽子，任凭那只惊吓过度的鸟儿拍拍翅膀飞走。“不过，我确实曾经抱有嫉妒的心态。我渴望母亲能像爱你一样爱我。”

“你还是在钻牛角尖。”但丁从地上蹦起来，摇摇头，“妈妈从来没有——”

“是啊，是啊，我知道。直到我以为自己可能永远醒不过来的时候，我才懂得后悔。我后悔的不是她至死也没有说过爱我，而是我至死也没有告诉她，我——” 维吉尔将目光又转回到兄弟身上。  
“——我很庆幸你还活着，但丁。”

双胞胎中年幼的那个看起来好像噎住了。“我……你。”他说了些什么，只是嘶哑得无法辨别出每个单词。

维吉尔笑了。“慢慢来，我们还有很长时间。还有，不要把口水蹭到我的衣服上。”

尾声

他们的完整结合很顺利，顺利到但丁一度以为自己又做梦了。

直到事情结束之后他才渐渐抓住现实的存在感。那种感觉就像打破一个圆圆的蜂蜜罐子，不会一下子全倒出来，而是慢腾腾的，犹犹豫豫地把粘稠甜蜜的味道浇遍全身。他不厌其烦地折腾疲惫至极的兄弟，爱抚裸露在外的每一寸皮肤，仿佛猫科动物把气味标记上领地。

但丁把脑袋塞到被单下面，用双唇轻触那些不规则的伤疤，仔细回味着它们在身上摩擦的感觉。忽然，他在维吉尔的腹部摸到一条不太一样的痕迹。那是一条整齐的切口，横亘过几乎整个下腹部。

刀伤吗？但丁有些疑惑地抬起脸。虽然他嘴上从来不说，但其实心中存有不少根深蒂固的思维习惯，比如我哥用刀的技术世界第一——所以他很难相信这道伤是从战斗中获得的。

“是谁……”他摇晃着困得要死的兄长，“这道伤是怎么来的？”

维吉尔神智不清地小声哼哼。  
“尼禄。”

但丁疑惑地侧耳倾听了一两秒。“那孩子在隔壁睡得很熟。”  
“嗯。”  
“我是问这道疤——是刀伤吗？难道是蒙德斯？？”  
维吉尔被他闹得有些烦了，他闭着眼睛笑了一下。

“……明天再告诉你。全部。所有。”

【全文完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记。
> 
> 完整事件整理——
> 
> 若干年前，斯巴达作为间谍被派遣入普格特里，偷盗生命树计划的内容。当他了解生命树的本质之后，先是自愿植入代号“理解”的芯片，然后在伊娃的配合下表现出排异症状，说服塔中高层放弃了计划。
> 
> 数年后，蒙德斯派遣若干人再次潜入普国，同样成为高层。他们重启卡巴拉，并陆续植入芯片。趁战争爆发绑架了斯巴达，却发现他体内没有芯片。
> 
> 斯巴达临行前进行了二次手术取出了芯片，并想要销毁，但销毁芯片会发出信号，被塔发现，骗局就会拆穿。所以他必须将芯片藏到一个谁都无法找到的地方。伊娃自愿植入芯片。在斯巴达死后，伊娃也被影响，患上神游症致死。
> 
> 维吉尔一开始并不知道父母的秘密，所以当他被卡巴拉绑架时，无论受到任何拷问都无所畏惧。只有当他突然醒悟，意识到母亲的死不同寻常时，才猜测到了这个真相。为了防止被侵入精神图景，他跳入了“井”，使卡巴拉无法从他那里知道第三质点的下落。曼达斯在发现他的奇美拉体质后，让人为他植入第六芯片，唤醒了受到剧烈冲击脑损伤的维吉尔，成为黑天使。


End file.
